Death Star
by Leia Skywalker
Summary: A re-write of the original trilogy with a few twists. This is an old story that was started before the prequels came out. Padme,though named something else, is alive, and is working against the Empire. She doesn't know Luke is alive, & Leia is missing
1. Pre-Story

A few author's notes: (author's notes written 12/18/09)

I don't own Star Wars or any of the licensed characters.

I started this story over ten years ago, and I originally wrote it for my friends in high school. That said, the quality of my writing is going to reflect this I'm not making any changes from the original. The only reason I'm going to update this is so that I can easily have access to the old version when I attempt to do the re-write. This story is going to be re-written. Expect some major changes to it (there won't be any references to parallel worlds, Mr. Idiot (who is a character from an even older fan fiction piece that I wrote for my friends in junior high), and things surrounding Leia will be more canon. The chapters will also be much longer and detailed. If you're interested in reading the updated version, let me know.)

Some of you are going to notice that this story has similarities with my current work under my new screen name. That's because this was the origin of the newer work. It's possible you may not notice the similarities until the new stories are a little farther along.

Anyway...here is the original fan fic I wrote -- no changes have been made to it since writing it for my friends. This is how you get to find out what the original storyline was.

A few other things to be aware of:

This story was started before TPM came out, and was completed before AOTC came out. The plans for the story are even older than that...I started planning this as soon as I saw all three of the OT movies. Because this was written before AOTC, Padme's parents have different names. Padme herself has a different name because I didn't know what Luke and Leia's mother's name would be. Yes, this story is completed. I just never posted all of the chapters to the site. Some stuff happened on here that made me not want to post for a long time. I apologize for not posting the rest of this story earlier. I guess I was convinced that it would be better for me to disappear from the site for a while.

I was always interested in the idea of Vader's wife being alive in the OT and meeting her children. I also was interested in the interactions between certain characters, surrounding Darth Vader.

This story is the product of my playing around with some of these themes.

* * *

**Death Star: episode #1 Pre-Story**

Previously: The time is now approximately 18 or 19 years after the disappearance and birth of the prince and princess of the galaxy. You see, without giving away too much there are certain people known to the adults as the Lost Children. Their names are as follows: Eilonwy Skywalker, Shanna Skywalker, Nicole Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Riana Skywalker, Leia Skywalker, Taran Skywalker, Vera Jedi, and Marcella Corta, and that is it. They all for some reason disappeared. Some people know where some are and others know where others are and some know where none are. Keep in mind these people! They are important to what happens later one...Also know that adults that knew about them speak these names in hushes. Some had no idea they even existed...oh, forgot Paul Reynolds in the list of lost people. Sorry about that. I can't write anymore. Just thought that is background information you might want to know. A mystery is later on, which might just involve these people...

Stay tuned for the next Death Star Story! Until next time!


	2. The Stranger in the Pines

Please note: this story may not seem like it has anything to do with Star Wars, but you will soon find out that it does

Please note:this story may not seem like it has anything to do with Star Wars, but you will soon find out that it does.Please stay with me here, these first couple of chapters take place on Earth.It is at a high school in the United States, and the characters in this chapter are outside fora Marching Band practice during 5-6 period at their school.The characters are on the marching band practice field, which has on one side a row of pines.Jupiter is the name of a song that we are playing in band.(I hope that helps to clear up any confusion that people had before).

Death Star:episode #2 The Stranger in the Pines

A group of nice kids were gathered in band.(By the way this is supposed to happen sometime my senior year in high school).They are Cornelia, Jaclyn, and Lissy.We just went through our normal band routine and Jaclyn saw this grungy looking man in the Pines by the band practice field.Lissy noticed him at the same time and Jaclyn pointed him out to the others.He was a very strange looking man.He was currently dressed in bright orange and looked to be kind of stupid.Then, he disappeared back into the pines.We all looked at each other and exchanged glances.No one seemed to notice him or our reactions.It was all march, march, march, and march!We didn't know who he was or what his purpose was, but we all had the same feeling that something very significant had just taken place.We would soon find out in the events to follow...

Caleb had been chosen as drum major.He was another friend.Mr. Reed, our director, stopped us to talk to Caleb.I (Lissy) happened to be in a position that put me by Mark.

I asked him, "How's your day been so far?"

Mark says, "It's been all right."

Then I decide to look at the pines again.Mark notices where I'm looking. And again, I see that guy.

"Look at that guy over there. Doesn't he look kind of strange?" 

Mark says, "Yeah, I've been looking at him all period." 

"Is it my imagination, or is he looking over here at us?" 

"He's looking over at us.He's been looking at you all period." 

"Are you serious? Do you think he's some kind of creep?"

"Maybe he's an escaped convict or something?"

'Mark, do you think we should report him?" 

"Not yet.I want to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Well I'm going to." 

"I don't know if we'll have time…we'll have to go to page one of Jupiter soon."

"We'd better hurry then, come on!" 

I follow Mark.Mark says, "Hello there. Are you the new janitor?" 

The Man in Orange says, "What?Oh, yeah…I'm the new janitor, yeah."

I look at Mark. 

"Well welcome to our school," I say. 

Then, to Mark, "Come on, we have to get back…"

Mark says, "Wait."

He turns back to the Man in Orange, "What's your name." 

"Um…Mr. Sampson…yeah that's it." 

I whisper to Mark, "I don't like him…he's up to something.Let's go back…"

I start to head back. 

"Mr. Sampson" says, "go on ahead with your friend.I have to finish trimming the pines. Yeah, that's it…the pines." 

As Mark leaves him behind, he whispers, "Yeah, you're right, he's definitely weird." 

We start up again. 

When I'm able to talk to Mark again, he says, "What's he doing now?"

"It looks like he's trimming the pines, but I don't think he is." 

Mark nodded in agreement.After our band is dismissed, I catch up with Jaclyn, Cornelia, Amanda, Laura, and Mark. 

"There's something weird about that guy we saw.Let's meet after school…by the band room." 

They all agree to it.

Until next time!


	3. The Maurders, the man in orange, and the...

This chapter starts out in the Star Wars universe, then goes back to Earth

This chapter starts out in the Star Wars universe, then goes back to Earth

**Death Star:episode #3 The Maurders, the man in orange, and the interview.**

Amanda, Mark, Laura, Jaclyn, Cornelia, and Lissy were together again.It was the same day (as the previous episode) and it happened to be right after school.We saw each other for a brief moment before we prepared to leave that day.Remember, we planned to meet about that strange guy.AS we were talking, we heard a strange noise like someone walking with tin cans tied to their feet, so we dove into a classroom to await that feat.We didn't want to see that person stupid enough to do that!....

The events to be described now are going to be in a little past...a sort of a flash back.A man is standing in front of a group whom he was the leader of.He called his group the Maurders.He turned to his left to face one of his top advisors.

"Magg," the leader whom you don't know his name yet said, "remember give me the name of the person you switched the you know who with." 

Magg had been prepared for this and he held out a note cards that was sort of faded to his master, saying, "Here you go, Mr. Idiot." 

Now the leader's name has been revealed to you:his name:Mr. Idiot.Mr. Idiot glanced at the names, nodded and was about to go off, but abruptly turned again to Magg.

"Now Magg, he was saying, remember you are to take care of our side while I am gone.Do not disappoint me!Or you will be dealt with upon my return!"

Then he turned all the way around to see another of his advisors.

"Mr. Piggeo," says Mr. Idiot, " remember, you are to close the doorway immediately upon my return to this world so's not to let anyone through the doorway, especially not her!That would sure ruin everything!We just couldn't have that now could we?" 

" NO, sir!"answers Mr. Piggeo.

MR. Piggeo is extremely fat!The fattest man in the known galaxy.And with that, Mr. Idiot turned and went on his own journey:to find a certain kid...Mr. Idiot had a bag of items along with much, much more.He had his bright orange, favorite outfit along, plus his tin cans to tie to his feet.Now, 2 days later, back to us.So, we hear a noise and hide.But we are just lucky enough to see that man we had seen only earlier thatday, only now he was in a suit and actually looked semi-decent.The school superintend was also there and it was soon apparent that that man was interviewing for the position of school janitor, since our last one had quit working after apparently nothing at all.But we all knew the truth:there was blood and pieces of horns scattered around that had scared off the old one...along with dead rats.We were beginning to think that this guy interviewing wasn't so bad after all...but then again, you never know.By the end of the meeting after those two had left we conferred quietly with each other and concluded we'd just better keep an eye on this guy...That's all for now.Until next time!Have a great day!


	4. The Queen and the meeting

Death Star: episode #4 The Queen and the meeting

**Death Star: episode #4 The Queen and the meeting**

We were still in that room.We had just heard a very interesting and strange conversation:"All right," says the superintend, "you seem to have met all the job qualifications for this job.You are hired and can begin work as soon as Monday!"With that Mr. Idiot and the superintend walked out after turning around so they weren't walking backwards.(Thought I should mention that because Mr. Idiot would be the type that might walk backwards.)That is when the 3 of us decided we should keep an eye on him...Just in case!

Anyway, in another place and what would seem like another time if you didn't know in reality it was the same time, some Ewoks were gathered on a planet called Endor.Their job:To protect the queen of the Old Republic.The Empire and the Maurders must not know of this.A meeting was to be held on Endor, A meeting about what to do about the Empire.They are considering about what their Rebellion can do trying to get their freedom back. It had been almost 20 years since the galaxy was free.That is a long time.Gwydion Jedi, Sally Jedi, Tim Jedi, Caspian Jedi, and Beru Skywalker are the only ones that know Queen Samantha Jedi is still alive.It is a secret kept from everyone else.Oh, forgot the Ewoks who also know!Gwydion and Caspian are Samantha's adopted brothers.Beru is Samantha's adopted sister.Tim and Sally are Samantha's parents.There are others in the Rebellion as well.But those are the people traveling between Endor and Alderaan to talk to Samantha because Samantha must remain on Endor.During the meeting, Gwydion said he knew of a person by the name of Dash Corta who is a Rebel that could go undercover and try and figure out what the Maurders were up to.It was obvious something was up with them!They all agreed that that was a sound plan.After that, the meeting broke up and people would go and talk to Samantha individually, since they couldn't see her too often to try to make sure the Maurders and the Empire didn't grow too suspicious.So, the people talked to her until there

were two left to talk with:Gwydion and Beru.Since e they were in a line, Gwydion was next.

"So," says Gwydion who shared a secret with her that few others knew about, "do you think there's any hope left for finding your kids."

"I don't know, Gwydion," she said."Obi-Wan never came back.Got no news.Apparently neither did my ex.We would have heard had they did.I think we should give up the search.They are gone, Gwydion...I don't like to admit it, but I'm going to have to." 

Gwydion nodded.They finished their conversation and Gwydion walked off.Beru was next in line. 

"Hey Samantha, your majesty.I wish this meeting could have lasted longer!I swear!I'll have to go back to my stupid little family.I mean I love Owen and everything, it's his nephew I can't stand.That boy, that nephew is so stupid!I have to hit him to make him understand anything!I'm just glad he's no blood related to me in any way!Only by marriage!His stupid parents just had to die during the Clone Wars!"

"Beru, a lot of people died then.A lot of people lost their parents during that.You don't know how lucky you are.At least you have a child to come home to while I don't!"

Samantha started crying.Beru felt embarrassed.They finished their conversations and Beru prepared to go back home, although she didn't want to.Until next time!To be continued!


	5. Luke Skywalker

Death Star: episode #5 Luke Skywalker

Death Star:episode #5 Luke Skywalker

Beru, who has just talked with the Queen of the Rebellion (Samantha) and is now ready to go back to her house.She climbed in her ship and sealed the door.

"Wow," said Beru. "That meeting was just too short!"

She started the engine of her rented ship.Beru started thinking of her "family".Actually it was more like her husband and his family. You see, she lives on the desert planet called Tatooine.Her husband, named Owen is a moisture farmer.And the next part she regrets deeply.She also lives with Owen's nephew, a young boy who is 18.She doesn't even know who his parents are.All she knows is he is Owen's brother's kid.Tatooine, the planet most of the Banthas roam.Anyway, she is about to make the jump to lightspeed when she notices an incoming message on her message board.She turns the switch to on.

"Beru, my dear, a request for a shipment I hadn't expected them in today.We have enough containers now to put our items out to sell.I believe there is a costumer on The Blue Waters of Morva.Can you fly Luke over there to deliver the items?"

Beru realizes it is Owen's voice and says, "of course, dear."

So, she continues her flight home after putting the ship into lightspeed.Tatooine was towards the edge of the galaxy, but being in light speed, it didn't matter too much.In about 3 hours she came out of lightspeed.Now she was within 10 miles of the stopping point that she would have to give her landing clearance access codes.A voice once again came over the ship.

"You are within landing distance of the Planet Tatooine.Please enter.Stormtroopers will be waiting to check your ship and you.You may proceed now. 

And she did.She landed it just fine.Meanwhile, the boy named Luke Skywalker was in class.The school day is about to be over.Luke is very nice, handsome, and smart, but no one recognizes any of these things.Most of the people in his grade are snots and are jealous of him.Especially Luke Elliot Skywalker.You see "Skywalker" is a very common name.It's so common that there are at least 50 of them in the school!Luke Elliot is like the most popular guy in school.He and his group of friends (which is mostly the whole school) make fun of Luke and are extremely mean and they also make up rumors.Luke has only two friends, named Joseph Reynolds and Biggs Darklighter.Anyway, Luke is in history class (sound familiar) with unfortunately Luke Elliot in it and not Joseph.Luke's family is poor, which doesn't help when other kids make fun of him.Anyway, Luke goes to school on the Coruscant…his family is so poor that they had to send him there instead of the one on Tatooine.Anyway, school let out that day and Luke had to go over by the other students to wit for a transport ship to drop him off at his planet.He was the only one in his class.Everyone else could fly ships and he couldn't and they made fun of him for that, too.Luke goes back to his house after being picked up by that transport.He had his family's landspeeder waiting by Mos Eisley where he got off.He went as fast as he could to his farm.He wanted to see as few Banthas, sandpeople, and Jawas as possible.Especially Banthas!They are just too nasty! Anyway, he made it to his house.Luke stepped out and ran over to his dad.

"Dad, hey I'm back from school.I..." 

His dad cut him off by saying, "Luke, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

But Luke interrupted his dad once more by saying, "Dad, all the other kids can fly ships.They're bugging me about it.Why won't you let me?What is it you have to tell me?" 

Owen sighed."Luke," he began. 

Then Beru walked in and Owen looked up as Luke came in.Owen stopped.

"Come, I have to talk to you in my room." 

Owen pulled Luke along until they are alone...

Until next time!


	6. The Truth....

Death Star: episode #6 The Truth

**Death Star:episode #6 The Truth....**

"Listen here and listen good.You are now 18, which I think is old enough to...now just wait...to know the truth." 

Luke stared at his dad in silence.But he couldn't hold it back.

"But Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Luke, all these years, for all these years we've lied to you.My wife and I."

Luke looked at him weirdly.

"And," Owen continued, "Beru and I, well Beru and I...well...ah.... I'm not your dad.Beru isn't your mother."

Luke burst out with 

"What?!" 

"Luke, I'm your uncle and Beru is your aunt." 

"You're lying."

Luke said not believing what his "dad" was telling him.

"No, Luke, I'm afraid I'm not.I wish I was."

"Why have you lied to me all these years?Why do I live with you?What about my parents?" 

Owen held up hid hand.

"Hold on, slow down, Luke.First off you weren't old enough to know the truth.Now, I don't want that many people knowing this especially the Empire.They might..." 

Owen stopped.He realized he might have said too much.Luke didn't notice anything, so Owen continued, "I'm not sure I should have told you now."Owen sighed before going on, the answers to your last two questions fit together.You live with us because your father and I were closer then he and Rhun.Your parents are both dead." 

Luke stared at his uncle once again.Then he opened his mouth and was about to say something when Beru entered.

Owen said, "just a minute, Luke." 

Owen quickly turned to Beru and said, "Beru, Luke and I are having a private conversation, please leave us."

Beru then left.AS soon as Owen showed he was ready to listen once more, Luke said, "how how did my parents die?What were their names?"

"Luke, your dad's name was A...Alex Skywalker and your mothers name was.... uh.... Demetre." 

Owen looked away.

"They were both killed during the Clone

Wars.Shot down and killed by mistake.Your father was a navigator on a space freighter and it was accidentally shot down.Your mother was on it, too."

"Why wasn't I?" 

"Luke, luckily you weren't, ah because you had just been born and they didn't want you up in space and so they took you here and we baby-sat you."

"If my father was a navigator, then why can't I fly?Why won't you let me?"

"Your father was a terrible pilot, Luke!That terribleness is inherited.Your father could have avoided being killed had he been a decent pilot!I don't want you getting killed.I love you too much!"

"But can't I just try?" 

"NO!Now no more talk about this.I have a delivery I want you to make for a new customer.On The Blue Waters of Morva.The address is there.Beru will take you.Shouldn't take you long. Now, get going on it.Here's the address." 

Luke took the note card from his uncle's outstretched arms.He was not looking particularly forward to going with his aunt.He had always thought she was his mother.She hit him and abused him in a whole bunch of ways and Owen didn't know.Luke sighed, boarded the spaceship, and sat in a passenger seat.His aunt soon followed.When she had started the ship and they were well on their way, Luke broke the silence that had been there.

"He told me the truth." 

Beru glanced at him.

"What did he say?

He told me you were

My aunt and he was my uncle." 

"Did he tell you your parents names:" 

Beru asked with interest.She had disliked Luke since they got him.

"Yes.Alex and Demetre Skywalker."

Beru nodded and looked satisfied.They neared the planet. Meanwhile, a middle-aged man was waiting for his supplies.Until next time!


	7. Arawn’s Legacy

**Death Star:episode #7 Arawn's Legacy**

They neared the planet Luke went to school at.Meanwhile, a middle-aged man was waiting for his supplies.Now this middle-aged man happened to be a great man, in his day.It was over for him now.His glorious days!It ended the day the Emperor came to power, the day the Empire cam into being.That seemed like too long ago to the man named Arawn.Meanwhile Luke and his aunt Beru were getting closer to the planet as the seconds passed.

Just as they were about to Land, Luke faced his aunt and asked, "Why would someone live way out here.I didn't even know anyone lived here. "

"I don't know, Luke," Beru said simply. 

She didn't particularly like Luke.(As I have already told you, but I didn't give my reason yet.)Beru had four children of her own.They were named as follows:Gryvonbarf, Taran, Eilonwy, and Shanna.Gryvonbarf was given to Owen's brother (whom Beru doesn't know the name of and has never met.But guaranteed she would recognize the name...) because Owen and she had gone through a rough time during the Clone Wars at the time Gryvonbarf was born.Owen fought in the Wars and they wanted to provide their son with a good home in case Owen got killed.Gryvonbarf wasn't seen again.Gryvonbarf was the youngest.Taran and Eilonwy are twins.Both disappeared, assumed dead.Then came Shanna and she also disappeared and assumed to be dead.Luke is not hers, yet he survived and that's why she hates him so much.Just thought you needed to understand all that so you know why she doesn't like Luke.Anyway, back to Arawn.Now Arawn is thinking about the things I told you about earlier in this story before I switched scenes to Luke and Beru.Arawn was thinking about these things as he often did.Arawn often thought also of his adopted son (Dash Corta.)Also, he thought of his daughter.She had been missing for years.There was no way to get her back now.Arawn works for the Empire, in a way.He can't directly.He works for the Emperor's top servant, Darth Vader.Now Arawn had never liked Vader, but he was in it for the money, so he tolerated Darth Vader.It was a secret that was kept from the Emperor.A deal made long ago between himself and Vader.Arawn had worked for the Emperor once...before the Emperor was the Emperor...until that day.Arawn had failed the Emperor under strict circumstances on a secret job...and he lost everything because of the failure.He is now on the Emperor's most wanted list, but the Emperor had dropped him 10 years ago because the Emperor assumed Arawn was dead.Boy, if the Emperor only knew!He had once been in Darth Vader's position.He was there when he failed.Secretly, Arawn was glad he had failed.Thanks to Obi-Wan he had half-failed ant the other half he had failed thanks to the others...Suddenly Arawn looked up and was forced out of his thoughts.Two people were headed his way.Luke once more attempted a question at his aunt.

"Why would anyone live this far out?" 

"Shut up, Luke.We are approaching our new customer."

And indeed she was right.Just ahead of them sat Arawn.Arawn stood up to greet hem.Luke ducked by a branch that was in his path.Beru had purposely made him walk that path, taking the nicer side of the very narrow path.AS they stood there and were about to do business, another group of people were doing Business on the opposite side off the galaxy, at the Empire's capital...

Until next time!


	8. The Return of Darth Vader

Death Star: episode #8 The Return of Darth Vader

**Death Star:episode #8 The Return of Darth Vader**

Beru purposely made him walk that path, taking the nicer side of the very narrow path.AS they stood there and were about to do some business, another group of people were doing business on the opposite side of the galaxy, at the Empire's capital...

Let the story begin now!This other group of people that is discussing business is called The Empire.They were holding their meeting in the smallest discussion room.It's right next to the Emperor's throne room.The Emperor, sitting at the far end of the extremely large room is staring at his group of people.The Emperor is impatiently waiting for one of his feature members to show.His name:Darth Vader.The side back door opened and in walked Darth Vader.Vader took his place.

"Sorry I'm late."

Vader walked weird and a person could hear his breathing from all corners of the room he was in.Vader then remembered something and stood up and saluted the Emperor.

" I have done as you asked, my master.Mr. Idiot was indeed in that other dimension.I disguised myself as a high school gym teacher.You were correct, Mr. Idiot did come.I pretended I was Mr. Siesel.I hid the real Mr. Siesel in a locked up monkey cage.I stayed there for years, as you told me to do.I saw Mr. Idiot, he did not know it was I, but 3 girls from the gym class and their friend hated me.I think they might have suspected something." 

The Emperor looked at Vader thoughtfully. 

"What were their names?" 

Vader looked back at his "master", then replied, "Jaclyn, Lissy, Kristen, and Marcella." 

"Hmm," said the Emperor as he pondered about what his servant had just told all of them.

Vader said, "I had a crush on all of them, especially Jaclyn and Lissy.I had strange love feelings towards them.I especially liked Lissy.Gryvon, I think you could do well to settle for one of the others." 

Gryvon looked up in surprise.Gryvon was Vader's nephew, although Gryvon didn't know his last name!

"Were they good looking?"

"Yes, they were all the most beautiful girls I've ever seen except for..." 

Gwythaint Hate flew in.(Gwythaint Hate's the leader of the Gwythaints.)The Banthas came booming in.The Leader, Mr. Bantha on 3 legs.Vader smiled under his mask.

"And I haven't told you the best part yet, one of them is here!" 

Until next time!


	9. Rhun, Marion, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Wicket, and...

**Death Star:episode #9 Rhun, Marion, Yoda, Obi-Wan**,

Wicket, and the Banthas

Vader smiled under his mask.

"And I haven't told you the best part yet, one of them is here!"

The Emperor just stared at Vader in amazement, in total shock.At the same time as all of this, on the planet of Tatooine, Owen is sitting by his front door, taking a short break from a hard day's work when a man and his wife sneaked up behind Owen.Owen, sitting there, suddenly heard a loud shout, sounding right into his ear!He whirled around to see the face of a man he once knew...but couldn't quite place.Somehow that face had changed from the last time he had seen it.The man had screamed right into Owen's ear.

"Hello, brother.Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you there." 

At once Owen knew who faced him:His older brother Rhun and his wife Marion. 

"Rhun, it's been forever..." 

"I know," said Rhun, "I thought I'd come back and see how the old family is doing.Say, old Anakin's not around, is he?"

Owen took a deep breath, then said, "I guess it's really been a long time."No," (shaking his head), "Anakin is...well, how should I put this, I guess you could say he's dead...R.But, it's great to see you again!" 

Marion was then introduced to Owen.

"Listen, Beru is out with my...well you'll see.They'll be back soon."

You see Rhun had always liked Owen, but their other brother, Anakin he had hated and couldn't stand the site of.Rhun and Marion had had two kids together. 

Rhun says, "dad should be coming, as should our daughters."

Riana and Nicole Skywalker were their names.Anyway, the same time as all this, we must venture to the Planet Dagobath.A creature whose name and species were the same.The last of them, Yoda was.He loved his swampy homeland. He had lived and trained Jedi there for the past 800 years, except for the past 18.Yoda was just sitting there, meditating, when he felt a presence of one he knew well.He opened his eyes and looked up.Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing there.Obi-Wan was not looking forward to this, but he thought it had been long enough.They had last seen each other 18 years ago.They had been friends for years.But that had changed. 

"Yoda, I came here after all these years.I'm sorry, I really am.What happened was my fault, and my fault alone.I tried...and failed."

Yoda said, " I thought you were dead.You should have come back and at least told me you're alive.And what about them." 

"That was my second failure, my teacher.The Maurders got them and Palpatine's people got their hands on them, I tried to stop them, but I'm afraid I probably failed; the Emperor didn't kill them because the Maurders were also there.I don't know what happened.All I know is I fought with two people that night...I must go now, back to Tatooine.I just thought you should know those things." 

And with that Obi-Wan turned and left, leaving Yoda alone, once again.At the same time, on Endor, the Rebel meeting has just broken up; an Ewok who is Samantha's best friend and personal bodyguard is looking for her.He knows there was a meeting.At the same time, on a different section of Tatooine, the Bantha's are gathered.Mr. Bantha is the leader.The Banthas all work for the Empire, but since Mr. Bantha is at the Imperial meeting, Mr. Bantha's wife (Mrs. Bantha) must take over.The other import out Bantha's are as follows:Bantha, Bantha Bob, Bantha Stephanie, (the Emperor's wife), Bantha Joe, Bantha Long Hair, Fat Bantha, Preppie Bantha, Wild Bantha, and of course Mr. and Mrs. Bantha.On a far off planet that no one knows about lives people from before the Clone Wars who know nothing about the outcome...Until next time!


	10. The Last of the intro’s....

Death Star: episode #10 The Last of the intro's

**Death Star:episode #10 The Last of the intro's....**

On a far off planet that no one knows about lives people from before the Clone Wars who know nothing about the outcome...They escaped long ago to this distant planet.They called it New Alderaan.They are the only ones who reside here.A total of only five.That's all that ever were there.Catherine looks at her husband John Jedi.Locon is also the name of a person who lives here.Last, but defiantly not least to be mentioned is Brax Skywalker and his father Lowdun.Lowdun was a Jedi Knight of long ago.

John says, "I can't believe we've lasted so long.I guess we've really showed them." 

Lowdun smiled.

Catherine says, "I'd hat to have seen what happened.I hope Tim held out well." 

"I'm sure he did," said Locon in a comforting way. 

Brax spoke up.

"If only I'd have gotten a chance to KILL Mr. Orange Idiot.Too bad our communication got off when...." 

He didn't have to finish the sentence; they all knew what he meant.Now, Locon, Lowdun, John, and Catherine are all about 80 years old.Brax is 60.Now, to the real Alderaan. (I mean the original planet named that.)Bail Organa was sitting back, thinking when a knock sounded on his door.He turned around quite fat.It was Correon.

Bail says, "Correon!I hadn't expected to see you here. 

Correon's 60.Correon gave Bail a short smile.(Bail is about 40.) 

"I came to apologize.I left with little reason.I was afraid of what you would do, had I told you the truth then."She was kidnapped. Bail.It wasn't my fault." 

"By whom?" 

Correon sighed." I do not know for sure.Could have been the Maurders." 

Bail sat back to try and think about it.Bail nodded. 

"Could be, but the question is then, what did they do with her?" 

Correon could only shrug.Now to Nal Hutta, the Hutt Base.Boba Fett, the most famed and clever Bounty Hunter in the entire galaxy stepped out of his ship.He was meeting with Elliot Skywalker (now over 80), a random Hutt, Jabba the Hutt, Mrs. Idiot, Maggie idiot, Vader's Clone named Chris, Summoner Skywalker, some Jawas, and some sandpeople.The others were gathered in the big Hutt hall. 

"Greetings, your Excellency, this is Boba Fett.I have come here about a bounty." 

"Very good," says Jabba."The Bounty is a high one.It 's on a Wookiee.The Wookiee's name is Chewbacca.That's C-H-E-W-B-A-C-C-A..!Get it right." 

Boba Fett took out his little black book and writes all the info. Down.

"How much is he worth." 

"1,987,006,257 credits." 

"He'll be at the top of my list."

Now, we must head on over to another place on Alderaan.(It's actually in the room across the hall from Bail & Correon.)Caspian has just gotten back from the meeting.Gwythaint Force is there, too.Along with R2-7 Droid.Mr. Zam is there, too.Samantha's best friend, (Han's mom) (Mrs. Solo) and her husband (Han's dad) (Mr. Solo) and (Han's dad)'s (Mr. Solo's) twin sister, Ashka were over at (Han's parents)(Mr. Solo's) house.Now Ashka worked for the Empire and (Han's parents)(Mr. And Mrs. Solo's) didn't really like her, but they tolerated her.Two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO are with Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca the Wookiee on Lando's property, Cloud City.There was also Chewie's wife, a fellow Wookiee there, too.Nelly and Ursula Kritch are now waiting by their servant, Minka and Taran's room.They are just downright mean children.They are the Emperor's daughters...But all these things go on at the time that other are doing things....

Until next time!


	11. Mount Laurel

**Death Star:episode #11 Mount Laurel**

But, all these things go on at a time that others are doing things.... This episode takes us back a little but for you must know what happens.This episode takes us back to us.Finally, right.

I looked at Jaclyn. "Let's see what this guy has in store.There's' something about him.Oh, I don't know.I can't explain it." 

"I know," Jaclyn says."I feel the same way about him."

"And so do I, speaks up Cornelia. 

I suddenly look at the time. 

"My gosh!"I say."We've got to get home.

Jaclyn says, "Yeah, remember your birthday was last week."

"How could I forget?You guys stay right here and keep a watch on that new janitor just to occupy yourselves. I forgot a book in my locker," I realize as I check over things.

I leave and come back with my book.When I come back and go by where I had left Jaclyn and Cornelia, I see a couple others had joined the group.Kandi, Charlie, Chris, Marcus, Laura, and Heather.It is now a group of friends. Kristen Fought also joins us. 

"Wow," I say, "When did you guys all get here?" 

No one has a chance to respond because the guy in orange comes over and sees us.

"What are you doing here?"

We become aware of a slurp slurp when Mr. Idiot talks.It's almost funny.Suddenly, Mr. Siesel rounds the corner and is now facing us!Now Mr. Siesel walks and talks weirdly.When he walks one shoulder goes up and the other goes down.It's really a sight to see!He also always wears shorts.He has like no sense of temperature in his legs or something.It could be snowing outside, and he'll still wear shorts, and he'll just stand outside!He walks around in circles in his weird way.AS he appears we all run.We are out of sight by the time he is by the guy in orange.

"Listen here, I know who you are!"

The guy had put on his orange suit between the time he had interviewed and now.The guy in orange looks shocked. 

"How could you?Who are you?" 

"I'm Darth Vader!I'm in disguise.Now I can finally kill you!" 

He takes out his red lightsaber and ignites it.

"Oh crap!" says Mr. Idiot.Mr. Idiot says under his breath, "if only I knew where she was!I mean I know she's in this city...I just wish I would have had more uh time." 

We can hear their commotion from where we ran.So we started heading back, not suspecting much.Mr. Idiot turned and grabbed something...as we and Vader saw what was revealed...a black sword.Vader sort of shudders at the sight of it. 

"Look at that thing!" Mark says talking about Vader's lightsaber. 

We decide now would be a good time to get out of there.I'm kind of on the edge of the group as we run.Suddenly, a big wall of lights comes up directly in my path.Vader and Mr. Idiot are right behind.I have no choice but to run towards it in hopes that it's nothing…so I do.Mr. Idiot starts chasing Vader through the lights, too, and suddenly we find ourselves in a weird place.A cave is nearby.It seems to be on top of some Mount.I run to it to hide there in the cave.Mr. Idiot turns and faces Vader. 

"We are now on Mount Laurel.This is the local school camp.We are on Australia, near Sydney.You are coming in with me and then I'll kill you.?

"Whatever," says Vader. 

Suddenly he remembers something and puts on his black outfit and his mask.He starts breathing weirdly. 

"Oper, Oper, Oper.Quiii Queeee." 

Vader must do this because all the time he was in our dimension, he had a hidden breathing thing that didn't make noise. (He had it on mute.)He detached that one and put on his outfit with the noisy breathing thingy.

Vader says, "Ahh.Back to normal.Mr. Idiot you dumb, dumb.I knew about all that.Remember I got here, too." 

Before anything else could happen, Vader ran into another set of these strange lights I hadn't noticed until now.

Until next time!


	12. Magnetic Rocks and the Wall of Lights

**Death Star:episode #12 Magnetic Rocks and the Wall of**

Lights

"Ahh...Back to normal.Mr. Idiot, you dumb dumb.I know all that.Remember I got here, too." 

Before anything else could happen, Vader ran into the strange lights I hadn't noticed until now.Mr. Idiot does not notice me.

"Drat!He's there.I had better search the area...I want to see some things." 

Mr. Idiot, taking a certain diary/journal disappears down Mountain.I seize the opportunity to go exploring the area.I'm not sure how long Mr. Idiot will be gone, but I'm fairly sure he won't be back for a while.I take a moment to look around us.I am standing on fairly flat piece of land.A cave is nearby.Then, almost next to the cave are gray rocks and the wall of lights that Darth Vader (Mr. Siesel) disappeared into. 

I say," I'm going to check out that cave." 

I go to the cave.I decide to keep my guard up in case Mr. Idiot comes back unexpectedly.I accidentally drop my key. I was searching for something in my book bag when it falls out. I crouch down to pick up the key I just dropped.When I pick it up, a little piece of rock is stuck on the key.I see it.

I say, "These rocks are magnetic!"

I see something lying on the ground out of the corner of my eye.It's half buried in a thick layer of dirt, but I see a slight glow so I reach out to touch whatever it is.It appears to be some sort of hatchet or something.I hold it up.I put it next to several of the rocks.

"All these gray rocks are magnetic.

Meanwhile, Mr. Idiot goes down the mountain.

He says, "So this must have been the path they took."

He follows the sandy part down onto a beach.Mr. Idiot smiles.He steals some tools from people at their lunch break, one thing being a detector to find lost things.

"Good, it even finds wood.That's what I need," 

He runs the detector over the entire area.It beeps at one point.He digs and he sees what he wants to see...remains of an old sea ship.... He covers it back up and starts going up the mountain.I suddenly feel like something's wrong.Mr. Idiot sees me and starts running at me.

I see the lights ahead, "it's the only alternative," I reason to myself."Vader went that way.It must be safe if he did."

I imagined Kristen saying, "That's not very reassuring." 

I quickly run over to the lights.Mr. Idiot almost grabs my leg, but fails to notice a log and trips over it.I get up, and, without thinking, I keep running...through the lights...

Until next time!


	13. The Maurder Base Planet of Anuvuin

Death Star: episode #13 The Maurder Base Planet of Anuvuin

**Death Star: episode #13 The Maurder Base Planet of Anuvuin**

I get by the lights safely.Without thinking, I keep running...through the lights...and when I find myself lying on the ground.

"Where's Mr. Idiot?"I ask. 

Vader suddenly grabs me from behind.I start to scream, but I don't get much out.Vader takes out a gun, a stun gun, and stuns me, pulling me to the edge of the forest.He smiles, then rushes to his ship and leaves me.The stun was only set for a minute.I wake up and look around.I look up just in time to see Mr. Idiot run through.I again see the strange lights, and there is a cave, but it appears to be somewhat different.

Mr. Idiot says, "All clear, Mr. Piggeo.You may close the doorway now...be quick about it.A group of kids followed me, I don't want them getting in!" 

"Yes sir!"Says Mr. Piggeo.Mr. Piggeo says, "I need Dyrnwyn thought to do it." 

"Of course," says Mr. Idiot, handing that black sword he had flashed at Darth Vader. 

Mr. Piggeo takes out a ring from his pocket and lays the sword down on a bunch of gray-orange rocks.I watch him do it.He puts the ring in the handle of the word and suddenly the wall of lights disappears. 

"There we go...Mr. Idiot." 

Mr. Idiot smiles and walks by his ship.He looks uneasy. 

"Check the premises carefully.Look for a bunch of high school kids.I think some may have made it through.I'm not sure.Then come back to Maurder Base, and bring whoever you find."

This time Mr. Idiot really leaves. 

"I gotta to find a way out of this," I say to myself.

I set off as soon as I'm pretty sure Mr. Piggeo left the area.Suddenly, a man jumps out in front of me.

"Stop, hold it right there."

The man in front of me is dressed in a similar orange to Mr. Idiot's.

"I'm Magg Stupid, Second in Command of the Maurders.How dare you trespass on The Maurder Base planet of Anuvuin!" 

"What?" I say..

Magg chooses to ignore me.

I'm contacting Mr. Idiot."

Magg moves to a tower nearby. 

"Mr. Idiot, I have an unidentified person near the Doorway.What should I do with her?" 

"Bring her here," Mr. Idiot says right away."I want to question her."

I take that moment to kick Magg, and then take off running as fast as I can.Meanwhile, on the Blue Waters of Morva, Luke and his aunt, Beru stood in front of Arawn. 

Arawn says, "Now, let us do business.You have the 10 containers of water I have ordered, and plants"

"Yes," Luke says before his aunt could say anything.

"Good...oh and before we go any farther, I would like to know your names. 

Beru steps forward, kicking and pushing Luke aside.Luke manages to keep his balance, despite his aunt, but he is pushed back a little. 

"Beru Skywalker," she says.This is just our hired Jameson." 

Beru, too embarrassed about Luke to admit any relations to him, just says that.Arawn studies Luke carefully.

Until next time!


	14. The Break in the Story and the Maurder

All previous Death Star episodes were written before the Phantom Menace (I knew Anakin's name, it's mentioned 2 times in Retur

All previous Death Star episodes were written before the Phantom Menace (I knew Anakin's name, it's mentioned 2 times in Return of the Jedi)

Death Star:episode # 14 The Break in the Story and the Maurder

Previously:I went through the weird lights.Mr. Idiot ordered Mr. Piggeo to go look for the high school kids, which I was the only one that got through.The doorway is closed, and Magg almost captures me, but I escape.Also there was a little scene with Luke, Beru, and Arawn.

Beru, too embarrassed about Luke to admit any relation to him, just says that.Arawn studies Luke carefully. Luke sighs.His aunt can be so mean sometimes.He's had to go along with what she wanted before, but it doesn't make him feel any better about it.She's actually hurt him physically and injured him before.

Arawn says, "Can you help me load these things, boy?" 

"Sure."

Luke will do anything to put distance between himself and his aunt.While Luke is helping Arawn load, 

Arawn asks, "What' is your name?"

"Luke," he replies. 

"And how old are you?" 

"Eighteen, why?" 

"Nothing…just wondering.I'm an Imperial Agent, you know.I work directly for Darth Vader.I don't particularly like Darth Vader, but I'll do a lot of money." Arawn says.Then he laughs."But who doesn't.Well it looks like we're all done here.Thanks for your help, boy." 

"Uh…you're welcome." 

Luke doesn't exactly feel comfortable around this Arawn person, but he's not sure why.

Beru whispers to Luke, "Let's get out of here.I don't like how that man looked at me." 

"Always thinking of yourself." 

"That's enough form you.Get in the ship NOW!" 

Luke gets in without further comment.

Once in Beru says, "Oh, we have another request from the planet Anuvuin…Owen didn't know about this.I just got it." 

Luke says, "all right…I don't have a choice anyway."

Beru just gave him a dirty look. Back to Vader and the Emperor. Vader has just given the news of what he had discovered. The Emperor was an ugly, crinkly wrinkled old man.He was said to be the ugliest man in the galaxy.He wasn't all that old.HE was about 60.Maybe a little over 60…but around there.HE looked like he was 90, though.HE had always looked older than he actually was.This was mostly due to the Dark Side.It seemed as if it were actually eating at this man. Anyway, Vader decides to check on how things were going with the Death Star.

Darth Vader says, "Master, I'm leaving, is that all right?"

The Emperor turns and demands from Vader, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Death Star to see how the plans are coming along with that.Is that a problem?Also, I want to see if I can't learn any more of what the Maurders were up to."

"Fine, go Vader."

"Shall I report to you as things come along or when I return?" 

"When you return my servant." 

Darth Vader turns to leave.

He sees an officer, "Admiral, ready my ship, and have officers aboard my ship by the time I get there, and set the course for the Death Star."

"The Death Star.Yes, Lord Vader." 

Once everything is set, and they are 10 minutes on their way, an orange ship can be seen.

"Admiral, slow the ship down, that is a Maurder ship.Maybe I can learn the plans form him." 

"Yes sir." 

The ship is now slowed down.

"Get an officer on bard, I want all Maurders aboard…alive."

"Yes sir."

An officer goes to get to get the Maurder. The Maurder is a 60-year-old named Summoner Skywalker.Summoner thinks, 

"This is just great.An Imperial ship. This is going to slow me majorly down."

Summoner is brought on bard.Vader turns to see Summoner.At first he does not recognize him…

"You are a Maurder." 

"Yes, but I was on my way to Tatooine to see my family."

"What is your name?" 

"Summoner, sir." 

Darth Vader laughs.

"It's payback time." 

"Payback time?" 

Darth Vader says, "Yes.I'm going to make you pay for everything you did to me.Now what are the Maurder plans?"

"I never did anything to you.I don't know what you're talking about, Lord Vader."

"And I will take extreme pleasure in torturing the plans out of you." 

"Please spare me, Lord Vader, I know nothing."

"Mr. Skywalker, I assure you that I will learn the plans from you.Tell me about your family." 

(Vader suddenly realize his mistake, and hope Summoner didn't notice.)

Summoner says, "How did you know my last name?" 

"It's none of your concern, but if you must know, I have sources…"

"Please let me go…I am just a Maurder visiting my family."

"Tell me about your family."

"I have two sons."

Vader is not satisfied. 

"Is that all the children you have?" 

"No, I have another child.I sold him and his mother to the Hutts as when she was still pregnant with him." 

"Say it again, and I just might let you go, maybe." 

Vader turns to the Admiral and says, "Admiral, put a tracker on his ship, and prepare a torture chamber for this Maurder on Coruscant." 

"Yes sir."

"Say what again?" 

"Your regrets about Anakin."

Until next time!


	15. The Torture Chamber, Anakin Talk, and Th

Death Star: episode # 15 The Torture Chamber, Anakin Talk, and The Factory

Death Star:episode # 15 The Torture Chamber, Anakin Talk, and The Factory

Previously:Luke helped Arawn load his order into his house.They talked a little. Then Beru & Luke left for Anuvuin.Vader left the Emperor in order to uncover the Maurder's Plans.But shortly after he'd left Coruscant, he ran into a Maurder ship with only one Maurder aboard:Summoner.Darth Vader started demanding the plans form Summoner…then Vader started moving to a different topic.

"Say it again, and I just might let you go, maybe." 

Vader turns to the Admiral and says, "Admiral, put a tracker on his ship, and prepare a torture chamber for this Maurder on Coruscant." 

"Yes sir."

"Say what again?" 

"Your regrets about Anakin." 

(Darth Vader realized he had just slipped again. he really hopes Summoner doesn't notice.)Summoner starts to look annoyed, but know she can't because he's heard about what Vader's done to people he's been displeased with before.

"I wish I had gotten along better with him and hadn't sold him."

Vader then says, "Fine, go." 

Then under his breath Vader says, "for now…this isn't' the last you'll hear from me."

Summoner turns and leaves and continues on his way to Tatooine.

"Admiral," Vader says, "make sure you get to work on that torture chamber right away." 

Now you'll remember, Rhun and his wife Marion, has just come to see Owen and whoever else still lived at the old family farm. 

Rhun ahs just said, "Dad should be coming, as should our daughters."

Then he paused. 

"Where is dad anyway?What could be taking him so long?"He should have been here by now!" 

Owen says, "Who knows…you know how the Maurder Organization is. 

Just then Summoner shows up.

'Sorry I'm late…I got stopped by Imperials." 

Owen looks surprised and concerned.

"Who stopped you?" 

'Darth Vader and his men." 

Owen coughs. 

Rhun says, "I'm surprised Vader let you go…I've heard stories about him and what he does with his prisoners."

"I feel sorry for you," states Owen after her recovered."What did he want from you?" 

"He asked about some Maurder Plans.I don't know what he was talking about.I'm not an important Maurder…just a common one…they don't always tell us everything.But the strange thing is that he kept on asking me questions about Anakin.Things like did I have regrets about Anakin and things like that.I don't know…it was weird." 

"Yeah, and I have a feeling he isn't finished with you yet," says Owen.

"Yeah, I have that feeling too," replies Summoner. 

Then a ship lands. 

"Oh that'll be Riana and Nicole," says Rhun. 

Owen, glad to get off the topic says, "Oh, I haven't' seen you two in a long time!"

He runs up to them to give them big hugs. 

"Uncle Owen!"

They both say at the same time.Meanwhile, on Anuvuin I have just broken away from Magg.He tries to follow me, but the minutes that it takes to recover from the kick makes it impossible to catch me again.I just keep running until I se this building half-covered in plant growth.I figure I've lost Magg and decide to check the structure out.Also, Luke and Beru land at the same instant.They land the ship right in front of the main Maurder headquarters.Maggcomes running, 

"Mr. Idiot!I lost her.She got away…that girl I told you I had found." 

"What did she look like?" 

Magg describes me to Mr. Idiot. 

"Well, I want that girl found!Now!She could be…"

"Okay, Mr. Idiot…I'm going…I'm going." 

"Good." 

As I near the structure, I soon realize that it seems to be some kind of factory of something.

"Strange," I say to myself. 

Luke and Beru overheard the conversation between Magg and Mr. Idiot.

Luke says, "I fee sorry for this girl they're looking for.Maybe I could find her…" 

Luke starts to go off.

"No, Luke.Wait!"

Beru stomps her foot.But he doesn't hear his aunt…he's already off on his way.Mr. Idiot and Magg both her Beru and give each other a look.

"Luke," says Mr. Idiot."Could that be…after him!I want him, too!"

Mr. Idiot is careful not to say that loud enough for Beru to hear.Beru approaches Mr. Idiot as Luke runs off looking for me while Magg looks for both of us.

Until next time!


	16. Luke and Lissy

Death Star: episode #16 Luke and Melissa

Death Star:episode #16 Luke and Lissy

Previously:Darth Vader has let Summoner go after questioning him about Anakin.But it's not over between Summoner and Vader:Vader has placed a tracker on Summoner's ship and has instructed one of the Imperial Admirals to prepare a torture chamber for the Maurder on Coruscant. Summoner then went to Tatooine to meet up with two sons.He told them about being stopped by Vader.Mr. Idiot orders Magg to go capture both me and Luke…and Luke is trying to find me.I have found an old factory and am now looking at him.

Beru approaches Mr. Idiot as Luke runs off looking for me while Magg looks for both of us.I am still at the factory structure.

I somehow get myself inside and am looking at a wall when someone says, "Hey!" 

I quickly turn around to see who it could be.Luke sakes me up. 

After I see that it's not a weirdo dressed in orange, I say, "Hello…you scared me.Who are you?" 

"Oh sorry about that.I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you."

"Okay.I need some help.I need to know what's going on. These weirdoes in orange are after me.I'm not even sure why…except that I got on their land.I must have fallen through some kind of time doorway or something.What is the year?" 

"2001," says Luke, confused. 

"Okay, then I'm in the same time. It must be another dimension or something."

Luke looks at me weirdly.

"Yeah…"

"My world is so much different from yours.I'm from somewhere called Earth." 

"I've never heard of it." 

"That's because we're in a different dimension than you I have to somehow figure out a way back.It must have something to do with that black sword that Mr. Idiot's men had. Idiot's man was carrying.How did you find me, anyway?' 

Luke says, "I'm not exactly sure.I mean I wanted to find you…to rescue you, but I didn't know where to start looking.I guess I just started going in a direction that I thought someone would go…and somehow I got here.I guess that's the best way to explain it." 

"Shhhh…" I say."I just heard something."

Magg says, "I know at least you're here, boy.I followed you. Now turn yourself in nice and easy…" 

Luke doesn't really.

Instead he grabs my arm and pulls me into a hallway and then into a room and says, "Shhh.don't move."

And we go up against the wall in hopes that he won't see our shadows or us.Magg doesn't hear anything and decides to leave.

"I guess that was my mind playing tricks on me.I thought I saw him though. 

After about 10 minutes, which we think is a safe amount of time; we come out of the hiding place.

"There sure isn't much light around her," Luke says. 

And he was right. The lights had stopped working long ago.We still don't' think its' exactly safe to go outside, but I see a slight glow of light in one of the other rooms.I start to head towards it.Luke follows. This is the first real good view of him…I see that he has blond hair and blue eyes…and he's very handsome…fine…good looking…cute…hot whatever words you want to sue.Likewise, this is his first good look at me.But we can't keep looking at each other for very long because Luke sneezes. 

I say, "Bless you." 

He says, "thanks.I have bad allergies sometimes.Nothing serious.I'll be all right, but I don't think I can stay in this room very long." 

"All right, you can go ahead and go somewhere else.I'll be right there in a second."

Luke shakes his head. 

"No, I'm allergic to something inside the building…not just this room."

"Oh, I see.You'll be all right?" 

Luke nodded."I should be." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Luke shrugs, but I can tell something's bothering him.

Until next time!


	17. Luke’s asthma and the droids

Death Star: episode #17 Luke's asthma and the droids

Death Star:episode #17 Luke's asthma and the droids

Previously:I have entered an old factory on the planet Anuvuin.Luke went out looking for me and he found me there.We met.I have figured out that I am in another dimension. While talking to Luke, Magg enters.Luke and I try to hide. Magg's so stupid that he just leaves when Luke doesn't do as he asked.Then I see a light in one of the rooms in this factory place, so I go towards it…Luke following.

"I'll be all right, but I don't think I can stay in this room very long."

"All right, you can go ahead and go somewhere else.I'll be right there in a second."

Luke shakes his head, "No, I'm allergic to something inside the building…not just his room." 

"Oh, I see.You'll be all right?" 

Luke nodded. 

"I should be." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Luke shrugs, but I can tell that something's' bothering him.Okay, now's the time to tell you a couple more things about Luke.He has two health problems…ones he knows about and one he doesn't'.The first is that Luke has asthma; the second is that he ahs slightly crooked legs.He doesn't know about his legs because it doesn't effect his walking too much.He doesn't limp or anything like a certain evil man in the story does.

Anyway, back to the story, Luke turns to me and says, "I have asthma, but it's not bad…I'm starting to have a little trouble breathing. Don't worry…I'll be all right."

I suddenly become aware of a cough Luke has. 

"You have aninhaler or something?" 

Luke nods, "Yeah…I won't use it unless I have to.It's kind of expensive medication for us…my family's poor."

I don't know what to say to him. But I don't' have to say anything because I suddenly hear an electrical beeping noise coming down the hall.

"What was that?" I asked. 

Luke says, "I don't know."

He coughs some more.

I say, "are you sure you're all right?" 

Luke says, "I'm positive."

"Okay, I'm going to go see if I can find out what this noise is…you can stay there if you think you'll fell any better."

"It is true that I don't feel well, but I'm coming with you.It'd be boring staying here.Besides, you don't know where that noise came from…I might need to protect you."

I can't help but smile.

"Well come on then." 

As we o down the hall together, Luke's' coughing is really starting to worry me despite his assurance that he's all right.Luke apparently feels the same way because as soon as we reach the room with the beeping noise and see that it's only a droid, Luke uses his inhaler. 

Then he turns and says, "let's figure out what this droid is doing here." 

Suddenly a clanking noise can be heard over in the far corner. A gold human shaped droid jumps out.

"Don't hurt us please." 

I say, "We wouldn't even think of it…what is this place anyway?" 

"If I am correct, it is the old factory of the pre-Republic age." 

I look at Luke, "feeling any better?" 

"A little…I'm still having a little trouble breathing…" 

then the gold droid says, "Hello.I don't believe I introduced myself.I am See-Threepio human Cyborg relations…and this is my counter part, Artoo-Detoo." 

The droid we first saw beeps. 

"Hello," says Luke, "I'm Luke…and this is my friend." 

He looks at me questingly, "I'm afraid I don't' know your name."

"Lissy," I say.

C-3PO says, "Master Luke, maybe you could help us…"

"No, it's just Luke. What do you want…?" 

"Well, R2-D2, being the silly robot he insists on finding someone by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi.I really don't' know what he's talking about…it's probably just a malfunction.He is rambling on about some mission." 

Luke says, "It's a big galaxy…I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan Kenobi…I know an Old Ben Kenobi…but that's it.My uncle says he's just a crazy old hermit."

Luke looks at his watch, and then says to me, "it's been 2o0 minutes now.I don't really want to stay here much longer.I'm getting kind of sick." 

"All right, what's the quickest way out of here?"

C-3PO says, "What about the mission?" 

Luke starts coughing again (he has been on and off the entire time) and says, "Listen, you can come with us.I've got to get out of here.I have asthma and I'm having trouble breathing."

C-3PO leads the way to the nearest exit.

Until next time!


	18. The beginning of the Companions and the ...

Death Star: episode #18 The beginning of the Companions and the Imperial Probe Droid

Death Star:episode #18 The beginning of the Companions and the Imperial Probe Droid

Previously:I told you about Luke's' health problems.One of them being asthma.He's telling me about it when I hear a beeping noise.It's a droid down the hall. That is how we run into the droids C-3PO and R2-D2.C-3PO mentions something about a mission…and it has to do with someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi.We start to leave the factor because of Luke's asthma.

C-3PO says, "What about the mission?"

Luke starts coughing again (he has been on and off the entire time) and he says, "Listen, you can come with us.I've got to get out of here.Have asthma and I'm having trouble breathing." 

C-3PO leads the way to the nearest exit.Once we're outside I look at Luke. 

"You look miserable…are you all right."

"Yeah…"

Luke used his inhaler again and put it back in a pocket on his bet.

"I need to sit down for awhile…I'm sick."

"But what abut the people in the orange…the Maurders or whatever you call them."

Luke says, "I guess you're right…we probably should get out of here and get back towards the ship.I don't know what I'm going to tell my aunt…I'll think of something."

I can tell that Luke is breathing better…but I know that his asthma's still bothering him. 

"Which way is it?"

Luke looks around, "I'm not sure…"

Suddenly we can hear someone approaching.It's as female.Luke recognizes her.But before he can say anything, she snaps, "there you are. I've been looking all over for you. What's going on…explain it to me now."

"Aunt Beru…this is Lissy…and…" he coughs again. 

C-3PO steps up, "I am C-3PO and this is my counterpart R2-D2." 

"Where did you find these, Luke?" 

Luke says, "In the factory over there.They say they have some important mission or something.They could be useful to us on the farm.And this is the girl that the Maurders were looking for. Can she stay with us?She isn't from here…"

Beru stares at Luke.

"I don't know. We're short on money as it is.You'll have to ask your uncle."

Luke says, "thanks." 

As we head back to the ship, Luke's gradually coughing less.Finally, we all make it safely to the ship.Beru takes off.Luke sits down.Once we're in hyperspace, Beru goes back to where Luke is. 

"Why aren't you stacking up the empty packing boxes?" 

"Because I'm sick.It's my asthma…and I…"

"I don't care about your stupid breathing problem.You're not coughing any more, stack them." 

She smacks him. 

"Now, hurry up."

Luke rolls his eyes. 

"All right, Aunt Beru...I'm going…"

as he walks past her, she smacks him again, "You better t be, boy." 

Luke normally would have done his chores on the ship, but he felt sick…and he doesn't just lay down the work when he feels a little sick…but he has to really really feel sick before he says he's sick.It's one of the lessons he learned from his aunt…he had to also build up a tolerance to pain. Whenever his aunt hurt him when he was a little, and he'd cry.She would hurt him worse and tell him not to cry or shed' do it again.Now, back to Samantha Wicket (the Ewok I mentioned toward the end of episode #9), the Ewok that is her personal bodyguard is looking for her.Samantha keeps a supply of yub-yub nuts in a jar in her room. She knows Ewoks just love this. Anyway, Samantha is I her room…it's right after the meeting and she's relaxing.

"Maybe I should try to contact Bail and find out if he knows anything or Obi-Wan…although I have no idea where Obi-Wan would be if he were alive."

Her thoughts were interrupted as Wicket burst in. Samantha knew there was something wrong immediately. Everyone always knocked first.

"What is it, Wicket?"

Wicket says, "there as an Imperial probe droid here.We think it may have seen you, although we cannot be certain. We destroyed it…but I think it was a self-destruct mechanism. We believe that the Empire may be searching for the hidden Rebel Base."

"Yavin…maybe we better contact them." 

Back to the Empire. 

Darth Vader says, "Admiral, turn the ship back around. We're going back to Coruscant.I want you to start on that torture chamber right away…and I need to tell the Emperor something. "

The Admiral stares at Vader. 

"I thought we were going to the Death Star." 

'I've changed my mind…I'll be going there after I have done what I wanted on Coruscant…now turn the ship around **_NOW_**.Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Vader." 

"Good."

The ship is turned around and they go back to Coruscant.

Until next time!

`1


	19. The News and Vader’s Plans

Death Star: episode #19 The News and Vader's Plans

Death Star:episode #19 The News and Vader's Plans

Previously:After we have left the factory, Luke's Aunt Beru finds us.Beru agrees to let me come with her and Luke as long as Owen agrees to it.We are on our way to Tatooine as Luke's aunt yells at him. Also, Samantha and Wicket have a little talk.An Imperial Probe droid has been seen on Endor. At the same time, Darth Vader orders the Admiral to turned the ship back towards Coruscant.

"I thought we were going to the Death Star." 

"I've changed my mind…I'll be going there after I have done what I wanted on Coruscant…now turn the ship around **_NOW_**.Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Lord Vader." 

"Good."

The ship is turned around and they go back o Coruscant. Vader goes to the Emperor's chambers without bothering to contact him. Vader knows his master hates it when eh does that, but Vader gets a kick out of it.The Emperor sensed Vader's presence, and Vader knew he would. 

"Back so soon?" 

Vader kneels before the Emperor.

"Yes, my master."

"Rise my servant. What is it that you would disturb me when you know I don't like it?"

"Well, I encountered a Maurder on my way to the Death Star.And…"(Vader stopped.HE wasn't so sure he wanted to tell the Emperor now.)

"Yes.I'm waiting, Vader, my patience is just about through with everything.The Death Star tactical plans have disappeared." 

This was new s to Vader.

"I wasn't aware of that.Well, I questioned the Maurder about the Maurder Plans…and I didn't get much out of him, however I plan to…" 

"There is something you are not telling me.What is it." 

Vader was hoping the Emperor wouldn't' detect this. Vader had no choice now, he had to tell him.

"Only that this Maurder is…(he stopped again to roll his eyes as he stopped himself from saying something else) Anakin's father." 

Vader rushed ahead before the Emperor had a change to reply.

"Don't worry, he ash no Force since he's a Maurder.I was planning on creating a torture chamber and to torture the plans out of him.I placed a tracker on his ship, and when the torture chamber's done, I'm coming to get him."

The Emperor smiled his evil smile.

"Good," thought Vader.

He wasn't entirely certain how the Emperor would take it.

"I like your way of thinking, Lord Vader." 

Vader bowed and was just about to leave when Gwythaint Hate rushed in. The subject of Gwythaints is something I haven't mentioned in Death Star.Unlike in all the other stories, gwythaints are not good creatures in the story.They are Imperial spies for the Empire.All those against the Empire fear them…they're still these same species of animals that's been in itbefore; it's just that the time has changed.Gwythaint Hate that is the leader of them all.He is the one that reports directly to the Empire.Anyway, Gwythaint Hate rushes in.

"While my team has not found the Rebel Base with those probes you had us send out, we did find something else.While searching on the Planet Endor, we came across the Queen of the Old Republic…the one form Coruscant, Queen Samantha."

The Emperor sat back in his seat to try to take in the information while looking to Vader for a reaction.Dearth Vader flinched. This was one person Vader did not want to see or hear about.He looked at the Emperor and saw that the Emperor was staring at him.

"Would you like to have her captured, Master?My men can do that.I'm sure she probably is part of the Rebellion.I can arrange it if that is your wish."

The Emperor focused his eyes to look beyond Vader at the wall in back of him.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Capture her immediately." 

The Emperor had reasons beyond Vader's for getting a hold of her…reasons that Vader did not know about, which is exactly how the Emperor wanted things.

"May I go to the Death Star first to see how the plans are coming along."

The Emperor's reply was, "Yes, go ahead.I don't care.Just get everything done.I also want to check into the tactical plans.Perhaps you can learn more about those by visiting the Death Star." 

Vader says, "Yes, Master."

Upon Vader's exit, he also knew the Emperor was hiding something from him. Vader would never dare to ask him something like that.

"I'll just have to find out myself…" Vader said to himself. 

And that's just what he intended on doing as he got back on his ship to travel to the Death Star. Darth Vader also knew that he had a lot to do. Endor, Blue Wasters, Death Star, and Tatooine were the places he had to go.Next time back to Luke, me, and the droids along with something about certain smugglers. 

Until next time!


	20. Old Messages

Death Star: episode #20 Old Messages

Death Star:episode #20 Old Messages

Previously:Vader has the admiral turn his ship around and go back t Coruscant.Vader and the Emperor had a little talk.Vader reported abut Summoner, and unwillingly gave his identity.(Summoner's).The Emperor informed Vader of the missing death Star plans. Gwythaint Hate then came in to report some information:Queen Samantha, the Queen of Coruscant from the days of the Old Republic is still alive.Darth Vader was there to hear that report.The Emperor naturally wants her captured. Vader also felt that the Emperor was hiding something…and he intended on finding out what it is.Finally, Vader left for the Death Star.

Upon Vader's exit, he also knew the Emperor was hiding something from him.Vader would never dare to ask him something like hat.

"I'll just have to find out myself…" Vader said to himself.

And that's just what he intended on doing as he got back on his ship to travel to the Death Star. Darth Vader also knew that he had a lot to do.Endor, Blue Waters, Death Star, and Tatooine were the places he had to go. Back to Luke, me, and the droids.After he finished stacking the boxes to his aunt's satisfaction, I came up beside Luke.

"She abuses you doesn't she?"

Luke turns to me, "No, it's just…"

but he couldn't find anything else to say because he knew I was right…he had never told anyone.

"Yes…" is all he said. 

"Does anyone know?"

Luke sighs, "Please, just stay out of it. There's noting you can do about it…my aunt would kill me if my uncle found out." 

"Your aunt and uncle…what about your parents?"

Right away I realized I shouldn't have touched on that subject.

Luke turned away and said, "they're dead…they died when I was very young…I don't even remember them…I have no memory of them.That makes sense, though because my uncle said I was a newborn when they died."

'I'm sorry," is all I can say. 

"It's all right."

Suddenly R2-D2 and C-3PO come towards us.

C-3PO says, "Now can I tell you about my mission?" 

Luke exchanges a glance with me. 

"Sure go ahead, we're listening." 

C-3PO says, "We really must find this Obi-Wan Kenobi person…"

Luke says, 'I'll try Old Ben.I really don't know how much we can get out of him.Uncle Owen says he's crazy and everyone around us seems to share his opinion. There's nothing I can do for you now, though.I don't want to bother my aunt…. I could try my uncle.IN the mean time, would you like to get cleaned up?It looks like you've been through quite a…"

Luke says this as he touches a button on R2-D2 accidentally. 

"Dang it…I'm not mechanic and I think I just messed something up," he says as a light comes out form R2-D2. 

Luke looks puzzled.

R2-d2 is projecting a list of parts for some kind of ship with a voice saying, "here is a list of everything we need." 

What is that?" asks Luke. 

C-3PO says, "I believe that is a printout of the parts someone needed for as ship.I believe his name is Qui-Gon Jinn." 

Then the message light switches to a layout of some kind of palace, we assume. This time it's a female voice, "Captain Panaka and I must enter her and get to the Viceroy.The battle outside is a distraction.The real battle will take place inside the palace."

Luke stares at C-3PO. 

"What is this?" 

"I'm afraid I'm not sure, sir…"

R2-D2 beeps and Threepio translates. 

"Artoo says that it is a plan for some battle that took place 30 years ago and that it has little significance.I believe the person speaking is Padmé or Amidala or Samantha all the same person.

Luke says, "Okay then."

Then another message comes up, "this message concerns Anakin Skywalker…he is in great danger.I'm afraid there's something going on with him…he's' acting kind of weird.I'm worried.And there is something I need to tell you, which is why I'm presenting myself in person to you tomorrow, Obi-Wan.This is much to o risky to put on here." 

This message actually had an image of the person speaking.Luke sated at the image.

"Who is that?She's beautiful." 

"The same person that was in the last message." 

"Anakin Skywalker," I say. "Isn't that your last name, Luke?" 

He nods.

"Yes, but he's not related to me…I've never heard of him.There are hundreds of Skywalker's. It's the most common last name."

C-3PO speaks up, "Anakin Skywalker was the person that made me."

"Well, maybe you could find him then and give him the message?" 

C-3PO says, "No sir…that message is also dated…20 years ago, almost."

Luke is starting to get kind of annoyed.

"Is there any message on here that is present?"

C-3PO says after some beeping form R2-D2, "Yes, there is one left, but it's as private message for obi-Wan Kenobi from our last master, Captain Antilles." 

"Who is Captain Antilles?"

"The ruler of Alderaan." 

I watched the whole conversation.I didn't feel as if I could take part in it because I was not from there and had no idea what was going on. Beru takes us out of lightspeed as we approach Tatooine.

Until next time!


	21. Smuggler’s Run and a message from Bail O...

Death Star: episode #21 Smuggler's Run and a message from Bail Organa

Death Star:episode #21 Smuggler's Run and a message from Bail Organa

Previously:I talked to Luke a little about his family life.C-3PO insists on finding Obi-Wan. While cleaning R2-D2, Luke accidentally hit a button that kept playing all these messages that people had recorded. But the present message, R2 refuses to let us hear.

"No sir…that message is also dated…20 years ago, almost." 

Luke is starting to get kind of annoyed.

"Is there any message on here that is present?"

C-3PO says after some beeping form R2-D2.

"Yes, there is one left, but it's a private message for Obi-Wan Kenobi from our last master, Captain Antilles." 

"Who is Captain Antilles?" 

"The ruler of Alderaan."

I watched the whole conversation.I Didn't' feel as if I could take pert in it because I was not form there and had no idea what was going on. Beru takes us out of lightspeed as we approach Tatooine. 

As Beru was landing the ship, I turned toward Luke, "So how are you feeling?"

He says, "Better…not great, but the attack's over."

"That's good."

Meanwhile, Jabba the Hutt has just sent Boba Fett out to capture Chewbacca for a bounty. Right after Boba Fett left, Summoner had got up and said he had a family engagement and had left.Elliot Skywalker, Mrs. Idiot, Maggie Idiot, Vader's Clone, and the others also left.Jabba also left, but he went to his palace on Tatooine, where his smugglers were now waiting.His top smuggler was a guy named Han Solo.Gwydion had previously contacted Dash Corta, as he said he'd do at the meeting wit the other Rebels. Dash Corta had agreed to go undercover and spy, even though he knew it would be risky. For this reason, Dash also came when Jabba requested smuggling services. 

Jabba is now talking, "This is an extremely important run I need you to do.The contents are worth over 99,000,000 credits."

Han says, "I understand," and he turns to leave.

"Don't worry, you know me."

As Han turns to leave to go for his ship, he says under his breath, "and if you weren't' after Chewie maybe I would," He stops as he boards his ship.

"Chewie, you all set?'

Chewbacca roars.

Spice smuggling is an illegal activity and is an Imperial offence, but Han could care less.It's the money that matters to him.Han's past is unknown to him…he has no idea who his parents were or what type of people they were.He vaguely remembers enough to know that his name is Han Solo…actually Jabba might have a lot to account for that.Jabba knew who Han Solo was and where he had come from. Anyway, just after they set out, an Imperial ship comes in hot pursuit of them.(Actually, it's Boba Fett, but he rode on an Imperial Cruiser as disguise.)Fett had promised them that there was some kind of illegal activity going on.Han knew that the Imperials would board…and he knew what the offense would be with the spice. 

"Chewie, it looks like we'll have to dump this"

So, Han dumped the spice. When the Imperials boarded, they found nothing and left.The Imperials wouldn't let Fett bard anyone unless they fond anything.Han and Chewie returned to Tatooine.Now to Lando Calrissian…(Note:I messed up on something…r2-D2 and C-3PO and Chewie.I mentioned them in episode #10 and said they were with Lando…then I had them be in the factory…well I'm gong to have to say that the factory is correct.)(I have a better idea…)Lando was given a special assignment by Bail Organa, head of the Rebel movement.Chewbacca was not with Lando, he was with Han.(I know why that error occurred…I originally was going to have Han be Jameson because that's who I liked at the time I started the stories, so Chewie would have had to be with Lando, if that were the case.)I guess Chewie's wife could be there, though.Anyway, Lando was receiving an incoming message from Alderaan in the form of a hologram. 

"Lando Calrissian?This is Bail Organa." 

Lando says, "I'm here."

Then Bail continues, "Good, I need you to do something for the rebellion.I understand that there is to be an Imperial Cruiser coming through your sector. They are carrying something vital to the survival of the Rebellion…I need you to use those droids I sent you earlier for the job. There is certain information in the ship's computer that we must have.It is a detailed plan of something they're calling the Death Star. Use the R2 unit to retrieve the information, and then send it to Tatooine to Obi-Wan Kenobi.There is a pre-recorded message on there for him.If you run into any problems, drop the droids at the nearest planet…the mission has been programmed into them."

Until next time!


	22. The Death Star Plans

Death Star: episode #22 The Death Star Plans

Death Star:episode #22 The Death Star Plans

Previously:the Maurders left the place where they had conversed with Boba Fett and were now all off in separate places.Jabba decided to go to his palace on Tatooine. Dash Corta and Han Solo, both smugglers, were waiting for Jabba's return in his palace.Jabba asked Han to do a special smuggling assignment for him. The contents were worth 99 million credits!While on their way, and Imperial ship stopped them, which meant boarding, so Han was forced to dump the spice. Boba Fett had been on that ship and had tracked Han down. Fett could do nothing to get Chewie though because the Imperials had restrained him.Lando, on a special assignment for Bail Organa, which involved the use of R2-D2 and C-3PO.

"Lando Calrissian?This is Bail Organa."

Lando says, 'I'm here."

Then Bail continues, "good, I need you to do something for the rebellion.I understand that there is to be an Imperial Cruiser coming through your sector. They are carrying something vital to the survival of the Rebellion…I need you to use those droids I sent you earlier for the job. There is certain information in the ship's computer that we must have It is a detailed plan of something they're calling The Death Star.Use the R2 unit to retrieve the information, then send it to Tatooine to Obi-Wan Kenobi. There is as pre-recorded message on there for him.IF you run into any problems, drop the droids at the nearest planet…the mission has been programmed into them." 

Lando says, "all right, got you.I'll be right on it as soon as I get things set up here."

Lando was a Rebel already and had helped in certain things having to do with the Rebellion before, but this was the biggest thing he'd been involved with. The Rebellion was fairly new.I mean it had existed before the Emperor took over the republic, but a person had t be very careful.IT had started as soon as everyone realized what was going on…and there was nothing anyone could do about it by that time.The few people that tried to oppose the Emperor directly were found dead.Pretty soon the resistance groups had gone together to form the rebellion.In the very early stages, it had to be a secret.It had only been recently, when there was enough support through the galaxy, that the Rebellion revealed itself. They had done little things, but this was the biggest. And Lando was a key player in it. The first thing Lando did was check the schedule of Imperial cruisers carrying anything unusual.Lando knew that R2-D2 could splice any computer, so he plugged him in. After a couple minutes R2-D2 beeped.Lando glanced at the screen.

"Hmmm…Bail was right.Oh dear, it's scheduled to show up in 5 minutes.We'd better get ready for this!"

Grand Moff Tarkin, the main in charge of the Death Star and all activities having to do with it was the commanding officer aboard the ship.Lando had sent his men in their own ships to disable the ship.Tarkin had decided that this mission was so important that he should pretend it was nothing.Like having no other ships with him.He felt that if it were well guarded, someone would know something was really going on (The Rebellion), and would try to take it down.He hadn't cleared that with the Emperor, but he was hoping everything would go as planned. Also, as part of the plan, Tarkin was planning to go out of hyperspace every once in a while and to just be causal. So, when Tarkin came out of lightspeed, he found himself surrounded by Lando's men.It didn't take much to board Tarkin's ship. You see the Empire revolved around fear.So, why not give them a taste of their own medicine.

Lando, knowing the importance of what Tarkin was carrying, says, "We'll blow apart your ship if you don't let us pirates on."

Pirates were coming things in the galaxy these days. They would do things like this. Tarkin felt he had no choice but to let hem on. 

AS soon as Lando and his men were on, he says to one small group, "restrain him for now."

But it had already been too late…right before Lando's crew boarded, Tarkin had sent out a message directly to the Emperor.

"I'm being barded."

The Emperor says, "We're sending troops there now….they should be their in 10 minutes."

Lando had heard this, so he says, "We don't have much time.We've got to get to those plans!" 

Tarkin was restrained, but they all knew that the Empire would hear of it being the Rebellion, and that they'd better not be there!

C-3PO spoke up, "Might I suggest something, sir?It seems as if there is a huge compute rover to the right."

(3PO points) Lando nods, "thanks, we'll check it out." 

Sure enough, it was obviously the computer that had the plans.A minute later, R2-D2 extracted the entire computer file. They left the ship and the area. They all pretended to go off in a different direction other than Cloud City. They returned to cloud City via a longer route. Tarkin immediately checks the computer ad found that the whole file was missing. Tarkin was **_mad!_**He kicked the useless computer.He had to report this to the Emperor.Tarkin decided the best place to do that would be form the Death Star. Tarkin had contacted the Emperor to report the missing plans before Darth Vader's ship arrived at the same time.But that event is not next.Next time has to do with the Emperor's daughters.

Until next time!


	23. The Emperor’s Daughters

Death Star: episode #23 The Emperor's Daughters

Death Star:episode #23 The Emperor's Daughters

Previously:Lando was able to get the Death Star plans form Grand Moff Tarkin.

They all pretended to go off in a different direction other than Cloud City. They returned to Clod City via a longer route.Lando knew that an order would be given to check the immediate vicinity. And that included Cloud City. This meant that he would have to get rid of the droids. The only thing Lando could see doing would be to send the droids with someone going to a different planet.

One of Lando's men says, "I'm planning on going to Anuvuin.I could drop them off there…" 

Lando thins for a minute, "that would be risky, since that is the Maurder Capital.But then again the Maurders aren't smart enough to reason very well…they know nothing about the plans.I suppose that's better than going somewhere controlled by the Empire.Sure take them with you."

So that's what happens, and R2-D2 and C-3PO find their way into the factory where Luke and I find them.Now on to the Emperor's daughters. There names are Nelly and Ursula Kritch. AS I briefly mentioned at the end of episode #10, they are waiting by their servants, Minka and Taran's room. They are just downright mean children.Minka had originally been a servant to the Maurders before the Clone Wars. Taran was a person that's about 20.Nelly and Ursula's mother is a bantha…they look human, though.Ursula is a year older than Nelly.

Ursula says, "Come her, Minka.You've been in there long enough.We need you out her to get things ready for Darth Vader's 39th surprise birthday part, even though it's a couple months since his birthday.He was out doing something for father, you know on his birthday. 

Taran almost laughs, but the magnates to hide it.The thought of Vader having a surprise birthday party, or even a birthday party at all was hilarious. Vader was bound to get very angry…who knew with him.

Anyway, they were talking about tit when one of the read Imperial guards came up to the girls and says, "Your father would like to talk to you." 

The Emperor is staring out the window when his daughters approached, they kneel before him. 

"Rise, my daughters.I have a special assignment for you." 

He turns to Nelly, "You're about the right age. You'll need to do a little spy work for me…I need you to pretend you're someone."

He bends over and whispers something in her ear.

She smiles meanly, then looks up at her father and says, "I think I can handle that." 

"Good…and as for you," he turns to his other daughters, "I need to make sure Darth Vader doesn't' find out too much from his little trip.You will meet up with him. Get him away from Samantha if he starts asking questions that you think might reveal something. That's the purpose of this party. Vader needs as distraction for his mission." 

Although Darth Vader is the Emperor's top-notch person, it doesn't mean that he **_TRUSTS _**Vader.The Dark Side is like that. You have no true friends.True, the Emperor trusts Vader over most of the people, but that's not saying too much. The Emperor is well aware that Vader has more than the average intelligence and uses it to sometimes try to do something without the Emperor's knowing. The Emperors is fairly sure that there are some things Vader is hiding that even his men cant' uncover, and most things are uncovered.IT sometimes amuses the Emperor…but this is something far deadlier tan those things.The Emperor's daughters lave on their own separate missions.Taran and Minka were listening in. They hated the way things worked in the Empire.

While they had no liking for Vader at all…they didn't think the people in the Empire should plot against each other…especially when they're both so top ranking, Minka whispers to Taran, "Someday that'll be the Empire's undoing.If they're going to last they've to be working together…not plotting against each other and pretending like nothing's going on." 

Taran says, "Yeah, but I think we should get back to work on this "Party".But it's fear that holds the Empire together."

"Even that can't hold together forever. There is an old Jedi Legend of one who will bring balance to the Force."

Until next time!


	24. Setting things up

Death Star: episode #24 Setting things up

Death Star:episode #24 Setting things up

Previously:Lando arranges to have the droid dropped off on Anuvuin. The Emperor's daughters each got special assignments from their father.Minka and Taran were given the task of getting things ready for Darth Vader's 39th birthday part.Nelly is given an assignment, and then Ursula is. Ursula's involves making sure Vader doesn't ask certain questions of Samantha.

Minka whispers to Taran, "someday that'll be the Empire's undoing.If they're going to last, they've got to be working together…not plotting against each other and pretending like nothing's going on."

Taran says, "Yeah, but IS think we should get back to work on this "party".But it is the fear that holds the Empire together."

"Even that can't hold together forever. There is an old Jedi Legend of one who will bring balance to the force." 

They stop talking as the top inspector comes in and orders them to move faster. Were' going to go to Bail Organa now.(Yes, I know it's Bail Antilles in the other stories, and yes, I know what I'm doing.I did that on purpose, just as I'm suspecting George Lucas is doing.)This is from episode 10 that we are continuing this. 

Bail just said, "Could be, but the question is then, what did they do with her?" 

Correon could only shrug. 

Then Bail says, "I'd better contact Obi-Wan about this, too.I'm assuming you know about the plans for the Death star?" 

Correon nodded.

"I went out the droids to Lando's place to collect the data we need."

Bail checks the time, 'I'd better got going…I'm expected to be on Yavin in an hour. Thanks for telling me, Correon…. I greatly appreciate it!I'm assuming you're going to the meeting too.I just hope that those droids get the information we need, or we'll be in big trouble."

The meeting that Bail is referring to is a meeting with all the Rebellion leaders.Yavin is the Hidden Rebel Base. Thus, Bail Organa goes to Yavin.More and more people are joining up with the Rebellion these days.They have a special sign up process…paperwork is done by someone named Shmi Skywalker. She's' now around 60. Now back to an event that happened in episode #9. Yoda and Obi-wan just finished talking.I guess I did have Obi-Wan go back to Tatooine.Good, that's what I wanted.I guess I'll leave it at that, except that Obi-Wan went tot his hut and started to meditate.Okay, on to the banthas (also from episode #9)(Death Star is the most complex of the stories…because it involves everything that's happened in the other stories). 

Mrs. Bantha says, "Now banthas, remember anything that wonders about here in the Judland wastelands is ours.Those stupid sandpeople just feel like they have to own us.Oh well. Today we'll just wonder around…." 

Bantha Stephanie just got a message from Coruscant. 

"Hang on a minute…what is it darling daughter?"

Nelly says, "In need you to help me with something…" and she explains her plan.

"Sure we can do that," says Bantha Stephanie.

The Banthas all break apart from each other and go off on their own ways.Now to an even tin episode 10…the Solo thing, Mrs. Solo and her husband Mr. Solo, and Ashka are over at Mr. Solo's house. 

Ashka gets up and says, "I really have to get going.I have somewhere I have to be." 

Mr. Solo rally wished his twin sister wouldn't work for the Empire, but there's nothing he can do about it. Corellia was not a main planet, so Ashka didn't like staying long. After she had left to meet with Gryvon, Mr. Solo turned to his wife helplessly. 

"I wish there was something we could do for her." 

Mrs. Solo replies "She didn't help you when you had your accident, did she?" 

MR. Solo had been inured about 30 years ago and has been in a wheelchair ever since. 

"No…and she didn't' t help us with our son when he was violently taken for me either."

(I meant to have that happen…but I just checked…it'd have to happen at the end of Anuvuin) 

Caspian is saying, "Yeah…the Empire is sending probe droids out to try to find our Base. So far, nothing's happened on Yavin." 

Gwythaint Forces says, "I doubt that will last long." 

R2-7Dorid beeped in agreement. 

"Well, speaking of Yavin…yikes …we'd better get over there or we'll be late!" 

So they all head towards Yavin.

Until next time!


	25. The Rebel Class and a New Bounty

Death Star: episode #25 The Rebel Class and a New Bounty

Death Star:episode #25 The Rebel Class and a New Bounty

Previously:Bail Organa and Correon were talking, but they soon left for the Yavin meeting.Obi-Wan is on Tatooine, I reminded you. The Banthas' had a little meeting in which Nelly told them her plans for something. Ashka rushed off from MR. And Mrs. Solo and they talked some. Gwythaint Force, Caspian, and R2-7 Droid also left for Yavin.

R2-7 Droid beeped in agreement. 

"Well, speaking of Yavin…yikes…we'd better get over there or we'll be late!"

So they all head towards Yavin.Joseph Reynolds and Biggs Darklighter were both Luke's good friends…his best and only friends.Joseph is form Naboo and Biggs is from Tatooine.There's something Joseph and Biggs have in common with each other and not Luke…and that is that they both work for the Rebellion.And they were going to a special class now for it.It had nothing to do with public school.It's a special school the children of Rebel parents go fro a couple of hours in order to learn about how things are going. The school is not on Yavin…that would be too risky…it's on Alderaan.

On the way there, Biggs says, "too bad Luke can't join us."

"Yeah, well you know he isn't a part of the rebellion and most likely will never be.He's going to be a moisture farmer like his uncle." 

Biggs almost laughs. 

"Luke a farmer?He hates it, Joseph."

"I know, but that's what he's going to end up doing." 

"Things change."

They have now arrived on Alderaan where their instructor, Kitster is waiting.He's' 40 years old, but he welcomes kids t call him by his first name.Other people know him as blue Leader.Joseph and Biggs sit by each other near the front of the room while Biggs is telling Joseph about something. 

"Yeah, Luke's' family finally got a landspeeder. Maybe he can join in our…" 

Biggs stops.Kitster is looking right at him.

"I'm sorry," he says. 

Kitster nods as he says, "a I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we're all going to Yavin for a big meeting.Don't worry, we won't stay the whole time, just long enough for you to see what's going on at our base." 

So the class leaves for the meeting on Yavin.Magg had by now given up the search for Luke and me and comes back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't find them."

Mr. Idiot is growing impatient.

"I guess I have to call in a Bounty Hunter, don't I?" 

"Be my guest." 

Mr. Idiot calls in Boba Fett.Fett left the Imperial ship after his failure to capture Chewie. 

"Ho, what is it this time," thinks Boba Fett.

But he sows up anyway. 

Mr. Idiot says, "I need you to hunt down and capture two peopld for me." 

He describes us.

Boba Fett says, "and how would you prefer the merchandise?" 

"Alive and unharmed." 

That was Fett's least favorite method. 

"And how much are they worth to you?" 

Mr. Idiot says, "9,253, 562,594 credits."

Fett thinks, "you're an idiot," but refrains from saying it."Each?" asks Boba Fett.

"Yes." 

Boba Fett hadn't expected that trick to work, but it had.

"Okay, I'll go out and look for them right away."

Boba Fett leaves. Elliot Skywalker, Mrs. Idiot, Maggie Idiot, and Vader's Clone all come back to Anuvuin in time to hear this. 

"Who'd you just put a Bounty on?" asks Prunella, Mr. Idiot's wife. 

Mr. Idiot says, "A couple of people we should have been done with a long time ago." 

Prunella understands what he means. 

"I suggest that we also go out and look for them ourselves." 

"Where do we start," asks Maggie. 

Suddenly Mr. Idiot gets an idea. 

"Come here, daughter." 

Mr. Idiot whispers something to her. 

"You think I can pull it ff?" 

He nods.He then whispers something in Luke Elliot's ear. Those two leave together for a ship.

MR. Idiot says, "Come Magg, let's see if we can't find them."

They lave. Gryvon was a stormtrooper who worked in Imperial Security. You already met him when Vader came back. Gryvon reports to Ashka as his stormtrooper squad leader.But it is now that Gryvon is on duty.Actually, I think I'll go back to Luke and me. We are approaching Tatooine. 

As soon as Beru lands, Luke says, "Come on…I want to get home before my aunt does."

Until next time!


	26. Begger’s Canyon

Death Star: episode #26 Begger's Canyon

Death Star:episode #26 Begger's Canyon

Previously:I told you about the Rebel School for children of those involved with the Rebellion. They will also be going to Yavin for the meeting.Mr. Idiot just put a bounty on Luke and me.Mr. Idiot sent his daughter Maggie out on some assignment.

As soon as Beru lands, Luke says, "Come on…I want to get home before my aunt does."

Mos Eisley, the biggest spaceport on Tatooine, and was formerly named Mos Espa, is where we had to start from…because that is where Beru had landed.

"Are you going to tell your uncle about how your aunt treats you?" 

Luke says, "I don't know…I was going to, but…" 

I look directly at Luke.

"You should tell him.And if you won't, I will." 

Luke tries to stop me."Lissy, please…I could get in a lot of trouble."

We are at this moment walking by a stand that sells Siesel cakes…and old programs and things. Ana old lady is standing behind the counter. 

We paused there long enough for her to say, "Would you like any Siesel cakes?" 

Luke hardly ever gives any of the street shops any business. He usually walks by them as quickly as he can. 

He turns to her and says, "No thanks…I kind of need t get home." 

We start to walk away.

I look at him questionly and whisper, "What are Siesel cakes?"

Luke whispers back, "I don't know. I've never had one before." 

We continue on to a place with a bunch of landspeeder. 

"We just purchased one…it's not new…but it's in working order."

"How's your aunt going to get home?"

"She'll have a ride with one of her top notch friends.She always does. When e got this she said I could go back on my own so she wouldn't have to be embarrassed by me."

"That's awful."

"I don't mind…at least I get away from her for awhile." 

He opens the door for me, then goes around to the other side and gets in.

"Thanks," I say.Luke smiles, "I always wanted to do that.Crap, we'd better get home…I thin there's going to be a dust storm, judging form the way things look.I hat them.Sometimes they give me asthma.They prevent me from doing anything except being sensed with my aunt when my uncle's not home." 

Luke floors it as soon as we're both safely in, "I sure hope you know what you're doing," I say. 

"Don't' worry, I've driven these things before.I probably shouldn't take the shortcut…but if I don't Aunt Beru'll probably beat us here.Are you in for a little adventure?"

I say, "It depends on what it involves." 

Luke answers, "Aw, it's nothing…it's just something called Begger's Canyon.My friends like racing each other there with landspeeder.Don't' worry, I wont' take stupid risks. I'm not going to geo as fast as they do. I just want to see what it is.They talk about tit all the time."

"All right, whatever.Just as long as you don't get us killed…you're the driver."

He smiles, "good.And I'll try not to."

Luke says, "Of course my uncle'll probably kill me if this thing even gets one scratch, but I'm willing to risk it." Then he pulls us into this canyon thing.HE slows down. "I think we should still beat my aunt even if SI go at this rate." 

Even going slowly, the place is dangerous.Luke almost fails to avoid hitting a rock, but his reaction is very fast and just as we're about to hit it, Luke pulls away.

"That was close," I say.

"Yeah, sorry abut that…this is narrow than I thought it would be.Man, that was a close one, though."

'Look out," I say as another rock is directly in our path. 

"I see it," is his response. 

He maneuvers around it. Then he has to go a hard right fast and then left right away to avoid 2 more rock formations. 

Luke says to me, "If you're thinking it was a bead idea to try this, I'm beginning to agree with you." 

You're reading my mind," I say smiling.

"How'd you know what was what I was thinking." 

Luke says, "I don't know…if I were a passenger in a landspeeder and this was going on, that's' what I would be thinking."

We both laugh. Luke ahs to dodge a few more rocks and then we're all clear of the canyon. 

"I'm glad you were the one driving," I say. 

Luke said, "Yeah, I scared myself back there, too.It was close a couple of times…a lot closer than I would have liked."

"But you got us out safely." 

Luke smiles, "Yes, I did."

His homestead was in view.Luke looked at little puzzled.

"Looks like we've got company.I wonder…"

Luke stops the speeder and helps me out, then turns to me.

"I have to go see what's going on and tell my uncle about you. You can come with me." 

Luke head s off to talk to his uncle. I follow, unsure of what to expect.

Until next time!


	27. Luke confides in his Uncle

Death Star: episode #27 Luke confides in his Uncle

Death Star:episode #27 Luke confides in his Uncle

Previously:Luke and I were offered Siesel cakes on the way to his landspeeder. Luke politely turned them down.Luke suspects a dust storm approaching, and he wants to take a shortcut…through Begger's Canyon.It was tough getting through, but Luke managed on reflex.

His homestead as in view.Luke looked as little puzzled. 

"Looks like we've got company.I wonder…" 

Luke stops the speeder and helps me out, then turns to me. 

"I have to go see what's going on and tell my uncle about you.You can come with me." 

Luke heads off to talk to his uncle.I follow, unsure of what to expect.Luke stares at everyone around him, then he turns to his uncle.

"What's going on?"

"Rhun, Marion, Riana, and Nicole, this is my son Luke." 

This confused Luke.Who were these people? 

Luke says, "I need to talk to you now." 

"Can't it wait…we have family here." 

Luke replies, "I don't think it can." 

Owen says, "Fine…sorry about this, but Luke needs to talk to me." 

They all nod. Then Owen takes Luke into the kitchen out of hearing range. 

The first thing out of Luke's' mouth is, "how come you told them I was your son." 

Owen says, "Well discuss that later. Right now, I need to get back unless you have something else to say." 

"I do."

Owen gives Luke his full attention and Luke continues, "first off, I need my asthma prescription refilled.I had an asthma attack and I ran out.There was hardly anything in there." 

Owen looks at Luke, "Why didn't you tell me you were running out." 

"Because the last time I sued it before this, I forgot…I don't' use it that often…" 

Owen says, "Are you all right now?" 

Luke nods, "I'm fine.The medicine barely worked though, since I barely used any…since I ran out."

Own says, "give it to me then…I'll go have it refilled on Coruscant. You ought to pay more attention though, Luke."

Luke reaches for his inhaler and hands it to his uncle saying, "I know"

Owen turns to go. 

Luke say, "Wait…I have one more things to say, actually a couple. The first is that when we were on Anuvuin delivering the order…" 

Own stopped him, "You were on Anuvuin?" 

Luke looks confused, "Yeah…" Owen says, "Go on…" 

Luke continues, "Well, the Maurders were after this girl named Lissy and I found her before they did and I kind of brought her back with me." 

Owen looks at Luke, "you did what you led some stranger here?Where is she from?" 

"Calm down, Uncle Owen.I was about to tell you. She isn't from here…she's from some other dimension. And she has no family here…or friends.Can she stay with us for a little while?Please." 

Owen says, "I'm a little leery of a strange girl staying here.What did she do to cause the Maurders to be after her?'Luke says, "I'm not sure…she's' not even sure, she thinks it's because she knows about their doorway or something stupid like that.I don't know, but I think they were after me, too." 

Owen says, "I hope not!They say you?"

Luke says, "Yeah." 

Owen says, "They probably were after you then." 

Luke says, "Why?They're so stupid…they go after people for trespassing on their land…that's probably why they were after me." 

Owen says, "I think you just answered your won question. You're right Luke, that's what they were after you for." 

Owen was very relived that Luke had come up with something.Luke's' question alone of "Why?" would have put him on the spot. And would have had to come up with something fast, not that he wasn't used to doing that.HE just preferred not to. 

Then Luke says, "I came across tow droids, too. They appear to maybe have been stolen or something."

"We'll discuss this later. Anything besides your inhaler, the girl, or the droids?"

"Yeah…what about Lissy…can she sty with us?"Owen says, "Well see. Anything else?" 

Luke nodded…. this was the hardest one of or him to talk about, but he rushed on. 

"It's about Aunt Beru." 

Owen looks at Luke weirdly.

"Continue."

Luke took a deep breath as he thought how toword things, "She hurts me. She abuses me." 

Owen says, "That's a tough charge to make against someone, especially your aunt." 

Luke says, "Iknown…and you don't know how much courage this requires form me. But she does. Even ask Lissy…she witnessed it." 

Owen sat back in deep thought he didn't want to believe Luke, but he did. 

"How long has this been going on?"

Luke says, "a long time.Almost for as long as I can remember,"

Owen says, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

Luke says, "I don't know…I guess I was scared of what she'd do to me if she knew you found out." 

Owen looks away, and then back at Luke. 

"Well you should have told me earlier."

Until next time!


	28. Luke and his uncles

Death Star: episode #28 Luke and his uncles

Death Star:episode #28 Luke and his uncles

Previously:Luke came home with me and found that they had company.Owen told them that Luke was his son.Luke and Owen had another private conversation in which Luke tells his uncle about needing his asthma medication refilled, about me, about the droids, and finally about his aunt abusing him.

Owen stood back in deep thought, he didn't want to believe Luke, but he did. 

"How long has this been going on?" 

Luke says, " a long time.Almost for as long as I can remember."

Owen says, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Luke says, "I don't' know…I guess I was scared of what she'd do to me if she knew you found out."

Owen looks away, and then back at Luke, "Well you should have told me earlier."

Owen turns to go, but stops to listen to the wind. 

"Sounds like a sandstorm. You stay inside, Luke.I don't want your asthma acting up.I'll get everyone to come inside."

Luke didn't argue with is uncle.

Owen says, "All right, inside everyone." 

Then he turns to Luke, "as soon as this storm clears up…I'll head on out to Coruscant.I really should go there soon."

Owen didn't really feel comfortable that Luke didn't have his medication at his disposal…not that Luke had attacks very often…it just made him feel uncomfortable. 

Luke says, "Who are these people?" 

"Oh, Luke…this is your Uncle Rhun and his family. Rhun's my brother. These are your cousins Riana and Nicole. And this is his wife, your Aunt Marion" 

Luke sassy, "Hello."

Owen smiled, "and this is your grandfather Summoner Skywalker." 

Summoner says, "Come here boy."

Luke goes over rot him. 

Summoner studies him and says, "You're the only grandchild I hadn't see yet. This is the first time I've seen your father (meaning Owen) since before the Clone Wars."

Luke had hard of the clone Wars through school and things, but the really didn't know much about them other than they were a series of wars that involved the Maurders and the Old Republic that lasted for one year.He knew that the Maurders had had these evil clones, but that the Republic had own.He also knew that it had preceded the Empire. He thought the Empire had stared a couple years after the wars, but the wasn't sure he had it right. 

Luke says, "That was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

Summoner says, "20 years ago."

Luke nods.

Then he turns to Own (I cant' say his uncle because he has 2 uncles present), "is it all right if some of my friends come over…Joseph and Biggs?" 

Owen says, "Yeah, as long as you're careful, Luke."

I was standing off to the side.

"Is that your daughter, Owen?"

Luke steps up, "No, she's just a friend."

Owen nodded to confirm what Luke had said. 

Luke says, "This is my friend Lissy."

I need to go to Samantha now.I believe I last left her talking to Wicket. Wicket has just informed her of the Imperial probe droid. 

Samantha says, "Get me Gwydion, my parents, and Caspian. They should be on Yavin." 

Wicket says, "all right." 

Gwydion, Tim, Sally, and Caspian all appear on screen in a matter of minutes. 

Samantha says, "An imperial probe droid was seen here in search of the Rebel base. The Ewoks think it saw me.I was wondering if you thought I was in any real danger or anything." 

Tim says, "I believe you are in danger."

"What should I do?" 

"Why don't you come to Yavin…we could have you go under an alias so that the Empire doesn't know." 

Samantha says, "Sure, why not."I've gone by other names before."

"How about Moon Mothma."

"Fine." 

"I'll inform Bail that we have you. All the Rebels on Yavin are going to have to find out you're alive." 

"All right…"

So Samantha prepares to go off to join the Rebels on Yavin.

Joseph says to Biggs as the rest of the class was leaving for Yavin, "Wait."

Biggs says, "Don't you want to go hear the meeting?" 

Joseph says, "I'm sure they'll be plenty more of those in the future to go to. Id' rather go race landspeeders with Luke." 

Biggs says, "all right."

So they sneak away from the group.The sandstorm does not last long, so after it lets up, Beru comes home. 

"Sorry…that sandstorm held me up, Own." 

She stops as she sees the company.

Owen says, "this is my wife Beru…you all remember her, don't' you?" 

Everyone nods.

Luke says, "The storms' over…can I go to Anchorhead with Lissy, Riana, and Nicole?" 

Own nods, then says to Beru, "I have to go to Coruscant to get Luke's' inhaler refilled.It shouldn't' take long." 

Beru says, "Whatever." 

She gets into a deep conversation with Rhun and Marion. We all leave, and then once we're away form the hut, Luke turns to his cousins.

"How many people are in our family.I mean how many siblings do our fathers have?Is it just the two of them?"

What Luke really wanted to know as about his own father, Alex.He knew that if both Own and Rhun were his uncles, and that if neither one was his father, then they at least had one more (Alex), unless his uncle had told him another lie and he wasn't really related to them. But before either had time to answer, 2 people came in landspeeders.

Until next time!


	29. Sandpeople

Death Star: episode #29 Sandpeople

**Death Star: episode #29 Sandpeople**

Previously: Luke was introduced to Rhun, Marion, Riana, and Nicole. The Sandstorm has stopped, so Owen goes to Coruscant. He also met hi grandfather, Summoner. I was then introduced. Samantha makes contact with (I was about to write Anakin ha ha funny) the Rebels that know she's alive. She will be going by a different name...Mon Mothma. Joseph and Biggs got away from their class. Luke went to go to Anchorhead with us. Luke then tried to find out about is father through his cousins.

Bet before either had time to answer, 2 people came in landspeeder. 

"Hey, guys." 

They pull up beside him. Luke feels a little strange with his cousins. Nicole is 6 years older than Luke, and Riana is 1 year older. This puts them at 24 and 19. Actually it's Nicole that Luke feels strange about, since she's 6 years older. Luke hadn't really been placed in a position where he had to converse with people much older besides his uncle and aunt. But if Luke felt strange, I really did, since I didn't even know them and they were older than I was. I judged Luke and I to be about he same age...I hadn't asked him how old he was...but we were probably within a year of each other. The two people go tout of their landspeeders. 

"These are my friends Joseph and Biggs."

Nicole really didn't want to be with a bunch of 18 years olds...she didn't know our ages, but she knew Luke was 18, so she pegged us all at the same age.

Nicole says, "I think I'll go back now. Come on, Riana."

So the two sister left leafing Luke, Biggs, Joseph, and me. 

"Who's this?" asks Biggs of me. 

I say so that Luke doesn't have to speak for me again, "Well, I'm someone that he found, and I need to get back home. I'm from another dimension. Luke's been kind enough to let me stay with him until I can get back home."

Luke smiles.

Then Biggs says, "Where's the old man?" 

'Uncle Own? He went to go get a prescription for me on Coruscant." 

Joseph looks at Luke like don't get near me; I don't want to catch what you have. 

Luke says, "It's nothing...just my inhaler...my asthma medicine. I ran out of it last time I used it." 

I look at him, "You ran out? How come you didn't' tell me that?"

Luke says, shrugging, "I didn't want to worry you."

Then Joseph says, "So your uncle's gone?" 

Luke nodded.

Biggs smiled and said, "Want to go racing in our landspeeders?"

Luke says, "I'd love to...but if anything happens to it, I'll be in big trouble."

One thing neither Luke nor I noticed was that R2-d2 had followed. 

Joseph says, "You've got a droid?"

Luke says, "What? Oh I found it. I suppose it can come too. We need to do this before my uncle comes back."

What about me?" I ask. 

Luke says, "Care to ride along?"

"Sure."

I climb in with Luke's help and Biggs and Joseph get in their speeders and we're off. 

"Are we going back to that canyon thing?"

Luke says, "I don't know...wherever they want to go." 

After a little following along, Luke leans over to me and whispers, "looks like they're going to the Judland wastes. I have an idea...

Luke presses on the accelerator and he turns a hard right. 

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." 

"So do I. There's a shortcut I'm trying to take here, but...crap..." he stops the landspeeder. 

"What is it?" 

"You know I think I'm lost. I'd thought it was this way."

"What do we do now?" 

"I don't know...just hope I don't have an asthma attack. 

"You think you will?" 

'No, but I don't know what's out here...and if there's a sandstorm, I might. Lets' see here..."

he takes out some binoculars. 

"This isn't good..." 

"What is it?"

"Bantha over there and, hey...where is that little droid. There are Sandpeople out here that could kill us or salvage a droid. I wish... he stops. 

"What is it this time?" 

"There's something over there. Let's check it out." 

but as we start heading in the direction, a sandperson pops out from the side and starts making a noise. 

Luke says, "Run!" 

When I don't, he says, "don't' worry about me, I've got a blaster." 

I run, even though I'm worried about Luke. R2-D2 takes shelter next to me. Luke pulls out his blaster and the sandperson tries killing him with his stick. As the sandperson raises it, Luke puts his blaster up instead of firing it out of instinct and then faints. What this does is instead of break Luke's' skull, which the blow would have if he hadn't put his blaster up and broke the blaster. The sandperson thought Luke was dead...he hadn't fainted on purpose, that too was out of instinct. I was scared. I didn't know if Luke was dead or alive, and if he was dad, it would be my fault.

Until next time!

________________________________________________________________________


	30. Old Ben Kenobi

Death Star: episode #30 Old Ben Kenobi

Death Star:episode #30 Old Ben Kenobi

Previously:Luke's friends Joseph and Biggs show up and Riana and Nicole feel out of place. Then Luke agreed to race his friends in his landspeeder, tasking me and R2-D2 along.The only thing is he gets lost and decides to see what's out there.Sandpeople attack us, and under Luke's' order, I run to safety. R2-D2 is with me. As the sandperson tries killing Luke, he puts up his blaster for protection on instinct and then faints, which save his life.

I was scared. I didn't' know if Luke was dead or alive, and if he was dead, it would be my fault.Suddenly, a loud noise can be herd form somewhere close.It sounds like it's a big animal. I've very scared now. Artoo apparently shares my feelings on this issue. This also scares off the sandpeople.They take off at full speed. There's no more of that sound and my concern for Luke wins over my fear of that creature. I run over to where he's lying. I still cant' tell if he's dead or alive, but he isn't moving. Suddenly, a figure appears. At first I think it's another sandperson and am about to run when I see that it's a human. This particular human is 55 years old. He moves towards Luke's body. I'm not sure if I should try to protect Luke or not.The man takes off his hood and is now next to Luke. I decide that this man mean s Luke no harm.He hadn't even noticed me. The man touches Luke's arm and then picks up his wrist gently to try to find a pulse. After doing the, he touches Luke's' forehead to see if Luke has a fever or anything. He then looks around and notices R2-d2 and me. 

"Don't worry, he'll be all right." 

"Good…I was worried about him." 

The man nods. Then Luke wakes up. 

Aft first Luke's confused, "What happened?" he asks out loud, and then everything comes back to him. 

He searches for the sandpeople then say, "What happened to the sandpeople?" 

The man says, "I scared them off with a special call." 

Then Luke says, "Ben?Ben Kenobi?"

From the man's description, Luke knew it had to be Old Ben.Ben nodded to assure Luke that he was right.

Ben says, "What are you all doing so far out?The Judland wastes are not to be traveled lightly."

Luke says, "I was having fun with my friends…and I… he turns toward me, "How long have I been out?" 

I say, "not long …maybe 5 minutes or so." 

Then Luke says,"good…" then turned beck to Ben and says, "I was trying to take a shortcut and I got lost."

Ben nods, and then says, "You've obviously had a busy day. The sandpeople will be beck and in grater numbers. The wind is rising…there will be another sandstorm." 

Luke says, "Great, that's just what I need." 

Ben says, "I'm assuming you don't have shelter." 

Luke says, "Your assumption is correct…we're lost." 

Ben says, "Then come over to my place, by all means and wait out the storm."

Once we reach it…it's just around the corner, Luke says, "How'd you find us?" 

Ben says, "Well I live right here and I here the sandpeople. There is a distinct sound they make when they find someone." 

Luke coughs. I give him a worried look.

He says, "I'm fine." 

I give him a look that says I don't believe him, because that's what he said before.I can tell that his asthma's bothering him a little, hut he tries to act normal.Ben doesn't notice anything.Once were' inside, Luke's' feeling a lot better. 

Ben continues, "it's a good thing you were attacked by those sandpeople where you were."

Luke says, "Yeah, I know …thanks…Ben…there is one thing I wanted to ask you."

Ben says, go ahead."

Luke continues, "It's about a relative of yours." 

Ben looks confused, but nods to prompt Luke to go on. 

"That droid over there…IL found it and it's going on about some mission for an Obi-Wan Kenobi.I s he a relative of yours…do you know what he's talking about?" 

This got a reaction form Ben. First he glanced at the droid, which he recognized, then says, "Obi-WanObi-Wan.Now that's a name I haven't' heard in a long time.A long time." 

Luke says, "Is he dead?"

Ben says, "No…he's not dead…not yet."

"You know him then/'

before Ben decides to answer this question, he says, "Before I answer that, I need to know something about you.(Indicating both Luke and me).What are your names, and where are you from?"

Luke and I both think this is a weird request, but we go ahead.

Until next time!


	31. Obi-Wan Kenobi

Death Star: episode #31 Obi-Wan Kenobi

Death Star:episode #31 Obi-Wan Kenobi

Previously:Old Ben Kenobi came to our aid after the Sandpeople attacked us.A sandstorm came up, so Ben invited us over to his place.Once inside, Luke asks Ben about Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?Obi-Wan.Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time.A long time." 

Luke says, "is he dead?"

Ben says, "no…he's not dead…not yet." 

"You know him then?" 

Before Ben decides to answer this question, he says, "before I answer that, I need to know something about you.(Indicating both Luke and me).What are your names, and where are you from?"

Luke and I both think this is a weird request, but we go ahead.I step in before Luke can. 

"My name is Lissy, and I'm from somewhere called Earth.It's in another dimension.I got here by accident.It all started with marching band and this weird janitor.He and the retired gym teacher chased my friends and me and I got here because the weird lights that brought me here blocked my path.Once there, the are they called-Maurders? Chased me and I got into some kind of factory. That's where he found me.(I point to Luke), and he took me to his house."

Ben says, "Oh…the Maurder's rumored other dimension.What were thy up to this time, I wonder…." 

Ben regarded me as just a person that had gotten mixed up in a Maurder project.He considered me as safe, but he still had to hear from Luke.

Luke steps up and says, "And I am Luke Skywalker, and I'm from Tatooine.I live on the other side of the Judland Wastes…kind of by Anchorhead." 

This took Ben completely by surprise…he in no way had expected this. 

Ben scanned Luke and look at him thoughtfully, then after thinking for a minute says, "Okay," with a nod."You've grown up quit a bit since the last time I saw you.I know most of the families out here." 

Luke says, "Now that we've told you who we are…can you tell us?" 

Ben nods with a little smile, "Why of course I know him.He's me.I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since, oh before you were born." 

Luke says, "Well then, I guess this droid does have a message for you." 

Ben or Obi-Wan, goes over to R2-D2 and pushes a message retrieval button. 

"General Obi-Wan Kenobi, years ago you aided us in the Clone Wars.You must help us again in the struggle against the Emperor.I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion in this R2 unit.We're on Yavin.I sent it to you instead of directly to Yavin just to make sure no one would get suspicious.And there is another reason for contacting you…Leia is missing."

With that, the transmission was broken.Obi-Wan sits back to think, then turns to Luke.

Luke says, "you fought in the Clone Wars?But that was so long ago." 

(I'll call him either Obi-Wan or Ben throughout the story, but know that it's the same person.) 

Ben says, "Um, yes…I was once a Jedi Knight, (Obi-Wan turns to look directly at Luke) like your father."

This really got a reaction from Luke.

"You're confused.NO, my father wasn't some knight.He was a navigator on a space Freighter." 

Obi-Wan shakes his head, "That's what your uncle told you." 

Luke then asks, "you knew my father?" 

Ben Kenobi nods, then says, ""I'm afraid there wasn't much of a farmer in him, although he wasn't one very long.He always was out for something more. He started out as a slave…then became a Jedi.He farmed a little before going into the Clone Wars.He was already a great pilot when I met him.The Force…the instinct was unusually strong in him, which you may have inherited." 

"I wish I'd known him," says Luke. 

"Hmm…but all this reminds me…I have something for you." 

Luke just stares at Obi-Wan strangely as he goes looking for something in a trunk.I have been forgotten, plus all this talk really confuses me since I have no idea what any of it is about.I have decided to go have a seat on the bench.Luke and Ben's conversation is very interesting, although it doesn't have anything to do with me.Obi-Wan retrieves a strange metal object that reminds me of a flashlight.Ben gives it to Luke.

"What is it?" 

"Your father's lightsaber…he wanted you to have it." 

Luke hits a couple of switches and reveals a blue sword-like light.(It looks like Mr. Siesel's AKA Darth Vader's red one.)Obi-Wan watches Luke intently as he swings it back and forth.

Obi-Wan then says, "this was the formal weapon of a Jedi Knight.Not as clumsy or random as a blaster.There were over a thousand generations of Jedi Knights.They were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic before the dark times…before the Empire." 

After looking at the lightsaber a little more, Luke turns it off and turns it over to see the initials A.S.

"Alex Skywalker," Luke thinks."This really did belong to my father." 

Luke thinks for a minute, and then says, "How…how did my father die?"

Obi-Wan swallows hard.

Until next time!


	32. Ben and Luke Discuss

Death Star: episode #32 Ben and Luke Discuss

Death Star:episode #32 Ben and Luke Discuss

****Previously:Ben Kenobi revealed that he was really Obi-Wan.I have told him who I am and how I got there.Luke tells Ben who he is.While my response gave no reaction in Obi-Wan, Luke's response triggered a reaction in him.Obi-Wan also hears the message from Bail Organa by way of R2-D2.The message simply asks for help…to have R2-D2 delivered to Yavin.Ben also told Luke (I was going to say Anakin…wake up here.This is Death Star, not Blue Waters) about his father being a Jedi…and a little more about the Jedi Knights and the Old Republic.This is when Luke asks a question…

"How…How did my father die?" 

Obi-Wan swallow hard.This is not something he really wants to talk about, but Luke had asked the question.Obi-Wan sits back, thinking.After about minute, Ben starts talking.

He can't look directly at Luke as he says, "A very young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was also a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, betrayed and murdered your father.Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force.He was one of my brightest pupils…and one of my greatest failures.Darth Vader helped the Emperor hunt down and murder all of the Jedi Knights, and they are now all but extinct.Only Yoda and I remain. " 

Luke looked away sadly.So an evil Jedi named Darth Vader had killed his father. But what about his mother?Luke decides to try it.

"Did you know my mother?" 

Obi-wan glances at Luke and then says, "Yes." 

"What about her?How did she die?" 

Ben says, "To tell you the truth, Luke, I don't know.I believe the Sith killed her. " 

"Let me ask you a question that I asked my uncle…if my parents are dead, how come I wasn't killed, too."

Obi-Wan says, Well what did your uncle tell you?" 

"That they were baby-sitting me when my parents were killed."

"There you go," says Obi-Wan.

"There's something else I want to know.It's about a couple words…ones that you used often. What is the Force?What is a Sith?" 

Obi-Wan, glad to get off the topic they were previously on, says, "The Force is a power.It's no religion.It's an energy field created by all living things.It holds the galaxy together."

"Good, because I'm a Christian."

"So am I," replies Obi-Wan."Anyway, as for your question about the Sith…that's just evil Jedi."

Luke nods.

After another pause, Obi-Wan says, "You have asthma, don't you?"

Obi-Wan's comment was more of a statement then a question.Luke looks at Obi-Wan kind of funny. 

"Yeah…is it that noticeable? (Obi-Wan makes no comment)It's been bothering me…, which reminds me, I've got to get home.My uncle has my inhaler…he should be back by now." 

Luke gets up to go. 

"Wait, Luke, what about the mission?"

"Look, I can't do anything about the Empire.It's not that I like it…I hate it…but there's nothing I can do about it.It's such a long way from here.It's really none of my business."

"That's your uncle talking." 

"My uncle…how am I going to explain all this to him." 

"Learn about the Force, Luke, if you are to come with me to Yavin."

"Yavin!I'm not going to Yavin.It's getting late, and I'm in for it as it is.My uncle's probably been back now for some time."

Luke starts to leave.I follow.

"You must do what you feel is RIGHT, of course," says Obi-Wan. 

Luke looks back at Ben and shakes his head…not to say no, but as a response to try to get his thoughts straight.Luke and I head back towards his house.The sandstorm has cleared up by now.Now back to Vader.Upon Vader's exit, he also knew the Emperor was hiding something from him.Vader would never dare to ask something like that.

"I'll just have to find out myself…" Vader said to himself. 

And that's just what he intended on doing as he got back on his ship to travel to the Death Star.Darth Vader knew that he had a lot to do.Vader ran into no events on his way to the Death Star.He got there about the same time as another ship… 

"I take it that's Tarkin." 

Both men landed their ships in the main hanger.Vader then turns to Tarkin.

"What is this about the tactical plans missing?" 

Tarkin says, "My ship was boarded by Rebels.At first I thought they were pirates, but I now know they were Rebels. They were actually after the plans.One of their droids got the information…it had to be." 

Vader says, "Well, those plans must be back in our hands soon.If the Rebels have them, they may find a weakness."

Until next time!


	33. The Death Star meeting and Vader’s first...

Death Star: episode #33 The Death Star meeting and Vader's first Attempt

Death Star:episode #33 The Death Star meeting and Vader's first Attempt

****Previously:Luke has asked Obi-Wan how his father died.Ben told him that Darth Vader, "betrayed and murdered," Luke's father, which went along with the tale of the destruction of the Jedi and the rise of the Empire.Then Luke asked about his mother.Ben said he thought the Sith had killed her.Then Luke asked more questions.After some more talk, Luke and I left.Then I went back to Vader.Vader and Tarkin are now both on the Death Star.

"What is this about the tactical plans missing?" 

Tarkin says, "My ship was boarded by Rebels.At first I thought they were pirates, but I know they were Rebels.They were actually after the plans.One of their droids got the information…it had to be."

Vader says, "Well, those plans must be back in our hands soon.If the Rebels have them, they may find a weakness.And since you are in charge of this project, I suggest you find a means of getting those plans back into our hands." 

"I'm calling a meeting to discuss this, Lord Vader, I'm right on top of things." 

Vader says, "Good, because it would be unfortunate if Emperor Palpatine would have to find someone to replace you."

"Right this way." 

Tarkin leads Vader into the Death Star. 

"Nothing will be able to stop this Death Star once it's complete." 

Darth Vader says, "Don't be too proud of this technical Battle Station…it is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your talk about those powers, Lord Vader, because they haven't' helped use in finding the Rebel Base or locating the Plans.The Emperor himself said that the Rebellion would finally be crushed by this thing and that we would finally have complete power over the galaxy." 

Vader almost laughed.

("Emperor Palpatine is an old fool," Vader said under his breath), "yes, of course.Whatever the Emperor says…" Vader said sarcastically.

No one dared to move against this.Vader had killed people using his Dark Force powers…choking people, and every single person in the room had seen him do it before.

Then Vader turns and says, "and, right now you'll have to excuse me.I have other things to do."

Vader leaves the Death Star and sets the course for Blue Waters (short for Blue Waters of Morva.)There was something he needed to discuss with Arawn before trying to capture the Queen of the Old Republic…and that was only if Arawn was willing to be open with Vader.The last we left Arawn, Luke and Beru had just delivered the shipment to him.Arawn was just now sorting through the supplies when he heard the artificial breathing of Darth Vader.Arawn hadn't really gotten a chance to sort through the shipment until this moment.Arawn looked up.

Vader says, "Arawn, there is some information that I need to know from you." 

Vader had something over Arawn.

"You worked for the Emperor once.Queen Samantha is still alive," continues Vader, "Gwythaint Hate informed us, and I got a feeling that the Emperor is hiding something from me…I'm not sure exactly, but that it came up with the mention of the Queen of the Old Republic.I'm heading to Endor now, where the probes spotted her, but I would be very grateful if you had any ideas of what the Emperor may be keeping from me."

Arawn stared at Vader.He felt sorry for the man.Yes, Arawn did know what the Emperor was hiding from Darth Vader, he knew it all too well, but it was no information that Arawn would volunteer…no matter what price.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any ideas what this could be about." 

Vader sighs.It was clear to him that Arawn, too, knew what it was, like the Emperor.So Arawn wouldn't tell him…Vader turned.

"I know you are lying, Arawn.But since you won't volunteer the information, I will find out by other means." 

All this did was confirm that the Emperor was hiding something from him.He hadn't been totally sure.But what could it be?Vader started for Endor at the same time that the Emperor's older daughter did.

Until next time!


	34. Samantha and Darth Vader: The Questioni...

Death Star: episode #34 Samantha and Darth Vader: The Questioning

Death Star:episode #34 Samantha and Darth Vader:The Questioning

Previously:Vader discussed the Death Star with other Imperial officials.You found out that The Emperor was Emperor Palpatine.Then Vader went to aRawn to hopefully uncover what it was that the Emperor was hiding.Arawn wouldn't tell him, but he knew from that threat arawn knew whatever it was, and that the Emperor was hiding something from him…and that it had to do with Samantha.

"I know you are lying, Arawn.But since you won't volunteer the information, I will find out by other means."

All this did was confirm that the Emperor was hiding something from him.He hadn't been totally sure.But what could it be?Vader started for Endor at the same time that the Emperor's older daughter did.Samantha s not yet left for Yavin.She's getting ready, though.Darth Vader was a much more skilled pilot than Ursula was, so he beat her by a long shot.Vader takes some of his men with him.Vader takes out a map that has already been pinpointed as to where the droid had seen her.The Imperials head in that direction.While Darth Vader couldn't exactly feel Samantha through the force (they had different kinds…his was normal and hers was Royal), he still felt her through it in a way…he felt a strong connection.He let that connection lead him to her Ewok hut.It was then as she was packing that she heard the artificial breathing of Darth Vader.She'd never heard it before.I think now's a good time to tell you a little more about Darth Vader.He's obviously a Sith (Darth Vader), and if you didn't know that, hopefully you could have told that he wasn't using the Force for good purposes.You also know a little about him form what Obi-Wan told Luke.But in a certain battle against a certain Jedi Knight (one of the last events in Blue Waters), he'd gotten seriously hurt.He'd gotten 3rd degree burns, and his lungs had also been burned.He couldn't breathe now without the help of his breath mask.That's why he has to wear a mask and is the reason he make s the qui que noise…because it is artificial breathing.That's also why he wears the black suit.Okay, that's just so you know.(Yes, if you're reading Blue Waters, you'll find it out in there, too).Anyway, Samantha, like I said, Samantha had never heard the artificial breathing of Darth Vader before.Vader didn't come in, but he remained close enough for her to hear his breathing.Samantha stopped. 

"What is that?"

She went to go see what it was.She stopped right at the doorway. Vader grabbed her, and with his men led her out into the woods for questioning.Samantha had a pretty good idea that this thing (she didn't know it was a man) had come from the Empire.She knew there was nothing she could do…she was surrounded by stormtroopers and Imperial officers, plus the man in black (Darth Vader).

As soon as they stopped, Samantha says, "look, I don't know who you are, but you really don't gain much by capturing me."

Vader says, "That may be true, but…" he stops and realizes something…she doesn't know who he is.

Vader had no idea whether the Emperor's secret involved him or not, but he knew that neither the Emperor nor Arawn had told him…so that possibility existed…

"This could work to my advantage," he thinks.Then he continues out loud, "but you are a rebel…probably a Rebel Leader." 

She says nothing, only smiles. 

"So you deny nothing…then you are a rebel leader.Tell me, where are the tactical plans to the Death Star?"

"And you think that I would actually tell you." 

Darth Vader tries to look at her as little as possible.

"I'm sure that you don't want to see this little tree house place burned to the ground and your little fuzz ball friends charred, because I can and will do that.I need two things from you:the location of the Rebel Base and the tactical plans of the Death Star." He added mentally to his list, "and something else…"

"Well I'm afraid you won't get that kind of satisfaction from me."

Until next time!


	35. The Mystery Questioning and Vader’s Solu

Death Star: episode #25 The Mystery Questioning and Vader's Solution

Previously: Darth Vader went after Samantha Jedi in hopes to learn some information from her. I also told you why Vader has to wear a makes and black suit. Vader succeeded in capturing her. She refuses to tell him anything, plus she doesn't know who he is…only that he is from the Empire.

"Well I'm afraid you won't get that kind of satisfaction from me."

Vader had known she was strong. He glanced at her a second, then says, "You would sacrifice the fuzz balls to withhold information from us?"

"Not willingly, but if I honor what I fight for then, yes."

Darth Vader stopped to stare at her. That line was pure Yoda. And he'd heard it before Yoda! Maybe he could find something out from him…yeah right. Yoda wasn't stupid at all…it's very unlikely he'd get anything out of him. Samantha saw Vader pause. She smiled…some old Jedi wisdom had done well. But that line also brought back a painful memory for her. Vader saw it on her face and pretended to ignore it.

She finally said, "What happened to Anakin Skywalker? Is he alive? I must know…I…he was my husband."

This stung Vader. He swings back around to her and says, "Why are you asking me that?"

She says, "because I know that in the very beginning of the Empire …"She couldn't finish the sentence because she started crying.

He abruptly says, "I killed him."

She started crying more. Vader smiled under his mask. He had found her breaking point…Anakin Skywalker…maybe he could learn something now. He thought he'd try for the mystery theme…he could always ask the others later, and there were other means…but Samantha was the key he needed to unlock this mystery both Arawn and the Emperor had. And since they both knew about it…what would it do to mention one of their names to her?

Vader took the moment and says, to one of his men, but loud enough for Samantha to hear on purpose, "Did you check with Arawn Corta?"

The mention of Arawn's name triggered a reaction from her…but not the one he'd expected. He expected a look of disgust. Oh, there was disgust all right…and something more…it gave a reaction of,

"What did you do with my son?"

Darth Vader froze , and when he tried to finally move, he almost fell over. Son? Samantha had a son? And Arawn was somehow connected to it. Vader knew that Arawn had been crazy about Samantha …so the next question was…did Arawn rape her or was it Anakin's child. Vader thought it was practically impossible for it to be Anakin…it wasn't totally impossible, but almost impossible…it was much more likely that Arawn had raped her. That was probably it…the mystery. Arawn had raped Samantha and had caused her to have a child. Vader realized that Samantha was staring at him expecting an answer. But Vader needed to be sure.

"What are you talking about?" he finally decides to say.

She realizes that he may not have been in service to the Emperor at that time. She thinks he's a robot. Just then Ursula Krritch's ship shows up.

She lands and says, "So, Queen Samantha, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me ,after I question you."

She turns to Vader. "Darth Vader, you are no longer needed here…thanks for holding her until I came."

Vader says, "The Emperor did not inform me that you would come. I thought I was doing the capture myself."

Samantha stared at Vader. "My father told me that you had other things you had to do. You can leave now."

Darth Vader sighed. HE had been so close…he was pretty sure his assumption was right, but he wasn't totally sure. But it was obvious to him that the Emperor had sent his daughter there…to make sure he didn't find the mystery out…and that could only mean one thing…the Emperor really didn't want Vader finding out. But when Ursula had mentioned Darth Vader's name, Samantha reacted. She knew who he was now. Vader was aware of this and also knew he wouldn't get a second chance at the mystery from her. But in the argument between Vader and Ursula, Samantha had escaped. All eyes had been on the arguers.

Until next time!


	36. Owen’s Trip to Coruscant

**Death Star: episode #36 Owen's Trip to Coruscant**

Previously: Darth Vader, still in the questioning process, finds out certain information that others would rather have hidden from him. Samantha had said a line that triggered her memory of something unpleasant. Vader now knew that her weakness was Anakin Skywalker. Vader decided it was now a good idea to try to figure out this mystery. He tries mentioning Arawn's name. It gets a reaction from Samantha in which Vader finds out she has a son. He concludes that she must have been raped by Arawn and got a son out of it. He is about to make sure his thinking is right when Ursula shows up and tells Vader to leave. Samantha knows who Vader is now. She heard of Darth Vader.

She knew who he was now. Vader was aware of this and also knew he wouldn't get a second change at the mystery from her. But in the argument between Vader and Ursula, Samantha had escaped. All eyes had been on the arguers. Samantha was now on her way to Yavin.

Vader turns and says, "She's gone."

Ursula says, "I can see that."

Darth Vader says, "and since this assignment was in your hands and you had dismissed me, I guess you're the one that 's going to take the responsibility for the loss. Palpatine's your father…it can't be that bad."

Vader makes a fast getaway. His next destination was Tatooine. Vader smiled. So Samantha had a son and Arawn was the father. Ha! That was funny. You can't say that Vader wasn't a little annoyed, because he was. At least now he knew this mystery. At the same time as both Luke's and Vader's events, Owen had left for Coruscant. Luke's medication was very expensive for their family. Luke had bad allergies, too, which there could be nothing done. They didn't have enough money for allergy medicine or anything over the counter. The only time they ever bought any medication was for prescriptions. They'd known about Luke having asthma from the beginning. He had his first attack the day he was born. Luke had been an expensive baby. But he was all right now. The only thing was his asthma. And it wasn't bad…as bad as it was when he was born, but it wouldn't' get any better now. The refills weren't' that often. Owen sighed. Luke was beginning to get difficult to raise. He got in arguments a lot about going to the academy and blah blah. Owen knew that Luke really didn't like farming. And now he finds out tat his own wife abuses the boy.

"Poor kid," thought Owen.

Anyway, he was approaching Coruscant. After landing his ship, Owen went to Imperial Security where all transactions like his took place. Gryvon was at the desk, let me remind you.

Owen goes up to the counter and says, "I need a prescription refilled here."

Gryvon says, "all right."

Owen shows Gryvon Luke's inhaler. Gryvon waved Owen on. He then goes to the pharmacy to go have it refilled. They do it, and Owen leaves. At the same time, Luke and I are heading back from Ben's house.

I say, "You know in that guy's hut…I don't think it was that obvious that you had asthma."

Luke says, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. It was bothering me, but not enough to make it noticeable to other people"

"I think he had to have know you already had it. He seemed pretty sure when he asked."

"Yeah, but I don't know how he could have. My uncle doesn't like him and chases him away whenever he comes around. The only thing would be if he stopped by to borrow something when I was really little and had an attack…and Owen was helping me…because I was too little to know what to do. It's something strange to remember, though. Oh well."

"How long have you know n you had it?"

"I don't know…like for as long as I can remember. I must have been pretty young when they found out because I don't remember finding out."

"I see."

We approached Luke's' family homestead just as Owen landed. But something no one saw was another ship had stayed in Owen's shadow as they landed. It was Darth Vader.

Until next time!


	37. Vader’s Observations

**Death Star: episode #37 Vader's Observations**

Previously: Samantha left the scene with Darth Vader and Ursula. Vader leaves quickly after they notice Samantha's gone; saying that since Ursula took over it was her fault. He then left for Tatooine. Owen had also gone to go get Luke's medication refilled. Owen has to deal with Gryovn at Imperial Security. Then, after Owen's task has been accomplished, he heads back home, unaware hat as he approaches Tatoine, Vader I in his shadow. Luke and I are also headed back to his house.

We approached Luke's family homesteads just as Owen landed. But something no one saw was another ship had stayed in Owen's shadow as they landed. It Was Darth Vader. Rhun and his family are still there. Instead of trying to capture Summoner right away, Vader decides to watch for a little while and then make his move. There was only on problem: the breath mask. People would be able to hear him unless he put it on mute, which is what he did. While everyone was distracted by Owen's landing, Vader made a run for it and ended up being behind a door, put in a position where he could see and hear everything.

Luke turned to me and smiled, "perfect timing…he must have just gotten back."

Now Darth Vader knew who Summoner, Rhun, Own, Marion, and Beru were, but the had no idea. Oh yeah, he also knew who I was since I came from the school.

Vader saw me and says, "Interesting…I wonder how she got here. Must have been one of them that found her and brought her here."

I cone again feel out of place as Luke's cousins come towards us.

'You know, I really should be getting home soon."

Luke says, "Yeah, my uncle will help you…I hope."

Darth Vader thinks to himself as Riana and Nicole approach, "the boy and these two girls are either siblings or cousins. Maybe it's the boy and one girl or whatever."

Vader wanted to figure out who everyone was before he took Summoner to make sure he knew what he was doing. Owen turned to us.

"Luke! I need to talk to you a minute."

Luke turns to his uncle and says, "all right, I'll be right there!"

Then he says, "Sorry, it won't take long."

He runs over to Owen.

Owen studies Luke for a second, "Luke…what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing…"

but Owen knows there's something bothering him…and it's not his asthma…it's something on his mind.

"Don't lie to me, Luke. Something's bothering you."

Luke looked at his uncle for a second, and then says, "Well, I …you know ho I was going to go out with my friends? I kind of got lost and these sandpeople attacked us. Someone rescued us. He ran across a message in that one droid…and s…some people are in trouble…the droid has some important information or something…and I didn't do anything about it…a lot of people could die…and I feel kind of bad about it."

Vader has to stop himself from jumping out of hiding…"the tactical plans to the Death Star!"

The only reason he doesn't do this is in hopes to learn more information.

Owen says, "That's natural, Luke, but there's nothing you can do about it. Bigger and wiser heads than yours will take care of it, I'm sure. It's not your job. You just accidentally came across something you're not supposed to. Oh, and Luke…" he hands Luke his inhaler, "be more careful."

Luke nods, "Thanks."

Owen smiles, "now run along."

No one notices the lightsaber Old Band had given Luke that's now hanging from his belt. As Luke started heading back towards his cousins, and me Vader focused his attention on him.

"He's obviously Owen's son," Vader said based on his observations.

Vader would somehow have to get a hold of Luke now, too…since Luke had run across the plans and probably knew where thy were.

Luke says, "Hey, look!" he held up his inhaler.

"Good," I say.

Riana looks a t Luke questiongly, "You have asthma?"

He nods. Riana says, "Oh, my best friend at school des, too."

Luke says, "I don't have it that badly…"

Nicole says, "Well that's nice. Why cant' by boyfriend be here?"

Luke gives Riana a look.

"Oh, she has this crush on this guy. She always brings up whenever she's bored."

Nicole says, "I do not. I only bring him up when I get lonely. He's a smuggler…his name's Han Solo. The only reason I came along was in hopes of seeing him. He goes to Tatooine sometimes."

Darth Vader guesses from the conversation that Nicole and Riana are sisters…and cousins to the Luke kid.

Until next time!


	38. Luke’s turn to Lie

Death Star: episode #38 Luke's turn to Lie

Previously: Vader watched as Luke, Owen, and the rest of Luke's family and I talked. From the different conversations, Vader draws the conclusion that Luke is Owen's son and Riana and Nicole are Rhun's daughters. Darth Vader hears the entire conversations sand knows that Luke knows about the Death Star plans. Luke told Owen about the droid and the recording.

Darth Vader guesses from the conversation that Nicole and Riana are sisters...and cousins with the Luke kid.

Luke turns to us, "hang on…I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second."

Luke starts to head for the door that Vader is behind. Right after Luke is out of everyone's view and has walked by Vader without noticing him, something grabs him.

"Let me go!"

"You scream one word, boy, and I'll kill you."

Luke still can't see his attacker…he thinks it might be Mr. Idiot.

"I don't know what's so wrong about accidentally getting on your land. It's stupid. And I don't know why you're after me...Can't you just leave me and my friend alone?"

Darth Vader lessened his grip slightly. This allows Luke to see that it isn't Mr. Idiot at all…but Vader. Even though Luke's school is on Coruscant, it's a huge planet with billions of people living on it...the biggest planet in the Empire. Luke had of course heard of Darth Vader…and not only from Ben. He knew Vader was one of the top Imperials, but he'd been lucky enough to never have encountered him.

"Oh, you're not Mr. Idiot."

Luke relaxes a little. He didn't know it was Vader.

"No, but I am Darth Vader."

This really got Luke scared. He had killed his father and many other Jedi. Vader took pleasure in seeing the effect on Luke.

"Listen, I don't know what you want with me, but I don't remember doing anything…"

Vader says, "I think you do, where are the plans to"

"I don't know what you are you're talking about."

"The tactical plans to the Death Star…I know you know about them. I heard you tell about it."

"You heard my conversation with my…"

Vader cut him off. "Yes…now where are they."

"Like I'm going to tell you. I'm not telling you anything!!!"

Their conversation was loud enough to be heard by other people. Owen, Rhun, and Summoner rushed in.

Owen asks, "What's going on in here?"

Then his eyes fall on Vader holding Luke.

"Vader, release him!"

"Your son has important information that I need. If he continues to refuse to tell me about it, I'm afraid I'll have to take him to Coruscant with me for questioning.'

Luke starts to say, "He's not…"

"Shut up, Luke," says Owen.

Luke was surprised by this …Owen very rarely told him to shut up. Then he turns to Vader.

"You will take your hands off of my son."

Summoner and Rhun back Owen up.

Summoner says, "He's my grandson. He's done nothing to you to deserve that treatment."

Vader turns to Summoner, "and as for you, you are coming with me to Coruscant. You are a Maurder…and I'm afraid that what you say may hold true for this boy, but not you."

Rhun adds, "and my nephew obviously doesn't know anything more than what he's already told you."

Luke says, "that's right. You heard what I told my…"

Owen cuts Luke off again, "and that's all he knows. Holding him on Coruscant won't do any good. You've already hurt our family enough! Just leave us alone…especially my son."

Vader says, "I will do what is necessary."

"Then take me instead of Luke. I know as much as he does."

Vader says, "Sorry you're not the one that heard the recording. I'll be taking both the boy and his grandfather with me…now out of my way."

Vader says, "Why because he is sick?"

Own says, "he's got asthma but he doesn't have it very badly at all. I mean he's healthy other than that. And it's not his fault he has it, so shut up about that!"

Owen was going to say something else, but decided he'd better not.

AS Vader begins to push Luke along, Luke says, "all right, I'll tell you."

Owen says, "Luke, don't'…"

"Go ahead, I'm listening," says Vader.

"I gave the plans to some guy who was headed for Dantooine. I really didn't know what they were. You probably better go catch up with him before he takes the droid apart for scrap metal."

"I thought you were worried that you didn't' do anything about the plans."

"I meant that I didn't contact the Rebels…I gave it to the junk dealer."

"I knew you could be cooperative." Darth Vader releases Luke…, which causes Luke to fall to the ground. But before anyone could do anything, Vader grabbed Summoner and dragged him off.

Until next time!


	39. Luke’s true identity

Warning: if you are reading Blue Waters now, you might now want to read any more Blue Waters episodes until you finish Death Star, as it will spoil things for you in this story.

Death Star: episode #39 Luke's true identity

Previously: Vader, after hearing Luke tell of the plans to his uncle, grabs him...and questions him. Luke finally lies to Vader about the plans after refusing to say things for quite a while. Owen, Rhun, and Summoner rush to the scene. They all argue, but in the end after Luke's lie, Vader drops him and leaves with Summoner as his prisoner.

AS Vader begins to push Luke along, Luke says, "all right, I'll tell you."

Owen says, "Luke, don't…"

"Go ahead, I'm listening," says Vader.

"I gave the plans to some guy who was headed for Dantooine. I really didn't know what they were. You probably better go catch up with him before he takes the droid apart for scrap metal."

"I thought you were worried that you didn't do anything about the plans."

"I meant that I didn't contact the Rebels…I gave it to the junk dealer."

"I knew you could be cooperative."

Darth Vader releases Luke…which causes Luke to fall to the ground. But before anyone could do anything Vader grabbed Summoner and dragged him off. Owen runs over to Luke at that same instant.

"Are you all right?"

Luke starts to get up.

"I think so…he grabbed me pretty tightly though. But I'm all right."

Owen says, "We'll have to take a look at your shoulders…that's where he held you, right?"

Luke nodded as he got to his feet.

"But what about grandpa? Don't worry about me…but that terrible man took grandpa. Aren't you going after him?"

"Luke…I'm afraid that would just mean more trouble. We need as less to do with Vader as possible, especially you."

Luke rushes to the door, "but he has grandpa! Aren't you at all concerned? That man killed my father!"

Rhun was also there, don't forget. Rhun gave Owen a look.

Owen ignored it and instead addresses Luke, "Where did you hear that?!"

"Old Ben…"

Owen sighs.

"Now about the plans…you didn't really sell them to a junk dealer, did you?"

"Of course not…I…"

Owen interrupts Luke one more time.

"Good. Now I thought I told you to stay away from Old Ben. You know what I think of him. He's just a crazy old man. You shouldn't believe much that he says…when did you talk to him?"

"Just now…while you were gone. He's the one that has the plans. I got lost in the Judland Wastes and some sandpeople attacked us. Old Ben rescued us and took us to his house while there was a sandstorm. I left the droid there."

Rhun starts to say, "You're not his natural father?"

Owen says, "Quiet, Rhun. I need to talk to Luke. I'll tell you about it later."

Owen says, "So you lied to Darth Vader…we've got a problem. I mean it was a good thing you lied to him, however as soon as he's figured out you lied, he'll be after us all. Rhun and Lissy included. And it's very unlikely that he's going to be in a nice mood when he runs into us. We're going to have to leave for a while. Vader can find this place without a tracker."

Owen thinks a minute, and then turns to Luke again, "Luke what happened anyway…I mean with Darth Vader."

"Well apparently he was listening to everyone's conversations and was hiding behind the door there. AS I went inside, he jumped out and grabbed me…then started questioning me about the plans. I think he heard everything we said after you landed. He must have landed just after you or something."

Owen looks a little concerned as he tries to replay the conversation with Luke…what he had called Luke and what Luke had called him.

"Luke, do you remember what I called you…and if you called me uncle any time during the conversation?"

"What does that have to do with anything…"

"Luke just answer the question, please."

"I think you just called me Luke…I don't think you said nephew or son or anything. And I don't remember. I don't think I did…I think we just talked. I noticed that you did cut me off every time I was about to call you uncle when Vader was here."

Owen nodded. "Yeah, I did and there's a good reason for it."

"Yeah…he killed my father."

Owen gave no reply for a minute.

"I hope Vader didn't hear that when you said it before. You didn't tell him that, did you?"

"No, I was too scared."

Rhun steps up, "Owen, what is going on? You're not his father then?"

Owen glanced at Rhun, then sighs, "No, I'm not."

"Who is his father then?"

"Who do you think, Rhun? Anakin. Anakin was his father."

"Anakin? He's Anakin's son?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it."

Luke looks very confused.

"I thought you said my father was named Alex and my mother was named Demetre."

Rhun laughs, "You told him that Alex was his father? His great-great grandparents?"

Owen ignores Rhun again, "I lied."

"And how do I know you're not lying now? First you tell me you're my father, then it's Alex, and now it's some Anakin person…the person that built C-3PO and was mentioned in that old message."

Owen looks at Luke questionly, "What are you talking about, Luke?"

"There was some 20 year old message on that R2-D2 thing that said he was in danger or something…acting strangely is what it said. I don't know."

"Oh okay. And Luke, I don't want you telling anyone who your father was. It's just part of your protection. If people find out he was your father, they might try to kill you…because Anakin was a very influential person in the galaxy. He had a lot of enemies. Which is why I initially lied to you. It's important, Luke."

"Okay, whatever. I don't think I could even tell anyone if I wanted to. You've confused me so much that I don't even have the story straight in the first place."

Owen says, "Good because I don't want you hurt."

Luke goes back outside. Owen turns towards Rhun, "and I don't want you to threat him badly because of it."

"So, Anakin and I didn't get along, Luke's okay because I thought he was your son because of how you presented him. I guess that I can accept that Anakin's his father. He obviously can't help it. Dad, however…"

"And that's exactly why I referred to him as my son."

Until next time!


	40. Goodbyes

**Death Star: episode #40 Good-byes**

Previously: Owen, Luke, and Rhun talked. Rhun found out that Luke is also Owen's nephew (instead of son), since their other brother, Anakin, was his father. Luke also finds that out, which confuses him. Owen makes the decision that everyone that was there when Vader was needs to leave temporarily.

Owen says, "Good, because I don't want you hurt."

Luke goes back outside.

Owen turns towards Rhun, "And I don't want you to treat him badly because of it."

"So, Anakin and I didn't get along. Luke's Okay because I t thought he as your son because of how you presented him. You raised him. I guess I can accept that Anakin's his father. He obviously can't help it. Dad, however…"

"And that's exactly why I referred to him as my son. And we better go outside before Luke tells everyone about his encounter."

So, Rhun and Owen follow their nephew outside.

Owen says, "Beru, we need to get out of here ASAP."

"Why?"

"Because Luke knows something the Empire wants…Vader came here and Luke lied to him. As soon as he figures out it's a lie, he'll come back here and he's not going to be in a too happy mood. Vader thinks we all know as much as Luke knows about it…"

Beru nods her head.

"Whatever."

"Oh, and Beru there is another matter we need to discuss about Luke."

I go over to Luke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, people just keep telling me lies. The man that killed my father attacked me…well he grabbed me and started questioning me, and now he has my grandfather."

"What are we going to do then?"

"I don't know."

"I need to get home…I don't meant to be pushy or anything, but _I_ need to get home."

Luke sighs, "Good point. I'll see if I can get my uncle to take you. I think I'm going to go back to Old Ben with or without my uncle's approval. We have to get that information to where it goes…it must be very important if Darth Vader came here."

"Darth Vader?"

"The Emperor's top man…he's the one that killed my father as well as the rest of the Jedi."

"That's right."

"Hold on, I'll try to get my uncle."

"Uncle Owen? We need to get Lissy back home. She's not from here, and we shouldn't have her involved for very long."

"Hang on, Luke, I need to talk to Beru first," replies Owen.

Luke says quietly heading back towards me, "I'm going to Old Ben. You should be all right here. My uncle should take you, but I need to take care of that information."

"Good luck then, Luke. Thanks for being so nice to me and helping me out when those stupid Maurders were after me. I'll never forget you."

Luke smiles, "It was nothing. I'll always remember you, too."

I run up to Luke and hug him. Luke slowly lets me go.

"Bye, and good luck to you, too," he says.

At the same time, Owen was saying, "Beru, Luke told me something…he told me you abuse him."

Owen watches Beru carefully.

She gets mad.

"I can't believe he told you."

"Luke had every right to tell me. Why, Beru…why did you do this?"

"I don't know…I guess it's because I don't like him…"

"Beru, what happened to our own children…Luke had nothing to do with it. You shouldn't take it out on him, if that's what you're doing. I don't want you hurting him anymore! He's our nephew, and it hasn't been easy on him"

"It hasn't been easy on me, either, Owen."

"It hasn't been easy on anyone, Beru, but you have to accept everything. How long have you been abusing him?"

"Since as soon as he could take it…I don't know…when he was a couple years old or something, maybe even younger."

"I can't believe I didn't notice, Beru, but I'm glad he told me. Don't hurt him again…"

Beru is still mad and looks away. Luke has started to walk towards the speeder.

"Luke…where do you think you are going?"

"I was…"

"Never mind, come here, I want to look at your shoulders where Darth Vader grabbed you."

"It's not bad…"

"Come here anyway."

Luke goes over to his uncle. They go back into the house.

"What about the Imperials?"

"Don't worry about them right now. I have to do this now."

"Are you going to take Lissy back?"

Owen nodded, "and even though I may not like it, you'll have to go deliver the plans since they're obviously important."

"Thanks, uncle," Luke says as he takes off his shirt.

Until next time!


	41. Owen and Lissy: Approaching Anuvuin

**Death Star: episode #41 Owen and Lissy: Approaching Anuvuin**

Previously: Luke and I say good-bye because Owen is going to take me back to my world, and Luke is going off to Old Ben's to take care of the plans. Owen confronted Beru about abusing Luke.

"What about the Imperials?"

"Don't worry about them right now. I have to do this now."

"Are you going to take Lissy back?"

Owen nodded, "and even thought I may not like it, you'll have to go deliver the plans since they're obviously important."

"Thanks, uncle," Luke says as he take off his shirt.

That's when Owen notices the lightsaber. "Luke, where did you get that?"

"Old Ben…he said it was my father's and he wanted me to have it."

"Let me see it. Does it even work?"

"Yeah…" he hands it to Owen. Owen nods.

"Please let me keep it…it's the only thing I have that was my father's…I have no other connection."

Owen looks at it, then at Luke.

"I don't like the idea, but I suppose I can't keep you form it since it's been given to you."

Luke smiles.

Owen then says, "Vader didn't see it, did he?"

"I don't think so. If he did, he didn't say anything. Why does Vader matter so much anyway, besides the fact that he killed my father? What did my father do that it would matter that much?"

Owen ignores Luke's question and tries to change the subject.

"Yeah, you've got some bruises. Not bad though…they should be gone in a couple of days."

""I'm taking Lissy now. Don't listen to anymore that Old Ben tells you. It's mostly lies. I'm going to the Rebel Base wherever it is as soon as I've finished taking care of Lissy. Go directly there after you're done with the plans. We'll decide where to go after that."

"All right."

Owen and Luke go back outside.

Owen turns to Rhun, "Take your family to the Rebel Base…we have to find out where it is."

Beru steps forward, "Yavin…I've been working for the Rebellion."

Owen looks at her in surprise.

"Okay, then Yavin…. Beru, go with my brother and Marion. We'll all meet there, then decide where to go."

Owen turns to me.

"We have to get to Mos Eisley somehow. Luke's taking the speeder. Um, let me try next door and see if we can take theirs."

"Hello Mr. Darklighter," Owen says as we approach.

"Hello, Owen, who is this, your niece?"

'No…it's a long story. How's Biggs doing?"

"Fine…I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he made it into the Academy and he's joined up with the Rebellion. How's Luke?"

"Fine…but the real reason I came here was to borrow your speeder. We're in some kind of Imperial trouble…"

"Sure, you can use it. We don't go into town that much these days."

"Thanks."

As we leave, Owen says, "his son is one of Luke's best friends…Biggs."

I nod, "I think I met him."

"You probably did…if Luke was out with his friends. Go ahead and get into the landspeeder."

I do.

"I'm sorry about all this trouble I've caused," I say.

"I understand. No big deal. Now where were you when you got here?"

"On somewhere called Anuvuin?"

Owen nods, "right…Luke mentioned something about that. How do we go about doing this?"

"There was some black sword the used to close it, so I'd assume that's how you open it."

"Dyrnwyn?"

"What?"

"That's the sword that was lost during the Clone Wars. It's very powerful. If we get our hands on it, we should return it to the Rebellion. Would you be able to recognize where you were on the planet?"

"I think…"

Owen nods. "You know that planet is dangerous…it's the Murder Base. I'm glad Luke's not going there."

"Yeah…I really really appreciate you doing this for me. I know it's a burden on you and your family, and if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be in the trouble with the Empire. I fee bad about that."

Owen looks at me carefully without saying anything. He shrugs as we continue moving towards Mos Eisley.

"I hope you know this isn't going to be an easy task."

I nod.

"All right, we're here. My ship's in the docking bay over there."

I nod.

"I was on it before."

He nods. We get on the ship, and he sets the course for Anuvuin. We encounter no problems on the way to the Maurder capital.

"Luke's a very nice boy…one of the nicest people I've ever met. You should be proud of him."

Owen smiles, "he is…and I am very proud of him. Of course he makes me mad sometimes, but what kid doesn't?"

Owen nods, "Luke's a good kid. I love him very much. He's my nephew, I assuming you knew that?"

I nod.

"People are meant to him and treat him badly. I don't understand why…because he's so nice."

"I think I can relate to that. The majority of people aren't nice to me."

Owen nods, "I think you and he are a lot alike. Actually, Luke's a lot like his father was. We're here. I need to go as soon as we get the doorway open. I've got to meet with Luke and the others on Yavin,"

"Thanks for your help."

Owen says, "You're welcome."

Until next time!


	42. Struggles with the Doorway

Death Star: episode #42 Struggles with the Doorway

Previously: Owen had decided that Luke needs to take care of the plans while he takes me to Anuvuin. Owen and I are almost to Anuvuin now.

"Luke's as good kid. People are mean to him and treat him badly. I don't understand why…because he's so nice."

"I think I can relate to that. The majority of people aren't nice to me."

Owen nods, "I think you and he are a lot alike, actually, Luke's a lot like his father was. We're here. I need to go as soon as we get the doorway open. I've got to meet with Luke and the others on Yavin."

"Thanks for your help."

Owen says, "You're welcome."

He lands the ship.

"I'm not sure this is where the doorway is from here."

Owen says, "Yeah, their paths aren't clear cut here. It'll probably take some time. Let me see here…I'm not sure if I have any maps or anything."

He reaches into his belt.

"Dang it! I've got Luke's inhaler. He took off his belt, when he took off his shirt. This must have come out and I put it in mine instead of Luke's. He'll be all right. I don't have anything in the way of maps for Anuvuin though."

"I'm afraid since I was only here once I don't think I could remember the way back."

Owen sighs, "Okay, let's get back in the ship. I'll fly low until we reach some kind of settlement. We can ask directions from them."

"What if they report us because we're not one of them."

"I'll think up something to tell them. I'm good at lying."

We fly low and board the ship. We soon see a group of mud houses.

"There…I'm landing there."

We land once again. Owen and I get out. He knocks on the door. A strange looking thing answers.

"Hello? What do you want?"

"We're from Maurder Base," replies Owen. "I seem to have lost my way…could you maybe tell us how to get to the main headquarters?"

Sebulba (that is the name of the thing that answered the door) just stares at me.

"I'm not helping you."

I look helplessly at Owen.

"Why?" he asks. "You don't know us."

"Maybe not but I'm not helping anyone that reminds me of my worst enemy."

Owen says, "What?"

"Just be glad I don't…."

Owen decides to try a different approach…mind control.

"You will tell us the way."(This is exactly the type of thing a moisture farmer used the force for.)

"I will tell you the way. Go straight down the narrower path o the right. Take a left at the split in the trail. Keep going straight until you run into any headquarters building."

Owen smiles. As soon as we're off on our way and out of hearing range, I say, "What was he talking about me reminding him of his worst enemy."

"I have no idea…I don't think we'll ever be able to understand Maurders. He probably got you confused with someone else."

We continue up the path at a jog. We reach the fork in the trail. A big blue thing is in the grassy area between the split.

"A Maurder," says Owen. "Quick this way."

He pulls me onto the correct path as fast as he could, but not fast enough for Watto not to notice us. Watto flies up to us. He scans us, and then turns to Owen.

"Where's Anakin."

"It's none of your business."

"I think it is…he's as former slave that was taken wrongfully from me. He's your brother, isn't he?"

"Leave us alone, please," says Owen angrily. "And for your information, he was freed by fair means."

Owen whispers to me, "Come on. This guy means nothing but trouble."

We get out of there.

Then Owen says, "Now you see why I've been trying to keep Luke's father a secret? Watto and other people'll harass him. Luke's father is Anakin," Owen says to stop my confusion.

"It is? He was on an old message that Luke and I found together on that R2-D2. He didn't think Anakin was related to him."

Owen says, "That reminds me…I hope Luke remembers the other droid…I forgot to remind him."

We soon come to a clearing. Mr. Piggeo's the only one in sight.

"Oh no…that's one of the guys that was after me before."

"Don't worry, he's a Maurder…I can handle him," says Owen. "While I talk to him, I want you to go find that sword."

"What if I get caught?"

"I'll deal with them."

I look at him questionly. Owen goes over to Mr. Piggeo.

"I believe the well back there has a broken handle. Maybe you should repair it."

"Sure," says Mr. Piggeo going back on the path.

But we are not alone. Boba Fett is also there watching our every move. Fett immediately contacts Mr. Idiot.

"You might want to come back to Anuvuin. I think the girl you're looking for is here. She seems to be looking for Dyrnwyn."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Meanwhile, I get inside. The sword's unprotected laying right in plain sight. I grab it.

"Now, if I could only remember how this thing works."

I walk outside with it. Owen is at my side.

"I think they placed it on the rocks here…and these little rings were inserted or something."

I try to repeat what I thought the Maurders had done.

"I can't get it…" I say in despair.

"Don't give up, Lissy. Let me try."

Owen does, but is also unsuccessful.

"Well there has to be something you're leaving out," he concludes.

"But there isn't…I'm almost sure."

Suddenly, a voice that doesn't belong to either of us says, "The girl is right."

Until next time!


	43. Closed Doorway and Rebel meeting

Death Star: episode #43 Closed Doorway and Rebel meeting

Previously: Owen and I landed on Anuvuin with some difficulty in locating the doorway. We ran into sebulba and Watto. We have captured Dyrnwyn and have tried to open the doorway, and have failed.

"Now if I could only remember how this thing works."

I walk outside with it. Owen is at my side.

"I think they placed it on the rocks here and these little rings were inserted or something."

I try to repeat what I thought the Maurders had done.

"I can't get it…" I say in despair.

"Don't give up, Lissy. Let me try."

Owen does, but is also unsuccessful.

"Well there has to be something you're leaving out," he concludes.

"But there isn't…I'm almost sure."

Suddenly, a voice that doesn't belong to either of us says, "the girl is right."

I turn around automatically. So does Owen. It's Mr. Idiot! I can't go anywhere because Mr. Idiot takes a step closer.

"You can never open the doorway."

"Please, sir," I say. "I have to get home. It's the only way. You open it if I can't."

Mr. Idiot smiles, "no one can open the doorway ever again. It could only be opened 4 times. I've used them all up."

"You're lying."

"I wish I were. Now you're stuck here, so I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Owen says, "Run, Lissy!!!"

I look around…there's still nowhere for me to go. Mr. Idiot reaches for the sword.

"Give me the sword."

"No," I say.

But in reaching for the sword, he moved just enough for me to squeeze past him. I start running, Owen by my side. We don't stop running until we safely reach the ship.

"Do you think he was telling the truth about the doorway?'

Owen says, "I'm pretty sure that he was. Let me see that sword."

I give it to him. After reexamining it a moment, he says, "Well there appears to be an inscription…"

What does it say?"

"'The doorway can only be opened four times, and yes, this time has counted. The doorway exists here, on this planet. Beware *&*(&(*&(* they are evil and the power form the rocks will be lost if this power changes to Maurder (*)(*)(*)(* Maurder Leader once and all. Not ()*)*)((&(*&(*&." There's more…but that's all I can read. It looks like it's been scratched out of something."

"So I can never get home…I'm stuck here forever."

"It appears that way," says Owen. "I think he would have acted differently had the doorway been able to be opened."

"What do I do now?"

"Well, I'm going to Yavin. You can join the Rebellion or something. You're old enough to take care of yourself…at least you look and act like you could…how old are you?"

"18."

Owen nods, "Well you're considered an adult then."

Meanwhile, Darth Vader has just left Tatooine with Summoner.

Vader says, "Now you're going to have to stay in here until I retrieve those Death Star plans. But don't worry, I'll deal with you soon enough!"

He throws him into his tightly secured prison cell on the ship.

"And your son Owen …he won't get too far away if he escapes…I put a tracker on his ship."

Summoner stares at Vader. The approach Dantooine. Vader leaves the ship and goes to Imperial Information.

"You there…have there been any junk dealers coming in with parts of droids?"

The stormtroooper looks at Vader kind of funny, "Lord Vader, this planet has very little metal industry…a junk dealer would have to be crazy to come here. No one would buy anything from him."

Vader nods.

"I see…but you are absolutely certain? There are 2 droids that…"

"Sir, droids are illegal on this planet. The governor hates them."

Vader turns around angrily.

"That boy lied...good thing I thought of putting the tracker on just in such a case."

Vader got back in the ship, slamming the door.

"Ah…that hurt my ears," complained Summoner.

"Good…you're a prisoner. You're supposed to be treated badly."

Vader angrily pressed the button for picking up trackers.

"And don't worry, Summoner, I'll have the rest of your family in no time. The fled the planet, as I assumed they would."

But suddenly a message comes up on Vader's computer.

"What is it?" he barked.

It was the Emperor.

"I am requesting that you return to Coruscant immediately."

Vader's first impulse was to tell the Emperor to wait, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"All right."

So Vader returns to Coruscant. Then Owen and I reach Yavin.

"I guess this is it,…" he says.

A Republic meeting has just taken place…the one Kitster's class had gone to. Joseph and Biggs had returned after Luke had not caught up with them in like half an hour. Mon Mothma was there. She just arrived as the meeting was in progress. Bail sees her and rushes over.

"Bail! It's been so long!"

"I'm glad you're alive, Samantha. I can't believe you kept it from everyone."

"Not everyone, Bail."

Then Bail realizes that everyone is quiet, "Oh, this is Mon Mothma, the Queen of the Rebellion."

He and she both knew that the younger members of the Alliance would not recognize her…probably not ones under age 28. Yes, the older members knew whom she really was and were excited. The meeting soon ended, but everyone decided to stay at the Base for a couple of days.

Until next time!


	44. The Registration Process and Bail’s Info

**Death Star: episode #44 The Registration Process and Bail's Information**

Previously: I found out that I could never return to my world, but I have Dyrnwyn. Owen and I escaped to Yavin. Vader went to Dantooine and found out that what Luke had told him was a big lie. Samantha has arrived at yavin and is introduced as Mon Mothma.

"Bail! It's been so long!"

"I'm glad you're alive, Samantha, I can't believe you kept it from everyone!"

"Not everyone, Bail."

Then Bail realizes that everyone is quiet, "Oh, this is Mon Mothma, the Queen of the Rebellion."

He and she both knew the younger members of the Alliance would not recognize her…probably not ones under 28. Yes, the older members knew whom she really was and were excited. The meeting soon ended, but everyone decided to stay at the Base for a couple of days. Owen lands the ship.

"Bye Lissy," he says. "If you run into problems, you can always contact me, however don't make it a habit."

"Wait," I say. "You're one of the only people I know…and I was wandering…"

"Yes?"

"Is Luke seeing anyone …a girl. I …I kind of like him if it hasn't been obvious. I really admire him. I like him…. I like him a lot."

Owen sighs, "I can't answer for Luke. I can tell you this, though…. he's never had a relationship with anyone before."

"Neither have I."

Owen says, "It'd be all right with me…but it's up to Luke."

"Thank you."

Owen nods.

"I know I've been enough trouble…but could you walk in there with me…I don't know where to go."

"Sure."

As we walk into the main entrance, a boy comes over to us.

"Hello…I don't recognize you…new to the Rebellion?"

I nod.

"Okay, go over to the table over there. My name's Wedge Antilles. Welcome to the Rebellion."

"Thank you," I say as I head over to the table.

Owen follows because he needs to register, too. As we Approach the registry table, Owen almost trips. The lady at the table glances up and they lock eyes.

"Mom!" he says running up to her. She embraces him.

"Owen, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Where's Rhun and Anakin."

Owen swallowed hard.

He knew his mother loved Anakin very very much. Without looking at her he says, "Anakin's dead. He died some years ago."

"Oh," she says sinking back into the chair. "I was unaware."

"Rhun's on his way."

"I'm glad you've decided to finally join the Rebellion, Owen."

"I'm going to talk to people I'll be around if you need me."

Shmi nods.

"And who might you be?"

"it's a long story. My name's Lissy. I come from another dimension. I got here by mistake and now I'm stuck here forever. You probably don't believe me."

Shmi says, "Well you can tell me more about yourself after I get some basic information down about you.

"How old are you?"

"18…"

She smiles, "When's you're birthday?"

"September 30, 1982."

She nods, "So that's 9/30/82. Got it. Your name?"

"Lissy."

"And are you healthy?"

"As far as I know."

"Okay, since you're not from here, the rest of the questions don't apply."

"The bottom line is I'm not from here…I only know a couple of people. I have no where to go."

"How'd you get here?"

"There was some strange wall of Lights that must be some kind of doorway or something…These Maurder people chased me…I guess they're the ones that run the doorway."

"Okay, we'll try to find a position for you."

I turn to go.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she says. "The registration process is not done yet. You need to talk to Bail Organa. He wants to talk to all female applicants 17 to 19 for some reason. Bail's one of the leaders."

"The one that sent the message about the plans," I say. "

You know about that?"

I nod.

"How?"

"The person that found me here and I ran into the message."

Shmi nods, "Bail definitely needs to talk to you then. Where are the plans?"

"They're at…" I start to reply. "Never mind, I'll just go get Bail."

She leads me over to where Samantha and Bail are talking on the other side of the room.

"Bail?" he turns, "excuse me, Samantha."

"Yes?"

"This young lady needs to talk to you about the plans and new registration."

"Sorry, Samantha," he says. "I'll catch up with you later."

She nods. Shmi and Samantha then begin to talk as Bail and I go into a conference area.

As soon as we're to a desk, he says, "I understand you have information about the Death Star plans."

"Well we found the droids in a factory on Anuvuin."

"Who?"

"Me and this boy I met named Luke."

"Okay and where are the plans?"

"They're with some old guy, Old Ben I believe is his name, on the Planet Luke's from."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes, I think that's it."

"Good… the plans are safe then. Is he bringing the droids."

"To my understanding, yes."

"Okay, now on to the other matter."

Bail took out the registration card. (Shimi had given it to him just before we broke off.) He glances at it with a puzzled, thoughtful expression on his face.

"Where are you from?"

"Another dimension…I'm tired of explaining it to people. I got her through some lights that connected my world to yours. I'm stuck here forever because it can never be opened again.

"Where is this doorway?"

"On some planet called Anuvuin."

Bail bit his lip.

"The Maurders…"

"Yeah…they like chased me when they found out I was here, too. I got in by accident."

Bail nodded.

"Okay, I need to see something, this is just part of the registration process. Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"It's all right. I'm going to poke you. Mandatory for the Rebellion, and since you obviously don't have medical information here…"

"You're going to give me a blood test?"

He nodded. I reluctantly comply. He takes a sample, puts it through a machine, and then stares at the readings.

"'Is everything all right."

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, but there is something you should know, however unbelievable it may sound."

I look at him puzzled.

Bail then says, "You're not really from another dimension…you're from here. You're my daughter, Leia…a princess form Alderaan, since I am the ruler of Alderaan."

"But how can this be?"

"The Maurders kidnapped you and took you to that other dimension."

Just then Wedge and Biggs run by.

Biggs says, "Wedge…are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Bail bit his knuckle, glancing at the two of boys. But his attention turns to 2 people.

Until next time!


	45. Attempted Trick and Vader’s 39th Birthda

**Death Star: episode #45 Attempted Trick and Vader's 39****th**** Birthday Celebration**

Previously: I asked Owen about the possibility of getting involved with Luke in a romantic way. Owen said it would be all right with him, but it was up to Luke, Shmi and Owen see each other at the registration table, and then I go through the registration process. Part of it involves talking with Bail Organa. When I did, I find out that I'm really his daughter, Leia, and had been kidnapped by the Maurders. This means I was really from their world.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, but there is something you should know, however unbelievable it may sound."

I look at him puzzled.

Bail then says, "You're not really from another dimension, you're from here. You're my daughter, Leia…a princess from Alderaan, since I am the ruler of Alderaan."

"But how can this be?"

"The Maurders kidnapped you and took you to that other dimension."

Just then Wedge and Biggs run by.

Biggs says, "Wedge…are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Bail bit his knuckle, glancing at the two boys. But his attention soon turns to 2 people that have just entered.

"Are you all right?" I ask Bail.

"What? Oh yes. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, hang on. I need to finish telling you everything first. I've looked a long time for you, Leia…ever since you were stolen. I've requested Shmi to send all people in that age range to me…because I was trying to find you." He looks down at his hands. "Shmi doesn't know I was looking for my daughter, though. I just told her I needed to talk with people about your age."

"I'm glad you found me," I say.

Bail nods and again looks over at the 2 people that had distracted him before (not Wedge and Biggs, but the other two.). It's Maggie and Luke Elliot.

"I'll be back," Bail says."Those two people don't belong here."

As Bail approaches them, they try to act normal.

"Hello. I'm Leia and this is Luke. I need to know all our plans."

Bail almost laughs. Their performance was obviously fake. They were obviously trying to trick the Rebellion.

"No," says Bail. "You are not Leia. You are obviously trying to gain information. You obviously have been following the real Leia around…she has a friend named Luke, and the only way you'd know is if you spied. Your trick will not work."

Maggie stares at Bail.

"'You know where the real Leia is…"

"Yes, and I'm not telling you."

Luke Elliot and Maggie run out of there. Bail comes back to me.

"Leia, you're in danger. The Maurders will be looking for you. I'm going to send you to Alderaan to go get some papers I left at home. If the Maurders try and come back, you'd be gone, and they'd most likely give up. They're like that."

"How am I supposed to get there?"

"Right…I'll have Owen get you there. You were with him before, correct me if I'm wrong."

"That's right, but I don't want to trouble him."

"It'll be all right." I'll find him then."

Bail nods.

"Tell him I sent you."

I spot Owen easily and I go over to him. He turns.

"Bail Organa told me to have you take me to Alderaan to get something for him."

"Bail did?"

I nod. "

He's really my father…I guess I'm from here instead of the other dimension, and was kidnapped and taken there."

"Bail Organa, huh, well good for you."

Owen had already broken away from the person he had talked to and now we go together to Owen's ship.

"Yeah, and he told me my real name's Leia."

Owen says, "That's a pretty name."

We take off. Meanwhile, Darth Vader was on his way back to Coruscant. As soon as he lands, he grabs Summoner.

"You're going to a cell. Now get in the, NOW!!"

Summoner gets in.

"As soon as I find out what the Emperor wants, it'll be torture time for you! Have fun."

Vader goes directly to the throne room. As he goes down the hall, he realizes something is amiss. There is music playing.

"What's going on?" he growls to himself as he approaches.

As soon as he gets inside, he sees a big banner that says, "Happy Birthday, Darth Vader."

Vader angrily approaches the waiting Emperor.

"Master, what is going on?"

"We're celebrating your 39th birthday."

"That was months ago, Master."

"I know, but I thought it would do you good."

Under the Emperor's orders, people give Vader gifts nonstop for 3 hours. Then they give him a birthday dinner that lasts 2 more hours. Vader realizes that the Emperor is obviously trying to distract Vader.

"Look," he says standing up. "I need to go. I was in pursue of someone about the Death Star plans."

"Fine, Vader. But come back soon."

That just told Vader to make sure he stayed out as long as he could. As soon as Vader was able to get away, he tries tracking down Owen's ship.

"Good, there they are," he says. "Looks like they're heading for the Alderaan system?"

As soon as we get out of hyperspace, right in front of us is an Imperial ship.

"Great," says Owen. "Now what."

But we can do very little. Imperial ships are all around us. Vader boards.

"Now," says Vader, "where are the plans."

He looks around, expecting Luke, Rhun, Riana, Nicole, Marion, and Beru to be there.

"Where are the others?"

"Far away from here," says Owen.

"The boy lied to me, so I guess I'll have t take you two as prisoners."

"There's just one problem with that, she's the daughter of Bail Organa, who is leading the Rebellion."

Vader looked surprised, "but she is from…"

"She was kidnapped and brought there."

Vader says, "It doesn't matter. Maybe this will teach the Rebellion to break up."

Bail had announced to everyone that he found his daughter, Princess Leia of Alderaan. The news spread and within a couple hours, all important officials knew. From this point on out, I'll be called Leia or Princess Leia. Vader captured Owen and me and took us to the Death Star.

Until next time!


	46. Luke Joins Ben

**Death Star: episode #46 Luke Joins Ben**

Previously: Bail and I talked a little more. Then 2 Maurders came to Yavin saying their names were Leia and Luke in hopes to gain info. About the rebellion. Bail caught onto it right away, and made them leave. He told me I too should leave, because I'm in danger with the Maurders. He sends me out with Owen to Alderaan, but Vader stops us and captures us and takes us to the Death Star. Vader also has his 39th birthday party.

Vader says, "It doesn't matter. Maybe this will teach the rebellion to break up."

Bail had announced to everyone that he found his daughter, Princess Leia of Alderaan. The news spread and within a couple hours, all important officials knew. From this point on out, people who knew about it'll call me Leia or Princess Leia. Vader captured Owen and me and took us to the Death Star. Meanwhile, back to Tatooine. After Luke had gone back outside, he headed straight for the landspeeder. He couldn't believe I was leaving them for good. To say that Luke didn't have feelings for me would be a lie, because he did. He really liked me (Although I don't know it just as he doesn't know I like him.) But Luke was also excited that he would be taking an action about the plans. Luke has a very good memory, and he finds his way back to Ben's house without much trouble. He knocked on the door. Ben answered. "I'm back," says Luke. (Just for frame of reference, whenever Luke is involved, I'll call Kenobi Ben or Old Ben, and whenever Darth Vader is involved, it'll be Obi-Wan).

"I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my father."

Ben looked at Luke curiously.

"What about your uncle?"

"He went with Lissy…she's going back to her own world. My uncle's going to help her. He doesn't have to know you're training me. I…I want to learn."

Ben nodded with a smile.

"I was waiting for you, Luke. I knew you'd probably come back. So you're coming with me to Yavin?"

Luke nodded.

"That information's pretty important. I could have gotten killed over it. Darth Vader came to our house and started questioning me. He overheard me when I told my uncle about it. I lied to him, but as soon as he finds out…I never want to see that man again!"

Ben looked at Luke, concerned.

"Darth Vader came to your house. Are you all right?"

"Yeah…a couple bruises. He held me pretty tightly…and he dropped me as soon as I lied."

"Does your uncle know about that?"

Luke nodded.

"My other Uncle Rhun and my grandfather, plus Uncle Owen all heard the questioning."

Ben nodded.

"Does Vader know who our are?"

"Not exactly…I mean he knows my name thanks to his spying, but my uncle made him think I was his son instead of nephew."

"Owen you mean."

"Right."

"That's good."

"I don't know why he did it…what difference it made other than the fact that Vader killed my father."

"Luke," Ben said seeing the conversation was going somewhere he didn't want it to go, "We should be going."

"Cap…I forgot C-3PO…the other droid. We'll have to go back home."

"Okay," says Ben. "You'd better hurry though. I'd say another sandstorm's coming up."

Luke nods, "Yeah they make me sick sometimes."

"Do they? I suggest we hurry then."

Luke and Ben followed by R2-D2 all get in the landspeeder.

Luke turns to Ben, "Now when you tell me to go fast…how fast do you mean…my friends and I race these things with each other…want me to go that fast or what?"

Ben smiles, "Whatever speed you can get us there all in one piece, Luke."

"All right, you don't know what you're in for."

Ben raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't build this thing id you?"

"No way…I wouldn't know how. My uncle wouldn't let me touch that kind of equipment, even if I wanted to."

"It's Ashame…I bet you could…and would do it very well."

"Why do you say that?"

Luke had already started the thing.

"Because of your father…he built a pod that won him his freedom. He built a lot of things."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not my father. I probably wouldn't be good at it."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No…"

"Then how do you know."

Luke sighs, "I guess I don't."

They arrive back at Luke's house. Rhun and his family were still there.

"Uncle Rhun…how come you haven't' left yet?"

"Riana wanted to see some guy before she left."

Luke went inside, and Ben followed at a distance. Luke got C-3PO out.

"Come on."

As he turned to go, Beru blocked is path. Luke started to feel a little sick from his asthma. He coughed. He reached for his inhaler.

Not finding it, he says, "Aunt Beru…do you know where my inhaler is…. I…"

She cut him off, "No…but you told Owen. How dare you…"

"He told you?"

"Yes."

Luke looks away.

"It was about time."

"How dare you tell him."

She came up to him and gave him a shove, knocking him on the floor. Ben comes out. Beru immediately pretends as if nothing happened. Luke coughed again.

"Are you all right, Luke?"

"I'm fine."

Ben gave Beru a look of disapproval as they left.

"I saw that," he says just loud enough for her to hear. Once they're back outside, Ben says, "The wind's picked up."

"Yeah," says Luke a little out of breath.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Luke nods. "Okay," says Ben. "Now to Mos Eisley."

Until next time!


	47. Jira’s Shop

**Death Star: episode #47 Jira's Shop**

Previously: You also found out that Luke also likes me (without my knowing it)…and he has gone to Old Ben's house. He did something against what his uncle had told him…he asks Ben to train him to become a Jedi. Before they depart for Mos Eisley, Luke remembers C-3PO, which causes him to go back. This wastes time…and a sandstorm is coming. Luke's aunt stops him at his house and yells at him for telling Owen on her. Luke started to get a little sick, but he assures Ben that he's all right. They set out for Mos Eisley with C-3PO and R2-D2 present.

"No, but you told Owen. How dare you."

"He told you?"

"Yes." Luke looks away. "It was about time."

"How dare you tell him."

She came up to him and gave him a shove, knocking him on the floor. Ben comes out. Beru immediately pretends nothing happened. Luke coughed again.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Ben gave Beru a look of disapproval as they left.

"I saw that," he says just loud enough for her to hear.

Once they're back outside, Bens says, "The wind's picked up."

"Yeah, says Luke a little out of breath.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Luke nods. "Okay," says Ben. "Now to Mos Eisley."

While on their way, Luke coughs a couple times. Ben looks over at him worriedly. But Luke doesn't seem too affected y it. Ben chooses not to make further comments. One they get to the place for parked speeders (Luke had driven.), some Stormtroopers came over.

"Great," Luke says.

Ben doesn't comment.

A stormtrooper says, "You, how long have you had these droids?"

"About 3 or 4 seasons."

"Let me see our identification papers."

"You don't need to see his identification papers," says Ben using mind-control.

Luke looks at Ben weirdly as the Stormtrooper says, "We don't need to see his identification."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," says Ben.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

"He can go about his business now. Move along."

"You can go about your business now. Move along."

Luke looks at Ben.

"Go ahead."

Luke stopped the landspeeder.

"I don't understand how we got passed those Stormtroopers," says Luke. "I thought we were dead."

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded."

They start walking to the Cantina. Luke's still coughing more often, but he seems to be feeling all right. But the storm had storm started to come up. They are on their way, but Ben walks slower than usual because of Luke. He knows Luke's getting sick, but since he hasn't said anything about it, he assumes things are fine.

When they reach one of the street shops, Luke says, "Can we rest here…"

Ben looks at Luke and nods. Luke' s out of breath. Jira, the owner of the shop is standing right there. She is the owner of the Siesel Cake shop, which s there Luke and Ben are right now.

"Ben, I'm sick…"

He starts coughing. Be sighs.

"There's nothing I can really do about it, Luke."

Jira turns to them.

"What's the trouble?"

Ben answers, "He has asthma."

Jira asks, "Is he all right?"

Luke coughs more. "I'll be fine…"

Ben says, "Luke, why don't you stay here until you're feeling better. I'll go see if I can find a ship for us. When you're feeling better, go to the Cantina over there. That's where I'll be."

"Are you talking the droids with you?"

"No, I'll leave them for you."

Luke nods.

"Why don't you come inside," Jira says to Luke as Ben leaves.

"The droids…" says Luke. "They need to be inside, too. Imperials are looking for them."

"Oh you're part of the Rebellion?"

"I will be…" Luke coughs more.

"Why don't you sit down."

Luke gladly does once he's inside.

"Sorry," Luke says, I don't mean to cause you trouble."

"It's all right, boy. It's pretty hot outside today…hotter than usual."

Luke nods, "Doesn't help my asthma, but then the past couple days…I haven't had it treated properly. I don't normally have this much problem with my asthma

" Don't you have some kind of medication?"

Luke nods. "My uncle has it…he has to."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah, and he's far away from here. The fist time recently, it wasn't treated right because I ran out of medicine, plus I had to run away from this guy that was after me…that didn't help…then my aunt made me stack boxes. I didn't even have time to rest once I got back to the ship. The second time it was bothering me…it wasn't bad, but I didn't have my inhaler because my uncle was getting it refilled. And now…it's bothering me a lot. I'm sicker than in the factory. At least I don't have to run."

Jira says, "Well, I have this portable cooling unit …maybe it'll help."

Luke nods. "Sure…anything." He coughs more. "I'm really having trouble breathing."

"Well," Jira says moving the cooling unit close to him, "I hope this helps. It's all I can do for you..."

Luke nods, "Thanks."

Until next time!


	48. Luke Learns more about Anakin

**Death Star: episode #48 Luke Learns more about Anakin**

Previously: Luke and Ben arrived in Mos Eisley, some stormtroopers come over and questioned Luke. Ben uses mind-control to get the stormtroopers out of the way, and to save their lives. (The stormtroopers would have killed Ben and Luke if they had known that the droids carried the missing Death Star plans). As they head towards the cantina after the stormtroopers episode, Luke still feels sick. (It's his asthma, remember.) Finally, Luke asks if they can stop in front of a street shop…the one that Jira owns. Jira over hears Luke and Bens' conversation and offers to let Luke come inside, after Ben suggests that Luke stay there while he begins the process of finding them someone willing to take them to Yavin.

"Well, I have this portable cooling until…maybe that'll help."

Luke nods, "sure…anything." He coughs some more. "I'm really having trouble breathing."

"Well," Jira says moving the cooling unit close to him. "I hope this helps. It's all I can do for you."

Luke nods, "Thanks."

Luke rests his head against the wall next to him. Neither of them says anything for a minute.

"Man, I really need my inhaler," he says. "I don't mean…to be rude…it's just…"

Jira shakes her head, "It's all right, boy. Anakin would have been proud to see this."

This causes Luke to look at her.

"Anakin? You knew him?"

She smiles, thinking that Luke's asking this because Anakin was famous.

"Yes, I knew him well when he was 9 and younger. I went to his wedding."

"Wedding?"

This was the first Luke had heard of it. He didn't know for sure his parents were married when they had him…but then he didn't even know if Anakin was his father or if that was just another of Uncle Owen's lies. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes, his wedding."

"What was he like?"

She looks at him and says, "There are a few misconceptions about famous people…but he is one that…"

Luke interrupts her, "Famous people? Anakin was famous?"

She looked at Luke weirdly.

"Yes…you mean you didn't know he was famous? How do you think you heard about him if he wasn't famous? What do you know about him?"

"From…a message on a droid first."

He points to R2-D2. Jira hadn't paid much attention to the two droids until now. She recognized both of them. R2-D2 had been with that small group consisting of the older farmer, the girl, and the strange creature that Anakin had befriended and given the Siesel cakes to. She later found out that the farmer was Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi, and the girl was Queen Amidala of the Naboo…, which became Queen Samantha of Coruscant. The weird looking creature was a Gungan. C-3PO, though he hadn't had coverings at the time, was still recognizable as the droid Anakin had built to help his mother.

Before she could comment on the droids, Luke continued, "If my uncle didn't lie to me about something, then I know that Anakin was a Jedi. I don't know much about him…but I know that he was a Jedi and was killed by someone named Darth Vader. My uncle says he had a lot of enemies. I know he also built that droid over there, C-3PO. Ben knew him, and so did my uncle. Ben also says that Anakin was good at building things…he said that Anakin built a pod or something that won him his freedom. I understand that he wasn't interested in farming. Ben told me he was a slave. I guess he fought in the Clone Wars…and he was a good pilot. That's all I know about him." (The asthma's still bothering Luke…he still sick, but this has gotten his mind off of it).

Jira looked at Luke, "Well it seems as if you know a lot of little details about him, but you don't know basic facts. He was extremely famous…the most famous Jedi. Yes, he fought in the Clone Wars…he was the hero of the Clone Wars. Funny how everyone left out those details when they talked about him to you."

Luke just started at her.

"That's probably why my uncle was so into the thing about Vader…but why me?"

Jira didn't hear Luke because she was deep down in her own thoughts.

She continues, "He was the nicest kid I ever knew. He built that cooling unit, which is why I brought him up in the first place."

"He did? I could never do that…"

"Anakin was a very special person. He was 9 or under when he built the until, the pod, and the droid."

"What?!" says Luke. "I couldn't even do that now."

"Not many people could. But anyway, Anakin would be proud of me using the portable unit to help you…he always helped people. I have the program from the race that he won that won him his freedom. Would you like to see it?"

Luke nods, "Sure. Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Yes, somewhere."

Moments later she comes back with the program and a few pictures. Jira thought Luke was unusually interested in Anakin, but she didn't think much of it.

After Luke saw the pictures and the program, he asks, "Can I buy a copy of these? I'll pay you for them."

Jira looks at Luke really strangely.

"Yes, I could get copies of them. Why would you want them?"

Luke, remembering what he had promised his uncle, even though it's been really hard from keeping it from Jira, "I have my reasons…I…"

She says, "I really don't know if I should give them to you, I don't want them to end up hurting Anakin. I barely know you. I don't know who you are."

Luke sighs, "My name's Luke Skywalker, and according to my uncle, Anakin was my father."

Until next time!


	49. Payback to Anakin

**Death Star: episode #49 Payback to Anakin**

Previously: Luke and Jira have talked about Anakin Skywalker. Luke learns that he was a very famous Jedi, and that he was the hero of the Clone Wars. Jira shows him pictures of Anakin along with the program form the old pod race. Finally, Luke ends up telling her that Anakin is his father.

After Luke saw the pictures and the program, he asks, "Can I buy a copy of these? I'll pay you for them."

Jira looks at Luke really strangely.

"Yes, I could get copies of them. Why would you want them?"

Luke, remembering what he had promised his uncle, even though it's been really hard form keeping it form Jira, says, "I have my reasons…I…"

she says, "I rally don't know if I should give them to you. I don't want them to end up hurting Anakin. I barely know you. I don't know who you are."

Luke sighs, "My name's Luke Skywalker, and according to my uncle, Anakin was my father."

Jira looks at Luke in total surprise.

"Your father? I didn't know they had any children. How old are you?"

"18."

"Okay, then…. that means your birthday has to be October or later…. and since you're already 18…"

Luke shakes his head, "Try September."

Jira says, "Well that's going to be hard for me to believe. I knew Anakin well…he and his wife wouldn't have done anything until they were married. They were married in February, which means for you to be their son, you would need to have been born a month early."

"I don't know," says Luke. "That's just what my uncle told me. It's probably a lie. He probably just said that because my father was like nothing…but I do know that the things Ben said about my father were true. Ben didn't tell me his name, but I do know that my father was a Jedi Knight, was good at building things, and was a slave. All I can do is go off of what other people tell me. But I don't know, maybe more than one person could fit into that category."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, Luke. I'm just saying it'd be hard for it to be true. Anakin died a few days after he married his wife. It was big news."

"If that's true, then both my uncle and Ben lied to me. They told me my uncle was babysitting me when I was a baby and they got killed." Luke looked up at Jira. "I don't know what's true and what's not, I don't know anything. I hate my life."

Jira says, pleasantly, "Well, if Anakin's your father, then I'm paying him back by helping you. If not…then I'm still helping someone."

Luke looks at the floor. "Yeah, a nobody that doesn't even know who they are." He looks back up. "Did Anakin have asthma?"

Jira shook her head, "No. By the way, since you've told me your name, my name's Jira."

"Pleased to meet you," says Luke. "I have something that belonged to my father, whether it's Anakin or not, I'll probably never know, but Ben gave it to me…it's my father's lightsaber. I suppose I'll have to get up to take it off."

He'd been sitting on the floor the entire time the conversation was going on.

"its not too much of a bother for you is it? How are you feeling?"

Luke says, "No, it'll be all right. I'm still sick, but the cooling unit's really helped. I feel a lot better. Besides, I've been here awhile…I should probably get going anyway."Luke gets up, and then hands the lightsaber to her, saying, "I can't do anything about my asthma anyway, so I might as well do something instead of sit there."

She took it and looked it over carefully. She, too saw the initials A.S. on it…but since his last name is Skywalker, and it is a common last name…A could be almost anything: Andy, Andrew, Anakin, Alex, Alexander, Adam, Aaron, Aliken, or any other A name.

"I can't tell from this," she says. "But go ahead and take the pictures. I have the negative somewhere. You need a father figure, and even if he were not your father, he'd be good for you to associate yourself with. That's probably what your uncle was doing."

"Yeah, thanks…how much do you want for these?"

"I don't know…10 credits would be all right."

Luke searches his money pouch on the utility belt and comes up with a coin worth 25 credits.

"This is all I have. Go ahead…I'm going with Ben to Yavin. I don't…"

"Luke, why don't you keep it? If you're…"

"My uncle can give me more money. This is his anyway. You need it more than I do."

Jira looks at Luke with raised eyebrows. She didn't say anything, but just stared at him.

Finally she says, "all right."

So Luke started heading to the cantina. He'd been coughing over the course of his visit with her. But he was definitely better now. The droids followed. As he entered, he could smell alcoholic beverages and cigarette/pipe smoke. He winced. He was also allergic to that kind of smoke, which he knew would not get him feeling any better. It definitely wouldn't be good for him. He went in anyway. As soon as he went in, everyone turned to stare at him. Ben was pleased to see him. The people there could tell he was not accustomed to cantinas. He wasn't the type. The bar tender turned to him.

"We don't serve their kind."

"What?"

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside."

"Right…you two better go outside. We don't want any trouble."

C-3PO says, "I highly agree with you, sir."

C-3PO and R2-D2 leave. Luke knows he could get very sick there. That smoke irritated his asthma before…but since he was already sick from it, he knew he could get a lot worse. Because of this, Luke decided to go up to the bar and get something non-alcoholic to get his mind off of where he was. He glanced around and noticed all the strange creatures.

Until next time!


	50. Captain of the Millennium Falcon

**Death Star: episode #50 Captain of the Millennium Falcon**

Previously: Jira and Luke discussed Anakin some more. She finds it hard to believe that Luke is Anakin's son. She gives Luke the pictures and the program, and he goes to the cantina.

Because of this, Luke decided to go up to the bar and get something non-alcoholic to get his mind off of where he was. He glanced around and noticed all the strange creatures. He started coughing more, but he ignored it. The bar tender was busy with other people, so he tugged on the guy's shirt. The guy turned around angrily.

"Can I have one of those?" he asked pointing to some sort of non-alcoholic punch.

He'd forgotten about the fact that he didn't have any money. Luke was also hoping that getting something to drink might help the effects of coughing. His throat was starting to hurt. The bar tender didn't like giving non-alcoholic beverages, but he filled Luke's order. The creatures around him looked strange. He had never seen so many. He also knew where Ben was. He'd seen him as soon as he'd walked in. Suddenly, a couple of weird creatures came toward him. He felt very nervous about being there…he knew most people there were the armpits of society, their entertainment consisting mostly of getting drunk. Luke tired not looking at the creatures coming towards him. One of them tapped him on the shoulder pretty hard. Luke turned to face the creature.

"He doesn't like you." (The thing was talking about his companion.)

"I'm sorry."

"I don't like you either," says the creature. "You better watch yourself. I have the death sentence on 12 systems."

"I'll be careful then."

"You'll be dead!" the creature grabbed Luke and gave him a shove, but Luke acted quickly and got off the stool before the creature knocked him off. Obi-Wan saw this and ran over.

"This little one's not worth the trouble," says Ben.

The creature came at Luke again and pushed him hard, which knocked Luke backwards and causing him to fall into a table some distance away for the bar counter. Luke landed on the ground coughing." Ben ignited his lightsaber immediately and cut that creature's arm off. The creature ran off. Luke just watched in amazement.

Ben turned to Luke, "Are you all right?"

"I got a little bruised maybe, and a couple scratches, but I'm not badly hurt."

"Good."

"Have you found anyone yet who can take us."

"Yes, Chewbacca here is a first mate on a ship that…" Luke coughs. "Luke are you feeling all right?"

"No…I don't think I've been this sick in my entire life."

Ben looks at Luke, but doesn't say anything. Then he says, "Anyway Chewbacca is going to lead us to the table where the captain is."

"Good, make sure it's as far away from…the people smoking as possible. That's what's making me feel worse than I was."

"I told him to pick a table far away from others because of the nature of the information. That should be all right for you."

"All right, but I need some money to pay for punch…I bought some without realizing I didn't have money."

Ben nods. As they walk by, he throws the bartender credits for Luke's drink. Chewie leads them to a far corner.

Luke says, "better…" Ben pats him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Luke nods. A man now sat across form Luke and Ben.

"Hello, I'm Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you need a ship to get you to Yavin."

"If it's a fast ship," says Ben. "Fast ship…it goes faster than lightspeed, I think it's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo."

"Just myself and the boy, 2 droids, and no questions asked."

Luke suddenly realizes that this guy was the person that his cousin was crazy about. He kind of smiled to himself.

Han smiles, "all right, it'll be ten thousand, all in advance."

"Ten thousand!" Luke exclaims. "We could buy our own ship for that!"

Ben nods, it is a lot, but he knows it's their only option.

"But who's going to fly it, kid? You?"

"You bet I could…if someone taught me. Come on, Ben. We don't have to sit her and listen to this."

"Luke," says Ben, putting his and on Luke's shoulder.

Luke sat back down. Han had noticed Luke's coughing and breathing. He hoped Luke didn't have something extremely contagious, such as some kind of rare disease that hey had to flee the planet in order that he didn't get killed.

"What's the problem…some kind of local trouble?" asks Han.

"Let's just say that we'd like to avoid all Imperial entanglements."

Han looked at Luke, "You have some kind of rare disease?"

At first Luke was confused, "What? Oh…no, it's only asthma."

Han looks relieved. "Okay, then you want to avoid Imperials. That's the real trick, isn't it. And it's going to cost you something extra."

Ben says, "all right, I can't give you it all now, but I can give you 2 thousand now, and 15 thousand when we reach Yavin."

"17 thousand? Okay you guys have yourselves a ship. We'll leave whenever you're ready. Docking Bay 94."

"94," repeats Ben.

Meanwhile, C-3PO and R2-D2 have gone outside. R2-D2 beeps.

"I don't know," answers C-3PO. "Let's go over to a storage shed over there."

So R2-D2 and C-3PO make their way over there.

They open the door, and once inside, C-3PO says, "Lock the door."

R2-D2 does. Some stormtroopers come by. They are searching for the plans.

One stormtroopers says, "We'll search that side of the street."

When they get to R2-D2 and C-3PO's storage shed, one of the guys say, "The door's locked. Move on to the next one."

So, soon the droids go back outside because the stormtroopers are searching elsewhere. Luke and Ben go outside right after they get done talking with Han. Ben knows Luke's' really sick, but nothing can be done about it.

Ben says, "How are you doing, Luke?"

"All right, I guess."

Ben smiles, "Good."

"It's a lot better out here than inside that stinky place."

"Well we're not going in there, so don't worry."

They start to head over to Docking Bay 94 while some stormtroopers have entered the cantina where Han is still seated.

Until next time!


	51. Han Solo

**Death Star: episode #51 Han Solo**

Previously: Inside the cantina, Luke has ordered a non-alcoholic drink and some people looking for trouble picked on Luke. Obi-Wan chopped off the one attacker's arm after it gave Luke a shove. Luke's still sick. Han Solo met with Ben and Luke, and they made a deal. Ben and Luke went outside. The droids also were almost discovered.

Luke and Ben go outside right after they get done talking with Han. Ben knows Luke's really sick, but nothing can be done about it.

Ben says, "How are you, Luke?"

"All right, I guess."

Ben smiles, "good."

"It's a lot better out here tan inside that stinky place."

"Well we're not going in there, so don't worry."

They start to head over to Docking Bay 94 while some stormtroopers have entered the cantina where Han is still seated. Han stares at them.

"Oh great…those two must be…"

Just then a green creature named Greedo approaches.

"Going somewhere, Solo?"

"Now that your mention it, yeah I was."

"No you don't. Jabba's through with you…"

"Jabba sent you? Tell Jabba that I was just on my way to pay him"

"Jabba's through with you."

"I have the money."

"Give it to me and I might forget I found you."

"I don't have it with me."

"It's no good then. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"I bet you have," responds Han, who took out his gun and aims it at Greedo under the table.

Greedo aims his own weapon at Han. Han fires first and fries Greedo. He slowly gets up and flips the bartender a coin.

"Sorry about the mess."

Han heads off with Chewie, who had been waiting for him in the doorway. Suddenly a girl runs up to him.

"Hello, Han. Remember me?" Han smiles at the girl.

"Oh hi, Riana."

"I'm leaving…me and my family. My cousin got us in this big mess and now the Empire is after us!"

"Well good luck."

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know that."

With that Riana goes to the docking bay of her family ship. Rhun and his family take off with Riana on board. As Han approaches his own docking bay, he sees a huge blob that could only be Jabba.

"Jabba! I was on my way to paying you when I got a little sidetracked."

"Han my boy, you know you are my favorite smuggler, but if every smuggler dropped the shipment at the first sign of Imperials…that just wouldn't be good business."

'Look Jabba, even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had much of a choice?"

Han says this while walking around Jabba. He stepped on Jabba's tail.

"Ow…."

"I'll pay you back, Jabba with a little interest. I just need more time."

"30 percent interest."

"15 percent. Jabba, don't push it."

"Okay 15 percent then."

"And Jabba, next time you want me, don't send one of your cheap hired men. Come and see me yourself."

"If you don't pay me back soon, I'll put a price on your head so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be after you and you wont' be able to go near a civilized system."

Jabba leaves as Han wanders over to his ship. He and Chewie are doing all the pre-flight checks necessary. Luke turns to Ben.

"Can I ask you something else?" Ben nods.

"What was my father's name?" Ben looks at Luke.

Before he has a change to reply, Luke says, "I know it at least starts with the letter A."

Ben nods. "How do you know that?"

Luke unclips the lightsaber and turns it over to the bottom where the initials are.

Ben says, "You're right, Luke Anakin…Anakin's the name of your father."

"My uncle didn't lie to me then."

"What?"

"That's what my uncle told me…I just had to be sure. That lady at the shop…she gave me these."

Luke shows the pictures and program to Ben. Ben smiles.

"She knew my father too…"

Ben says, "Good…but be careful who you tell."

"I only told her because she wouldn't have given these to me if I hadn't told her."

Ben and Luke had been walking over to the droids the entire time. Ben felt sorry for Luke…he had never met his own father…he hadn't even known his name until now. Luke's still really sick, but there's nothing either one can do about it.

Luke says, "Come on Artoo and Threepio…we have to leave as soon as possible."

C-3PO and R2-D2 follow as Luke and Ben head over to Docking Bay 94. Meanwhile, Own and I are currently being led over to prison cells of the Death Star. Own looks around. No one is watching us. He leans over to me.

"Leia…"

I turn to him.

"What is it?"

"There's a chance that one of us could get away. Since I now know that you're Bail's daughter, you're more important to the rebellion than I am. If a chance comes up, I want you to escape. Here…give this to Luke when you catch up with him. It's his inhaler."

"I don't feel I should take it. What if I can't find him or I don't get away?"

"You will…you have to. Luke could get really sick if you don't. You have more likely a chance at seeing him than I do. Vader knows I know about the plans, but he doesn't necessarily know you do."

I sigh.

"All right."

I take Luke's inhaler uneasily and put it in a pocket.

Until next time!


	52. Mon Mothma and Bail’s discussion

**Death Star: episode #52 Mon Mothma and Bail's discussion**

Previously: Han was confronted by a bounty hunter named Greedo (sent by Jabba), which Han killed. Riana said a few words to Han. Then Jabba confronted Han. Jabba let Han go after telling him there was a 15 percent interest now on the monetary spice rice that Han had dumped. Luke asked Ben about his father's name, which Ben told him. Owen gave me Luke's inhaler to give to Luke.

"You will…you have to. Luke could get really sick if you don't. You have more likely a chance at seeing him than I do. Vader knows I know about the plans, but he doesn't necessarily know you do."

"I sigh. 'All right."

I take Luke's in haler uneasily and put it in a pocket. Owen and I are then thrown in separate cells without anyone knowing of the transact that took place between us. Darth Vader leaves us to go find Tarkin.

AS soon as he spots him, he says, "Tarkin, we have a new situation."

Tarkin looks puzzled. Vader continues, "The girl is Bail Organa's daughter…"

Tarkin stares at Vader.

Tarkin says, "I see…which means she is a vital link to the Rebellion. She may know where the plans are and where the abase is."

"That is correct."

"Then we must question her…bring her to me."

"As you wish," Vader says as he leaves. "And Bail may know the secret and may have told his daughter."

Vader says t himself as he laves. Darth Vader also knew that Bail and Samantha had been good friends…that is why he was thinking those thoughts. Meanwhile, Bail was starting to get a little nervous.

"What is taking her so long?"

Mon Mothma approaches Bail.

She asks, "Can I talk t you again?"

"What? Oh yes of course."

"What's going on with this Leia business?"

Bail says, "I just sent her out to get something on Alderaan…she should be back by now. Something must have happened, and where are those droids?"

Mon Mothma shook her head.

"Bail, that's' not what I was talking about. I'm hearing that you found Leia. What do you mean by that?"

Bail glances at Mon Mothma, then says, "Samantha, she was kidnapped form me by the Maurders, and has been missing since the day she was born. They took her to another dimension. She got back here…"

"Bail, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"And where did you say she was now?"

"She and Owen Skywalker went to Alderaan for me."

"Anakin's brother?'

Bail nods. "I'm worried about her though…I sent her out 2 hours ago. The Maurders tired tricking us, and now they know we know where Leia is. They're going to be after her. I'm afraid something happened. Owen told me thee droids with the plans in them are on their way."

Mon Mothma says, "Maybe you should try and contact Leia and Owen."

Bail nods, "right…"

Bail tries contacting us, but gets nothing.

"Samantha, I'm not getting anything. Something happened to them."

Mon Mothma looks at Bail.

"I hope it's only the Maurders…because if it's the Empire…"

Bail nods, "It'll be hard to get to them (Leia and Owen)."

Mon Mothma studies Bail.

"There's something else you probably already know. Darth Vader knows I'm alive, and he questioned me…he even found out something I would have given anything to keep form him…"

She stops as soon as she realizes something.

Bail says, "yes, and that's why you're here."

'Bail…I think the Emperor knows…Vader may even know…"

Bail knew what Bon Mothma was talking about.

Bail nods, "And if that's the case…then we better hope that Owen and Leia are not captured by the Empire."

"My point exactly."

"But what about Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan's alive?"

"Yeah…at least last I knew he was. I programmed the mission of finding Obi-Wan into R2-d2. I sent a message for Obi-Wan also. We should be hearing form him."

Mon Mothma thinks, "Oh, of course. I should have been able to figure that out. You see Obi-Wan never came back to tell me anything. I had thought he was dead."

Bail says, "Well now you now."

Now to the Maurders. Luke Elliot and Maggie just arrived in their slow ships to Anuvuin. They went right up to Mr. Idiot.

"Mr. Idiot, sir, the Rebellions knows where Leia is…that is why our plan failed."

Mr. Idiot stares at Magg.

"I knew it!"

He says this as he angrily rises.

"That girl is Leia. Find her!"

He directs this to Magg and Mr. Piggeo.

"Where is the Rebel Base again?"

"I forget," says Luke Elliot. No one present remembers.

Mr. Idiot kicks the side of the desk.

"Ow!! That hurt!"

The Maurders are now in search of me, plus Boba Fett. Back to the Death Star…

Until next time!


	53. Princess Leia

**Death Star: episode #53 Princess Leia**

Previously: After taking us to our cells, Vader goes off to talk to Tarkin. He tells Tarkin who I am. Tarkin wishes to question me. Bail begins to worry about me. Mon Mothma talks to Bail about me and something else. Luke Elliot and Magg have told Mr. Idiot that the Rebels know about me.

The Maurders are now searching for me, plus Boba Fett. Back to the Death Star. I have had time for a quick glance over my room once as I hear Darth Vader approaching.

"Oh great," I think to myself.

Vader opens the cell and says, "Come here. We need to question you."

When I hesitate, Vader comes in and grabs me as he pushes me along.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"That confirms that you know something that we would want. You are Bail Organa's daughter, so you must know something about the plans and the location of the Rebel Base."

Now I am in front of Tarkin.

"Here she is," Vader announces.

Tarkin says, "good. Now, princess, where are the plans to the Death Star."

"I don't know what you're talking about.'

"As Bail Organa's daughter, I find that herd to believe."

"Well I guess you'll have to."

Darth Vader says, "It true you may not know where the plans are, but your friend does. Tell me where he is and I'll let you go."

Tarkin in looks at Vader. "Vader, you can't be serious."

Vader whispers to Tarkin, "I know what I'm doing. Of course we won't let her go, but I just need her to tell me about the boy."

"Sorry, I don't betray my friends, and you're the last person I'd tell anyway."

Darth Vader gets very angry. "You will tell me where the Rebel Base is then." (He said that using mind control.)

"I'm not telling you that, either. You'll learn nothing form me."

Vader kicks the wall. He didn't think mind control would work because it only works on stupid weak-minded people, but he thought it was worth a try.

Tarkin says, "Take her away!"

"Wait," says Vader. "There is another matter I wish to discuss with our prisoner. Princess Leia, you are Bail's daughter, and Bail is friends with the Queen of the Old Republic, Queen Samantha. Do you know anything about their location? And I guess she has a son. Where are they."

"I don't know what you're talking about. May I remind you that I just got here? I don't know very many people here. I don't know who this Queen you're talking about is, and why would I tell you even if I did know?"

Darth Vader nods. He knows that I know both about the plans and the location of the Rebel Base, but he can tell by my response that I really don't know who Queen Samantha is or anything about this thing Arawn and the Emperor are keeping form him. Tarkin just stared at Vader the entire time. Vader drags me to a cell and throws me in.

When he returns, Tarkin says, "Samantha had a son?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out. I have reason to believe that she does by a response she gave."

"Who's the father?"

"Tarkin, I don't _**know**_! I need to find out."

"Does the Emperor know?"

"Yes."

Tarkin nods, "As for the princess…we'll learn nothing from her. Terminate her."

Vader is about to leave the room when an officer came in.

"What is it?" Vader asks angrily.

"It's the Emperor, he demands a full report."

"I'll take it in my room." (Yes, Vader has a room on the Death Star.) "What could the fool want," thinks Vader.

He goes to his message block in his room and kneels before the Emperor's image.

"Darth Vader, how are things coming along."

"Fine, my master. We have captured a couple rebels. I hope to learn from them the location of the base and about the plans. And one of them is Bail Organa's daughter, Princess Leia."

Emperor Palpatine flinches and gets a look on his face, which Vader doesn't miss. The Emperor recovers quickly.

"Leia is Bail's daughter. Kill her, Vader. The sooner the better."

"There is as little problem," replies Vader. "She is the girl that was from the other dimension."

"You dare question my wishes?"

"Of course not, master, but she can't know much. Why kill her. I thought maybe we could still learn form her…"

"No, my servant. I want her disposed of."

"AS you wish," Vader says as he rises, ending the transmission. "What could the Emperor have against Bail's daughter…he really wanted her dead…he was almost…scared. Something's not right about this whole thing."

Back to Luke, Ben, Han, Chewie, and the droids. A bunch of stormtroopers is now being led to Docking Bay 94.

"They went this way…there are 2 droids with them," says an Imperial spy.

Han looks up as Luke, Ben, and the droids are coming towards them.

"What a piece of junk," comments Luke. "It may not look like much, kid, but it's got it where it counts. But as we're kind of pressed for time, just get on board."

Luke, Ben, and the droids all get on the ship. Hen and Chewie get back to working on the ship. He hears a nose and looks up to see about 40 stormtroopers headed towards the ship.

Until next time!


	54. A Trip through Space

Amanda: I want you to make a decision for me in my story. I do this whenever I can't decide on something. You know Ben in the story, right? Do you want him to get killed by someone? Yes or no. Amanda picked no.

Death Star: episode #54 A Trip through Space

Previously: Vader took me to Tarkin at this request. They question me about the death Star tactical plans, the location of the Rebel Base, and the location of Luke, the location of Samantha, and the location of Samantha's son. Tarkin is annoyed with my refusals and orders that I be killed. The Emperor summons Vader, and when the Emperor finds out that I am captured on the Death Star, he orders Vader to kill me.

"What a piece of junk!" comments Luke.

"It may not look like much, kid, but it's got it where it counts. But as we're kind of pressed for time, just get on board."

Luke, Ben, and the droids get on the ship. Han and Chewie go back to working on the ship. He hears a noise and looks up to see about 40 stormtroopers headed towards the ship. Chewie sees it too. Han yells to Chewie as they both run up the ramp. "Chewie, get us out of here!" Han and Chewie are now at the controls as Ben and Luke sit down in another are of the ship.

C-3PO says, "I've almost forgotten how much I hate space travel."

The stormtroopers run at the Millennium Falcon, weapons up and firing.

Han makes a side comment to Chewie, "Whoever these people are, they're hotter than I thought." (He means that they're more wanted by the Empire than he had thought they were.)

The fire from the stormtrooper's guns does little real damage to the ship. They blast out of Mos Eisley. Ben turns to Luke as soon as they're safely away from the surface.

"How do you feel?"

Luke says, "Not too good, but I'll be all right. I need my inhaler."

Ben nods and suddenly enemy ships could be heard coming. Luke got up form his seat followed by Ben. Luke wanted to see what was going on.

"What is it?"

"Imperials," replies Han. "But don't worry, I'll outrun them."

"At the rate they're gaining?!"

"Yeah, kid. It will take a few seconds to get the coordinates from the navicomputer.

The Imperial ships were starting to shoot at the Millennium Falcon.

"What's that flashing?"

Asks Luke pointing to a red flashing light on the control panel.

"We're losing the deflector shield."

Ben asks calmly, "How long will it be before you can make the jump to light speed?"

Han says, "Well I'm getting the readings off the navicomputer right now. Hang on a second. I'm going to make the jump right now."

Han pushes a button and they go into hyperspace, losing all the Imperials that were in pursuit. Luke and Ben go back to the other section of the ship.

"Luke, do you feel up to a very small amount of training with your lightsaber."

Luke nods, "I think so."

"Good. Come over here."

Luke complies.

"Now I want you to activate your lightsaber."

Luke does. A little remote in the form of a ball comes floating over to where Luke is standing.

"This little remote is going to shoot at you. I want you to stretch out with your feelings, to use the force, and to deflect the shots with your lightsaber."

"Okay, I think I can handle that."

"Act on instinct, Luke. Feel and don't think."

With that Ben turns the remote on. Han comes to the same section of the ship.

"Well the Imperials are no longer a worry. I told you I'd outrun them."

Han pauses for a short amount of time waiting for a response. C-3PO is watching R2-D2 and Chewie play a game similar to chess. Ben is watching Luke carefully as he tires to deflect the shots coming at him. He is watching Luke with much interest.

Don't everyone thank me at once. Anyway should be there in about 15 minutes."

Luke tries hard to concentrate on what he's doing, and he tries to feel the force, but the remote keeps on hitting him. Finally Luke turns off the lightsaber, and the remote hovers in midair no longer shooting.

"I can't do it, Ben. It's..."

"You didn't do too badly, Luke, for a first attempt, however, I want you to try it again, this time you will only be able to act on instinct."

Ben reaches behind him and grabs a helmet with a shield over most of the face so that Luke won't be able to see anything.

He puts it on Luke.

"With this blast shield down I cant' see anything. How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

Luke shrugs as he turns on the lightsaber. The remote laser starts shooting at him. At first several shots hit Luke, but then he starts deflecting every single shot.

Ben smiles, "See I told you you could do it."

while that had been going on R2-D2 and Chewie were engrossed in their game. R2 had just made a good move against Chewie. Chewie started roaring about it.

"He made a fair move," says C-3PO. 'Screaming about it wont' help. No one ever gets upset when a droid loses."

Han says, "That's because droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that."

"I see your point sir," says C-3PO. "I suggest a new strategy: Let the Wookiee wind."

Suddenly a warning alarm can be heard from the front of the ship.

Han says, "That's funny...it hasn't been 15 minutes. We can't be there already."

Luke takes off the helmet and gives it back to Ben.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote."

Ben smiles, "good. You've taken your first step into a larger world."

Everyone goes to the front of the ship.

"What is it?" Luke asks.

Han says, "We've come out of hyperspace too early. I'm trying to figure out why."

Suddenly a TIE fighter (a small Imperial ship) can be seen.

"That's an Imperial ship," says Han. "There aren't any ships around here. Where'd it come from?"

Until next time! _________________________________________________  
_______________________


	55. The Scanning Crew and Caught in the Trac

**Death Star: episode #55 The Scanning Crew and Caught in the Tractor Beam of the Death Star**

Previously: Han managed to outrun the Imperials, and Ben and Luke practice using the Force a tiny bit with his father's lightsaber and a remote. Luke was actually able to deflect some shots thrown at him.

"What is it?" Luke asks.

Han says, "We've come out of hyperspace too early. I'm trying to figure out why."

Suddenly a TIE fighter (a small Imperial ship.) can be seen.

"That's an Imperial ship," says Han. "There aren't any bases around here. Where'd it come form?"

"If it identifies us we're in big trouble, s" says Luke.

"Not if I can help it, kid. It's not going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us."

"It'd be best just to let it go," says Ben. "It's too far out of range."

"Not for long," says Han.

Han suddenly increase the speed.

"It looks like it's heading for that moon over there. You'd better get it before it reaches it," says Luke.

"That's no moon,…" states Ben. Han and Luke look at Ben weirdly. "It's a space station."

"It's too beg to be a space station," says Han.

They all look at it carefully.

Luke says, "I have a bead feeling…"

Ben looks at Luke a second, nods, and says urgently, "Turn the ship around."

"Yeah, I think you're right, old man. Chewie, lock in the auxiliary powers."

When nothing happens, Han repeats, "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary powers."

"I thought you were going to turn the ship around. Why are we still moving towards it?" says Luke.

"I tired. We can't, kid. It's got us in a tractor beam. I'm going to have to shut down all power. But they're not going to get me without a fight."

"You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting," says Ben. Han gives Ben a look.

Luke sits down. Ben goes over nest to him. Luke had been sick for the entire trip, and he still was. Luke glanced at Ben.

"Ben, my asthma's bothering me a lot. I rally need my inhaler."

"I know, Luke."

"My uncle has it…and he's on Yavin. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Luke, it'll be all right. The Imperials are careless. Well get out of here.'

Han landed the ship with Chewie's help. AS they landed, Ben got a funny, thoughtful look on his face. Imperial stormtroopers started heading for the ship as soon as they landed.

"What are we going to do now?" Luke asks.

"Not to worry, kid. There are secret compartments under the floor to my ship. They're big enough to hold all of us."

Ben nods, deep in thought. At the same time, Tarkin reports to Darth Vader. Vader had just talked with the Emperor only a few minutes earlier.

"What is it?"

"A ship matching the description of a ship that blasted it's way out of Mos Eisley has just been caught in our tractor beam."

Vader smiles, "good. They may have the plans…come with me. I want to see this ship."

"What about the princess?"

"Post pone the execution. She may yet be of use to us."

Vader and Tarkin went to where the Millennium Falcon had been pulled in. Darth Vader examined it carefully, and then said to himself, "something's not right. I sense something…a presence I haven't felt since…" he turns to Gryvon (now on active stormtrooper duty) and in charge of this group of stormtroopers, "Get me a scanning crew aboard this ship. I want every part of this ship scanned. Report any findings to me at once."

With that, Vader turns, Gryvon orders, "get me a scanning crew on the double."

Han takes the lid off the hidden compartments.

Luke says, "It's lucky you had these." (Luke was having trouble breathing thought the trip over there…and he's been coughing a lot.)

Han says, "Yeah these were built for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous."

They all climb out of the compartments. A couple of stormtroopers come in the ship with a scanning device. Two more stormtroopers were standing guard in the entryway. Han shoot the two stormtroopers that had come with the scanner.

Luke sits down in a corner saying, 'I don't feel well."

Han then calls down to the stormtroopers standing guard, "Hey down there! Can you give me a and with this?"

Because stormtroopers aren't' too bright, the both go up the ramp. Only to be knocked unconscious by Han. Ben and Han strip the stormtroopers outer armor off the unconscious stormtroopers. Han puts n one suit, and then walks over to Luke.

"Look, I'm sorry about your asthma. I hope you feel better, but you have to put this on. You'll feel better once we get into some action, I'm sure. Here…"

He gives Luke his hand and helps him put on the stormtrooper outfit. Ben smiles.

"Come on boys, we still have much to do."

A stormtrooper commander in a control room notices when the stormtroopers aren't guarding the ship.

"TK421 why aren't you at your post?"

Han suddenly appears where the other stormtrooper had been. The e guy in charge leaves the room empty to go to the transmission center to let them know about what he thought was a bad transmission problem.

Until next time!


	56. Weapon Malfunction and Reactor Leak

**Death Star: episode #56 Weapon Malfunction and Reactor Leak**

Previously: Han, Chewie, Luke, Ben, and the droids hid in Han's smuggling compartments on the ship. Obi-wan and Vader sensed each other's presences. Han and Luke disguised themselves as stormtroopers.

The guy in charge leaves the room empty to go to the transmission center to let them know about what he thought was a bad transmission problem. The companions (the following people are the companions: Luke, me, Han, R2-D2, C-3PO, Chewie, and whoever we're with, in this case it's everyone except me) (You could say it's compatible with The Pineapple People) make it to the control room, Han killing all stormtroopers in the way. As soon as they get to the room, Luke and Han take off their helmets.

"Between you're blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here," says Luke.

"Bring them on, I prefer as straight fight too all this sneaking around," Han says.

Ben just smiles.

C-3PO says to Ben, "there appears to be a computer terminal over here. My counterpart may be able to access the entire Imperial network."

Ben nods, "Plug him in then"

Luke stands by Ben, trying to catch his breath.

He looks up as C-3PO says, "Well he seems to have found where the place where the ship's being held down. The power terminal to the tractor beam is divided into 7 sections. A power loss at the terminal would result in disabling the tractor beam. Artoo is going to have it appear on the screen."

The image appears on a computer screen close to the terminal.

Ben nods, "Boys, I don't' think you can help me. Stay here."

Han says, "Great, we just wait around until we're captured."

Ben is just at the doorway when Luke goes over to him, "Ben, I want to come with you."

"You can't, Luke. You must stay and look after the droids besides the fact that you're sick. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. Luke, the force will always be with you."

With that, Ben turns to leave to try to get the tractor beam out of commission…and for another reason.

Suddenly C-3PO shouts, "he found her, he found her."

"Well who has he found?" Luke asks.

"A Princess…"

"A princess?"

"Yes sir, Princess Leia of Alderaan."

Ben abruptly turns around.

"Leia's here?'

"Who is she?"

"Bail Organa's daughter. Bail's a main Rebel Leader." Ben looks away. "How long has she been here."

"A couple hours, sir."

Ben nods, then leaves, knowing that Luke and Han will probably go after Leia…(of course he doesn't know it's me.).

C-3PO continues, "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh no…" says Luke. "We gotta do something."

"On no…what do you mean, we? I'm going to stay here."

"What's wrong with you, a few minutes ago you said you wanted to do something, and now all you want to do is wait around."

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."

"But they're going to kill her!"

"Better her than me."

"Listen, she's a princess…the reward would be…"

"The reward would be what?"

"Well more wealth than you could ever imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit."

Luke sighs. "Well, I'm going to rescue her."

Han says, "Your crazy, kid. What about your asthma."

"I don't care. I'll live, and if we don't' rescue this princess, then she won't."

C-3PO says, "Sir?"

Luke turns, "What?"

"There is one other prisoner here. Owen Skywalker."

"My uncle! I'm going."

Luke, we need a plan. I can't have you take all the reward, plus I have to look out for you because you're sick. Do you have a plan, kid?"

"Threepio, hand me those binders over there, will you?"

Luke goes over to Chewie.

"I'm going to put these on you."

Chewie roars and knocks Luke backward.

"Okay, Han, you put these on."

Han says, "Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind."

Han puts them on Chewie and the 3 of them start to leave.

C-3Po says, "Pardon me for asking, but what are R2 and I supposed to do?"

"Lock the door and hope they don't have blasters," says Luke.

"That isn't' very reassuring," says C-3PO.

Luke and Han put on their helmets again.

"I can hardly see in this thing," says Luke.

They make it to the detention area. As soon as they get inside, the commanding officer says, "Where are you taking this thing." (Pointing to Chewbacca).

"Prisoner transfer from cell..." Luke starts to answer, but then starts coughing. Han shoots an officer.

Then Luke takes out his blaster (another one he had at his house since his other as crushed) and shoots other guards. They unfasten Chewie's binders. Chewie starts shooting them, too. The officers start shooting at them, too, but then, Luke, and Chewie get them all first.

Luke says, "I'll go get my uncle and the princess."

Han says, "all right."

A voice from the com in the room asks, "What's going on in here?"

"Everything's fine. Situation: normal. Oh we had a slight weapon malfunction, sir. Everything is under control now," Han replies. "How are you?"

"I'm sending a squad of stormtroopers up there to check it out."

"Negative negative. We had a reactor leak. Very large and very dangerous. Give us a minute to lock it down."

"A weapon malfunction, a reactor leak, who is this. What is your operating number?"

Han takes out his blaster and shoots the thing.

"It was a stupid conversation anyway." Then he shouts, "Luke, we're going to have company!"

Until next time!


	57. Rescue of a Princess and Darth Vader’s o

**Death Star: episode #57 Rescue of a Princess and Darth Vader's old Master**

Previously: Ben left to go deactivate the tractor bema holding the ship. C-3PO informs them that Owen and me are being held as prisoners. Luke convinces Han to help him rescue us. The droids are left alone now. When they got to the detention area control center, they killed all guards, and then Luke went off to rescue us while Han stayed in the control room.

A voice from the com in the room asks, "What's going on in there?"

"Situation normal. We had a slight weapon malfunction, sir. Everything is under control now," Han replies. "How are you?"

"I'm sending a squad of stormtroopers up there to check it out.

"Negative negative. We had a reactor leak. Very large and very dangerous. Give us a minute to lock it down."

"A weapon malfunction, a reactor leak, who is this? What is your operation number?"

Han takes out his blaster and shoots the thing.

"It was a dumb conversation anyway." Then he shouts, "Luke, we're going to have company!"

"Great," thinks Luke. "Dang it! I forgot to check what cell they're in! How could I be so stupid…" he stops. "They're so many cells. How am I supposed to…" he stats coughing and hears stormtroopers behind him.

Going on nothing else but his feelings, he runs to a cell marked with a strange combination of letters and numbers and opens the door. (He's wearing the stormtrooper helmet, remember.) As soon as the door opens, I look up, surprised.

"What do you want this time?"

Luke is in shock for a second, and then says, "What? Oh the uniform. Lissy, what are you doing here."

He takes off the helmet. "Luke!"

"Lissy, we gotta get out of here. Do you know where my uncle and some princess are?"

"Yeah, your uncle's in the cell next to mine. I have something for you." "Later…we gotta get out of here."

"But I have your inhaler."

"You do?" I nod and hand it to him.

"Thanks, I needed it. But first we need to get my uncle, and this princess."

"This princess you're looking for, is that Princess Leia?"

Luke's face lights up, "yeah…"

"I need to tell you something. I don't know exactly how, but that is me."

Luke looks confused, "so there is no other prisoner besides my uncle here?"

"Apparently not."

Luke nods. "Good. Why don't' you get him out. I'll catch h up with you in a second. I'm sick and I need to sue this."

"All right."

I go open Luke's uncle's cell while Luke uses his inhaler. Owen looks up as I open his door.

"Luke's here and he rescued me. Come on."

Owen says, "all right…but how did he get in the Death Star?"

"I have no idea."

Owen follows me out of the room as Luke joins us.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

He nods, "lots…but we don't' have time to stand around and talk…Han…"

"Who's Han?"

"Don't worry, you'll meet him."

Han meets us in the hallway. Meanwhile, Darth Vader has just felt a tremor in the force…a disturbance.

"Obi-Wan…it must be…I must tell Tarkin."

"Tarkin?"

"Yes Lord Vader."

"He is here."

Tarkin in looks puzzled for a moment as he wonders what Vader could be talking about form the way he said it.

The only conclusion he can draw is, "Obi-wan Kenobi? Certainly he must be dead by now…"

Vader interrupts him. "I felt his presence through the Force…the last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master. I can not be mistaken."

Tarkin continues in a disbelieving way, "the Jedi are all extinct. You, my friend is the last to remain of them."

Suddenly a message comes in, "we have an emergency alert on level AA23."

"The princess? Put all sections on the alert."

"Obi-Wan is here," repeats Vader.

"If that's the truth, he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape may not be his plan. I must face him. Alone."

"Whatever," thinks Tarkin. Sometimes Vader could be uncomprehendable.

"And," continues Vader, "place a homing beacon (a tracker) on tier ship. Allow them to escape, but don't make it too easy. They will go to the Rebel Base, we will track them, and then we will wipe the entire Rebellion out."

"But the Emperor ordered that we kill the princess…"

'I do not care, Tarkin. The Emperor did not know the situation that we would find ourselves in."

Tarkin shrugs, not daring to argue with Vader. With that, Darth Vader leaves to seek out his old master. Meanwhile, Ben AKA Obi-Wan Kenobi has left Luke, Han, and the droids in order to take out the tractor beam. Kenobi felt Vader's presence after they had landed and Vader came closer. He knew that he would try and avoid confronting Darth Vader at all cost, but if he had to fight him, he would. Obi-Wan noticed that there was a whole bunch of stormtroopers searching for someone…he doubted it was him.

"Must be Luke and the pilot. I wonder what they got themselves into…actually it's probably because of Leia. If it is, good going Luke."Obi-Wan says as he approaches the tractor beam controller.

Until next time!


	58. The Tractor Beam and a VaderObiWan fig

**Death Star: episode #58 The Tractor Beam and a Vader/Obi-Wan fight**

Previously: Luke rescued me, and I got Owen out of his cell. Darth Vader tells Tarkin his suspicions of Obi-Wan being on the Death Star. Then Vader goes off in hopes to fight and kill Obi-Wan Kenobi, his old master. Obi-Wan is preparing to take out the tractor beam.

He knew he would try and avoid confronting Darth Vader at all cost, but if he had to fight him he would. Obi-wan noticed that there were a whole bunch of stormtroopers searching for someone…he doubted it was him.

Must be Luke and the pilot. I wonder what they got themselves into…actually it's probably because of Leia. If it is, good going Luke."

Obi-wan says as he approaches the tractor beam controller. It doesn't take him long before he is in the same room as this controller. A couple of stormtroopers are at an exit to the room directly across form the one Obi-wan came in on. The stormtroopers are looking in the opposite direction and talking amongst themselves.

"They won't' be a problem," says Obi-wan to himself.

Obi-wan goes up too the device and turns all switches to off, and he hears a whining sound, as the tractor beam is no longer effective. The stormtroopers however heard the deactivation of the tractor beam. Obi-Wan is safely away from plain view and is in the shadows.

One stormtrooper says to the other, "Did you hear that?'

Obi-An quickly then uses the force to cause a loud clanking noise.

The other stormtroopers says, "What was that?'

So, convinced that something was amiss outside of the room, the stormtroopers leave, and Obi-Wan exits the room via that exit. His deed accomplished, Obi-wan relaxes slightly.

"I hope Luke's all right. He was kind of sick there, and all those storms troopers are after him. I'm sure he's fine…but …not that that's done what to do? I suppose I'd better get back to the ship. The others may be already waiting for me," Obi-Wan says to himself as he goes in the direction of the hanger holding the Millennium Falcon.

But just when it is within view, he feels the presence of one he'd just as soon stay away form…

"Darth Vader," he thinks to himself.

Soon the artificial breathing of Darth Vader becomes audible.

Obi-wan unclips his lightsaber, but does not ignite it yet. Vader ignites his, "So we meet again, at last. Now the circle is complete. When last we parted, I was but a learner, and you were the master, but now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth," says Obi-wan igniting his own lightsaber.

Darth Vader swung at Obi-wan, but Obi-wan deflected it with is lightsaber.

"Your powers are weak old man," comments Vader. (But it was untrue.)

As they continue to fight, Obi-Wan realizes that Darth Vader has grown stronger in the Force than the last time they had fought.

"You can't win, Darth. If I kill you, you will just cease to exist, but if you kill me, I shall become more powerful than you could ever imagine."

Vader says, "Your tricks don't work on me anymore."

Obi-wan knew darn well how powerful his opponent was, but there were things Vader had never learned…lessons that could be the end of him. We must leave this fighting pair for now, don't worry we'll be getting back to them, but I need to go back and do the droids. Now R2-d2 and C-3PO had been in that first room all this time, remember. Well, they did lock the door, but sooner or later it was inevitable that some suspicious Imperials would come to check on things, especially since there had been no activity from that room.

So ten or so stormtroopers went to the command room, found the door locked, said, "Hey! Open up in there!", got not response, so they blasted won the door.

C-3PO was an extremely well put together droid by the geniuses of the person that had built him, so the situation was not hopeless.

C-3PO simply went up to the stormtrooper in charge and said loudly, "Help! Madmen…they went in that direction. If you hurry maybe you could catch up with them!"

The stormtrooper nodded and all but one stormtrooper left.

3PO then said, "All this excitement has short-circuited some parts in my counterpart here. Do you mind if I take him down to maintenance?"

"Okay," agrees the bored and stupid stormtrooper.

C-3PO and R2 make it to an area of the hanger directly across from where Obi-wan Kenobi is fighting Darth Vader. See-Threepio has a comlink that's other end Luke has, but has switched it off. There is as computer terminal right here, so Artoo-Detoo is checking things.

Threepio, worried, says, "Where could master Luke be. Hurry up…see if they've been captured."

R2-D2 gives a negative response after checking the entire database of the Imperial network.

"Oh, good," says C-3Po. "But here could they be?"

That answer will be given in the next episode. So, until then…

Until next time!


	59. The Garbage Chute

**Death Star: episode #59 The Garbage Chute**

Previously: Obi-Wan Kenobi has deactivated the tractor beam, but ran into Darth Vader on his way to the Millennium Falcon. They started fighting (a lightsaber battle), while R2-D2 and C-3PO tricked the stormtroopers that came in the room they were in and are now across from the ship.

Threepio, worried, says, "Where could Master Luke be. Hurry up…se if they've been captured."

R2-D2 gives as negative response after checking the entire database of the Imperial network.

"Oh, good," says C-3PO. "But where could they be?"

Han has just met up with Luke, Owen, and I. Stormtroopers are after us now…all the stormtroopers in the entire battle station because the general alarm has been sounded. Stormtroopers can be heard coming from behind us too…our only escape route.

"Looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape rout," I say to the man that I assume is Han.

"Maybe you would prefer it back in your cell," her replies.

Luke says, "look…" he points to a small grate that could only be the garbage chute.

Before Luke realizes it, I grab Luke's gun and shoot the grate so that there is now a big enough opening for even a Wookiee to fit through. (Remember, Chewie is with us, too.)

Luke says, "Hey…"

I give the gun back to Luke.

"Come on, it's our only option," I say.

Owen goes in first, followed by me. Luke and Han are shooting at the approaching stormtroopers, who are shooting at us. Chewie is half into the grate. He growls something to Han.

"Get in there you big fury oaf…I don't care what you smell."

Chewbacca reluctantly gets into the garage chute as well.

Han turns to Luke, "I'm either going to kill that girl or I'm beginning to like her."

Luke glances at Han quickly with a you can't because I like her look. "

"You'd better get in there, kid. I don't' know ho long we can hold these stupid people off." (Referring to the stormtroopers.)

Luke jumps in after firing his blaster at nothing in hopes to cover up their escape with weapon fire. Han follows Luke. As soon as Luke ends up at the bottom, he fires a quick shot at the garbage chute wall. The shot bounces off the wall a couple times before disappearing. It wasn't a big shot.

"Just what I thought…it's magnetically sealed."

Han missed this, and as soon as he lands he fires a bunch of long shots at the walls. The shots bounce all over the place before they disappear.

"Will you forget that? I already tried that…it's magnetically sealed," says Luke.

"Put that thing away before you get us all killed," I say.

"Yes your worship. Look, I had everything under control until you brought us down here. Good idea, the garbage chute. What an incredible smell you seem to have discovered."

I give him a look. Han continues, "It's not going to take them long to figure out what's happened to us."

"Well it could be worse," I say.

Owen just kind of sits back and watches, finding the whole thing to be kind of funny.

"Who are you anyway?"

Owen asks Han trying to keep from laughing.

"I'm Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, I suppose you'll be coming with us."

"If that is how Luke came, then yes."

Luke nods. "He's my uncle, Han," and Luke's asthma starts to bother him.

Owen looks at Luke a second, "Are you all right, Luke?"

"I think so…there's all kinds of crap down here (referring to the garbage chute) there's got to be things growing in here. But how did you and Lissy get here?"

"You have your inhaler, right?"

Luke nods, "Yeah, Lissy gave it to me."

Owen then says, "Well, this is a long story, but it turns out that your friend from another dimension really isn't. She is Bail Organa's daughter, one of the rebel leaders. She, I guess, was kidnapped by the Maurders when she was a baby and taken there. Her real name is Princess Leia."

Luke turns to me to kind of find out from me if he's telling the truth…it's too good for him to believe.

"It's true," I say.

Owen then continues, "Lissy…Leia and I were on our way to Alderaan, sent there by Bail, when we were stopped by Darth Vader and the rest of the people on the Death Star. What about you, how'd you get here/'

"I…well Ben found us Han and Chewie who were taking us to Yavin when we saw this battle station. The tractor beam pulled us in."

"You weren't captured then?"

"No, they never actually captured us…we just can't leave unless Ben gets the tractor beam out of commission."

Luke stops talking to use his inhaler. He's getting sick again because of where we are.

"Threepio…" Luke tries on his comlink, but is getting nothing but static. "Threepio won't answer," Luke says in despair. "That's the only way we can get out of here." Luke pauses. "There's something alive in here," he says.

"That's your imagination, kid," says Han.

"NO, something just brushed my leg."

I look around, uneasy as I back up. Something moves in the muck we've landed in (that Luke is standing in the middle of.)

"Did you see that?!" he asks Han.

Suddenly the ugly garbage creature pops it's eye above surface, grabs Luke's legs, then pulls Luke under. He disappears from our view totally…

Until next time!


	60. The Trash Compactor

**Death Star: episode #60 The Trash Compactor**

Previously: In order to escape the stormtroopers after us, e all jump into the garbage chute. It's a very smelly place, as you can probably imagine. I've now been officially introduced to Han as Owen and Han also are. Owen tells Luke that I am Bail's daughter and not from another dimension. Owen and Luke exchange stories about what's happened to them since we left Tatooine. Luke tries contacting Threepio, but gets no response whatsoever. Luke then sees a creature in the garbage muck surrounding us. It wraps itself around Luke's legs and pulls him under.

"There's something alive in here," he says.

"That's your imagination, kid," says Han.

"No, something just brushed by my leg."

I look around, uneasy as I back up. Something moves in the muck we've landed in (that Luke is standing in the middle of.)

"Did you see that?!" he asks Han.

Suddenly, the ugly garbage creature pops it's eye above surface, grabs Luke's legs, then pulls Luke under. He disappears form our view totally…Han's smile comes right off his face.

"Luke!" I scram. "Do something," I say to Han.

"How can I do anything when I can't even see anything through all this dirty garbage substance."

Owen is in total shock and says nothing. Luke's now been under for 30 seconds approximately, and we've still seen no sign of him. Then suddenly, both Luke and the strange creature surface. The creature has wrapped itself around Luke totally. He as no control of anything that's happening to him. He starts coughing as soon as his head is above the garbage junk because he's been under "water" and also because of his asthma.

"Luke!" I shout.

Luke sees us, and says to Han, who is close, "shoot it…"

"Where?"

"Anywhere…it's trying to kill me."

Han shoots the creature. It gets mad and takes Luke back under for another 30 seconds. I can't watch any longer because I think Luke's going to drown, so I turn away. Suddenly Luke pops up without the creature. I turn back around when I hear the noise of something breaking the surface.

"What happened?" I ask him.

He starts coughing.

"I don't know…it just let me go."

"It probably didn't think you smelled bad enough for it."

Luke's all wet now and some of the muck has stuck to him. Luke keeps on coughing. But none of us have much time to ponder over what happened because the walls start to close in on us.

"The walls are starting to close in on us," comments Luke.

"Don't just stand there. Try and brace it with something," I say.

Han sees a large rod and puts it between the two fast closing walls. Luke, Chewie, Owen, and I, each pile things up along the sides in hopes to keep the walls form closing. Luke decides to try C-3PO again.

"Threepio, are you there? Threepio...", but again there is nothing in return but static.

Back to the droids (told you we'd be getting back with them) Remember, they are by a computer terminal directly across from here Obi-wan and Darth Vader are fighting.

C-3PO has just said, "Where could they be?"

R2-d2 beeps.

"Turn on the comlink? Of course. I'd forgotten all about it. I must have turned it off."

C-3PO switches it on.

"Master Luke, are you there?"

Luke had just given up on C-3PO, and the walls are now so close that we're sure this is our end. Luke jumps, taking out his comlink, "Threepio?"

"I'm right here sir, sorry I…we've run into some kind of problems but…"

"Will you shut up and listen to me. I need you to shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level."

C-3PO says, "but…all systems have been alerted to your presence"

"Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level," Luke repeats.

C-3PO turns to R2-D2, who also heard what Luke had said via the comlink. R2 beeps.

"No shut them all down. Hurry," says C-3PO.

R2-D2 gets into that section of the computer and turns off all the garbage mashers. The walls are so close in the trash compactor that we can now touch both sides. We all scream and yell in happiness as the walls stop moving. C-3PO turns to R2-D2.

"Listen to them, R2. They're dying and it's my fault."

Luke heard C-3PO.

"No, we're all right. You did it!"

R2-D2 opens the door to the trash compactor and well all leave. Luke uses his inhaler again as soon as we're out of there.

Han says, "Now all we have to do is find our way back to the ship."

"From now on, do as I say, okay. I suggest we find out where we are then," I say.

Han shoots something to our backs.

"No, wait, they'll hear."

But it was too late.

Han says, "Listen, I take order from just one person me."

"It's a wonder you're still alive," is my response.

Luke kind of laughs. Suddenly, a whole group of stormtroopers comes running towards us. Han and Chewie take out their weapons and run at the stormtroopers, yelling the entire way. The stormtroopers are too stupid to realize that they outnumber Han and Chewie by a lot. They run as fast as they can away from the manic named Han.

"He certainly has courage," I comment.

"Yeah, but what good's it going to do if he gets himself killed. Come on."

Owen somehow got separated from the rest of us just after the trash compactor scene. He finds his way to the droids as stormtroopers have seen Luke and me and have started chasing us.

Until next time!

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who are reading. I've been checking the stats on this story, and have noticed that a few people seem to be interested enough in this story to have read every chapter. Would you care to identify yourselves? Come on, you know you want to! All right...I suppose you don't have to, but it would still be nice to know who IS reading this, and if you like it. If you don't want to write a review, there is also the option of sending me a private message.

For those who haven't figured out what I'm doing, I've been uploading 5 chapters per day. I'm doing that so that we can get through the story as fast as possible. Since each individual chapter isn't long, 5 of these chapters is probably the equivalent of a normal chapter in other stories.


	61. Luke and Leia

**Death Star: episode #61 Luke and Leia**

Previously: Luke almost drowned in the trash compactor, but the creature released him before he did. The walls started closing in. Before all hope was lost, C-3PO turned on the comlink and contacted Luke. R2-D2 then shut down all the trash compactors, and opened the door for them. Stormtroopers chassed us, Owen got separated from us, and Han and Chewie run after stormtroopers. Luke and I take a different route.

"He certainly has courage," I comment.

"Yeah, but what good's it going to do us if he gets himself killed. Come on."

Owen finds his way to the droids as stormtroopers have seen Luke and me and have started chasing us. We keep running while dodging shots form stormtroopers. Fortunately for us, they don't have a very good aim, and neither of us gets hit.

"Quick, this way," says Luke as he pulls me down a passage.

"I hope you know where you're taking us," I say.

"Me, too."

When Luke has no idea where he is, or what to do, sometimes he just goes off of instincts and feelings he has, which sometimes gets him into trouble, but amazingly, most of the time, he's right when he does this. In the situation we find ourselves in now, it looks like it may be one of Luke's mistakes. We find ourselves in a section of the Death Star where we can no longer go anywhere. We'd have to extend the bridge before we could even hope of going anywhere. We are just past a doorway. Luke's leading the way the entire time, so he almost walks off the edge of the platform, but he stops himself from falling off of his feelings. He pushes me back o that I don't fall. That was all done instantly.

"Oops, I think we took a wrong turn," he says.

Shots can be heard behind us. Luke hits the panel next to the door to close it.

"Lock the door," I say.

"I can't," Luke replies.

"There isn't one…but maybe if I …stand back."

He gently moves me aside as he takes out his blaster and shoots the controls.

"Isn't there a way to get across," I think to myself. "There must be."

Then I notice other walkways in the section we are now in from other passageways. "Quick, find the controls that extend the bridge."

Luke looks at me for a second, thinking then looks at the control panel he just destroyed.

"I think I just blasted it."

"Great…they'll be coming through anytime now."

Luke knew I was right as he said the door was beginning to raise that separated us from the stormtroopers…and that's not all. Stormtroopers from across the way have now started to shoot at us. Shots that we're able to avoid, but for an unlimited amount of time. Luke glances at a piece of equipment slightly above us and gets an idea.

"Leia, hold this."

He hands me his blaster. He takes out a rope with a hook on the end of it (called a grappling hook) from his belt; stormtroopers are shooting at us from across the way. I try and shoot at them, surprised that I am a decent shot. I nail several of them. Luke is meanwhile uncoiling this grappling hook, and then throws the hook end up to the equipment thing. Luke knows he only has one try at this, so he hopes it'll work. The hook grips a projection form the piece of equipment. Luke pulls on it, it doesn't move. He had thrown it up perfectly, so he smiles. I quickly see what he plans to do. I'm not looking forward to it, but I know it's our only change.

"Quick," I say, "they're coming!"

I give Luke his blaster. Luke glances behind us and sees that the door is now up to the stormtroopers knees.

"I know. Just hold onto me. Everything will be fine."

He grabs the rope, and then I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"For luck," I say.

He blushes then holds the rope and me as he swings. I close my eyes and grip him as hard as I can. A couple seconds later, I feel solid ground under my feet.

"The ride's over," Luke says. "Come on."

He and I run and soon find ourselves running with Han.

"What kept you?" he asks.

"We ran into some old friends," I say.

Han smiles as we run over to the droids and Owen. While Luke and I had our little adventure, Han and Chewie had chassed the stormtroopers, aiming and firing at the wildly until he ran them into a bigger room with more stormtroopers. They finally realized they outnumbered Han and the Wookiee, so they started chasing them back the other way. Han and Chewie made a quick turn into one of the tunnels. They were used to making fast getaways…it was a part of the smuggling business.

Luke asks Han when we finally reached the droids, "Howa's the ship."

"The ship appears okay, as long as we can get to it."

Several stormtroopers were guarding the ship. Back to Darth Vader and Obi-Wan. None of us had noticed the fight until all the stormtroopers guarding the ship suddenly left it in order to see the fight more closely.

"Now's our chance," says Han. "Go."

Luke was thinking, 'Why would all the stormtroopers suddenly leave…"

We were all already running. Luke stopped in the middle as he now saw what was happening. The rest of us were all already by the ramp to the ship.

Owen looks around, "Where's Luke?"

Then all eyes glance to where Luke is standing. We can now see the fight…

Until next time!


	62. An Escape and ObiWan’s Trick

**Death Star: episode #62 An Escape and Obi-Wan's Trick**

Previously: Luke and I, while escaping from pursuing stormtroopers, took a turn into the middle of an area with extended bridges. Luke used a grappling hook to get us over to safety. We caught up with Han, Owen, Chewie, and the droids. The stormtroopers have just left the ship to watch the Obi-Wan/Vader fight. We all started to run across to the ship, but Luke stops in the middle because he saw the fight.

Luke was thinking, "Why would all the stormtroopers suddenly leave?…"

We were all already running. Luke stopped in the middle as he now aw what was happening. The rest of us were all already by the ram to the ship.

Owen looks around, "Where's Luke?"

Then all eyes glance to where Luke is standing.

WE can now see the fight…Vader has just said; "Your tricks don't work on me anymore."

"Why must everything be a trick with you?"

Vader swung at him, not saying anything. They circled so that Obi-Wan was now facing Luke. Obi-wan saw him, and glanced at Vader, then back at Luke and smiled in a funny way.

'Obi-Wan says, '"Besides, there are things that I know that you do not."

Vader says, "Ha…I am a Sith master. I know things that you do not about the Force."

"I question that."

Vader swung at Obi-wan, and Obi-Wan held up his lightsaber and appeared to have let himself be killed. Both Darth Vader and Luke thought Obi-Wan had been killed. Vader had not noticed Luke standing there.

Luke screams, "NOOOOO!"

Vader glances up and sees Luke.

Vader smiles, "So the plan worked. They rescued Leia and have the plans. They'll go to the Rebel Base, and we will track them. And Obi-Wan is dead in the process." He nodded, satisfied.

Luke not only attracted the attention of Vader, but also the stormtroopers. They start shooting at him. He tries shooting back, not thinking clearly…just thinking that the same person that had killed his father had killed the only major link he had to his father, which hurt him.

Han says, "Oh no…look what the kid has done."

Then I yell, "Luke, it's too late."

Han yells to Luke, "blast the door, kid."

Vader was occupied with finding Obi-Wan's body, and paid Luke no more attention than that one glance. Luke aimed at the power control panel to the area where Vader and the stormtroopers were. Vader had to jump backwards to clear himself of the falling doorway. The stormtroopers however were on Luke's side. Luke just stood there in shock."

"Run, Luke run," came Ben's voice.

Luke could not see Ben, but Luke did exactly as what the voice said. Everyone was now on board, and Luke sat down in a seat in the section where Ben had given him the lightsaber lesson, depressed. I come over to him and put a blanket on him.

"I can't believe he's gone," he says.

"There's nothing you could have done," I say.

Suddenly Ben appears.

"Ben?" says Luke. "But you were…"

Ben shakes his head. "I turned invisible just before the lightsaber would have touched me and ran."

Luke gets up and hugs Ben.

Ben laughs, "This old man still has some tricks left in him."

Ben thinks and looks worried, "Luke, did you get Leia?"

Luke nods, "It's a long story, but it turns out it's Lissy…"

Just then Han comes back to us, "Luke, there's some fighters coming in. I need you on the lower guns. We'll get em, don't worry."

"All right, I'll be right there, Han." He then turns to Ben. Ben had been staring at him since the last thing he had said. "Lissy can explain it all to you. I don't have time to right now."

Luke heads down to the lower guns as Han takes the top.

Ben turns to me, "What was he talking about?"

"I'm confused myself…but somehow I came form this world. When I got registered with the Rebellion, we went there after we found out the doorway couldn't be opened, Bail Organa told me that I was his daughter Leia."

Ben looks at me in a funny way. "How did he come by that theory?"

"He gave me a blood test of some kind after looking over my registration information and asking me a few questions. I don't' know how he drew that conclusion, but…"

Ben nodded. "I understand," is what he says. Then he says, "So the Maurders took you to the other dimension."

"That's what Bail said."

"Then he is right. Come, let's watch the fight form the front of the ship."

I follow Ben to the front. There are four TIE fighters that are after the ship. After several passes from the ship, Han nails a TIE. Luke, who is unused to the controls, but is catching on fast, nails one shortly after.

"I got one!" he yells to Han.

"That's great kid. Just don't get cocky."

Han gets another, followed by Luke. Ben and I had seen all four of the ships blow up. I came down to see Luke and to congratulate him. I caught him just before he flung off the weapons headphones. I thought he looked so cute like that.

He then flung them off and yes, "we did it!"

Han smiles, "I told you we'd get away."

Ben and Owe \n are up front. The droids are in the back.

"Yes, but they let us go," I reason. "It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

'You call that easy?"

"They're tracking us," I say.

"Not this ship."

"Something as big as that Death Star wouldn't have just sent four little ships out after us unless they wanted us to get away."

Until next time!


	63. Approaching Yavin

**Death Star: episode #63 Approaching Yavin**

Previously: Darth Vader and Obi-Wan finished the fight, neither killing the other, in fact Vader thought he killed Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan used the Force to turn invisible and got away. Luke thought Obi-Wan had been killed and almost gets himself killed by screaming. Luke blasted the controls o the door, but the stormtroopers were on Luke's side. Everyone got away safely. Four TIE fighters fought against the Millennium Falcon, but were destroyed. Obi-Wan finds out who I am.

"Yes, but they let us go," I reason. "It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"You call that easy?"

"They're tracking us," I say.

"Not this ship."

"Something as big as that Death Star wouldn't have just sent four little ships out after us unless they wanted us to get away."

Owen and Ben look up as Luke, me, and Han come towards them.

Luke goes up to his uncle, "Hey, did you see meet those two ships?"

"Yeah, I did. Good job, Luke. I'm going to go in the back for awhile and see if I can fix my com. Something seems to be wrong with it."

Luke nods. "Go ahead."

Ben turns to me, "Leia, can we talk in private?"

"Sure," I say.

This leaves only Han, Luke, and Chewie up front. Han sits down, and Luke sits next to him. Luke glances around quickly, then leans closer to Han and almost whispers.

"So what do you think of her?" Han knows he means me.

"I try not to."

Luke, satisfied, leans back in his seat with a little smile on his face, "Good," he says quietly.

Han heard him, thought. 'But then of course she's got a lot of spirit. I don't' know…what do you think of a princess and a guy like me?"

Luke looks at Han alarmed and replies quickly, "NO."

Han smiles and laughs a little as he looks at Luke. He enjoys making Luke jealous…he can tell that Luke really likes me.

Meanwhile Ben looks at me and says, "How long have you known this?"

"Since just before the Imperials captured us."

'Have you talked to many Rebel leaders? Obviously you've talked to your father, but any others?"

"Just him and the lady that registered me, this is going to sound weird, but it was Luke's uncle's mother, which means it's his grandmother?"

Ben nods, "Shmi, yes, that's Luke's grandmother, but I don't want you telling everybody."

"Why not?"

"Because Luke's identity must be kept a secret for as long as possible."

"Even from his own grandmother."

Ben nods, "We'll kind of see how things play, but I'm afraid that it might hurt both him and her."

"How?"

Ben sighs.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I'm being annoying aren't' I?"

"Leia, no, you're not annoying me. It's just that there's too much in the galaxy that you do not know. Not only because you grew up in the other dimension, but things you wouldn't know even if you grew up here. They are events that happened long ago…and they are just too complicated. You're just going to have to trust my judgment on certain matters."

I nodded, "I'll try."

Ben smiles, "Good."

Just then the ship is approaching Yavin.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there is one other Rebel."

Ben looks at me a second, "Go on."

"Someone named Wedge Antilles."

Ben smiles, "So you've met Wedge."

I don't have time to question him about it because just then the ship landed. I had accidentally forgotten about he sword and had left it with Shmi.

As we land, Owen turns to Luke, "When we land, you'll have something you've been wanting for a long time…more independence. There are things I need to do. You'll kind of have to be on your own for a while. I'm sure you'll be needed in other areas. Run along with your new friends. You'll have to get registered first, though."

Luke smiles, "thanks."

The ship lands and Ben excuses himself from me and goes off in some odd direction. He appeared to be looking for someone. Owen also leaves, but in a different direction. Rhun and his family are there by now, so Owen goes over with them. This leaves Chewie, R2-D2, C-3PO, Han, Luke, and me to ourselves. Chewie growls something to Han.

Han says, "Boy, you said it, Chewie. Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

He's referring to Ben. Luke's hurt by this.

"Ben's a great man."

Han rolls his eyes.

"Come on your two," Is say. "I want you to meet my father."

Luke says, "that'd be nice, Leia, but I think Han and I need to get registered. We'll catch up with you later."

I nod, and then go off to find my father, wherever he may be.

Luke calls after me, "Why don't you take the droids, if you're right about the Empire tracking us, then the Rebels need all the time they can get."

I say, "You're right."

So the two droids go off after me as Luke and Han approach Shmi at the registration tables.

Until next time!


	64. Luke’s Registration

**Death Star: episode #64 Luke's Registration**

Previously: Han and Luke had a little talk about me while Ben talked to me. Our ship landed on Yavin, the Rebel Base. Ben and Owen left our party, leaving it with just Luke, Han, Chewie, the 2 droids, and me.

I say, "You're right."

So the two droids go off after me as Luke and Han approach Shmi at the registration tables. Chewie follows along. Shmi looks up.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Luke replies, "Yes, we would like to register with the Rebellion."

"Well it looks like you've come to the right place," she says with a smile. Here, I need to question you."

Han says, "make it fast…hey…what am I doing? Come on Chewie, we only rescued the princess. We need our reward, then we're leaving."

Luke stares at Han.

"After all kid, I've got a life to live."

Han and Chewie walk away, leaving Luke alone with Shmi.

Shmi says, "Why don't you sit down."

Luke gladly does.

"Your name please?"

"Luke…Luke Skywalker."

Shmi kind of gives him a long look, but says nothing. There are a lot of Skywalker's around, and she had already registered Rhun's family. Whenever someone gave the last name of Skywalker, it caused her some pain and hope at the same time. She had hoped to see Anakin again, but Owen had recently told her that he had died, so she threw that idea away. She had loved Anakin a lot…it hurt her that he had died and didn't even know what happened to him. Luke had noticed the look.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Where are you from?"

"Tatooine."

This caused another glance at himself.

"You're form Tatooine?"

"Yeah," Luke said a little unsure of him. He was starting to get nervous form the way this was going.

Shmi didn't say anything more about that as she went onto the next question on the registration form, "How old are you?"

"18."

"Okay, and when's your birthday?"

"September 30, 1982."

Shmi says, "there are several people in the rebellion with the same birthday as you."

Luke, not really knowing what to say because he's so nervous, and just wants this questioning to end, just says, "really?"

"Yes, at least 2, maybe a few others. Anyway, onto the next question. Are you healthy?"

Luke starts to answer, "Yes…no wait…I have asthma, does that count? It's not bad."

Shmi nods, "and that's the only thing that makes you unhealthy?"

Luke nods, "I'm fine other than that."

She writes it down as she has all his other answers.

"And were you ever part of an Imperial organization or service?"

"No."

"Would you ever betray the Rebellion if you were in a desperate situation?"

"No…they, the Empire, killed my parents. Darth Vader killed my father. I would never give them any information whatsoever."

Right away Luke knew he shouldn't have mentioned his father because now he was sure they'd ask questions about it.

"Are your parents members of the Rebellion?"

"No, I already told you, they're dead."

"How long have they been dead?"

"My entire life."

"So you don't know if your parents were ever connected to Emperor Palpatine?"

"If they were killed by the Empire, then what do you think?"

"And what could you do for the Rebellion? Could you fly in X-wings or y-wings."

I don't know how to fly, but I'd be willing to learn. Ben seems to think I could do it."

"Ben?"

"A friend of mine."

"IF you have never flown, I'll sign you up for the X-wing Squadron."

"Fine."

"Welcome to the Rebellion, sir. You're all registered now. You belong to Blue Squadron…. Blue Five."

Luke turns to go, glad to get out of the seat. He turns back around at a sudden thought.

"I've piloted landspeeders, though. Not that that's much of anything but…"

Shmi says, "I really don't know if that'll help. Blue Leader's over there, he'll meet you."

Luke says, "Oh okay, thanks."

Luke leaves Shmi and sees Han and me in the distance.

"Blue Leader can wait," he says as he heads over to us.

While Luke was being resisted, I went and found my father Bail Organa.

"It's good to have you back," he says.

And then I gave him the sword.

He says, "Good, the sword is safe at last. This is a very important sword, Leia. The Maurders had it twice, but now you have brought it back to us."

"Oh, I forgot about those papers you wanted me to get. Owen and I were captured by the Empire before we got there."

Bail turns around to look right at me, "you two were captured by the Empire? Did they know who you were…that you were my daughter?"

"Yes, and they seemed to enjoy questioning me about you."

"It was just an Imperial ship, wasn't it?"

"No, we were taken to the Death Star, and I need to warn you they're on their way here thy tracked us."

"That doesn't give us much time. Do you remember who any of the officers were?"

"Yes, Tarkin and Darth Vader. But anyway, here are the droids with the plans."

Bail was going to question me further, but knew he was short on time. He connected R2-D2 to a computer and gave a full layout of the plans. After I have him the droid, I saw Han and Chewie walking towards me. I hurried up to meet them, and then we saw Luke coming towards us in the distance.

Until next time!


	65. The Accident

**Death Star: episode #65 The Accident**

Previously: Luke went through the entire registration process and was assigned to the Blue Squadron as Blue 5. I gave Bail the sword and R2 and told him about being captured by Vader and Tarkin.

After I gave him the droid, I saw Han and Chewie walking towards me. I hurried up to meet them, and then we saw Luke coming towards us in the distance. Mon Mothma was thinking over her recent discussion with her good friend Bail as she was walking in the opposite direction form Luke, Han, Chewie, and me. I think it's high time you know a little more bout her. She had gone through so much…no one really knew all that she had gone through except a couple of people. She had seen the Republic deteriorate as Palpatine took it over and turned it into the Empire during the Clone Wars. She had been in love once, and had had a very caring husband. But the times had not been good…she had lost her husband in the worst possible way ever. She had had to hide for almost 20 years. She no longer had much hope for anything in the galaxy. She had not been able to laugh or anything…the word fun had no meaning to her anymore. She really wanted the Rebellion to crush the Empire she hated, but even that she didn't let herself become too hopeful in. You can imagine how depressed and down she really was. She paid little attention to the people around her as she walked along. In contrast to this, Luke, me, Han, and Chewie were actually having fun.

As soon as we all met up, Luke says, "Hey guess what I'm going to be fighting in an X-wing."

Han looks at Luke. "Yeah, congratulations, kid."

Luke was in a wonderful mood. "Come on, I want to check out my new ship. I finally get to do some damage to the Empire."

We were laughing and talking amongst ourselves. Han said something so funny that if we even looked at each other, we'd bust up laughing. We were in that state when Mon Mothma was where we were, but in the opposite direction.

Luke wasn't paying attention to where he was going, because he had just said something to Han, and Han said, "Come here kid, I'll get you for that."

Luke, trying to avoid Han ran into Mon Mothma, not hard enough to knock her over, but hard enough to throw her off balance.

Luke, trying to keep a straight face, while glancing at us says, "Sorry…you'll have to excuse us, we're just…"

She cuts him off with, "You kids better watch where you're going in a place like this."

She was not humored at all by this. She had been carrying a coffee mug with steaming hot coffee in it, and it had gotten all over her and a tiny bit on Luke. Luke hadn't noticed that until now.

"Look," he says. "I'm sorry."

"This dress was a gift from my husband."

Luke doesn't know what to say…he feels terrible. "Like I said, I'm sorry…I feel bad about it…really I do. I'd give you credits to buy another outfit, for your husband to buy you another one, but I don't have any credits. I spent them all on pictures."

She continues to look annoyed, "my husband's dead. This kind of fabric is not available anymore. I got it during the Clone Wars."

Han says, "My…look at the time. We have to get going if you want to look at that ship."

Luke realizes that Han's trying to get Luke out of the situation he's in, he turns and says, "again I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it now."

We all walk away as fast as possible towards the x-wings, not looking back. We don't say anything to each other until we reach the ship. We pretend as though that incident had not happened, but Luke still feels bad about it. We all do, but he was the one who had run into her. Mon Mothma shook her head as we left. She didn't understand how anyone could laugh or be happy.

"Kids these days," she said to herself.

The dress hadn't been all that her husband had given to her, and it mattered to her, but she was pretty sure she could get the stains out. She had called us all kids, but Han was quite a bit older than Luke and me…he was 31, and she was 44 herself, but she hadn't noticed. Anyway, the reason why she was headed this way was to see Bail Organa and the other top Rebel officials about the Death Star plans. Shmi, Bail, Mon Mothma, and the rest sat down.

Bail says, "We found a weakness in the plans. My daughter, Leia brought these. Looks like we could have small one-man fighters as our only option. That is the reason I asked you to be here, Shmi. You know the numbers. Do we have enough x-wing and y-wing pilots?"

She nods. "Good, send out a message. We need a briefing for everyone here, whether they're going to do the fighting or not."

Shmi left to make the announcement.

Bail comes up to Mon Mothma, "What happened?"

Mon Mothma, very embarrassed says, "Some careless kid ran into me."

Bail nods. "Um, you haven't met Leia yet have you?"

"No," she says. "I'll introduce you to her before the briefing."

"Thanks," she says as people had heard the announcement and began filing in.

Until next time!


	66. The Briefing

**Death Star: episode #66 The Briefing**

Previously: Luke, me, Han, and Chewie were having a great time while going over to see Luke's ship and when Luke wasn't paying attention to the people around us, he accidentally bumped into the Queen of the old Republic, Mon Mothma. This disgusted her, and when Luke bumped into her, it spilled coffee all over both of them. The problem is that it ruined an outfit that her late husband had given her. Luke tried to apologize to her, but she was just upset. Han got us out of the situation, and we walked away feeling guilty. You also know a little more about Mon Mothma. Bail Organa, and the other Rebel Leaders studied the technical plans to the Death Star. There has been a briefing called for all Rebels at the Base.

Bail nods, "um…you haven't met Leia yet have you?"

"No," she says.

"I'll introduce you to her before the briefing."

"Thanks," she says as people have heard the announcement and begin filing in.

We have just walked away from the accident with Mon Mothma. We have reached Luke's ship. Luke has been thinking about what just happened.

He finally says, "I wonder who she was…she seemed to be a Rebel Leader of some importance. Maybe she'll hate me and I'll get no support form the Alliance."

(The Alliance is another name for the Rebellion.)

Han glances at Luke, "I'm sure she was no one, kid. Just a rich Rebel. Don't worry about it."

Luke barely glances at his ship. "I feel awful about it, though…I don't know…I feel…weird."

Han looks at Luke strangely, but there is no time for questions because an announcement comes on, "Report to the briefing room, everyone. This is mandatory. The Death Star is rapidly approaching Yavin."

Luke kicks at a can on the ground.

"Dang it, I didn't even have time to look at my ship or talk to Blue Leader."

We all head for the conference/briefing room. As we approach, many people are standing outside the room, including my father (Bail), and. …And the lady we had bumped into. Han and Luke both see them. They don't know that that is Bail. I wanted to introduce them to him, but with that lady there, it would be practically impossible.

Han says, "This way, maybe she won't see us…"

He starts to grab Luke and me gently and push us behind other people, but Bail had also seen me. He had been waiting for me. Mon Mothma had seen us, and recognized us as the kids who bumped into her. She kind of groaned at the sight of us.

Bail says, "Leia, please come her, I need to talk to you. Your friends too are welcome."

Han and Luke look at me for an explanation.

"That's my father," I say quietly. "I wanted you to meet him, but that lady is there."

Han and Luke look at each other, and then follow me as I go over to them. When we are close to them, Bail glances at Mon Mothma and notices that she flinched a little.

She whispers to him, "Those are the kids that bumped into me."

Bail nods, and then says, "Mon Mothma, this is my daughter, Leia."

Mon Mothma studies me for a short time, then smiles, to my surprise and says, "Hello, Leia."

"Hello…" I say.

Bail then says, "This is Mon Mothma, Queen of the Rebellion, Queen of the Old Republic, and who was once Queen of Naboo, and is a good friend. She is an important Rebel, and since I am in charge of the rebellion, and you are my daughter, you will be working closely with her…possibly, at times."

I really don't know what to say after that introduction, so all I says is, 'It's a pleasure to meet you."

Then I turn towards my father. "These are my friends…"

I don't have time to give their names because Bail says, "It's nice meeting you boys, but we really have to get this meeting underway."

Han and Luke shake his hand.

"Now you'd better get seated."

Han, Luke, Chewie, and I sit together. Mon Mothma and Bail took the floor.

"I have called you all here to inform you that the Death Star is nearing here, but we have a chance of defeating it. We have a complete readout of the plans, provided by Princess Leia, and there is a weakness. The Empire obviously doesn't see this, but there is as small thermal exhaust port located here. (He points to it on the screen.) A one-man fighter should be able to get to it without much trouble. The Empire obviously don't set think them to be much of a threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. This exhaust port runs directly into the main reactor system powering the station. It's 2 meters across. A direct hit, and only ad direct hit, would cause a chain reaction to develop that would destroy the entire station."(And he gives the exact details of the attack.) You have to use proton torpedoes."

The order we sat in was Chewie, Han, me, and Luke. There were people on Chewie and Luke's other side.

One of the pilots, the one that sat on the other side of Luke, Wedge Antilles, says, "That's impossible, even for a computer. A two-meter target at maximum speed. There's no way you could pull out in time."

Everyone heard his comments.

Luke turns to Wedge and says, "It's not impossible. I used to bulls eye womp rats in my landspeeder back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

Wedge laughed at him, "a landspeeder and womp rats. This isn't just a game, a sport. We are up against that huge station, real ships, and real fire power."

Bail glanced at Wedge, then says," We have to try. It is our only option. Man your ships and get ready fro the attack as soon as possible. May the Force be with you."

Until next time!


	67. After Briefing

**Death Star: episode #67 After Briefing**

Previously: Bail introduced me to Mon Mothma. We all heard the briefing of the task ahead of us.

Bail glanced at Wedge, and then says, "We have to try. It is our only option. Man your ships and get ready for the attack as soon as possible. May the Force be with you."

With that, everyone started leaving the room. Bail stopped me before I could go anywhere. "Leia, I need to go over thing with you concerning the Rebellion. Come walk with me and Mon Mothma."

"All right," I say.

So while I walk with them, Luke gets ready for the battle ahead of him. Han and Chewie check the Millennium Falcon over, and are preparing to leave. Luke ahs to change into the orange Rebel pilot uniform. (No, it's a different shade then the Maurders). Finally after he is all changed and everything he goes over to his ship. He is checking it over when C-3PO and R2-D2 join him.

"Hello, sir."

Luke turns around, smiling, "hello."

Luke had decided that R2-D2 would be his Artoo unit during the ballet. (Everyone had one.) A technician came by and helped Luke get his ship ready.

Before he lifted R2-D2 up, he asks, That R2 unit is a little old and beat up. Would you like a different one?"

Luke shakes his head, "Not on your life. That little R2 unit and I have been through a lot together.

"Okay," says the technician as he raised R2-D2 to Luke's ship.

C-3PO says, "Be careful, R2. You've got to come back. You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?"

As Luke turned around, a couple people spotted him.

"Hey Luke!" Someone hugged him from behind.

"Biggs! I told you I'd make it someday. I'll be right up there with you!"

Biggs smiles and says, "It'll be just like old times, Luke."

Joseph was also there. Joseph stares at him in amazement.

"You're in the Rebellion?"

"Now I am."

A man comes towards them.

"Hello, boys," he says. He glances at Luke. "Are you Luke Skywalker?"

Luke nods.

"I'm Blue Leader, you're in my squadron. Have you been tested out on the stimulation? I read your registration info, and it says you've never flown before."

Luke says, "No, I haven't done either."

Blue Leader looks a little concerned. Biggs says, "Not to worry, Luke's the best landspeeder pilot I know, probably the best in the outer rim…"

Blue Leader cuts him off, "I can believe it, Luke. I knew your father. He was the best pilot I've ever seen. If you even have half of your father in you, half you're father's skill, you'll do better than all right."

Kitster is the only one that sees the resemblance between Luke and his father…he's the only one to recognize it right away. He knew Anakin well, remember, they had been best friends. They grew up together. Luke stares at Kitster.

"You knew my father?"

Kitster nods, "he was my best friend. NO time to talk about it now."

"Thank you, sir," Luke says.

Luke didn't look like his father too too much. He did a little, but it wasn't obvious to most people. Even Obi-Wan hadn't seen it before Luke had told him his name. Anakin had been handsome, and Luke was too, but that doesn't mean he resembled him closely. Luke didn't look like his mother had, either. Well he did a tiny bit. About as much ahs he looked like his father. His features were a good mixture. He had the same color of eyes and hair as his father and the same build, but that was all that he had that was exactly the same as either of his parents. So he looked a tiny bit more like his father than he did his mother. Anyway, Joseph, Kitster, and Biggs all leave Luke to himself. Luke wants to go and try to find Han, so he went over to the Millennium Falcon. To Luke's shock, he found Han packing up and in his normal clothes.

"You're not going to fight."

"Nope, kid. I told you I wasn't joining the Rebellion."

"You're turning your back on them. You're a good pilot. They could really sue you. They need good pilots. I see you got your reward and you're leaving."

(Bail had paid him.)

"Yep. But going up against that Death Star isn't my idea of courage, it's more like suicide. What good's a reward if you aren't' around to sue it. Why don't you come with us, Luke? You're good in a fight. I could really use you."

Luke shakes his head, a little angry with his friend.

He says, "Well, you just take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at."

Luke turns and starts walking away.

"Luke, hold on. May the Force be with you."

Luke nods, "thanks."

Bail, Mon Mothma, and I happen to be walking by Luke's area. Luke's on his way back to his ship.

I say to Bail, "Wait. I want to talk to him."

Bail nods. We are out of hearing range of Bail and Mon Mothma. I can tell something's wrong with Luke right away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Han. I really thought he would change his mind."

"He has to follow his own path. I wish he would stay, too."

"Leia, I'm a little worried about this fight."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

Luke smiles, "I hope so. Leia, I need to tell you something because I may not get to say this to you later."

"Luke, don't talk that way."

"Leia I just wanted you to know that I…I …care for you a lot. I don't know it's a weird feeling. I never felt this way about anyone before. Somehow I feel connected to you somehow. I don't know. I like you, I kike you a lot. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I think I know what you're talking about Luke. I have that feeling also. I'm sure you'll do fine in the battle. I like you a lot, too."

Luke smiles and gives me a hug. I kiss him. HE lets me go.

"You'll do fine. Good luck."

Then I join Bail and Mon Mothma. They had seen us hug and kiss and the expression on my face. As we walk away, Owen joins Luke and wishes him luck. He's worried about Luke.

Then Ben comes and says to Luke, "Luke use the Force. Remember the lightsaber exercise. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts, and you'll do fine."

Luke nods, then climbs in his ship, and starts the engine. After I had kissed him, he kind of blushed and looked after me as I walked away. Anyway, all ships take off in preparation for destroying the Death Star.

Until next time!


	68. The Trench Battle Before Vader Enters

**Death Star: episode #68 The Trench Battle Before Vader Enters**

Previously: Luke refused to have any other droid besides R2-D2 when offered. Biggs and Joseph talked to him a littlie. Blue Leader (Kitster) came over and told Luke that he knew his father. I also told you Luke's family resemblance as far as his parents were concerned. Luke also talked to Han, and was disappointed by Han's leaving. I talked to Luke when Mon Mothma and Bail and I were walking around.

All ships take off in preparation for destroying the Death Star. Bail and Mon Mothma had seen Luke and I hug and kiss. As we walk away, Mon Mothma feels a little pain in watching Luke and me. It brought back painful memories of what things had been like when she was younger. Bail turns to Mon Mothma.

"You two can go ahead to the Control Center. I'll be there in a minute. I need to go check some things."

Mon Mothma nods. As Bail broke away, Mon Mothma could tell I was bothered by my friend's battle.

"You love him, don't you?"

I knew she was talking about Luke.

"Yes…but…"

"It's all right, dear…I went through a time period like that during the Clone Wars."

She put her arm around me as we started going back. And I was crying a little. I was worried about Luke.

"Let me tell you a little about it, maybe it will make you feel better. The man that I loved was the nicest, handsomest guy ever. He told me he'd marry me when he was just a little boy. He was 5 years younger than me. Id did end up marrying him…but I always used to worry about him. I wasn't married to him long at all because he got killed. I hope your guy doesn't. What is his Squadron?"

"I think it's Blue."

"What about number?"

"Five."

"We'll watch for him."

I was surprised at Mon Mothma…she told me about her late husband, which I could tell was very painful for her to talk about, and she was super nice. But I guess she did that because I was her best friend's daughter, and she waned me to like her. We watched the battle by a computer rid type thing that showed everyone's position. You could also hear all radio messages.

Meanwhile, Kitster says, "all squadlings please report in.

There are 12 people in each squad. Biggs is Blue 3, Wedge is Blue 2, Luke is Blue 5, and Joseph is Blue 10. The others are just other people. Bail also knew who was what #. He was a little nervous about the battle.

Wedge says, "This is Blue Two."

Biggs announces, "Blue Three here."

Luke says, "Blue Five standing by."

Joseph says, "Blue 10."

And everyone else also responded. The battle had been going on for about 5 minutes when Darth Vader turns to an Admiral.

"There is lots of small one man fighters. They are so small that they are evading all the fire. We will have to destroy them ship by ship."

And that was true; so far none of the Rebel pilots had been hurt.

Darth Vader says, "Admiral get TIE ships read, and have the pilots board as soon as possible."

The Admiral bowed and says, "Men to your stations."

Soon TIE fighters can be seen on the computer table.

"Enemy fighters coming your way," says Bail.

Luke is staying fairly close to Wedge and Biggs.

Luke says, "Watch it Biggs, you picked a TIE up on your tail."

"I can't see it."

Luke takes his ship over to Biggs' and destroys the TIE. (By the way, Luke is doing an excellent job. It doesn't take him long to figure the ship out.). Luke picks up a TIE on his tail, which he is dodging by trying to concentrate on the Force (his instincts and feelings), as Ben had told him to do, but even that couldn't keep him from getting killed, and he knew it. Wedge destroys it.

"Thank, Wedge," Luke says.

Luke's been shooting at towers and things by trusting his feelings of when to shoot. But the TIE fighters cause Luke, Wedge, and Biggs to get separated from the rest of the group.

Darth Vader, also watching what's gong on says, "Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me."

Darth Vader goes off to try to destroy Luke, Wedge, and Biggs. Darth Vader's ship makes a special image on the computer. His ship is not a normal TIE. Everyone had familiarized himself or herself with Vader's symbol, so they knew Darth Vader was coming. Mon Mothma, who was standing next to me, winced on sight of it.

"They could be in big trouble," she says to Bail.

Bail nods. Luke is so into this flying thing that he actually takes the lead as far as he, Wedge, and Biggs are concerned, even though he is the least experienced of them. Tarkin is watching the screen as it says how many minutes is left before the Rebel Base is in range.

An officer comes in and says, "We've analyzed their attack, and there is a danger. Should we have your ship standing by?"

Tarkin looks at the guy like he's crazy. "In our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances."

Meanwhile, Joseph is approaching the target.

Until next time!


	69. The Trench Battle

**Death Star: episode #69 The Trench Battle**

Previously: Mon Mothma told me a little about her late husband, and she tired to comfort me about Luke. She doesn't know who Luke is, only that he is a friend of mine. Luke, Wedge, Biggs, and Joseph go into battle. Darth Vader sent TIEs after the Rebels, before joining the battle himself after Luke, Wedge, and Biggs broke off from the main group.

"We've analyzed their attack, and there is a danger. Should we have your ship standing by?'

Tarkin looks at the guy like he's crazy. "In our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances."

Meanwhile, Joseph is approaching the target. Some of the TIEs destroyed some of the ships, but none of the main characters yet. Instead of immediately going for Luke, Wedge, and Biggs, Vader decided to go for the main group. It was super easy for him…he was an excellent pilot…he was a Sith, and he used the Force to help him in this battle. That is the reason he was so dangerous to the Rebels. Vader almost laughed as he destroyed ship after ship in Blue Squadron. The only ones left now are blue Leader, Wedge, Biggs, Luke, and Joseph. Joseph, as I said was approaching the target. He turned his targeting computer on, which was supposed to provide the exact target of the exhaust port. He shot it as soon as the computer told him he was in range.

"I got it! It's all over.'

I looked up at Bail. He shook his head just as Joseph realized something, "Negative, negative. Id didn't go in."

He hadn't hit a direct hit, so it did not set off a chain reaction. Joseph's ship was a little hurt, and they didn't' have time for another run. Luke, Wedge, and Biggs were now the only hope for the Rebellion. Kitster and Joseph had to return to base.

Blue Leader says, "Luke, it's now up to you."

Luke then remember what Ben had told him and tired to go with his feelings more than before.

Luke says, "Let's accelerate to top speed for the attack run."

Wedge makes a comment.

"Just trust me," says Luke.

Luke pulled his targeting computer down to prepare for destroying the Death Star.

Wedge says, as Darth Vader and his TIEs came, "Here they come."

One of Vader's men says, "They're going too fast for us to destroy them. They'll never pull out in time."

"Stay with them," said Vader. Then he adds, "They'll have to slow down before they reach the tower anyway."

Vader detected how fast Luke, Wedge, and Biggs were going, and went off his feelings of when to get them.

Finally, Vader says, "Take them."

Luke says, "We'll have to spilt up, otherwise we'll all be dad.

"I'll stay on the leader, you two take the others," Vader says.

Vader stayed on Luke's ship while other TIEs followed Wedge and Biggs. Vader fired on Luke's ship, expecting it to be destroyed just as easily as the other, but through the Force, Luke was able to crazily dodge shots that should have killed him. Vader tried doing all the trickiest and fastest moves he knew, relying on the Force, but he still missed Luke. Vader frowned after missing yet another time.

"This one has a strong Force. Strange. I'll take him myself."

As soon as Vader's ship got behind Luke's (Luke's was marked as Blue 5), Mon Mothma turned to me.

"I'm afraid to say that your friend's in deep trouble right now. Once Vader gets on an enemy, he doesn't let it go. He's a Sith…he has special powers called the Force. I don't think your friend's going to get out of it."

NO one could hear the opposite side's comments, so no one at the rebel Base heard Vader's comment about Luke. Vader was tight on Luke, even though he wasn't able to destroy Luke.

Bail says, "Watch it blue Five."

"I can't shake him,' came Luke's reply. "Someone, help me."

Finally, Vader was able to hit Luke's ship, but it wasn't bad. Luke fought to retain control.

"I'm hit," Luke says. "But it's not bad. Artoo, see what you can do with it."

Artoo repaired Luke's' ship. Luke flipped, changed speed, and took a crazy path. Finally, Darth Vader lost him.

Luke says, "Looks like we lost those fighters."

Wedge says, "I'm clear, too."

Biggs says, I think I lost mine."

But the TIE was still behind Biggs. But Biggs lost him. They all joined back together. Biggs and Wedge tired to confuse the TIEs that again began to chase them. The two other TIEs were tricked by this, but Vader wasn't. They were nearing the exhaust port. Vader decided to go after one of the others before trying Luke again. He got behind Biggs, and with the Force to provide precision no one should be able to make, hit Biggs easily, and killed him. Luke tired to hold back the tears. Wedge pulled up beside Luke's ship. Luke was leading Biggs a little.

Vader says," I'm on the leader. Take the other one.

Wedge got hit.

"I have a bad malfunction. I can't stay with you Luke, sorry..."

Wedge pulled out of the trench to go back to the Base.

As Wedge left, the TIE fighters started to turn their ships, but Vader said, "let him go. Stay on the leader."

One of the TIEs hit the trench wall and exploded. Suddenly, a shot came from nowhere at the TIEs. It was the Millennium Falcon! Han shot at the TIE, who crashed into the wall. Vader's ship was hit, too, but not bad. It did cause him to lose control of his ship completely, and he started spinning as he was sent out at a safe distance from the Death Star, still spinning.

"You're all clear now, kid. Let's blow this thing and go home.'

Luke looked into his targeting computer, but something was wrong. His instincts told him to turn it off and rely on his own instincts for the shot. Luke closes his eyes and turned it off.

Bail says, "Base One to Blue Five, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?'

"Nothing."

He took the shot, not consciously, and he pulled out of there at the last second after firing, at top speed.

Wedge says, "You did it! They went right in."

Han says, 'Great shot, kid. That was one in a million!"

They all got out safely, and the Death Star exploded just as it had cleared Yavin. Vader had seen the explosion from where he was.

Until next time!


	70. The Ceremony

**Death Star: episode #70 The Ceremony**

Previously: Joseph took a shot at the Death Star, but it was not a direct hit. Luke, Wedge, and Biggs were the only ones left. Vader and two TIE fighters went after the three. Biggs got killed, Wedge's ship was badly damaged, and Luke was the only one left. Vader missed Luke when he tired shooting him down, and because of that, he knows Luke has a strong force. Han came and killed the two TIEs and sent Vader out spinning in space. Luke then used the Force and destroyed the Death Star with a perfect shot.

Han says, "Great shot, kid. That was one in a million."

They all get out safely, and the Death Star exploded just as it had cleared Yavin. Vader had seen the explosion from where he was. As soon as Darth Vader realized he no longer had control of his ship, he got very angry. He was also angry about someone else having a strong force.

"Whoever he is," mutters Vader, "how did he get a strong force? It's impossible…I must find out who he is and inform Emperor Palpatine…maybe."

Finally, after about half an hour of spinning, Vader was again able to maintain control of his ship.

"The Emperor is not going to be pleased with this. If it hadn't been for that person with the force, the Rebellion would be rushed. I wonder who he is…"

Darth Vader flew to Coruscant. Meanwhile, Luke had just gotten away from the Death Star. After the explosion, Luke breathed deep sighs of relief. He was in a great mood, despite the fact that one of his best friends had died. He had destroyed the Death Star and paid the Empire back for their crimes against the galaxy and his family. While the battle was taking place…the part where Vader kept chasing Luke, Mon Mothma was very puzzled by Luke not being killed.

She says, "Darth Vader's ship must be malfunctioning, fortunately for your friend. Either that or his weapons system is leaking. I can't believe he wouldn't have noticed that, but o well."

I had been scared when Vader got behind Luke because I had seen what he did to other people. Because Kitster had called Luke by his first name, everyone now knew that was his name, including Mon Mothma. She winced at it.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"Nothing…"

But I could tell that wasn't true. Mon Mothma winced every time she heard the name Luke, and she had run into several Luke's since her husband had died. MO Mothma was relived when the Death Star was destroyed. Anyway, Luke, Han, and Wedge all returned to Yavin. As soon as they landed, everyone came rushing for them. I ran over to Han and hugged him, and then I hugged Luke.

"I knew you could do it, " I whispered to Luke, which was half truth.

Somehow I had known it, but I was still scared for him.

He hugged me back, then let go and turned to Han. "So you came back…"

Han grinned, "I couldn't let you take all the reward."

Luke shook his head, laughing. C-3PO came over to join. Mon Mothma paid little attention to any of the reports from the battle. She'd seen it from the computer, and she knew the Death Star wars destroyed. That's all that really mattered, plus celebrations and happiness brought back sad memories of her husband. Because of this, she didn't try to find out Luke's last name, or Wedge and Han's names. She watched at a distance. Bail saw her and joined her. R2-D2 was lowered from Luke's ship. Mon Mothma saw him and turned away. She recognized him…and it brought back said memories, too. Practically everything did. She hadn't recognized C-3PO until he spoke…. when he did, she fell backward. It was worse seeing C-3PO than R2-D2. People congratulated Wedge, too.

Bail leans over and whispers to Mon Mothma, "That's Wedge."

She nodded, understanding completely what he was talking about. Bail and Wedge had never talked, but Bail knew whom he was. Bail had set up a ceremony to honor the heroes. So everyone in the Rebellion gathered in the big ceremonial room on Yavin. Bail and I sat on the stage where the heroes would go up to. Han, Luke, and Chewie walked side by side down the aisle as the entire Rebellion watched them. When they got allot the way to the front, Bail handed me 3 medals. I first put one on Chewie. He growled in happiness. Han was next. He smiles his unique smile. Last was Luke. It felt great to put a medal around Luke. He looked proud of his accomplishments, and a little embarrassed at the same time. I smiled at him. R2-D2, who was on the stage, too beeped and Han, Luke, and I laughed. Mom Mothma had been there, although she still didn't know who Han was, or Luke's' last name. The ceremony is now over. (This concludes the A New Hope part of the story. The Empire Strikes Back events are next, but the same timeframe as A New Hope.) As Vader heads to Coruscant, the Emperor gets some interesting information.

Until next time!


	71. The Mystery revealed to Vader

**Death Star: episode #71 The Mystery revealed to Vader**

Previously: Darth Vader puzzled over Luke, heads back to Coruscant. Mon Mothma doesn't know Luke's identity, either. Bail told her who Wedge is. The formal ceremony took place where Han, Chewie, and Luke were each given medals.

The ceremony is now over. As Vader heads to Coruscant, the Emperor gets some interesting information. A very top ranking Imperial officer who had not been lucky enough to be aboard the Death Star when it blew, but who had monitored the battle from Coruscant, came running to the Emperor's throne room. He knew he had to slow way down before nearing the Red Royal guards. Those guys would kill anyone on sight unless they gave a good reason for being there (or unless they were Darth Vader.)

"I must see his Royal Highness at once. Something drastic just occurred …and I have just received a full report on everything. I wouldn't have dared coming until I had that information."

The guards stand aside to let him pass through the doorway to the Emperor. The officer bows before the Emperor.

"Your highness, I have some bad news."

"What is it," demanded Palpatine. "Quit wasting my time."

"Yes, of course. Well…you see the Death Star was kind of destroyed…"

_**"What?**_"

"The Rebels found a weaknes in the plans, and they were able to destroy it. Darth Vader even destroyed most of the Rebel ships in the battle. Several got away, and only one was in it at the end, along with the millennium Falcon. I did background checks on the ship and found someone named Han Solo owns it. That ship blasted off of Mos Eisley and was reported to have been on the Death Star. It was allowed to escape there under Vader's orders. We tracked it to Yavin…that's how we knew where their base was."

"Interesting," says Palpatine. "The one ship…how come Vader didn't destroy it."

"I don't know, sir. He followed it tightly, and shot at it several times, but the hit was never direct."

The Emperor says, "That's odd. Who were the so-called heroes of this?"

"Han Solo, Chewbacca a Wookiee, and someone named Luke Skywalker."

The Emperor turned so pale at the mention of Luke's name (not that the Emperor wasn't already pale from being on the Dark Side), that the admiral asked him, "are you all right?"

Palpatine says after a brief moment of silence, "Yes. This Skywalker, bring me a file on him."

"I have one, sir. There's not much on him."

"How old is he?"

"18."

The Emperor does some fast calculations. "Yes, that's it. So he's alive…he survived…contact Darth Vader immediately. Send for him. I must speak with him now. It's time he learns…"

The officer, confused, but not daring to question the Emperor, leaves to contact Vader.

"The Emperor wishes to speak to you at once."

Vader says, 'Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can."

Then Vader says to himself, "he's probably already heard about the Death Star."

Vader lands as quickly as he can. He knows it's not a good idea to keep the Emperor waiting, especially when something like the event of the Death Star just happened. Vader finds the Emperor in a strange mood when he entered.

"This is about the Death Star, isn't it, Master?'

"Yes. Vader do you know who blew up the Death Star?"

"No, but I would like to. The strange thing is the force was strong with that person."

Palpatine says, "I know."

The Emperor watched Vader carefully before continuing, "That was Anakin Skywalker's son."

Vader fell backward. "What?"

"It's not impossible that Anakin ha a son, is it, Vader?"

"No," Vader said honestly. 'But…Anakin and his wife only spent one night together."

Palpatine says, "And she got pregnant."

Vader sits down. "How long have you known this?'

"Ever since the child was born, but I thought he had died shortly after birth."

Dearth Vader asks, "Well, what's his name?"

"Luke."

Vader jumped up. He knew who it was now. It was the boy that he had thought was Owen's son. He had seen him twice…once then and once on the Death Star. He even had picked Luke up and held him during the questioning. Vader was angry with himself for not being able to tell that it was Anakin's son…even though he hadn't known Anakin had a son. Then he thought back to the questioning of Samantha. She had told him that she had a son, but he had denied that it was Anakin's.

"I was wrong," he says so quietly that the Emperor didn't hear him.

The Emperor observes from Vader's reaction, "You know who he is then?"

"Yes, he was on the Death Star with Obi-Wan. He and the people he was with rescued Princess Leia. I tracked them to Yavin."

I thought I told you to execute Leia."

"I gave the orders, but then the Millennium Falcon landed, and I thought it would be wider to let her escape with them and track them."

"You acted without my consent, Vader."

Vader said nothing.

Palpatine then says, "Anyway, this son of Anakin's has caused a great disturbance in the force. He is a threat to us."

Vader shakes his head, "master he is only a boy. There is no way that Obi-Wan could have taught him so much that…"

"Vader, that boy is extremely strong in the Force. More so than even Anakin. You must kill him. That's why I even mentioned him to you. We cannot allow him to live."

Vader sighed. He had felt the disturbance in the Force, but hadn't given it much thought.

"There must be another way…"

The Emperor had been afraid of that.

"If you wont' kill him, I will."

Vader thought a minute, "Well, perhaps if he could be turned he would become a powerful ally."

The Emperor smiled evilly. "Yes, yes…but can it be done?"

"He will join us or die, my master."

The Emperor nodded, relieved. You may leave now, Vader.

Until next time!


	72. A Dangerous Plot Against Luke

**Death Star: episode #72 A Dangerous Plot Against Luke**

Previously: The Emperor was informed that Luke Skywalker was the one that blew up the Death Star. He knew right away that that was Anakin's son. He then informed Darth Vader of the whole thing. The Emperor told him that so that he would kill Luke. Vader thinks of a possible alternative to get Luke on the Dark Side…if he doesn't turn, he'll kill him. So in a sense, just as in Blue Waters, instead of A Dangerous Plot Against Anakin, this is A Dangerous Plot against Luke

"Well perhaps if he could be turned he would become a powerful ally."

The Emperor smiled evilly. "Yes, Yes…. but can it be done?"

'He will join us or die, my master."

The Emperor nodded, relieved. "You may leave now, Vader."

There is one thing that I hope you do realize: Luke's mother is Samantha (Mon Mothma). You should have been able to figure that out as soon as you found out Anakin was Luke's father, because Samantha had said during the questioning that Anakin had been her husband. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of that. Vader starts to leave. The Emperor suddenly thinks of something.

"Vader, I have a question for you about Luke."

"What is it?"

"Can Luke walk?" V

ader looked at Palpatine strangely under his mask, "yes, why wouldn't he?"

"Because his legs were messed up when he was born. They must have fixed them then. He would be easier to locate if he couldn't walk."

"Well he does."

The Emperor nodded. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know."

Vader leaves. Luke's in big trouble now that both Palpatine and Vader know who he is. After the ceremony, Shmi, who hadn't gotten a good change too talk to Mon Mothma until now, goes up to her. (Keep in mind Owen doesn't know Samantha's Luke's mother, neither does Beru…no one does except Obi-Wan, Vader, and the Emperor…she herself doesn't even know. She thinks he had died, or that if he were alive he wouldn't be able to walk.)

Shmi says, "Can I talk to you?"

Mon Mothma nodded, knowing full well that it was Anakin's mother.

"Dear, I'm so glad you're alive. I haven't seen you for forever."

Mon Mothma nods, "I know…since the day of the wedding."

Shmi nods, "Owen told me about Anakin…that he had died."

Both of them are trying to keep hard from crying.

"When did it happen?"

"The day after the wedding. I really don't want to talk about it," she says turning away.

" I know he was your husband, but he was my son. I gave birth to him, taught him, and watched him grow. You have no idea what it's like to have a son and lose him. It's hard on me too, Samantha."

Samantha was crying. "You have no idea. I have somewhat of an idea, but let's talk about something else."

At the same time, Obi-Wan catches up to Luke.

"Luke, we need to talk right now."

Luke turns to Ben.

"All right."

"You're in danger…the Empire's going to find out about the Death Star. If Vader sensed your power, and if the Emperor finds out about you, your life is in danger. They'll probably try and kill you. A similar thing happened to your father. That's why he died."

Luke stares at Obi-Wan, "What can I do about it?"

"Nothing. I can protect you no longer, Luke. Neither can your uncle. We protected you form them as long as it was possible, but I knew the minute you did something big you'd be in danger. I'm proud of you for destroying the Death Star. It had to be done, but you just put yourself at a terrible risk. We need to move our Rebel Base to another planet, since the Empire knows we're here. As long as you stay away from the Empire, you should be all right. They'll probably be looking for you, but as long as they don't find you, you'll be all right. I just wanted you to be on the lookout."

"So my father died because the Emperor and Vader sensed his power?"

"Yes, for two reasons 1. The Slave Rescue 2. The Clone Wars."

"What happens if they find me?"

"Then you'd have to confront them, which you'll have to do eventually anyway."Then suddenly Bail announces, "We are going to evacuate at once. Our destination is an icy planet called Hoth. All people that can fly report to the main conference room."

Bail says once all the pilots got there, (plus Mon Mothma), "The Rebellion needs an important service carried out. Someone must carry the Queen to Hoth…and it must be one of you…"

Mon Mothma interrupts him, "Bail…don't. This is too much like the Clone Wars with…"

"But it is necessary."

"You will all draw straws to find out who gets to take her."

Luke was hoping he wouldn't because he still is uncomfortable around her because of the accident…. They draw and guess what, Luke ends up with the piece. He turns very pale when he realizes this. He really doesn't want' to take her, but he has no choice. By the same token, she would rather not travel with him.

Until next time!


	73. Luke and Samantha

**Death Star: episode #73 Luke and Samantha**

Previously: The Emperor and Darth Vader talked a little more about Luke. Mon Mothma and Shmi talked about Anakin. Ben warned Luke about possible dangers he may face in the near future. Luke has just drawn a straw that forces him to take Mon Mothma to a temporary base.

Luke ends up with the piece. He turns very pale when he realizes this. He really doesn't want to take her, but he has no choice. By the same token, she would rather not travel with him. Even though she knew that Luke was a good friend of mine, she still didn't like him too well. The fat that he had blown up the Death Star didn't help, because it only reminded her of her ex-husband, and the fact that he had down something similar exactly 30 years before. Remember, she has no idea that Luke is related to Anakin in any way. Luke can tell that Mon Mothma doesn't like him very well, and she makes him nervous. There's something about her that bothers him on top of the fact that he had had that accident with her and she didn't like him. Luke's not sure what this something is that bothers him, but he feels really uncomfortable around her.

Luke says, turning to her, "Follow me. My ship's over there."

She follows him.

"My ship's not very big. I have no idea why they want one of us to cram you in, bout oh well."

She nods, "I've been on a one-man ship before…during the Clone Wars."

'Yeah, well we better get going. I have to do a pre-flight check. I t shouldn't take long."

Luke does the checks, and then climbs in.

"We're good to go. I honestly don't know where you're going to sit."

"I'll find a place."

"Whatever."

Luke starts the ship up. She says, "How long will this take?"

"I don't know. It depends on how fast I go, and if I find any short cuts."

She nods. She's nervous being in a ship with someone she barley knows, especially since he's a kid. Also, since she had flown with Anakin, that's really the only one-man pilot she felt safe with. She knew that Anakin had probably been the best pilot in the galaxy ever.

"Can't you compare this to other flights you've taken? Anakin used to do that."

Luke was silent a moment, then says, "No. You see, I've never really flown anywhere before. That Death Star battle was my first time flying ever."

This really made her nervous about flying with him. She gripped whatever she could find tightly. Luke shook his head.

"Listen, I can't be that bad of a pilot. Sure, I'm not the greatest in the galaxy, but I have to be somewhat decant if I survived the Death Star run."

She had to admit to herself that he was right, but he still wasn't Anakin.

"Your ship smells."

"So, what do you expect me to do about it. I was just in an intense battle. Yeah, I sweated a lot. The ship doesn't have built in air fresheners. It's just a ship. Plus all the things in here…it's not supposed to be a perfume factory."

She was starting to annoy him…and not just a little. He turned away from her to check the ship's path.

She said under her breath, "Well, maybe I'll just have to make it one."

She took out a bottle of perfume and sprayed a bunch of it. Luke didn't notice right away. He was thinking about something she'd said, a name. He turned back towards her.

"You mentioned a name earlier…Anakin." Luke coughed a little. "Excuse me. Anyway, you mentioned Anakin. Did you know him….?"

She gives him a quick snappy answer, "I don't want to talk about him, okay."

"Okay…I'm sorry for bringing him…up then." He coughed more. "Excuse me again."

"Do you need a drink?" she asked, still annoyed that he had brought up Anakin.

Luke shakes his head, "No, I know that it is. I'm fine."

He wasn't about to tell her about his asthma. He knew that would make things worse, he would only tell her if it got bad enough that he'd have to use his inhaler. He had smelled the perfume just before he had started coughing and having trouble breathing. Perfume only affected him after it was sprayed in high concentration. It didn't bother him at all if it was already on someone. He decided to turn the ventilation on high in the ship, thought.

She noticed and said, "What are you doing that for? I'm cold."

"That's just too bad. Your perfume will make me sick if I don't."

She thought he meant that as an insult, and hadn't noticed how sick he rally was right now. Her response to that was to spray more. This made Luke a lot worse. He coughed harder, and his breathing went from bad to worse. At first, she thought he was faking it, but soon realized he wasn't.

"What's wrong?"

He knew he had to tell her now.

"I…told you…It would…make me…. sick. I have asthma. I'm going to try and land the ship on this little planet over here."

"Do you have any idea where we are," she demands.

He had already taken the ship out of hyperspace.

"No…," he says.

"We're in Maurder Territory. You can't land me here."

"I have to…I have to use my inhaler, and I need to get off this ship before I can do that. The ship needs to be partially vented out before I'm going any further in it. It Looks like the landing here is going to be tough."

"If only Anakin were here. He would know where we were at least. He'd be able to do this perfectly and not get lost."

She had made comments about Anakin and how he did things before and after Luke inquired about him. Luke chose not to comment. She annoyed him extremely.

Luke finally says, "Well I'm not Anakin."

"That's obvious. You' are no match to him when it comes to piloting."

She didn't know how baldy she had hurt Luke's feelings. He chose not to tell her that he was his son. He didn't even care anymore how she knew him…at first he had wanted to know. He was going to tell her that his father was Anakin, but decided she didn't need to know after her replies to him.

Until next time!


	74. The Discussions between Luke and Samanth

**Death Star: episode #74 The Discussions between Luke and Samantha**

Previously: Luke started flying Samantha. They talked to each other some, but need up making each other angry. The do not get along well at all. Because of a comment Luke made when he was angry, Samantha did something that made him sick. She didn't know it would. Because of this, Luke has to land the ship on the nearest planet.

I It annoyed him extremely. Luke finally says, "Well I'm not Anakin."

"That's obvious. You are no match to him when it comes to piloting."

She didn't know how badly she had hurt Luke's feelings. He chose not to tell her that he was his son. He didn't care anymore how she knew him…at first he had wanted to. He was going to tell here that his father was Anakin, but decided she didn't need to know after her replies to him. Luke was really sick. He finally looks at her.

"Do you know…how to land? I don't think I can…or better. I'm sick…"

She looks at him in a really annoyed way. "Fine…get out of the pilot seat."

Luke does. Samantha does fine, it was a little rough landing, but they were all right.

Samantha says in an annoyed way, "Now where are we."

Luke says, "I don't know. Could you open the hatch."

"I don't know how," she says snappily.

Luke rolls his eyes. "All right, I've got it."

He presses the button. Luke leaves the ship, followed by Samantha. Luke sits down on the ground nearby the ship. Samantha sits down next to him. Luke uses his inhaler, Samantha watching him. Now she has one more reason not to like Luke.

"What's the matter?" he asks her.

"My son had asthma."

Luke looks strangely at her. He didn't think she seemed like the type of person that would have children.

"How old is he?" is all Luke could think of saying to that.

"He's dead," she said shortly. "He died shortly after his birth."

Luke sys, "I'm sorry…I didn't know. Why is everything I do or say to you turns out bad?"

"I don't know. Leave me alone."

Luke says, "all right," and turns away.

"Wait, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Explain asthma to me."

'Um, okay…" (And Luke does.)

"All right," she says, "One other thing…I want to know if it would be possible for a newborn who had it to survive if they weighed under 4 pounds, and had other breathing problems…like so badly that they could barely breathe on their own."

Luke thinks a minute, then says, "I have no idea. I'm no expert. The best person you could go to would be a doctor. I don't know much about those things. It's about your son, isn't it?"

She said while looking at the ground, "yes…. I was just wondering if there was hope."

"I thought you said he died."

Luke was careful about what he said to her…. he knew it was really touchy…but he also knew that she wanted to tell someone…she needed to get it out.

"The fact is I don't know for sure…I think he is…but I never found out for sure."

Luke looks at her strangely, "Why not?"

"Because the Republic was collapsing…the Clone Wars had just ended. You remember the clone wars, and how everything was just after they took place…for a couple years. My husband fought in them."

Luke shook his head, "No…"

"Sure you do. The Clone Wars weren't that long ago. It was 1980."

Luke says, "No…I wasn't even alive during the Clone Wars."

She looks at him weirdly. He says, "I'm only 18…. I was born in 1982."

She does the subtraction of the years in her head and finally says, "I guess you're right. It's been 20 years since the Clone Wars. I hadn't realized that 1980 would be that long ago to some people."

She then asks, "Do you know any guys in wheelchairs…they'd be in about your grade. If he were alive, he'd be about our age. My son wouldn't be able to walk because of his legs."

Luke shakes his head. "No…but I don't know everyone on every single planet. "What's his name? I need something to go on."

She shakes her head, "Never mind. It's no use checking anyway."

Luke finally decides to ask about Anakin.

"I may not have been around during the Clone Wars, but I know some things about them. I have a question for you."

He waits for her to prompt him to continue.

She nods, "I may not be able to answer it, but go ahead."

"I know that Anakin Skywalker was the hero. You knew him? It seems like everyone knew him."

One glance from her and he knew he shouldn't have asked her.

She got really angry and says, "That is one subject I will not talk about. I thought I told you that before."

"You're the only one I've met who didn't like him."

She gives him a mean look.

"Oh, just go somewhere. Leave me alone!!!!"

Luke says, "all right. I'll be back in like half an hour or so. The ship should be vented out by then and it'll give you a chance to cool down. I'm going to see what's here."

He gets up, leaving her to herself. She' starts to cry.

Until next time!


	75. Luke meets Lowdun

**Death Star: episode #75 Luke meets Lowdun**

Previously: Luke and Samantha get out of the ship. They actually talk, although Samantha's very touchy. She tells him about her son and asks Luke his opinion on whether he thought her son could have survived or not. They talked a little about the Clone Wars, which she didn't realize that were older than him. Finally, Luke thinks he can bring up Anakin, but caused her to get angry with him, ending their conversation.

"Oh, just go somewhere. Leave me alone!!!!"

Luke says, "all right. I'll be back in like half an hour or so. The ship should be vented out by then and it'll give you a chance to cool down. I'm going to go see what's here."

He gets up, leaving her to herself. She starts to cry. Luke's still a little sick form his asthma, but he doesn't care. In all honesty, he just wanted to get away from Mon Mothma. Nothing he says seems to make her happy, and she was making him annoyed. Luke unclips the lightsaber as he walks away. She hadn't noticed it, and he was glad. He thought if she saw it, it would be one more reason to hate him…not only because it was Anakin's, but also that it was a lightsaber in general. Luke is now quite a ways away from where he had left her. He's having a little trouble breathing, but he's all right. He's better than he was on the ship. Luke is following some kind of trail…he has been since he left Mon Mothma.

"Someone must be here. Whoever it is, they don't have any high tech things," he thinks.

The trees are very dense here a person could see nothing through them.

Luke stops to cough. A person overhears it, and says, "Who are you."

This person pops out from the trees directly in front of Luke. Luke almost runs into this guy.

"I'm sorry," Luke says, "I…"

Not recognizing Luke, the man asks, "How did you get here? Wait…don't tell me, you're a Maurder, aren't' you. They've begun to populate this plant! I must warn the others!'

The man turns quickly and starts heading in the opposite direction.

"No wait," says Luke. "I'm not a Maurder, I promise you. I landed here without knowing where I was. I've never heard of this plant…it doesn't even have a name according to my ship's charts."

The man believes Luke and says, "Come, let's talk."

Luke says, "Okay."

The man led Luke to a log bench and motions for him to be seated. The man sits next to Luke. Now this man is not young by any means…he's around 80 years old!

Luke asks him, "Are you here all by yourself."

"No, " he says. "There are 4 others here with me. And yourself?"

"I'm here with this lady. We were on our way to Hoth and I got sick, so we had to land."

"Are you all right now?"

"Yeah, I have asthma. I had an attack…that's why we landed."

The man nodded. "Where's your friend."

"She's no friend of mine…I had to take her with me. She's back at the ship."

'I see. Are you on a Republic mission or something?"

Luke looked at the man really strangely.

"The Republic? You mean the Old Republic?"

The man looked at Luke strangely.

"There's a new Republic?"

'No, the Republic doesn't exist anymore. It's the Empire. How long have you been here?"

The man froze at the words Empire.

"There's an Empire…then it came true. I've been here for…I lost track of the time. Years. Tell me, is this Empire ruled by the Maurders?"

Luke shakes his head. "No, Emperor Palpatine is the Emperor. I don't know how to explain it to you. You've never heard of it?"

"We've had no communication since we were left here by the Maurders."

"You were left here by the Maurders?"

Luke's been thinking of how to explain things to this man.

"Yes, tell me…who are the Maurders…I mean they seemed to be a threat to the Republic when they dropped us off. There were thousands of warships, or at least it appeared that way. We never got a chance to warn the Republic."

Luke looks at him strangely. "Are you talking about the Clone Wars?"

"I don't know…."

"But you've never heard of the Clone Wars either?"

"No."

"Wow…you've been here for a long time. That sounds to me like the Clone Wars."

"The ships were leaving Anuvuin."

"That's got to be the start of the Clone Wars then. You've been here for 20 years! The galaxy has really changed. You probably wouldn't be able to recognize it. What is your name?"

"Lowdun," he answers "And yours?"

"Luke."

"So, Luke, tell me what this Empire is like, since I don't know."

Luke says, "Well…it is unjust. They inflict terror on everyone. I don't know. I'm not good at explaining things."

"Even though you probably won't know, I need to know about a certain planet."

Luke looks at him and Lowdun continues, "Tatooine."  
Until next time!


	76. Lowdun’s Rescue

**Death Star: episode #76 Lowdun's Rescue**

Previously: Luke followed a trail that led him into an area with dense trees. Luke coughed because of his asthma and Lowdun overheard it. Lowdun and he talked. Lowdun learns a little about the Clone Wars.

"Even though you probably won't know, I need to know about a certain planet."

Luke looks at him and Lowdun continues, "Tatooine."

"That planet's not worth talking much about, but what do you want to know about it?"

"Well I had family there. I was wondering if maybe you could tell me how they are."

Luke looks up at him, "I'm from Tatooine, but the last time you were there was 20 years ago, so I don't know if I'd know them I don't know everyone on the planet, either."

'You're from Tatooine? Good…that's better than I could have expected. Do you know the Skywalker's?"

Luke just stared at Lowdun a minute before answering, 'well my last name's Skywalker, but there are other Skywalker families that are not related to me. That actually could be harder to know, since Skywalker is so common."

Lowdun nods, "I know."

He was surprised that Luke was a Skywalker. Lowdun asks, "Who is your father? I'll see if I know him. We may be related."

"Anakin Skywalker."

Lowdun shook his head, "Okay, I don't know him. We're not related then."

Luke was surprised that Anakin's name didn't mean anything to him. The whole rest of the galaxy seems to have hard about him.

"You've never heard of my father?"

"No."

"He was the hero of the Clone Wars…. the Republic defeated the Maurders."

"Good. Anyway, have you heard of Summoner Skywalker's? I also have a daughter…Ellen, but she married and also moved away."

Luke thought a minute. "I've never herd of Ellen…I've heard the name Summoner before. I just can't remember where…my uncle may have mentioned him to me once."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah, I live with my aunt and uncle because my parents died."

"What's your uncle's name?"

"Owen."

And suddenly Luke remembered where he hard the name Summoner. Lowdun looked at Luke funny.

"Do you have another uncle named Rhun?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah…and I just remember where I heard of Summoner…he…that's my grandfather. I only met him once."

Lowdun nods, he had realized who Luke was the same time that Luke did.

"You're my great- grandson then."

"But you said you never heard of my father."

'Yes, but I know who he is. Let me clarify myself. I knew your grandmother was pregnant when she disappeared. Your father must have been that child."

Something worried Lowdun about Luke. It was the Force.

"How strong is your Force?"

"I don't know…I just know I have it."

Lowdun scans Luke over, and for the first time notices Luke's lightsaber.

"Are you a Jedi?"

"No, the Jedi are extinct now. My father was, though. This belonged to him."

Lowdun asks, "The Jedi are extinct?"

Luke nods.

"How did that happen?"

"The Sith hunted them down and killed them. I don't know too much about it. We should be heading back to the ship. I told her it would be only half an hour, and it's been like 45 minutes."

"Do you have any siblings, Luke?"

"No, but I wish I did."

"All right, let me write a message down for the others to let them know where I'll be. My other son, Brax is here, also."

After that is down, Luke and Lowdun walk back to Mon Mothma.

Luke says, "I found this man. He's been stranded here for 20 years. It's going to be crowded, but we can fall fit in."

"How's your asthma?" she asks Luke.

"Better…a lot better, thanks."

Lowdun goes up to Mon Mothma and says, "Hello. I'm Lowdun Skywalker."

She doesn't even like hearing the last name Skywalker, but she says, "Hello. I'm Queen Samantha Jedi."

Lowdun stops, "Your grandparents are here. We'll have to get a ship for my other companions. Yes, John and Catherine Jedi are among my companions."

"Wow…okay."

The ship's a lot better than it was. Luke's able to breathe fairly well on it, so they take off once again.

Lowdun starts to say, "So Anakin Skywalker, tell me about him."

Samantha says sharply, "don't talk about that man around me. Don't' even mention the name.'

Luke had winced when Lowdun had said it. He knew how Samantha would react.

Darth Vader has been trying to locate Luke, with no success. He had Luke's X-Wing number programmed into his ship's computer. Suddenly Vader got a reading. At first, Luke didn't notice. Vader was very good at following someone. Samantha was actually the one who noticed.

"We're being followed," she finally says.

Luke now sees it on the screen, "Crap! That's an Imperial!"

"It's Darth Vader," she says.

This scared Luke and almost caused him to panic, but he held himself in check.

"Whose Darth Vader?" asks Lowdun.

"The second most top person in the Empire. He's evil! The Emperor's top servant. He killed my father," Luke says.

Samantha says nothing, just stares at the screen. The subject of Sith scared Lowdun. He wished to know nothing more about it.

Luke says, "All right, I'm going into lightspeed. Let's just hope I lose Vader."

Luke makes the jump. Samantha seriously doubts they'll lose him. Luke gets out of lightspeed fast, then goes at some strange angle, and keeps doing that until they finally lose Vader.

"Now to Hoth…," Luke says.

They land and everyone gets out. Vader, angry at losing Luke, makes a plan.

Until next time!


	77. The New Rebel Base

**Death Star: episode #77 The New Rebel Base**

Previously: Luke found out that he was related to Lowdun, who is his great-grandfather. Luke, Samantha, and Lowdun all set out for Hoth together.

"Now to Hoth…" Luke says.

They land and everyone gets out. Vader, angry with losing Luke, makes up a plan.

"So he escaped…I guess I'll have to sent out probes."

Vader almost totally forgot about Summoner and torturing him. He is obsessed with finding Luke now. Darth Vader gives an order for thousands of probes to be sent out into space…he knows the Rebels will establish a new base, and that Luke is with them. As soon as Luke landed, Samantha got out.

"I'm finally away from that ship," she says to herself quietly.

Luke says to Lowdun before he gets off, "We'll send someone out to get the 4 others that were with you."

Lowdun nods. "Thanks, Luke."

Lowdun was really worried about Luke. The more he observed him, the more sure he got that Luke had an extremely high Force. It scared him.

"It's higher than mine is, or even than Summoner's was!"

Luke's father was dead, but Lowdun knew his Force must have been very strong, also. Lowdun felt slightly better that the Jedi were extinct, but he knew if Frey had been right about the Empire vision, then why wouldn't the other vision be correct, also. Before going off, Lowdun tuned to Luke.

"Hey, do you now what: je suis ton pére means?"

Luke looked at him puzzled.

"No…what language is that?"

"I don't know."

Lowdun then turned and got off the ship. Luke could tell that something was wrong with Lowdun…something about him bothered the old man. Luke, Lowdun, and Samantha enter the new Rebel Base. While the main Rebel Base had been on Yavin, there were several Rebel Bases on other planets, and Hoth had been one of them. Lowdun found Rhun and Owen standing tighter against the back wall. Lowdun goes over to them.

"Hello," he says.

Neither Rhun nor Owen recognizes him. (They were 5 and 4 when Lowdun left and now they're 44 and 43.) They both resembled their father, so Lowdun was able to recognize them. Owen looks at him puzzled.

"I'm your grandfather, Lowdun," he says.

Rhun stares at him. They hugged.

"Where have you been?"

"A boy, Luke…he told me he was your nephew, rescued me. He tells me that at the beginning of the Clone Wars…. I didn't know what they were called before, anyway, I was left stranded on a tiny Maurder planet."

Owen nods. "So Luke's here now?"

Lowdun nodded. When Luke got inside, he saw Han right away.

"Hey kid, what took you so long?"

"It's a long story, Han. What's going on?"

"The Rebels need people to go out and check to make sure there are no Imperials…or anyone else for that matter, here. I volunteered us. I hope you don't mind."

"What? I just got here…but okay. I personally think anyone else living here would have to be crazy. This place is _**cold**_."

Han says, "Yeah, Hoth is an ice planet…nothing but snow and ice."

"When do we go?" asks Luke.

"Right now."

"Crap…hang on."

Luke starts taking things out of his utility belt. The only things he leaves in it are his lightsaber, binoculars, a comlink, and something Han gives him…a life scanner…and it scans any form of life.

"What are you doing that for?"

"I'm making it lighter."

"What about your inhaler?"

Luke shakes his head, "too cold. It'd freeze. It'll be fine. There's nothing here to get me sick."

Han shrugs. "Okay,"

They each then put on heavy outfits to protect them from the cold. The temperature is –60 without the winds. After dark, the temperature could get 100 degrees colder than that. Each person that goes out on the expedition knows they must return before dark. They also must ride the Tatuntauns, because the snowspeeders are not adapted to the cold yet. Tatuntauns are a weird kind of animal that is well suited for Hoth's environment. Luke and Han leave.

Until next time!


	78. The Wampa Ice Creature

**Death Star: episode #78 The Wampa Ice Creature**

Previously: Luke, Lowdun, and Samantha all got off on Hoth. Lowdun is reunited with 2 of his grandchildren (Owen and Rhun), (Obviously, not with Anakin). Han had volunteered Luke and himself to go on a scouting mission.

They know they must return before dark. Luke and Han leave on Tatuntauns. I had gone to Hoth with Bail. I don't know that Han and Luke had gone out into the cold. Meanwhile, Ben Kenobi is standing against a wall, watching me.

"I really must get back and speak with Yoda about all this," he was saying to himself.

The Emperor's daughter, Nelly, had found it pointless to continue with what her father had had her do. She had heard information that made the project no longer valid. (Just in case you ever wondered what happened with that!) Mon Mothma sees Obi-Wan, this being their first chance to talk in 18 years. She goes over to him. Ben recognizes her right away. He hadn't noticed her on Yavin.

"Hello," she says.

"Samantha, I didn't know you were alive."

"I didn't know you were alive either until just recently."

Samantha is too afraid to ask him something she desperately wants to know. He doesn't bring the subject up, so she assumes the worst.

"I've got to go back to Dagobah…"

Ben's still watching me. Samantha follows his gaze, saying nothing. Now back to Luke and Han. Luke turns his animal towards Han.

"Which way should we go?"

They could see nothing but endless white.

Han says, "I don't know. We should probably separate a little. Here, you take that direction; I'll take this one. Watch out kid, we don't know what could be out here."

Luke nods, "We'll keep in touch."

Han says, "Of course."

They go off on their separate ways. After about 45 minutes of being out in the cold and seeing nothing, something falls out of the sky and lands on the ground near Luke.

Luke looks at it, "That's strange. It must be a meteorite or something."

Luke is interested and is about to have his Tauntaun go towards it when he receives a message from Han.

"How are you doing, Kid?"

"Fine. I haven't seen any life forms yet."

Han says, "Me neither. What do you say about calling it quits for today?"

"Fine with me, but a meteorite hit near here. I want to check it out. It won't' take long. You can go ahead and go back to base. I'll catch up with you there.'

"If you're sure, kid."

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you in a little bit then. Don't be too long. It's not going to be light much longer."

"I'm not stupid, Han, but thanks for reminding me."

They broke connection. Han went back to base, not encountering anything. Luke starts to go in the direction of the meteorite, but his animal stops suddenly.

"Come on…what's the matter?" Inside, he's thinking, "Come on you stupid thing."

But it doesn't move. A second later, something hits Luke hard and knocks him unconscious off the Tauntaun. It's a Wampa ice creature, native to Hoth. It gave Luke a couple of cuts on his face, and a few bruises, but he's not seriously hurt. The creature grabs Luke and drags him off to his ice cave. One there, it hangs Luke upside down by his feet on the ceiling of the cave. Somehow his utility belt gets unfastened and falls to the ground. Han has made it back to the base by now, and the temperature is rapidly dropping. Luke wakes up. When he does, he realizes he is cold. He doesn't realize here he is at first.

"Wait a second…where the heck am I?'

He smells something really bad and turns his head to see a huge creature eating the remains of its last victim. He also realizes that it is so cold that his legs are frozen and that all his supplies are on the ground. Luke tries to think what to do next, but his mind is blank. He starts to panic as he sees that the creature is almost done eating. Then he sees his lightsaber. He tires reaching for it, but soon discoverers it's hopelessly out of his reach. The creature finishes his meal and goes for his next victim: Luke. Luke suddenly gets an idea…he's not sure it'll work, but it's the only thing he can think of…the Force. He tries to remember how to use it like he had with the remote in front of Ben. He tires his best, and slowly, the lightsaber begins moving back and forth from where it is stuck in the snow. At the last possible instant, Luke is able to really use the force, and the lightsaber comes flying into his right hand. (He's right handed.) He ignites the lightsaber and cuts his legs free and falls to the ground. He chops off the creature's arm, and then makes a run for it. He knows he can't stay in the cave because he only cut off the creature's arm, he didn't kill it, and it would be very angry and probably kill him. The only problem is that it's extremely _**cold**_ now and he has no idea where he is…where the base is, and it what direction. It'll just keep getting colder, until it's so cold that he dies. That's the danger, and Luke knew it. He also had no form of transportation to make it any faster. Luckily, Luke has on layers of clothes, so he won't get frost bitten, but it's so cold that it would kill any human that's out too long in it.

Until next time!


	79. Luke Missing

**Death Star: episode #79 Luke Missing**

Previously: Samantha and Obi-wan talked. Obi-Wan's watching me. Luke and Han went out into the cold. While checking out what he thinks is a meteorite, a Wampa ice creature attacks Luke and knows him unconscious. Then the creature dragged him away to his cave. Luke got away by using the Force, but now he's in the cold.

The only problem is that it's extremely _**cold**_ now and he ahs no idea where he is…where the base is, and in what direction. It'll just keep getting colder, until it's so cold that he dies. That's the danger, and Luke knew it. He also had no form of transportation to make it any faster. Luckily, Luke has on layers of clothes, so he won't get frost bitten, but it's so cold that it would kill any human that's out too long in it. Luke's legs had been frozen when he was in the Wampa cave, so he had trouble walking because of it. Also, the wind was blowing hard, so hard that it could knock a person over, plus there was snow and ice. The snow was blowing all over the place. All these things contributed to making it extremely hard for Luke to go very far. Walking was difficult. (Plus the thing I told you clear back in #17 about his legs) didn't help. He was cold and he was shaking form it. He wasn't shivering any more, he was staking. He finally fell down and lost consciousness. He regained it a couple minutes later and got back up. He didn't continue very much further before he fell again. He again lost consciousness and got back up. That happened to him a couple more times before he fell and stayed unconscious.

Meanwhile, I was talking with a group of people about my age. I was unaware that Ben Kenobi was watching me. Samantha is too. I suddenly feel weird. It's kind of a danger, or bothersome feeling.

Ben noticed, "Hang on Samantha, I'll be back."

Mon Mothma had seen it too, and she turns and says, "That's all right. I heave other things to do."

Ben nods and she leaves. Ben rushes over to me.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

'Nothing…"

Ben gives me a look that says he doesn't believe me and is waiting for a different explanation.

"I don't know. It's probably just the cold. Where are Luke and Han? I haven't seen them since Yavin."

Obi-Wan studies me. "Where is Luke? Is he in danger."

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know where he is."

Ben says, "I think we'd better find him. It'll make me more comfortable."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure," is Ben's response.

Ben's response cares me. We turn a corner and I almost run into Han.

"There's Han…"

Ben nods, "Han, where's Luke?"

"He should be around here someplace. He and I went outside to check on any life forms some time ago. Luke saw a meteorite and wanted to chick it out. He'd be back by now. That's the last thing I heard form him." I am relived by Han's comments, but Ben is not.

"Come on," he says. "We need to check with some officials."

Every person we talk to says they haven't seen Skywalker.

I turn pale and Obi-wan says; "Now you see why I wanted to check…no one knows where he is. He's in danger, Leia."

C-3PO and R2D2 are nearby. I can't look at Ben. I see C-3PO.

"C-3PO, inform Han that no one knows where Luke is or has seen him."

C-3PO goes to Han and gives him that message.

"What do you man nobody knows here he is?"

Han goes over to an officer. "Deck officer, have you seen Skywalker?"

"No. It's possible he came in through the South entrance."

"It's possible? Why don't you go find out?"

The officer leaves and comes back. "There's no sign of him there either. Maybe he forgot to sign in."

"Not likely." Han stays putting on his gear again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go out and look for him."

"But the temperature's dropping to drastically."

"That's right, and my friend's out in it."

Han takes a Tauntaun out into the cold in search of Luke. He searches for about 15 minutes and is just about to give up when he thinks he sees a snow covered body. He rushes over to it and discovers that it is Luke. Han's praying that he's not too late. He touches Luke's forehead and finds it's cold, but then puts his ear against Luke and notices he's still breathing.

"Thank goodness," Han says.

Han's about to drag Luke over to his Tauntaun, but it falls over dad.

"Great…," says Han.

Then seeing Luke's lightsaber, he gets an idea…he drags Luke over to the dead animal. He grabs Luke's lightsaber and figures out how to turn it on. He cuts the Tauntaun open and draws back at the smell of it.

"And I thought they smelled bad on the outside!"

He picks Luke up and stuffs him inside the dead animal.

Until next time!


	80. The Missing Rebels

**Death Star episode #80 The Missing Rebels**

Previously: With the temperature dropping to dangerous levels, Luke is struggling to stay alive. He is still out in the cold and has fallen unconscious. I got this weird feeling, and Ben questioned me about Luke. After a couple questions to other people, it is evident that Luke is in real danger because no one has seen him since he went out. Han went out after Luke in hopes of finding him alive, which he does.

He picks Luke up and stuffs him inside the dead animal. In the state Luke is now in, he's barely alive. Han hopes Luke's asthma wont' bother him because of being inside the dad Tauntaun, but he knows it's also Luke's only chance of survival. Han quickly gets the temporary shelter built. He then removes Luke form the smelly animal (luckily it had had no effect on his asthma.) The shelter is very protective for the two men, and provides adequate warmth. For the first time, Han notices the cuts on Luke's body.

"I wonder what he got himself into.

Han knows Luke needs medical attention…he had been freezing. Luke goes in and out of consciousness…the times he is conscious are very brief (a minute or so.) Han soon falls asleep, and early in the morning a couple of Rebels are able to get the snow speeders going. They were finally able to get them adjusted to the cold temperatures.

Since Bail is in charge of the Rebellion, he of course was one of the first people to find out the name of the person that blew up the Death Star, so he knew Luke's first and last name. He has no idea that Luke is Anakin's son thought. Bail doesn't know Anakin had a son. Skywalker, as I have already told you, is an extremely common last name, plus Samantha had never been able to talk about her son to very many people, and she hadn't told Bail she had had one.

The past night, I barely was able to seep. I just couldn't stay asleep, and the times I did sleep were far between…hours apart. I knew I should have been able to seep easily because of the number of events that had taken place, but I just could not. I had no idea why. So when I had woken up in the joining (I had finally been able to seep for half an hour), I quickly got dressed and went looking for my father. Most everyone was already up and around. As soon as I get up to Bail, he glances at me.

"Leia, you're up late."

"I know, I'm sorry. I had trouble sleeping last night."

"Hmmm…you were probably thinking of your friends?"

"Yes. Speaking of them, has anyone heard anything yet? Did they come back?"

"Not yet, Leia. We just sent to a couple snow speeders to find them."

"Do you think they will?

"There's a slight change, Leia, but we shouldn't count on it. We're doing our bet. Now, why don't you go for a walk?"

"I can't…they're my friends."

"Leia, you haven't even known them that long…"

"But I've never felt like this about anyone…it's kind of weird.

Bail didn't have any time to think over what I had said because just then a message came in. The snow speeders had been circling different areas in hopes to locate the two missing Rebels. One of the snow speeders could barely make out the shape of something…a shelter maybe? He dropped his height and speed in order t to get a closer look. Hand had woken up, and Luke was still breathing, so Han knew he was still alive. Luke was in bad shape, though. Han quickly ate something, and then went outside the shelter (it was a little warmer now). He had thought he had heard a snow speeder? He quickly saw that he had been correct and puts his arm up as kind of a wave.

The snow speeder guy quickly make out Han's form and was confirmed that it was him when he says bye way of comlink, "Captain Solo, do you read me?"

"Good morning, nice of you to drop by."

:"Do you have Skywalker with you?

"Yes, but he needs immediate medical attention."

They close connection and the snow speeder guy contacts the Rebel Base, Rogue Two to Base…I found them, repeat I found them. They are both alive. Get a medic prepared for their arrival."

I look up at Bail and smile.

He smiles back, "You see, your friends are fine. You can stop worrying about them now."

The other snow speeder also arrives at their location. One of the pilots takes Luke and the other takes Han, and they all return safely to the base. Once they get back, Luke is rushed to one of the doctor's right away, along with a medical droid. Han is lead to another Rebel doctor named Doctor Que. Dr. Que had not heard about Luke, because he had other people to worry about.

After a quick examination of Han, Dr. Que says, "You're fine, although you were out in that extremely cold weather. It must not have been too long."

"Yeah. I was just looking for my friend."

"Is he all right?"

"I hope so."

"Well that's good. I'll se you around, Solo. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you, sir."

Han turns and then leaves. AT the same time, Luke is being examined.

Until next time!


	81. The Bacta Tank

**Death Star episode #81 The Bacta Tank**

Previously: Hand found Luke, who was still alive, and kept him safe. Han saved Luke's life. I hadn't been able to sleep well because of Han and Luke. A couple snow speeders went to out in search of Han and Luke. They took Han and Luke back to the base, where they received medical attention.

After a quick examination of Han, Dr. Que says, "you're fine, although you were out in that extremely cold weather. It must not have been too long."

"Yeah, I was just looking for my friend."

"Is he all right?"

"I hope so."

"Well that's good. I'll see you around, Solo. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you, sir."

Han turns and then leaves. At the same time, Luke is being examined. Since Luke barley survived the coldness of Hoth, he is in pretty bad shape. I cannot hold back any longer when I see Han approaching. I rush towards him.

"Han/1"

Han smiles his special smile.

"Don't worry, I'm all right."

"What about Luke?"

As I asked that, I was kind of afraid of Han's response.

"The kid was out all night in it, but he's alive. We'll have to ask the doctor. It looks like he and the medic droid are done examining him. I hope he's all right."

"He better be."

"Let me do the talking," says Han.

I nod. "How's Skywalker?"

"Not good…he'll have to go in the bacta tank soon. He's going to have to stay in bed for some time after that because he was out in the cold, and he to really sick from that. He also seems to have been attacked by some kind of wild animal. He's got some bad injuries. He's barely alive right now…I don't know how he survived last night. To tell you the truth, I don't know if he'll make it."

Han can se that what the doctor's saying is upsetting me, so he says, "Come on Leia. I think a ride in the Falcon will get your mind off Luke. You certainly can't help him."

"Can we wait until he's at least in the bacta tank?"

Han thinks a minute, "I suppose."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sees Han and me. He calls out to me, "Leia, can I talk to you a minute."

I glance at Han. I had been crying ever since we talked to the doctor about Luke.

"Go ahead. I don't know what it's about, but that old fossil does seem to know a couple things."

So, I got up to Ben. Ben sees that I have been crying.

"What's wrong, Leia?"

"Well…" and I can't finish the sentence because it causes me to cry more. Ben puts his arm on my shoulder.

"I see that Han is back. What about Luke?"

"He's alive," is all I can manage to say.

"Where is he?"

"The med center…"

"Thanks, Leia. That's all I wanted to know. Don't worry, he'll be all right."

With that, Ben leaves. All I can do is stare after him. Han comes up to me and puts his arm around me, and then forces me towards him. I'm grateful for Han's support, so I just hang on. Ben goes over to Luke's area, and finds him partially conscious.

Ben says quietly to himself, "Good." And nods.

"Luke, I'm going to the Dagobah system. When you're well, you must go there too. Yoda, a Jedi Mater who instructed me as well as the other Jedi…he was head of the Jedi Council…will be able to train you in the Force better than I ever could."

Luke, who is conscious enough to understand, and says, "But I'm so cold and sick."

"You have to survive, Luke. You must. Got to Dagobah and Yoda."

Luke goes unconscious again as he repeats the words Dagobah and Yoda. Ben then leaves quietly for Dagobah. After Ben leaves, the doctor calls Han and me.

"You're his friends, aren't you?"

We nod.

"I thought you'd appreciate knowing that Luke is being prepared to go in the bacta tank. You can watch, if you wish, but he's going to be naked."

Han glances at me for a reaction.

I say, "Okay…I do want to see him get in the bacta tank so that I know he's all right."

The doctor nods. "Follow me then."

Han and I follow the doctor into Luke's room. Luke is being undressed…I try to look elsewhere. I don't really want to see him naked. I glance at him a couple times though to kind of make sure he's still alive and to see how bad he really is. I know that he is in bad shape, and it hurts me to see him like this. One of the times when I glance at him, I see his rear end and notice a little birthmark on it. I'm embarrassed to see it, and I hope that no one suspects that I saw it. But I'm quickly relieved when they start putting underwear type shorts on him.

The doctor look up, "Okay we're ready to put him in."

Han and I follow. The bacta tank's not too far away from the room we had just been in, so it doesn't take long to reach it. Han looks at me with his smile.

"Wee I told you the kid would be all right."

Han then put his arm around me.

"He'll be all right, Leia. Don't worry about him."

They put Luke in, and it still hurts me to look at him in his current condition.

I think, "Why does it bother me so much that this happened to him. It shouldn't I've only known him a little while. Why do I feel so close to him?"

This felling scares me, so I pull away from Luke and say, "Han, let's go. This is killing me watching Luke."

Until next time!

(Author Note: I just realized something that makes this ironic and funny. I haven't looked at these old stories in a long time, and I forgot what I named the doctor who examined Luke and Han. This whole thing was written almost ten years ago, and I'm not even editing it. The reason I named him that was because my friend and I thought that that French word sounded like Darth Vader's breathing. It was an inside joke (remember, I originally wrote this for my friends)-- but now I have to laugh because of what that word means in French.)


	82. Some history explained by Samantha

**Death Star episode #82 some history explained by Samantha**

They put Luke in, and it still hurts me to look at him in his current condition.

I think, "Why does it bother me so much that this happened to him. It shouldn't. I've only known him a little while. Why do I feel so close to him?"

This feeling scares me, so I pull away from Luke and say, "Han, let's go. This is killing me watching Luke."

"Okay, your worshipfulness. We have to leave…you can't be all worried about him…and you need to be honest with me."

I look at Han kind of angrily.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well see. We have to get out of her first."

We leave the medical section of the base quickly.

"I wish you'd tell me what you meant by that."

Han doesn't say anything. Samantha sees us. Han tries to walk quickly by her, but she stops us.

"Leia,…and…oh I don't remember hearing your name."

Han rolls his eyes. "Han Solo. We're in a hurry…"

Samantha looks a to him surprised. "This won't take long…I'll let you two go in a minute, I just wanted to talk to you, Leia, but now I also need to talk to you, Han."

Han's growing impatient, but says, "Better make it quick."

"Han," she says turning to him. "Han Solo…do you know anything about your parents."

Han really gets annoyed. "No…as far as I know, I was abandoned when I was little. Jabba the Hutt raised me as a smuggler."

Samantha shakes her heard. "Whoever gave you the information about your parents was wrong. I knew your mother, Han…she was one of my best friends. She and her husband would have never abandoned you were kidnapped from them when you were 1 year old." Samantha smiles and continues, "Han, I promised your mother that if I ever got in contact with you that I would contact her immediately. You were kidnapped from them during my time on Naboo."

Han gives her a weird look…this information was especially weird coming from her.

"Well I'm glad you and Leia met. I must contact your parents. I hope to talk to you again, Han. And as for you, Leia, there are some things you need to know that no one has told you. Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yes, um Han…Mon Mothma needs to talk to me alone."

"Sure," says Han. "I'll be back in like half an hour or so. I have to go do pre-flight checks on the Falcon anyway." Han goes off while Samantha motions for me to sit down.

"First of all," she says, "You look tied and kind of upset."

"Yes, I had trouble sleeping last night. My one friend was out all night last night in the cold. Han went out after him. Luckily, Han found him, but he's in bad shape. He's in the bacta tank right now."

"Is that your friend that you were with before…the one that was in the Death Star fight?"

"Yes."

(Samantha still doesn't know that that is her son.) She nodes.

"Things happen. Do they think your friend will be okay."

I shrugged and say, "I don't really want to talk about him."

She took that to mean that he wasn't in real good shape and may not survive.

"Well anyway," Samantha says, "the reason why I wanted to talk to you was because your father Bail wanted me to. He wasn't sure how much history you knew."

"I barely know anything," I say.

"Well what do you know?"

"Well…I know that the government is called The Empire. It's evil, and that the Rebellion is fighting it. I know some little bits and pieces, but I need someone to explain it all to me."

Samantha nods, thinking, "how do I explain this to her." "Well let's see," she says, "Before the Empire, it was the Old Republic. The Old Republic was good. It didn't do things the way the Empire does now. The Emperor, Emperor Palpatine, was once a Senator. You see there was a huge Senate that basically made the Republic function. There were senators from every planet. Even some organizations had their own Senators, such as the Trade Federation. 30 years ago, Senator Palpatine was the Senator from my planet, Naboo."

I interrupted her. "Excuse me, but my father said you were the Queen of the Old Republic."

She nods, "Well, that's a long story, Leila, but I need to clarify that. I was the Queen of the planet Coruscant. That is the capital of the Empire, and was once the capital of the Old Republic. People just considered that the Queen of the Republic, though I was not in charge of the Republic. I was only in charge of the planet of Coruscant. I hadn't known I was part of the Royal family…because, I guess, my parents had some kind of problems with the Maurders, thought they never were specific about it. Anyway, a man named Dalben raided me, and I was elected Queen of Naboo. Well Palpatine set up the Trade Federation to invade my planet…and this created sympathy for us in the Senate. So what happened was Palpatine caused himself to be elected as Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. This made him in charge of the Republic."

Until next time!


	83. More History Lessons from Samantha

**Death Star episode #83 More History Lessons from Samantha**

"So what happened was Palpatine caused himself to be elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. This made him in charge of the Republic."

"The Republic must have been weak then to allow it to happen.,"

"No…Palpatine was a very manipulative person. No one knew he was bad. It's a long story, but he went by two identities to cover his tracks. But anyway, once Palpatine was secure in his office…he had gotten all the top officials on his side…he declared himself Emperor. He quickly turned the Republic into what you see today."

"All right," I say, "I think I understand things much better now, but there are a couple of things that I've heard from other places. These things need to be cleared up. I've heard references to the Clone Wars…what were the Clone Wars?"

Samantha, not really wanting to say too much about this, says, "The Clone Wars were a series of wars that happened 20 years ago. That was during the time Palpatine was securing himself in office. They gave him a reason to get his officials high up in office. The Maurders tired talking over the galaxy…and they stared cloning people…and had a huge clone army. The Republic won, however."

"Okay…what about the Jedi Knights?"

Samantha looks at me startled. "Who told you about them?"

"Well when my friend and I were trying to figure out what the droids were talking about when the Death Star information, we ran into Ben Kenobi, who the message was for. He talked about them, but I wasn't really paying attention, since at that time I didn't know I was from this dimension."

Samantha, beginning to get more and more uncomfortable talking to me says, "You really don't need to know about the... They were part of the Old Republic…they were the guardians of peace and justice. They were wiped out in the early states of the Empire, and I'd rather not say anything more about them."

I nod. "There's one more question I'd liked to ask. Actually a couple. Who is Anakin Skywalker?"

Samantha turns pale and just asters at me for a couple minutes. "How did you hear about him?"

"He was on one of the messages that were on the one Doric. It was a message that you gave.' (AN: where did that come from...it was supposed to be "droid" -- it must have been spell check that correct it to that)

Samantha puts her head in her hands and looks away from me for a while. "How do I deal with this question?" Finally she nodes, "Leia…I'd really rather not talk about him. He was a Jedi Knight, thought. I suppose you'll hear a lot about him. He was very famous. What did I say in the message."

"I think you said he was in danger something."

Samantha nodes, "Okay I know what it was about. He was a very good friend of mine, and it was during the time the Jedi were becoming extinct. Leia, please don't bring him up with me or anyone else."

"Okay, I'm sorry.'

"It's okay, but just don't do it again."

There were two other messages on there. There was another one by you. C-30O said it was 30 years old. You were talking about getting into some palace or something?"

"Yes, that was the Naboo palace. That was the battle of Naboo. We got the Trade Federation off our planet."

"The last message was like some sort of readout for a part…maybe a ship?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn recorded it. I remember. We were on our way to Coruscant, but our ship was damaged, so he recorded a message for the part."

"Okay, thanks for clearing all that up."

"Before you go, Leia, I need to tell you the main thing I needed to tell you. I told you about Palpatine…avoid him at all costs, Leia. He may try to kill you. He's evil, and I have him. Just avoid him, okay. Give me your word that you'll stay away from Coruscant, and any Imperial encounter."

"I didn't plan on coming in contact with the Empire…"

"Leia, it's really important. I don't want Palpatine to spend any time with you."

"I didn't see why he would want to. I've already been in contact with Imperials, though. I was captured on the Death Star."

"Do you remember any of the Imperials 's names?"

I nod. "Tarkin and Darth Vader.'

She stares at me for a second without saying anything. "What did they want?"

"They wanted to know about the Death Star planes…and Vader mentioned you to me, although I hadn't met you at the time. He asked me where you were and something about you having a son or something."

She winced at this. "That's all he said?"

"Yes, I told him I had no idea what he was talking about."

She nodded. Then she says, "Leia, I did have a son. He died at birth…but don't tell anyone about it. Very few people know. When I say he died, I think he died. You've never met any guys in wheelchairs about your age?"

I shook my head. "Sorry."

She nods. "Keep this conversation confidential. You see, Bail doesn't even know about my son. Don't tell him."

"I won't."

"And give me your word you'll stay away from Palpatine."

"I will."

She nods, "Okay thank you for the time, Leia."

With that Samantha gets up and starts heading off in some weird direction. After that conversation, I think, "That was weird…she sure is a strange lady."

Until next time!


	84. Palpatine’s history told by Bail

**Death Star episode #84 Palpatine's history told by Bail**

With that Samantha gets up and starts heading off in some weird direction.

After that conversation, I think, "that was weird…she sure is a strange lady."

I start to get up to when I see Owen, Luke's uncle heading in my direction.

"Oh," I think, "I wonder if he knows about what happened to Luke…I don't know that he does."

Owen spots me at the same time.

"Leia! Have you seen Luke?"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Back on Yavin.

"You don't know what happened to him."

"Is Luke in danger?"

I sigh. "Luke was outside all last night in the cold. Han went out after him and rescued him. He's alive now; at least I hope he is. He was just put in a bacta tank in the med section."

Owen gets a concerned look on his face.

"I'm going to go find out about this. Thanks for the information, Leia."

I nod. Owen then rushes to the med section to go see Luke. I continue a little ways when I see my father.

"Dad! Can I talk to you?""

Bail glances up. "Sure Leia, what is it."

"Mon Mothma told me that you told her to talk to me about history and I have a couple questions."

Bail looks at me really weirdly. "I didn't ask her to talk to you…hmm…what did she say?"

"She told me about the Old Republic and how Palpatine became the Emperor. She was really urgent about me staying away from him."

Bail sighs, "I don't know why she's so worried…but yes, Palpatine is a dangerous man. She has a strong hate for the man. Leia, she's a very sad person. She was the one that fell for his manipulations. She used to rule Naboo, and she went to plead her case to the Senate. Palpatine was the Senator from Naboo. Valorum was the Supreme Chancellor at the time…and Palpatine had arranged things so that the Trade Federation paid all the salaries in the top positions. Your… Mothma was desperate…people were dying on Naboo because of the blockade and invasion. When she came to Palpatine, he promised her that he would end all corruption, and the he would restore the glory of the Republic. He said he would bring peace and prosperity to the Republic. She trusted him, as we all did. I was both Senator and ruler of Alderaan. He told her that there was no way out of the situation except by a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. Believing it be true, she called for the vote that gave Palpatine his office. I was nominated to succeed Valorum, but so was Palpatine. Palpatine got a sympathy vote…practically everyone voted for him. It was very sad seeing Valorum go. Of course no one knew Palpatine's true self. Samantha blames herself entirely, even though I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault. She blames herself for everything that happened in the galaxy, including what happened to her husband, which I don't want to talk about. It was a very sad case."

I nod, and then say, "I also wanted to tell you that with my friend Luke in the condition he's in, I'm leaving for a while. Han Solo, my other friend is going to take me on his ship, the Millennium Falcon."

Bail nods, "I trust you, Leia. Don't be too long, but things are pretty slow here."

"Thank you, dad."

Bail smiles. While I was talking to Samantha and Bail, Han had gone back to his ship to do the pre-flight chicks. Chewie was helping him. A girl sneaks up behind Han.

"Han!" Han look sup and when he sees who it is he flashes his special smile. "Ho hi, Riana. How's your cousin? You said your cousin got you in some mess with the Empire."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we were on Tatooine."

"How about a quick kiss from your favorite smuggler."

Riana smiles. Han throws a rag on the ground and pulls Riana into a kiss. I just happen to arrive during the kiss. I see it and can't help feeling a little jealous. Han was one of my friends…and well…it just hurt a little bit. Han sees me out of the corner of his eye.

"Riana," he says, "I gotta go. I promised someone that I'd take them off this planet."

They let go of each other and Riana sees me.

"Another girl, Han!? I can't believe this!"

"No, Riana, she's just a friend. Besides, she's a lot younger than me. You don't think I'd go for that do you?"

"Okay Han I believe you. You just better come back soon."

Han gives his smile. "Don't worry sweetheart. You know me. Nothing to worry about."

Riana leaves, making sure to glare at me as she left.

Until next time!


	85. The Bounties

**Death Star episode #85 The Bounties**

Riana leaves, making sure to glare at me as she left. I also am hurt by what Han had said regarding me. He acted like I was a nothing just to look good in front of Riana.

While all this on Hoth had been going on, Vader had just lost Luke when he was chasing him. As soon as Vader realized he lost him, he changed the course for Blue Waters.

"I have to discuss the situation with Arawn," he says to himself.

As soon as he lands, he says, "Arawn we need to talk right now."

Arawn says, "Okay."

"I found out about Luke, Palpatine just told me."

Arawn nods, "Yes, I know about him."

"I figured you would. I need you to help me find him."

"Do you know what he looks like, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, he has blond hair and blue eyes fairly small built (for a guy) and he looks slightly like both of his parents, but you really have to look for it to tell."

Arawn nods, "it was him then. I thought so. He came with his aunt to sell me something. Okay, I'll help you find him, Vader."

"I've just given my people an order to have thousands of probes sent out in search of him and the new Rebel Base. I will be in touch. If you come across Luke, don't harm him in any way, unless you have to to keep him quiet."

Arawn nodded and Vader left. Han turns back to me.

"Hurry up and get on board."

So I do. Han lets the computer decide a random planet to go to. Just before we were going to take off, someone comes towards the ship with the sword Dwyrwyn in hand. Han opens the door.

"What do you want?!"

"Bail Organa said that his daughter is with you?"

"That's right."

"Give this to her. Bail said it's too risky to have at the base."

"Sure thing," says Han. Han hands me the sword. "Don't know why they're giving it to you, but her it is."

Han now takes off with no further interruptions.

"Now what were you talking to me about when we were back at the base?"

Han says, "Okay, Leia, what's the deal with Luke? Are you related to him? Is he your brother or something?"

I look at Han really weirdly. "No, Han! I have no idea where you came up with that."

Han says, "Okay, I was just wondering because it seems like you've known each other for a really long time…like your whole lives."

"No, I've only known him for a very short time."

"Why don't you tell me the entire story then."

"I told you before, I came from another dimension because the Maurders had kidnapped me when I was a baby. I haven't been her very long at all. Luke just happened to be the first nice person I met here. I guess that's the reason I feel the way I do about him."

Han then asks, "No other reason."

"No," I say smiling, "No other reason."

"Okay," says Han. "I just needed you to clear things up."

"Han?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?'

"31, what about you?"

"18. Listen, Han, you didn't have to take me way from the base. I don't want to be a problem with you and your girlfriend."

Han laughs, "Leia, you will not be a problem."

"Han, do you know where the ship's taking us?"

"To some planet I've never heard of. It's called Naboo or something."

"Well I have…it's where Mon Mothma grew up, and it's where the Emperor was Senator."

As soon as we land, Han sees a guy. "Hey that's Dash Corta…a fellow smuggler of mind."

"Great," I think, but I just smile pleasantly.

Han and Dash come up to each other and greet each other like typical guys.

"Han, there's something you should know. Jabba the Hutt put a huge bounty on you…you'd better be careful."

"Thank, pal."

"Han, who's this?" (Points to me.)

"Princess Leia from Alderaan."

"Han, I have to get going," says Dash, "I have to go back home to talk to my dad. You're more than welcome to follow if you'd like, though."

"Um, sure, Dash. I'll meet up with you later.

Boba Fett is a top rate bounty hunter. Jabba the Hutt recently put a huge bounty on Han so he had down research on him. He knew that Han Solo's ship was the Millennium Falcon, and he knew everything about the ship. He had seen it very recently. It had not landed on Naboo that long ago. He contacts s Mr. Idiot immediately.

"I've found Han Solo. Let Jabba know that, but I thought I'd let you know because I have reason to believe that the two people you wanted me to get are on the ship as well."

"Very good, Fett."

Arawn also had done research and knew that it was the Millennium Falcon that had saved Luke Skywalker's life in the trench battle of the Death Star.

"I assume that Han Solo and Luke Skywalker are friends."

Arawn also knew where the Millennium Falcon was, and he intended on capturing it.

Until next time!


	86. The Nosebleed

**Death Star episode #86 The Nosebleed**

Arawn also knew where the Millennium Falcon was, and he intended on capturing it. I glance at Han.

"Han we have to get out of here."

Han looks at me. "Why?"

"Han, just because I have a very bad feeling that we're in danger."

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?"

Get us off this planet and get back to the base. I don't exactly like the idea of Bounty Hunters after you because of some Jabba the Hutt guy."

"Leia, I don't think…"

But just then a bullet just barely misses Han. A bounty hunter comes out of the bushes just enough for me to see him.

"Han, look." I point to where the bounty hunter had been.

""No, it's not Boba Fett.

Han takes turns to try and shoot the guy, but he's out of sight. Suddenly ropes come out of nowhere and tie Han Up. I use the sword to try and cut the ropes, but the bounty hunter tries shooting me and barely misses. When he comes up closer for a better shot, I use the sword and knock him out. I quickly untie Han.

"Why didn't you at least kill the guy?"

But Han doesn't wait for my reply he just shoots the unconscious bounty hunter with his blaster.

"Now you agree with me?" I ask.

Han says, "I think you're right. Let's get out of here."

We get back in our ship, barely escaping fire from Arawn and Boba Fett. After our escape, and a few minutes of flying, I stare at Han.

"Well I'm glad we're finally heading back."

"Were not heading back yet."

"What?"

"I'm meeting up with that Dash guy you met."

"Whey? Are you crazy?"

Han smiles, "I don't think so."

Boba Fett had a bad malfunction in his ship, so he is unable to chase us. Arawn, on the other hand chases us. He soon sees we're heading for his own planet. For this reason, he goes back and let's us go. Arawn knows a faster route to the planet, so he takes it. Arawn had gwythaint Hate come to his planet too, now that he knew where the Millennium Falcon was headed. With no further problems with anyone Han lands the ship expertly. Dash, unaware of his father chasing us, welcomes us.

"Hey Han, glad you could make it."

"So what have you been up to, Dash?"

"I've been working for the Rebellion and acting as an information source for them. You can't tell anyone. My father doesn't even know."

Arawn had not heard our conversation, but he is able to see us from where he landed. Arawn comes walking towards us, and Dash notices.

Dash says, "Hey, this is my father.

Arawn smiles at us and searches for Luke. Obviously, Luke's not with us, so Arawn gets disappointed, but he tries to cover it up.

"Welcome to the planet of Blue Waters. It's a pleasure to meet you. I think I may know a friend of yours…someone by the name of Luke Skywalker?"

Han is about to answer, but I tap him on the shoulder.

Obviously, as Arawn was saying this, I wanted to tell him we knew him but I had a really funny strange urgent that we just shouldn't, so I whisper to Han, "Don't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't trust him…I don't think we should tell him."

Arawn notices our discussion, so I know I have to cover it up.

"We don't know anyone named Luke Skywalker," I say, "but since Skywalker is a common last name, we had to mentally go through our heads to see if there was someone named Luke."

Arawn nods, but he doesn't believe me. He knew there was only one Millennium Falcon. Han looks at me really funny, but doesn't say anything.

"Listen, I'm going to go talk to my friend Dash. Just go find something to do, your worship. I'm sure you'll find something."

I look at Han kind of angrily, and then I say, "Sure thing, Han, maybe I'll just go walking and maybe find something interesting."

Just as Han turns to go with Dash, my nose starts bleeding. It does that from time to time, especially when it's dry air.

Han notices. "Hey Han, do you have a clean cloth or something, my nose is bleeding."

He just laughs. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm sure it'll stop soon."

"Thanks a lot, Han..."

Han leaves the area with Dash. This leaves me alone with Arawn.

Arawn says, "Here, let me help you. I've got a rag. Follow me inside."

I follow him inside his hut. He leads me into a room with a small device. Arawn hands me a clean rag, but he takes some sort of instrument and dips in the blood.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to identify your blood type. It's a hobby of mine. I check everyone's blood that I can get my hands on."

I look at him really strangely. He puts the contents from the instrument onto a strip of some kind and put it in the device. I watch him while trying to stop my nose form bleeding. A strange expression comes over his face, but it only remains a second. He then turns back to me and smiles.

Until next time!


	87. Dwyrwyn's Capture and Arawn’s Questions

**Death Star episode #87 Dwyrwyn's Capture and Arawn's Questions**

A strange expression comes over his face, but it only remains a second. He then turns back to me and smiles.

Arawn asks, "Has your nose stopped bleeding?"

I nod. "Good, I was going to ask that you go on a walk with me on one f the trails."

"But I…"

"I insist, and really, you have no choice, Leia. I have people working for me. Now come on."

Seeing no way out of it I nod and say, "Fine."

He leads me outside and onto a trail.

Once we're a good distance away from anyone else, he says, "Stop. "

I feel that I have no choice, so I do. Arawn says, "Now Leia, I'm not sure of your last name…I think I know what it is, but I need to hear it from you, so I know I'm right."

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who you are and how the heck do you know my first name?"

"You never mind how I know things. But my name is Arawn Corta. I am a vital link to Imperial intelligence, but I can keep you safe, and I'm the only one who can. I won't tell Vader ((I'm his personal link) as long as I get something from you."

I decide there's no way I'm going to give him any kind of information, but that it might also be very helpful to pretend to go along with him.

"What is it that you want?"

"First tell me your last name so I know how much I can reasonably give you."

I sigh thinking," He probably already knows it, and I don't really have anything to lose by telling him. "My name is Leia Organa, sir. I'm Bail Organa's daughter of Alderaan."

Arawn looks at me in kind of a surprised, puzzled way, but he nods. "Okay then, miss Organa. Bail is your real father?"

"What kind of question is that? Yes he's my real father."

"I was just checking to be sure. Now Leia, you have some information I need. You work for the Rebellion, and don't deny it. I know you do. You know Luke Skywalker...I could tell by your expression that you know him when I asked earlier. I'm not stupid, Leia."

I nod, feeling there is no sense in denying it now.

"Where is he, Leia?"

"That's one thing you won't get from me. I'm not telling you where he is."

Arawn says, "Well maybe Vader will get it out of you."

'I'm not telling anyone where one of my very good friends is."

Arawn says, "Well if that's the case, I will simply drop the subject and move onto a more important issue. I couldn't help but notice that black sword you're carrying. Where did you get it?"

'I got it from the Maurders on Anuvuin, but I don't see why you're so interested."

"On behalf of the Empire, I'd be glad to take it off your hands. It must be really heavy, now it really is rather useless in this day and age compare dot other weapons."

I glance down at the sword. "No," I say. "My father gave this to me. It has importance, I know it does. You say you're not stupid…well I'm not. Stupid either. The sword stays with me."

Arawn give me a short smile and says, "Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you today."

I give him a look of disgust.

"Really Leia, you should have just handed it to me. Now things are going to be a lot more difficult for you. I would not have had to do this, it's so unnecessary."

I know I am in great danger, somehow I just know it, and so I start running.

"I'm afraid you won't get very far," Arawn yells after me.

Suddenly a huge creature swoops at me and it barely misses me, but then circles around and causes me to fall over. I grab the sword because I know that's what it's after. It's of little use, though. The gwythaint snatches it and forces it out of my grasp. Gwythaint Hate flies back to Arawn.

"My young princess, you must know that you can not win."

He suddenly lunges forward in hot pursuit of me, but I somehow find the strength to run fast enough to lose him in the forest. Once I am sure I've lost him, I sit down trying to catch my breath.

"How did I run that fast?" I shake my head. "Oh well, I'm alive and not their prisoner at least. The sword!"

I somehow find my way beck to Han.

"Han, we've got to leave now. I think _Arawn's_ after me, I'm not exactly sure why, but I think it's got something to do with Luke. He knows we know where he is."

Han studies me. "Okay, Leila. Dash, you can go to Hot or follow us in your ship."

"I'll follow."

'Han," I say as we start climbing in the ship, "We have to go to Coruscant."

Until next time!


	88. Dyrnwyn not working

**Death Star #88 Dyrnwyn not working**

"Han," I say as we start climbing in the ship," we have to go to Coruscant."

He looks at me funny. "Why?"

"That's the capital of the Empire, right?"

Han nods. "Yes, that's why I have no idea why you want to go there."

"Han, they took that word. My father will kill me if we don't get it back. He entrusted me with because he thought he could trust me. We've got to get it back."

"And why do you think it would be on Coruscant?"

"Because, think Han…it's obvious that it has great importance. Something like that would be brought to the capital."

"Sure, Leia," he says sarcastically.

"Come on Han, you've got to take us there."

"All right, all right Leia, but the bounty hunters will be all over us."

"Maybe not, Han. I'm sure Coruscant is a very big and busy place. It should be hard to find one single person."

"I hope you're right, Leia."

"I will be, Han."

So Han take us to Coruscant.

Meanwhile, Gwythaint Hate flies over to where Arawn is now.

Arawn sees the sword and says, "You were able to get her to give it it to you?"

"You could say that."

"Great, let me go contact Darth Vader with this news."

Vader went to Coruscant after the discussion with Arawn earlier. Arawn contacts him.

"Lord Vader? Come to Blue Waters immediately. I need to discuss a couple of things with you?"

"Did you find Luke?"

"I'll explain everything once you get here."

They cut the transmission, so Vader returned to Blue waters expecting to get information about Luke.

As soon as Vader is out of his snipe and is facing Arawn, he demands, "Did you find Luke?"

"No, but I did find…"

Vader cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it."

"But Vader…"

"I told you I don't want to hear it."

Arawn says under his breath, "Yes, Lord Vader, but it's your loss." Then he says out loud. , "Well the girl Leia was here with Han…and Leia had the sword Dyrnwyn...we captured it."

Vader suddenly looks at Arawn. "You have the sword? Excellent. The Emperor will be pleased. We've been looking for it for a long time. Good work, Arawn."

Arawn smiles, pleased to see that Vader isn't angry about Luke.

Vader then says, "I assume you have Leia and Han as prisoners here."

"NO, they escaped, but Luke was not with them. They knew where he was though."

"You fool! How could you let them escape?"

"I'm sorry, Vader, but I almost captured Leia…but she got away. I'm certain that Han is still with her."

Vader turns angrily. "Give me the sword and I'll take it to the Emperor. At least we have that."

Arawn gives Dyrnwyn to Vader, and Darth Vader and Gwythaint Hate leave together. Once they arrive back on Coruscant, Vader goes directly to the Emperor.

"My master, we have gotten a hold of the Force Sword Dyrnwyn."

The Emperor turns to Vader. "Good, my servant. Why don't you see how it works, then give it to me so I may try it."

"As you wish, my master."

After Vader leaves Palpatine smiles evilly. "The Force Sword at last."

Vader goes into a little room with the sword and tries to get it to work. Vader tries and tries to use the Force with it, but is unsuccessful.

"If I can't get it to work…" he turns angrily. "Why won't this stupid thing work for me."

Darth Vader didn't really want to try to explain that he couldn't work the sword…but he knew he had no choice.

"Maybe the Emperor will know what I'm not doing right..." Vader again goes into the throne room.

"Back so soon, my servant."

Vader answers with, "I could not get the word to work, my master."

The Emperor laughs at Vader. "What's the matter, are your powers growing weak? Give me the sword."

Vader did. Inside, the Emperor was very concerned. He knew something terribly was wrong if Vader couldn't work it. He knew there was little chance that he himself would be able to work it. Palpatine took the sword and also tired to work it…with as little success as Vader had. Palpatine was clearly angrily. He threw an object at the wall. He also had a pretty good idea why neither of them could use it.

"Where did you get the sword?" he demanded angrily.

Vader thought for a minute. He knew that he could not say it had been from Arawn, but Arawn had said he'd gotten it from Leia…and he had no idea where Leia got it from, or if there was someone in-between Leia and Arawn.

"I …"he started to answer when a message to the Emperor sounded.

"A ship has landed, and we have identified it as the Millennium Falcon."

The Emperor smiled evilly. "Vader, you are dismissed. I will figure out what's wrong with the sword and why it won't work."

"The Millennium Falcon is the ship that Han Solo owns, my master."

"I am well aware of that. See to it that the passengers find themselves in here. They will be after the sword. Those are the people you got it from."

Vader nods and leaves. Okay, we seem to have no problem with the landing procedures…but…

Until next time!


	89. Mon Mothmas’s look alike…Minka

**Death Star episode #89 Mon Mothmas's look alike…Minka**

"I am well aware of that. See to it that the passengers find themselves in here. They will be after the sword. These are the people you got it from."

Vader nods and leaves.

Okay we seem to have no problem with the landing procedures…but…there was definitely not something right.

"Han," I say. "I think they know we're here. I'm not sure if it's bounty hunters, or if it is the Imperials, but we need to do something. Where do you think the sword would be?"

Dash Corta, who had followed us says, "The Imperial Palace, where Emperor Palpatine lives..."

"Have you ever been there?" I ask.

"A couple of times…what do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if maybe there were servants."

"Yes there are."

"And do they have a special outfit…like one that would disguise us?"

Dash Corta nods, "Yes! I really think that would work."

Han says, "Why does this remind me of the Death Star?"

No one answers. We were able to find out way to the Imperial Palace with no problems. As we approached, we could see some servant outfits lying over a short wall.

"You see those," I asked.

They nod. We each grab one without being noticed.

Han makes a comment, "I feel even sillier in this outfit than I did in the stormtrooper uniform"

"Well get used to it." I say. "And I think it would be best if we all split up. It would look suspicious if 3 servants were walking around together."

"We need to set a time and place to meet then," says Dash.

"How about when it's dark…we'll all meet back hare."

"And if no one find the sword?"

"We'll try again tomorrow."

Han just rolls his eyes. "This is not going to work…

No one says anything as the 3 of us split up. I go into a room and pretend to be clearing. It appears to be a storage room, so I assume the word wouldn't be in there. I'm about to leave when I hear voices coming down the hall, so I pretend to be going back to cleaning. I just hope the door stays shut, but it opens. In walks two real servants. I look for a place to hide, but there are none. Besides, I knew it was too late because I knew they had seen me. I decide to stay right where I am. I soon realize that it is a young man who looks to be several years older than me, and a woman…there was something about the woman that bothered me…like something familiar about her. The two people turned to face me…and I saw the woman's face. It was Mon Mothma…

"Impossible," I think. "No one knows Han and I are here or knows anything about the sword missing…but still it was Mon Mothma. I did not recognize the man, though.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, facing Mont Mothma.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "I don't believe I've ever met you. You must be new here."

I looked at her really confused. "But I'm Leia Organa, Bail's daughter. You must not have recognized me in this outfit?"

"Bail Organa? I'm sorry…I've never heard of him."

This really confuses me. "But you're Mon Mothma, aren't you? My father's best friend."

'No…what did you say your name was…Leia? I'm Minka, and this is Taran."

I looked at her and blinked. "You have a sister then?"

"No."

"But you must have a twin sister. You see, I know someone who looks just like you. She's the person I thought you were."

Minka looks really confused.

"I'm sorry I got you mixed up with her. I didn't know she had a sister."

Minka shakes her head, "but I don't have a sister."

"You must. I don't think any two people can look exactly alike without being identical twins. What's your last name?"

"I don't know. No one ever told me."

"Who were your parents? How long have you worked here?"

"I don't know who my parents were. My last name is Corta, if you must know, but that's my married name. I don't know my maiden name. I married Arawn at the end of the Clone Wars…I had been a slave to the Maurders from my whole life until then. Arawn ran off on me and sent me hare to be a slave. Or the Emperor just captured me. I really don't remember."

I nod.

She then says, "So you think I have a twins sister? I don't know if that's true or not. I've never met her, and no one ever mentioned her to me. I suppose it's possible."

I turn to Taran.

"What about him?"

"He's been her since he was a baby."

Until next time!


	90. Emperor Palpatine

**Death Star episode #90 Emperor Palpatine**

I turn to Taran. "What about him?"

"He's been there since he was a baby."

I nod. "Do you have any idea about your parents?"

Taran shook his head.

"Hmm," I think.

Minka then speaks up again. "The Empire in it's early days used to kidnap babies and bring them here. Some of them were to be servants; some of them were to be the stormtroopers you see. Don't get the wrong impression…not all stormtroopers and servants came hers as kidnapped babies. In fact most of them joined as adults. There are a handful of people that were kidnapped."

"You say your husband was Arawn Corta.

She nods.

" I know a couple people whose last name is Corta. I think I met your husband. He works for the Empire?

" 'Probably ...he's nothing but a dirty…"

I nod. "I understand."

"So you're new here and will be working with us?"

"Actually, no…I'm her to get something back…a sword. My father gave it to me to hold onto, but a gwythaint took it form me…actually it was ripped out of my hands to be more exact. I came with a couple of my friends to get it back. You two should come with us when we escape."

Minka and Taran look at each other.

Minka starts to cry. ""I haven't been outside the castle walls in a long time."

I smile. "Now where do you two think the sword would be since you know this place far batter then I do."

"It's probably in the throne room, but we're never allowed in there unless the Emperor calls for cleaning services.

"I see," I say.

"Leia," says Minka. "Do you know of anyone that is really strong in the Force?"

I shake my head. "Sorry."

"Okay, because there is an Old Jedi Legend about one who will bring balance to the force.'

"Sorry, I barely know anything about the Force. "

"We're not really allowed in any other section of the palace.

"That's all right. You're escaping with me, so you don't have to be worried about being punished for going in the wrong section."

"Leia," says Minka. "If you get caught, you'll be forced to live here for the rest of your life by the Emperor. He could even kill you."

' I know," I say. "But I've got to get that sword back!"

On our way to the throne room, I manage to accidentally come across Han.

"Han," I say after explaining who Minka and Taran were, "Would you mind taking these two people with you. I'm going to try to take the sword."

"But Leia…"

"It's my fault that it's in the Imperials hands. I just need to get it back. I'm the one that should."

Han shrugs as Taran and Minka follow Han. In another part of the palace, Dash Corta is going from room to room in search of clues. He also meets up with different servants. The following are their names: Marcella, Shanna, and Eilonwy. Those 3 girls were from different parts of the palace, and none of them knew each other. Like Tarn and Minka, none of them knew anything about their families or last names.

Anyway, luckily, the Emperor wanted cleaning service in the throne room.

One of the red Imperial guards says as I'm walking by, "Emperor Palpatine is impatiently waiting for someone to clean his room."

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'll go in there right away."

They nodded. So I quickly walk right in. Darth Vader is gone by this time, and the Emperor is impatiently sitting in this throne and is drumming his fingers on the armrests. Up to this point, I had never seen the Emperor…I hadn't expected him to be actually there, either. I let out a huge gasp as I see him for the first time. He is ugly and I mean ugly. I hadn't expected him to look like this. And worse than that, I new he had been in my dreams lately. I'd been having this really wired reoccurring dream ever since the base was moved to Hoth. It always had this extremely ugly looking man in it. Even though he looked a lot uglier now in real life, somehow I knew that in the dream it was the same person. I tried to cover up the shock by pretending to clean something, but Palpatine hadn't missed my shock. He also knew that I was no servant…there was something I didn't do as soon as I got in the room that each servant is supposed to do.

I was thinking, "How am I supposed to get the sword back with the Emperor right in the room. After the initial shock of the Emperor, I had quickly glanced around the room and had noticed the sword. But what could I do now?

Until next time!

* * *

**Author Note**: Wow -- I saw from my stats on this profile that people are still reading this story :) I suppose, then, that people are liking it? Possibly enjoying it? I'm actually quite surprised that this story has gotten more hits than my new story under my newer screen name. My re-write of Anuvuin has gotten hits, but not many. Maybe I need to change the summary? I only have the first chapter of it up. If anyone's interested in reading it, let me know. It has a different name to it, and I've changed a few details, in light of Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith.....though I'm keeping a lot of the AU parts of it. In my opinion, it's also a lot better written, as well. It's called The Deal Between the Sith and the Trade Federation. (I'm actually going to edit the first chapter again...there have been some suggestions offered.)

At this time, I'd also like to put in a plug for a story I'm co-writing with someone. If you'd like to be brave and read something I've written outside of the Star Wars fandom, I've written two chapters for a story called Infinity Possibility Sequel. The author of the story gave me an outline of things she wanted to have happen in the story. I wrote chapters 17 and 18, and I would appreciate any feedback that any one has for those chapters.

I'm putting these plugs in simply because if you like my writing in Death Star, I'm hoping you'd like my writing for my newer work even better. I think (at least I hope) that I've gotten better at writing since I wrote Death Star.

Thank you all for reading! :) Have a great day!


	91. The Emperor’s Misinterpretation

Death** Star episode #91 The Emperor's Misinterpretation**

After the initial shock of the Emperor, I had quickly glanced around the room and had noticed the words. But what could I do now?

Before I had any time to think, the Emperor says, ""You are no servant, oh no you are not. You are part of the rebellion, aren't you."

I try to avoid looking at him, just because of how horribly Ugly he is.

"It's no use to deny it. We spotted a certain ship, the Millennium Falcon land here.""

He pointed to the sword. "You want that, don't you?"

I am scared, and I don't really know what to say. THIS WAS THE EMPEROR HERE, not anyone under him. I see there's no use in denying it.

"Yes, I'm a part of the Rebellion."

The Emperor lets out an evil laugh, not knowing who I am. That laugh sends shivers up my spine…it was in my dream too.

"I'm afraid this sword won't work for you. It won't work for anyone."

I look at him confused.

"And I know why," he says.

I looked puzzled, not knowing what to say.

"Where is Luke Skywalker. I won't harm you if you tell me where he is."

For some reason I knew the Emperor was lying. I know that I am in danger. I wouldn't have betrayed Luke anyway.

"I don't know where he is…" I manage to say.

"Sure you do. Vader just brought me the sword. There is no other way you could have known about the sword being missing so quickly. Is he in the palace?"

I look at the Emperor really weirdly.

"Why would Luke have anything to do with this sword."

But I didn't say it out loud.

"The sword will not work until it's give n back to Luke."

This time I can't help it and I say, "But Luke never had the sword."

The Emperor gets really angry, and I know I'm in extreme danger. Luckily the door to the throne room is still open, and the Imperial Guards have left area…that is standard procedure when the throne room is being cleaned. It had been found that when the Imperial Guards were watching ever move the servants made, that hardly any work ever got done because the servants were constantly worried about the guards.

The Emperor says, "Of course he did. The sword was taken form him."

I run up to the sword and grab it. The Emperor doesn't do anything because he knows the sword can't be used.

"No," I say when I'm closer to the door. 'I I said, Luke never had the sword. The sword wasn't taken form him…it was taken from me. I have no Idea why you think Luke had it, or why Luke having it would make it not work."

The Emperor grew pale as he realized he'd made a mistake…and as he realized who I was. The Emperor is too shocked to realize that I have the sword now and that I've run out off the room. After a second he calls to everyone in the palace.

"Emergency…and he describes me. I want that girl brought back into my room. She has the sword, and…I need to kill her. She knows too much."

He says that to cover up his real reason. He knows I'm Leia, Bail's daughter…and certain people can't know his real reason. Anyway, everyone makes it back to the ship. Dash, who has not yet been introduced to Taran or Minka, volunteers to take all the former servants of the palace that we rescued into his ship. This means it's just Han and me in the Millennium Falcon. I look over at Han.

"Well I'm glad I got the sword back. For some strange reason the Emperor thought Luke had had it."

Han just shrugs, 'Han, can we talk about everything going on. It's so confusing. Like that Minka lady and Mon Mothma. You say Minka…what do you think?"

"I think you're right."

"And what do you think of Mont Mothma?"

"I don't really have an opinion of her. I hardly ever talked to her. What do you think?"

I think she's weird. ´ Yeah, she's my father's best friend, but she is weird. My father says she's' sad. She acts really weird, thought. Like in the conversation before we left, she told me to stay away from the Emperor. I didn't exactly stay away from him just now, but there's no other way to describe that lady. She's just weird."

"She seems okay to me."

"Yeah, but you didn't talk to her. I have."

Until next time!


	92. Arawn’s admission

**Death Star episode #92 Arawn's admission**

"There's no other way to describe that lady. She's just weird."

She seems okay to me."

"Yeah, but you didn't talk to her. I have."

"Luke took her from Yavin to Hoth…maybe you should get his opinion."

"Good idea. I'm sure he talked to her."

We both go silent, and in the silence I take the time to think. I had absolutely no idea why the Emperor thought Luke had had the sword instead of me…and he seemed so sure of it. He seems to assume things so quickly. With no other answers…actually no answers at all, I turn my attention to Han Solo. He seems to be paying little attention to me, so I study him.

"HE'S NOT BAD LOOKING…IN FACT HE'S GOOD LOOKING IN HIS Own WAY. I TRIED TO stop my thoughts on the subject, but I couldn't. I had a funny feeling about him too, but it was different than the funny feeling for Luke. I pulled away because I don't like strange feelings. Plus I kind of felt guilty about examining Han when there was Luke. Luke…Han…both really good looking guys. Luke's more my age…and Han's kind of conceited. I didn't like to admit it…but I actually had a curst on both Han and Luke. Luke…Luke…he's really nice and everything…but there was something about than that attracted me to him too. I had no idea about how either one felt about me. Well I knew neither one hated me, but did either or both kind of have a curst on me. And if so…how could I choose?

Back on Dash's ship…Minka and the others have just gotten in, and Dash has not yet introduced himself to anyone. After setting the course and going into hyperspace, Dash turns around to his passengers.

"What are your names?" he asks.

They gave them, but Minka didn't give her married last name…only her first name.

Dash says, "Well I'm dash Corta."

Minka almost faints. "Is Arawn your father, and are you living with him?" Minak asks.

Dash nods.

Minak says, "Oh my gosh…can you take us there? Does he live?'

"Blue Waters.'

"Dash, you're not going to believe this, but I'm your mother if everything checks out. We need to check with Arawn though, first."

Dash doesn't really know what to say to that. He had never known much about his mother, if it was even this lady, which was hard to believe. He, too, knew the resemblance between Minak and Mon Mothma. Anyway, he stops the ship and changes the course for the planet of Blue Waters. Once they land, Dash runs out followed by Minka. Minak had told everyone else to stay in the ship because of Arawn and how dangerous he could be at times. Arawn hears Dash's ship land and goes out to meet him. Of course, he's' not expecting to see Minka, who he recognizes. He knows it's not Samantha. He knew about Minka…because he had been Minka's husband. He was one of the few privileged people who knew that there was someone that existed that looked exactly like Samantha. Arawn glances past Dash.

"What's she doing here?"

"I was rescued by several members of the Rebellion. Now, Arawn, there's something I must know. IS this our younger son? He told me you were his father. But I've known you long enough to know that you can't always be trusted. Our Dash was kidnapped by gwythiants. Neither one of us knew what happened to him…and then when I went to Coruscant, I was captured. Now did you find our son…or what is the story? Is that the truth, Arawn."

Arawn looks at Dash. Believe it or not, but he actually loves Dash…so this is very hard for him to say.

"No," He shakes his head. "This is not our son Dash."

"What?!!" Dash exclaims.

Arawn ignores this and continues. "I got so mad at the Emperor…and I wanted a child so baldly. Minka…believe this or not, but I loved you very much. I had nothing to do with your capture on Coruscant. That was the Emperor's doing completely. That's one reason I was mad at the Emperor. Of course it didn't help that he put me on his death list, but this boy…I decided to randomly go to a planet…any planet…and I chose Clayhill. I heard a baby crying, and I kidnapped him. I renamed him what we had named our son."

Until next time!


	93. Darango Arawn Corta

**Death Star episode #93 Darango Arawn Corta**

"I deiced to randomly go t o a planet…any planet…and I chose Clay hill. I heard a baby crying, and I kidnapped him. I renamed him what we had named our son."

Dash, who's very hurt by this, asks, "Who are my real parents then."

Arawn shrugs. "Someone on the planet Clay Hill."

"What if they moved!" exclaims Dash.

Arawn says, "Tough, sometimes people just don't know about their parents. Nothing I can do about it now. I didn't even know about my own parents either, Dash."

"Do you even know what my real name is?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that either."

"Arawn, take Dash and me over to Clay hill. We must try and find his parents. It's your fault.

Arawn, who loves Dash, does feel bad about what he did, so he says, "Fine. We'll try and find your parents, Dash."

"Don't call me that please. It's not my real name. Just don't call me anything."

So Arawn goes over to Clay hill.

Arawn says, "I don't remember what the house looks like. We'll just have to go door to door until we find the right one. I'm going to fell like and idiot doing this, though."

"It's your own fault," says Minka. "You must explain."

So they start going door to door and get little results until they come across an older couple…like in their 60's or 70's.

"Hello," says Arawn. (He never introduces himself because he fells like an idiot doing this). "Did you by chance have a baby and then have it kidnapped?"

Brax. Who answers, says, "Yes…it happened to us twice."

"Would this boy be about the right age," Arawn ask pointing to Dash.

Brax nods, "Come inside. How did you know?"

Arawn looks away, "before the Empire was the Empire, I had worked closely with the Emperor. I failed him on an important mission, and he put me on his most wanted list. He then captured my wife. We had also recently had a baby of our own, but he was kidnapped by the gwythiants... . I was just so mad form everything. My life was falling apart, so I kidnapped your son. I heard him crying."

Arawn kicks the wall. "I just wanted a kid so baldly."

Ellen had been listening in, and now came out. "That still doesn't excuse you form kidnapping someone's baby. Actually, we had adopted him because our child…the only one we had was also kidnapped."

Arawn says, "Well I had nothing to do with that one, I promise you."

"Yeah, that was 44 years ago," says Ellen. "We've kept track. We're not accusing you of that one."

Arawn nods. "Well, whether you believe this or not, I actually took good care of your adopted son."

"I suppose you think you should be thanked for that," says Brax, "but you won't be."

"Please don't press any charges. The Emperor thinks I'm dead, and if he were to find out about me, He'd send people out to kill me."

Brax and Ellen looked at each other. Ellen nodded.

"Okay, we won't…and just to make sure, we're not even going to ask you your name, since you haven't supplied it."

Arawn nods, and then asks, "What is his name?"

"Darango," answers Ellen.

Arawn says, 'Okay then."

He and Minka turn and leave.

Brax says, "I can't believe you let him go! That criminal!"

Ellen says, "There's nothing the empire would have done anyway."

Then Ellen hugs Darango.

Darango asks, "Do you know who my real parents are?"

The both shook their heads.

Darango then says, "I'm part of the Rebellion. I need to get back there. Would you like to join the Rebellion?"

Both Brax and Ellen nodded; also Darango and his parents leave for Hoth.

Once Minka and Arawn get back to Blue waters, Minak asks Arawn another question. "Arawn, there is one other thing I must know. This girl's named Leia told me I looked like someone in the Rebellion. Did you know about his?"

Arawn nods. 'Yes, I knew you had a twin sister. I shouldn't have kept it from you, but under ht Emperor's orders, I did. If you go to the Base, which I hears is on Hoth…I didn't tell Vader that yet…you'll be able to meet your parents and yours sister. Just make sure you come bah here safely."

She nods and leaves with Shanna, Eilonwy, and Taran for Hoth.

Darango then turns to his parents while they're on their way. What is my full name?"

"Darango Arawn Corta."

Darango gets confused.

"How come I have the same last name?

"What do you mean?"

"That was my last name before I found out…when I was living with……….and not only that …but Arawn's my middle name. That's the name of…"

Until next time!


	94. Luke out of the bacta tank

**Death Star episode #94 Luke out of the bacta tank**

"That was my last name before I found out…when I was living with…and not only that…but Arawn's my middle name. That's the name of…"

Ellen and Brax look at each other. Darango continues, ""that's the name of the guy that kidnapped me…"

"What?" asks Ellen.

"Arawn Corta is the name of the man who kidnapped me."

Ellen and Brax look at each other again.

"But that was the name of our son that was kidnapped originally. I suppose there could be more than one Arawn Corta's. If he is our son…then…well…we'll have to look into it."

"Wouldn't the only way you'd know is if you do a DNA test on him…"

"Yeah, that and the Force. If he's ours son, then he has the Force, too."

Ellen explains, "His force wouldn't be too strong, because mine isn't. But actually his would be a little stronger than mine."

Brax says, "Yes, he would a have a medium level of Force."

"I don't know about that then," says Darango.

Anyway everyone lands on Hoth without any problems.

As soon as Han and I land, I say, "we need to check on Luke."

Han agrees. "Yes, we sure do."

When we get to the med center, Luke is still in the bacta tank, but he looks much better than he did when we had left. We go up to the doctor and the medical droid.

"Is Luke better?" I ask.

"Much better," says the doctor. "He's defiantly going to survive, and he'll be just fine. He's almost ready to be taken out of the bacta tank.

"Good," I say.

And in just 5 minutes, Luke is being taken out of the bacta tank. He's still not well, but he's in much better shape than he was before. He's even fully conscious. As soon as they get him dressed, and they tell us he's been put in a bed, I ask if we can see him.

"Of course you may see him."

So Han and I go into Luke's' room. He's awake, but both Han and I can tell he's tired. He sees us as we come in.

"Hey," he says.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm all right. I'm still not well; you know I just got out of the bacta tank. I really don't feel real well though."

Han and I nod.

"Luke, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I'll try and answer it, but you have to understand that I don't have very much strength right now, I've just been in a bacta tank, I've been unconscious for a while, I was out in the cold…"

I nod. "Do you recognize this?" I show him the sword.

He looks at me kind of puzzled. "No, I've never seen it before."

"That's what I thought."

"Can I see it better?" he asks.

I take it right to him and he examines it.

'There's an inscription here, he says.

"I know."

He reaches out to touch the blade and pulls his hand back really fast.

"It gave me a weird feeling…kind of like a sting, but not really…"

I nod, "I know…it did that for me too. After you've touched it a few times you get used to it," I say.

"Where did you find this?"

"Mr. Idiot had it. It's how the doorway was opened. It must have some other purpose thought. The Emperor said it wouldn't work…I don't know anything about it except that it opened the doorway."

"Hey, Leia," says Han, "How come you never showed it to me? How come you showed it to Luke before me."

"I wanted to know if Luke had ever seen it before, that's all."

Then I face Luke.

"You haven't seen it before."

He shakes his head, "That is a very strange sword. This is the fist time I've ever seen it."

"The Emperor said it wouldn't work until it was returned to you, but you've never seen it before…and he also seemed to think it was taken form you and not anyone else."

Han says, "That's all, Leia? You know the Emperor only wanted to get Luke."

Luke looks from me to Han, and then to Han again.

What happened while I was gone."

"I'll tell you later," I say. I also wanted to ask you about your opinion of Mon Mothma. Luke says, "she's' weird."

"That's what I thought. She actually talked to me again, which surprised me. She even said something about your father"

"you were able to get her to talk about my father, Anakin?"

I nod. "Yes, she said she was a very good friend of his."'

"Why the heck did she get mad at me every time I brought him up? I knew she knew him, but when I asked her to tell about him, she got mad at me, and I mean really mad."

"I don't think she really enjoyed telling about him, but she did say a couple things and she was nice about it. I just thought you'd be interested."

Luke nods, "Thanks. I'm getting really tired. I don't mean to be rude, but…"

Han and I leave after assuring him we'd be back.

Until next time!


	95. Questions about the Force and Han

**Death Star #95 Questions about the Force and Han**

"I thought you'd be interested."

Luke nods. "Thanks. I'm getting really tired. I don't' mean to be rude, but…"

Han and I leave after assuring him we'd be back. Just after getting out of Luke's room, and Out of the medical area, we decide to go stop by to see my father so we can find out what's been going on at the base while we were gone. Bail smiles when he sees us.

"Hello,' he says. "How have things been going since Han and I left."

"Not much has been going on. How's your friend?"

"He's a lot better, tanks," I reply.

He smiles, "that's good to hear."

"I need to tell you what happened with the sword. It got captured by Imperials, but we got it back."

'How'd they capture it?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to hold onto it, but a gwythaint jerked it away. We went to Coruscant after it. The Emperor was there, and he said it wasn't working or something."

Bail nods.

"But anyone here it is again. I don't know if it works or not...but here it is."

"It works Leia…and as for that, Now that he Empire knows we have it, I'm going to ask you to hold onto it. It's safe that way."

"But why…"

"Just because it's safe…much safer that way. Would it be safe if my friend Luke had it?"

"I don't think so…I seriously doubt it. I'd have to test him, and I don't really want to right now. Why do you ask?"

'I was just curious. What do you mean…test him?"

"Don't worry about it, Leia. It has to do with things you don't need to worry about…it's got something to do with the Force."

I look at him weirdly.

"I don't really want to get into that much detail. Just don't worry about it."

"Does it have something go do with having the force or not having it."

"Leia…just forget about it I'll tell you late if I think you should know."

"Okay, I've been hearing a little about the Force. Does everyone have it or some people or what?"

"Some people have it…um; most people have medium level or weak level. They're different levels of force. Well anyway a lot of people have some level of force…and it goes by midi-cholorian. Like some people have one midi-cholorian a cell, and some people have a lot. It's really outgrown it's use, so don't worry about it."

"Do I have it?"

"Leia, I don't want to talk about the force. Just forget everything about it. I don't even know as much as most other people."

I nod. "Okay."

Just then someone says, "I'm picking some strange signals up."

We all crowd around it.

"It sounds like some kind of code," I say.

"It doesn't sound friendly whatever it is," says Han.

Chewie, who was at the base while we were gone, is now at Han's side.

'We'll check it out," says Han.

Han and Chewie go outside. Han and Chewie get behind a snow pile where they can see the object. It's black and appears to be some kind of droid. Han and Chewie take out their blasters and shoot it. It goes up in a huge flame…after doing something else. (I'll explain later. Han and Chewie hurry up to go back inside.

"It wasn't friendly, whatever it was. It must have had a self-destruct because we didn't hit it very hard to have destroyed it that quickly. It was a droid of some kind."

"An Imperial probe droid," I say. (I had heard people talking about them on my stay on the Death Star.),

"It's a good bet that the Empire knows we're here," says Han.

Han then turns to my father. (Yeah, I know it's supposed to be some General Rieken of something, but I'm changing that, as I've changed other things).

Han says, "I'm leaving. You see, if I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man."

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. I hat to lose you, Han, you're a good man."

Han nods and glances at me for a reaction.

Eh says, "I guess this is it."

I nod' right.'

Han then says, "Don't get all mushy on me, princess."

He turns to go. He starts walking away quickly. I follow. Bail just shakes his head after us.

"Han!"

He stops and turns to me.

"I thought you had decided to stay."

"That bounty hunter we ran into changed my mind."

"Han, we need you."

"We need? What about you need?"

"I don't' know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do."

"What am I precisely supposed to know?"

Until next time!


	96. Owen’s Shock

**Death Star episode # 96 Owen's Shock**

"Han, we need you."

"We need? What about you need?'

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, admit it."

"Sure you do."

"What am I precisely supposed to know?"

"You just can't stand letting a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

'I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain."

"If you don't have any feelings for me…then why are you following me? Come on. You don't want me to leave without giving me a good-bye kiss."

'I would rather kiss a Wookiee."

'I can arrange that. He could use a good kiss."

Just then Bail contacted me through the comlink." Is Solo off Hoth yet?"

"No…", I say.

"Okay, well we've decided with that Imperial probe here that it's too dangerous for anyone to leave…I'm sorry, Leia, but Han can't go until we give the okay."

Han heard this since we're still standing by each other.

Han nods.

'He knows," I say.

'Good Leia," and the connection breaks.

Han just remembers something.

"Luke took off his belt before going outside. I guess I'd better return it to him. I remember where he left it."

I nod, "Good. I want to talk to Luke again about something anyway. We probably should wait an hour or so. We were just there a little bit ago, and I'm sure he needs his rest."

Minka, Shanna, Eilonwy and Taran get out of the ship they were in.

Minak says, "Suppsoedly my parents and sister are here. I have no idea where we should go. If I actually do have an identical twin, I better be careful. I really don't want to see here until I find out what's going on...what's true and what's not. Meanwhile, Samantha is just walking around when she sees someone that reminds her of Anakin. "Must be one of his brothers," she thinks.

She decides to go up to him. 'Hello," she says.

He well knows she's the former Queen of Coruscant, but he has no idea that she had married Anakin…that she is Luke's mother.

"Hello, your majesty."

She then says, 'Please don't call me that. The Republic is dead. I was wondering who you were."

He says, "I'm Owen Skywalker."

She smiles. "I've heard about you?"

"No, no, you must be talking about my brother Anakin. I'm only a moisture farmer on Tatooine."

"I have heard of you, sir. I didn't confuse you with anyone else. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've only heard good things about you."

Owen looks at heir weirdly. "You've heard o me. Form who? Well I guess it doesn't really matter. It's is truly an honor to meet the queen of Coruscant."

Owen had heard that Luke was out of the bacta tank, and that he was all right. He hadn't seen him yet, though, because he wanted to give Luke some time to sleep.

"I'm sure he's fine," he thinks.

Samantha had already left by the time another group appeared in front of him.

Minak says, "I feel so weird knowing that there's someone that looks just like me who I've never met."

Taran, who knows her best says, "Don't worry about it so much. Everyone will soon find out anyway."

'You're right, Taran, and she gives him a big hug.

She sees Owen and says, "Excuse me..."

Owen hadn't noticed that Minka had a different hairstyle or was in a different outfit.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I was wondering if you could tell us what's been going on."

Owen looks at her strangely. "What do you mean? Who are these people with you?"

Taran steps forward. "We're new here…and we were hoping you could tell us where we should go."

Owen smiles. He assumes Taran was referring to everyone in their group expect Minka.

"Oh, I see," he says, turning to Minak. "You wanted me to direct these new people. Well, you need to get registered. I'm Owen Skywalker, and my mother is in charge of the registration process. What are your names?"

"I'm Taran, but I don't know what my last name is because I've been a servant in the Imperial palace for as long as I can remember."

Owen turns pale as he looks closely at Taran.

"Spell your name for me." "T-A_R_A_A_N."

Owen than asks, "Do you have any idea where you came from…who your parents were?"

"NO."

"Come with me to the medical center. I'm going got go get you a DNA test…maybe a midi-cholorian cont, but IS don't think that would be as helpful."

"What about the others?" asks Taran.

"Right," says Owen. "What are your names?"

"Shanna," Shanna says. "I don't know my last name either."

"I don't think any of us do," says Eilonwy.

Before Own has time to comment, Eilonwy says, "and I'm Eilonwy."

Owen almost faints from the shock.

"Are you all related?" he asks.

"No, we never even knew each other before we were rescued."

Owen says, 'Well with those names, you're all getting a DNA test."

Taran asks, "why?"

"Because you all may be my children."

They all looked at him strangely.

"I'm taking these people to the medical center. Thank you very much for bringing them to me. How did you know? So that's why you wanted to talk to me both time. I see. Thank you a million times, your highness. Sorry, I know you don't like being called that, but after a deed like this, you truly deserve it."

"You highness?" thinks Minka. "Who are my parents? She must know my sister."

But she doesn't say anything out loud. She only smiles. Owen begins leading Taran, Eilonwy, and Shanna to the medical center

Until next time!


	97. A Family Reunion

**Death Star episode #97 A Family Reunion**

Owen begins leading Taran, Eilonwy, and Shanna to the medical center. Dr. Que had not treated Luke...that was handled by other doctors and medical droids. (That's important to remember. If you real all of Blue Waters, you'll know why. You'll fond out later in Coruscant.) Anyway, Dr. Que was at the desk in the medical section.

Owen approaches him and asks, "Can you do a DNA test on these three people? I need to know if they're my children."

The doctor nods, and gives them a blood test. After looking at the results and comparing it to Owen's, he nods.

"These are definitely your children.'

"Thank you."

Tran, Eilonwy, and Shanna had also heard this. They look at each other, then at their father.

"Come,' he says, "We need to talk. I also need to contact my wife, which is your mother."

Owen contacts Beru. "Beru, dear…can you come to the medical section right away."

"I don't care about Luke…I don't want to see him. I know about what happened to him."

"This isn't about Luke. Just come. You're in for a huge surprise."

Beru shrugs and says, "all right."

As soon as Beru gets there, she asks, "What's going on?"

"These are 3 of our lost children, dear. Shanna, Tran, and Eilonwy."

"What?" she starts crying.

Owen then asks them, "Were any of you ever in contact with a guy named Gryvonbaf?"

The 3 of them shook their head.

"Well he's your brother, and he's now the only one of you missing. You were all kidnapped when you were very very young. Do you all know how old you are?"

They shook their heads. "

Okay," says Owen. "Taran and Eilonwy are twins. Let me think here. You were all kidnapped by the time I met my brother Anakin for the first time…it's a long story. Gryovnbarf hadn't been born yet, and he was born at the very start of the Clone Wars. I gave him to Anakin to take care of. That means… let's see the Clone Wars were 20 years ago, which make Gryovnbarf 20. Shanna, you're the oldest. You're 22, and Taran and Eilonwy, you're both 21, then. Yes, that should be right. Right, Beru?"

She stared at Owen. "That's right…but Anakin's your other brother?"

Owen hadn't thought about the fact that she didn't know this.

"Yes," he says.

Anakin is the one that took Gryovnbarf for protection."

"Yes," he answers again.

She still didn't know for sure how many brothers Owen had, and since she doesn't care about Luke, and because she doesn't think Anakin had any kids, she still doesn't know Anakin's his father.

"How come you never told me you were related to Anakin."

Owen says, "Because I just didn't want to. Just forget about it. He's dead anyway."

Beru nods. Eilonwy, Taran, and Shanna didn't really know who Anakin was, so it didn't really mean anything to them.

Owen then says, "We have to tell your uncle Rhun and your grandmother. We'll tell them later, though. We need to really talk."

So the family moves into a conference room to discuss things, of course Owen still loves Luke as much as he did when he didn't know his own children were alive. Now back to Minak. She was happy for Tarn, Eilonwy, and Shanna because of the fact that they found their real father. Minka was pretty sure they were his kids because they had a strong family resemblance. But after they left, she also felt kind of lonely. They had been her companions. No one really paid much attention to Minka...no one knew that she was new. Samantha had decided to sit down for a while. Bail had informed her of the Imperial probe droid. I don't remember if I ever brought Samantha's family into this fic or not, I think I had them in the story once. Let me give you a quick reminder…she has her parents (Tim and Sally) Jedi, t2o adopted brother named Gwydion and Caspian, on adopted sister, and that is Beru, Owen's wife. Gwydion had always been a very trusted friend, and she had even told him things that neither Bail nor Mrs. Solo knew…things that very few people knew about her life. She really didn't know Caspian very well at all because he had been a baby when she had married Anakin. She didn't always get along with her parents. They had never approved of Anakin, so she never told them that she had ever been pregnant. Beru had married Owen long before Samantha had married Anakin. Samantha didn't even know that Beru married Owen. Beru just was never close at all to the rest of the family. She never told them anything. Anyway, Gwydion comes up beside Samantha. They hadn't really been able to talk since the meeting on Endor.

"Hello, Samantha. How are things going?"

"Fine, Gwydion. I have some good news, but I'll have to tell you later. I may not even have to tell you…I mean you may find out anyway since Bail..." she stopped.

Until next time!


	98. Minka meets Samantha

Death Star episode #98 Minka meets Samantha

"Fine, Gwydion. I have some good news, but I'll have to tell you later. I may not even have to tell you…I man you may find out anyway since Bail…" she stopped.

Gwydion looked up and saw why she had stopped. Their parents and Caspian were coming toward them.

Tim says, "I'm sorry we haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you since you joined the Rebellion. How are you holding up?"

"Fine, father."

Sally says, "Well have you met another suitable man? You know I never did approve of Anakin. I'm glad he died so quickly so you couldn't have any children."

"Mother! Shut-up about Anakin. I don't wish to discuss him with you or anyone. Don't you know it hurts me?" You have no right to say those things!"

Sally says, "It's a shame you never married Arawn. He was a such a nice young man."

"Mother, he worked for Palpatine, and he helped bring down the Republic. I'm sorry to ruin your perfect opinion of him. I never loved him, and we've been through that a thousand times before I even married Anakin."

Tim says, "But it is our wish that you find someone else to marry. You know, there are a lot of respectable guys at half your age. You need children to pass on the family line."

'You don't understand, do you, that I am 45, and it's my life. I don't want to marry."

Caspian, who is 19, says, "Do you mind if I go off and talk to one of my friends or something?"

"Go ahead, Caspian," says Sally.

They are deep into this argument when Minka just happens to wonder by. She was going in the general direction when she heard them arguing She decided to go see what was happening, and soon regrets it. Right in front of her was her look-alike. She froze as soon as she saw Samantha. She tried to get away from there, but it was too late. Tim had seen her, and she knew it. She tired to hide. One of the other s had seen her. Tim was just staring, and went pale.

"What's wrong, honey?" Sally asked.

Eh glances at them. "I'm just going to check out something I saw. I'll be right back."

Sally looked at him strangely. Samantha was in too bad of a mood to notice anything. Anyway, Tim left after Minak. She tired running, because she knew the guy was following her. Finally she ran into a dead end… there was nowhere for her to go. She stopped. Time was right behind her, and luckily they were alone.

"What is your name."

"Look," she says, "I don't know who you are, but I don't mean the Rebellion any harm. I honestly didn't know that I had a look alike. My name is Minka, and that's all I know."

She turned away from him, afraid of what he might do to her. He smiled.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Minka. Oh goodness, we didn't even know you were alive. I'll explain in I a few moments. First, tell me how you got here."

Minka studies him and feels she can trust him, "All right," she says. "I was a slave to the Maurders up until sometime during the Clone Wars. A guy named Arawn Corta, who later became my husband, rescued me. I lived with Arawn until sometime early in the Empire's history. I want to Coruscant to visit a friend, but the Imperials captured me and forced me to live in the Imperial palace as a servant for 18 years. I was rescued by a girl named Leia Organa."

Tim nods. "Wow, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I had no idea where you were…I looked all over the galaxy for you. Here, let me clear up some confusion. I'm your father, Tim Jedi. Here, come back with me. This will be a big shock to Samantha and Gwydion, as well as your mother. Samantha's your sister. We never told her about you because we thought you had died. Again, I'm so sorry. The Maurders kidnapped you after you were born."

"How can that be true?"

"I'll explain. Just come back with me."

Tim led Minka back to Sally and Samantha. Sally, who knows about Minka almost faints, and Samantha just stares at Minak.

"What's going on?"

Tim whispers to Minka "Let me handle this."

Tim thinks, "How do I begin telling Samantha?" "Um, this is going to be a long story, so sit tight. Samantha, this is your twin sister, Minka. Hmmm…when your mother was pregnant, we knew she was pregnant with twins. We had known that from almost the beginning of her pregnancy. Since we were the king and queen of Coruscant, we didn't let anyone know because we didn't want the publicity. We just kept it to ourselves. You know it would have been big news, and I mean big news if the entire Republic knew."

Until next time!


	99. The Identity of Caspian

**Death Star episode #99 The Identity of Caspian**

"Um, this is going to be a long story, so sit tight. Samantha, this is your twin sister, Minka. Hmmm…when your mother was pregnant, we knew she was pregnant with twins. We had known that form almost the beginning of her pregnancy. Since we were the king and queen of Coruscant, we didn't let anyone know because we didn't want the publicity. We just kept it to ourselves. You know it would have been big new, and I mean big news if the entire Republic knew. Anyway, everyone knew your mother was pregnant, including the Maurders. They planned to kidnap our child…I don't know what they planned to do with it…but…" Samantha grew very every pale as her father talked about eh Maurders. Only Gwydion knew why, but he was the only one who noticed anyway. Tim continued, "Anyway, Samantha, you're approximately 5 minutes older than Minka. You were born and then taken to some other room to examine you or something. Then Minka was born. The Maurders had arrived just in time to kidnap you, Minka, without ever knowing about Samantha until after they were g one. That, Samantha, is the problems with the Maurders that I first told you about at Dalben's when you met me for the first time. It was too dangerous to have you live with us on Coruscant…that is why we had you grow up on Naboo. Anyway questions anyone?"

"Yes," says Samantha. "Why didn't you ever tall me any of this until now. IF I had know that the Maurders did that, it might have prevented…" she stops and just asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know your sister was alive, that's all. We didn't want to cause too gig of a burden on you. We thought you might blame yourself, and wonder why it had been Minka and not you.'

Samantha just shakes her head.

Tim then says, "Minka, I'm going to now ask that you tell them exactly what you told me."

(And so Minka explain things the same way she did before. No use in repeating it.)

Samantha looks at Minka. "You married Arawn? Did you realize he was after you because of me? Did he really love you?"

"Yes, I think he did love me."

"You said Leia rescued you…"

"Yes."

Gwydion looks over at Samantha, and gives her a looks. She nods.

"That Bail Organa's daughter. So she went to Coruscant?"

"Yes."

"What was she doing there."

"I don't remember. I think she was trying to get something."

"Hmm, I don't know," Samantha says. "I don't understand why Bail would have let her go there, but hen it's really none of my business."

Meanwhile, Caspian had gone off, remember. Brax, Ellen, and Darango are walking together at the same time. Caspian enjoys meeting new people, and of course he doesn't know the Corta family. He knows that Darango looks approximately about his age, so that makes things better.

"Hello," he says.

They smile at him and say, "hello."

Caspian then says, "I don't think I've ever met your family. I'm Caspian Jedi,'

Brax says, "Well I'm Brax Corta, this is my wife Ellen, and our son Darango."

Caspian smiles and says, "It's an honor to meet you. You'll have to excuse me though; I need to go back ant talk with my family. I told them I'd be gone for a very short amount of time."

Caspian returns to his family. He stops when he sees Mina.

"Caspian,' says Tim, "This is Samantha's sister, Minka. Minka, this is your brother Caspian."

So he's my brother," asks Minka.

Caspian says, "actually, I'm adopted but…"

Minka stares at him. "You were adopted?'

He nods.

"Do you know who your real parents were or where you came from?"

He shakes his head. She looks at her parents and says, "It's really important that I knows. Where did you get him?"

"From the adoptive agency on Coruscant. We don't know where he came from or who his parents are. We just assumed he was abandoned or something."

'How old are you?" she asks him.

"19," he says. "I she related to you…have you ever done a DNA test on him?"

She asks Tim and Sally. They look at each other.

"No why?" asks Sally.

Minka starts crying. "Because he may be my son. Palpatine made Arawn and I give up our older son for adoption. I think I know why now…because he didn't want you to find out I was still alive for whatever reason. What is his middle name?'

"Caleb," they answer. Minka smiles, "that's it!"

Tim, Sally, Gwydion, and Samantha all look at each other.

Until next time!


	100. Minka’s other son

**Death Star episode #100 Minka's other son**

"Because he may be my son. Palpatine made Arawn and I give up our older son for adoption. I think I know why now…because he didn't want you to find out I was still alive for whatever reason. What is his middle name?"

"Caleb," they answer.

Minka smiles, "that's it!"

Tim, Sally, Gwydion, and Samantha all look at each other. Samantha is the first to speak after this silence.

"That was stupid of Palpatine. He must have forgotten all about Caspian, or he would have arranged for him to be killed. I mean Palpatine was a Sith he would have wanted Caspian because of the Royal Force, even though it's different from the normal force."

Sally then says, "You're telling us that we adopted our own grandson without knowing it?"

"It appears that way because I am almost `100% sure he's' my son. Arawn and I had named him Caspian Caleb before he was taken to the adoptive agency on Coruscant. Palpatine ordered that I go to Coruscant to have my baby."

Caspian had said nothing. He just stared at Minka.

Tim then says, "How could I have been so stupid that I didn't even notice that he had the Royal Force? I mean you would think I'd be able to tell. Mina, how many children did you have?"

"Two. We had another one who was a year younger than Caspian. We named him Dash Corta, but he was kidnapped by gwythaints. I have no idea where he is, or what happened to him."

"Both Sally and Tim are pleased they have grandchildren to carry on the family line, even though Samantha had no children that they knew of. Samantha began to grow a little jealous of her sister. Her sister had married Arawn, which was bound to score points for her, and she also had had two sons. Samantha just couldn't tell them about her own pregnancy…she knew it would anger her mother tremendously.

Back to Brax, Ellen, and Darango.

Darango says, "I know you adopted me and everything, but do you have any idea who my real are?"

They shock their heads.

"Could I find out?"

They nodded, and Brax sys, "We'd need to go have a DNA test, and it might take a long time. You may not be able to find out, but we can at least try."

They go to the medical center, and the doctor gives Darango a blood test.

The doctor says, "Ummm…is it possible that he could be related to you…like your grandson or something? I compared his DNA with yours just to start out…and he appears to be closely related to you.'

Ellen nods…"we just have one son, but it's possible, actually I knew he had a son…."

Brax says, "So Arawn is our son, and Darango is really his son Dash, even though Arawn and his wife didn't know he was their son. Okay…so he's our grandson. We better inform Minka…"

So they look all over for Mina, and they finally find her. Brax approaches the Jedi family.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to you a minute, Minka?"

She glances that her family and nods, "I won't take long."

They all nod and watch her go.

When they're a little distance away, Braxy says, "we did a DNA test on Darango, and it turns out that he _is_ really your son, even though Arawn didn't know."

Mina looks back at them…this has really been a day of surprises for her!

She says, "Thank you very very much. Where is he?"

"He's just over there with my wife…see them talking in that corner across the way?"

"Will you get him for me...and please stay. IF you're Arawn's parents, you need to meet Caspian."

Brax gets Ellen and Caspian, and Mina walks them over to her family.

"Everyone, you know how I was saying that my son Dash was lost? Well I just found him. He's right here, and these are my husband's parents. This means, Caspian, that these two people are your other grandparents. Dash, this is your older brother, Caspian."

They all get busy with their family reunion when Brax and Ellen say, "We must get going. It was nice to meet you. We look forward to talking to your family again soon."

With that, Brax and Ellen leave.

Until next time!


	101. The end of the Relations section for no

**Death Star episode #101 The end of the Relations section (for now) and Connections up to this point**

Brax and Ellen say, "We must get going. It was nice to meet you. We look forward to talking to your family again soon."

With that Brax and Ellen leave. Lowdun Skywalker, the old man Luke had rescued from when he had to take Samantha to Hoth…Luke's great grandfather, anyway, his companions have not yet been brought to the base. Lowdun is now going around in hops of finding someone to go and bring back his companions. While Brax and Ellen are walking away from the Jedi family, Lowdun sees them. He walks over as fast as he can.

"Hey!" he calls. Ellen and Brax turn towards him. Ellen recognizes Lowdun.

"Father! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in the longest time!"

Lowdun says, " I Know I got isolated at the very start of the Clone Wars. It's a long story. Your brother Brax is still there, along with John and Catherine. Locon Spellbinder is the other one. Here, I can recognize what planet it was. I'll go with you so Ellen and Lowdun set off to bring back the others who were trapped there. (I know with the two different people named Brax it can get a little confusing. It's explained in Jedi Stories, but anyway, Ellen's husband is Brax Corta, and one of her brother's is named Brax Skywalker. Don't get them confused.)

Anyway, nothing really exciting happened except thy brought all of those people back to the base with no further problems. Brax Skywalker and Ellen talked for some time. They haven't seen each other of 20 years! Lowdun led Locon to his son Correon (I barely mentioned Correon to you, but he's a good friend of Bail's. He's the one who was actually watching me when I go kidnapped from them. That was what I was referring to when Correon and Bail talked earlier in Death Star. Of course they were also happy to see each other. Lowdun was then able to lead John and Catherine over to he Jedi family gathering. (John and Catherine are Tim's parents/.) All right, before I go back to the story, I'm going to give you a list of everything that has been revealed up to this point, just so you're not confused. I know this could be extremely confusing, so here you go:

Me (Lissy) is really Leia Organa, Bail's daughter

Luke is Anakin and Samantha's son, but he doesn't know Samantha's his mother, and she doesn't know Luke is her son Luke. Rhun and Owen are his uncles. Beru's his aunt. Summoner's his grandfather. Lowdun is his great grandfather. Shmi's his grandmother.

Summoner is Anakin, Owen, and Rhun's father. He is also Lowdun's son and Ellen and Brax S. 's is brother. Shim is his wife.

Samantha is Tim and Sally's daughter, Minka's sister, Luke's mother (although she doesn't know it), Anakin's wife, Caspian's aunt, Dash's aunt, Gwydion's sister (Gwydion was adopted)

Arawn is Brax and Ellen 's son. He's also Minka's husband and Dash and Caspian's father

Minka is Samantha's sister, Tim and Sally 's daughter, Arawn's wife, Dash and Caspian's mother

Owen is Luke's uncle, Beru's husband, Taran, Eilonwy, Shanna's fhter, Rhun and Anakin's brother, Summoner's son.

Anakin was Luke's father and Samantha's husband. According to Ben he was "betrayed and murdered" by Darth Vader. He's Shmi and Summoner's son. Owen and Rhun's brother.

_Think_ I got everyone. Like I said that's everything so far. Even though I've revealed a lot of things, this is not the end of the story, and not everything has been reveled yet. I still discourage you from reading Blue waters... you'll be glad later on, trust me.

Anyway, I'll get back to the story. I just thought I'd clear up some things up for you.

Until next time!

**(Author Note: To anyone reading The Deal Between the Trade Federation and the Sith, you'll notice that I've used some of the same character history and names....though I have changed a little about the relationships between the characters. I hope that this doesn't make it really confusing for you. For example, in the old series of stories, of which Death Star is a part of, Ellen is Lowdun's daughter. In the new series, I'm switching the relationship to Brax being Lowdun's son.**

**I just added a sort of Character Index to the end of chapter one of The Deal Between the Trade Federation and the Sith.  
**

**For the new stories, I'm also cutting back on the importance of the Maurders -- I'm eliminating all the Spellbinder and Prydain Chronicles crossovers -- so no parallel world or sword stuff.**

**I hope that this doesn't completely confuse anyone who is reading both stories. Feel free to PM either of my user names with questions.)**


	102. Wedge’s Question

**Death Star episode #102 Wedge's Question**

Lowdun was then able to lead John and Catherine over to the Jedi family gathering. Now I'm going to go to a pilot I've barely mentioned up to this point: Wedge Antilles. (Wedge was the one that welcomed me into the Rebellion, and he fought in the Death Star battle). Anyway, Wedge is now looking for information on the probe droid. Everyone had heard about it on the base. Wedge is just wondering around in hope to see a top official.

"I'm in luck," Wedge says to himself. "That's Bail Organa? Yes, everyone in the Rebellion knew who Bail was but few people actually have talked to him, including Wedge.

Bail, if you remember, has just contacted me about not allowing any ships to leave at this time.

Wedge goes right p to him. Excuse me…"

Bail turns to him, trying to keep his face expressionless, "Can I help you."

"Yes, I heard about the probe droid."

Bail nods.

Wedge continues. "Do you think that the Empire know we're here and is planning some kind of attack?"

"It's a high possibility I was just going to start planning for just a situation."

"So no Imperial ships have been seen or anything?"

"Not yet."

"Sorry to have bothered you then. I know you must be very busy with tings."

Bail gives him a tiny smile, "Don't worry…you didn't bother me. I don't mind people asking me questions, as long as they're intelligent."

Wedge says, "thanks. Um…sir, do you know who I am?"

Bail thinks a minute and decides to answer with, "No I don't."

Wedge says, "Well I'm a pilot. My name's Wedge Antilles. "

Bail smiles, and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Wedge…"

Then he decides so add something else.

"You say your last name is Antilles…did you know that that comes for French for West Indies, the language the people from the planet France speak." 'It does…no I didn't know tat. How the heck did you learn that?"

"Oh, I just am familiar with a lot of different things. You did a good job in the trench Battle. Good luck to you, Wedge. I'm sorry but I don't really have much time to talk right now. I have to make sure everything's in order just in case the Empire decides to attack. Um, I don't know if you've met my daughter, Leia, yet, but I'm sure you would get along well. I think she may be in the medial section. She has a rally good fiend who's really sick.

"Luke?" asks Wedge.

Bail nods.

"Oh I know Luke a little. He was in the trench battle too. A lot of the pilots know about what happened to him, and everyone is really concerned. I'm the one that actually rescued him and Han. I think I will stop by. Thank you, Mr. Organa."

Bail smiles and watches Wedge walk away. After Han and I had separated (Han had gone after Luke's belt), he has no problem finding it but Luke's' belt, but on his way to Luke, he sees Riana. After Owen had found out about his children, he had taken them in search of his brother and mother but he could only find his brother.

Owen says, 'Rhun! I really need to talk to you. Do you know about what happened to Luke?'

Rhun shakes his head.

"Well he was out all night in the cold and he got really sick from it. I'm not talking about his asthma. He's not sick from that at all. That's got nothing to do with why he's sick right now."

Owen stops, seeing that Rhun doesn't relay care about Luke.

Owen then says, "Rhun, these are 3 of my children. Shanna, Tran, and Eilonwy…and that's the order of their ages, except tarn and Eilonwy are twins. Remember how my children got kidnapped?'

Rhun is with Marion and their two children. Nicole and Riana. Owen then turns to his children.

Eilonwy asks, "Who is Luke?"

Owen answers, "your cousin. I've raised him because his own father died. His father was my other brother."

Then Owen says, "This is your uncle Rhun, your aunt Marion, and your cousins Nicole and Eilonwy."

Han fist talks to Owen.

"I'm going to visit Luke right now. Would you or any of your relatives like to come with me?"

Owns says, "I don't think I should right now. I need to really talk to my wife. I really doubt Rhun would like to go. Maybe our children would like to go. You can tell Luke that I'd be glad to talk to him…I would just rather do it alone…so when my kids come back, I'll go. I really don't want to get Luke too tired by talking to too may people at once. Tell him I'm really really glad that he's' all right now."

Han nods.

"I'm going to go visit Luke Skywalker…would anyone like to go with me?"

Riana steps forward. She's not going because of Luke…she's going because of Han. Soon all the Skywalker cousins decided o go. Meanwhile…just after Han and I split up, I decided to go directly to see Luke…I wanted to get there as soon as possible just so I could have some time alone with him. I really wanted to ask him some questions, and I didn't really want anyone in there besides just Luke and me when I asked them. To be honest, I kind of felt stupid about the things I wanted to ask him.

Until next time!


	103. Questioning Luke about the Force

Death Star episode #103 Questioning Luke about the Force

Just after Han and I spit up, I decided to go directly to see Luke...I wanted to get there as soon as possible just so I could have some time alone with him. I really wanted to ask him some questions, and I didn't anyone else in the room besides Luke and me when I asked them. To be honest, I kind of felt stupid about the things I wanted to ask him. Anyway, I walk as quickly as I can to the med section. As soon as I get inside this room I go up to his bed.

"Luke? Are you awake?"

He opens his eyes and says, "Yes, Leia. I just woke up a couple minutes ago. I was trying to go back to sleep, but that's okay."

"Do you want to talk?"

Luke says, "I guess so."

"Okay, I have a couple more questions for you…"

"Go ahead," he says.

"Well, my questions have to do with the Force…"

Luke looks at me weirdly, "Leia, I barely know anything about it. Basically, you know as much as I do…I mean you were there when Ben explained it to me. I don't' really know much…"

"But you have it, right?'

He nods.

"How does a person know if they have it?"

Luke says, "I have no idea. The only reason I know I have it is because Ben knew I did because he knew my father. Whey?"

"I don't know...I'm just wondering if I had it. I tried asking my father, but he wouldn't say anything about it. I thought maybe you could tell …or be able to help me out."

Luke shakes his head.

"I have no way of knowing whether you have it or not. Why do you think you might have it?"

"Because of something the Emperor said…or rather his reactions having to do with the sword. I don't know if it's safe in the hands of someone with the Force, or if it's safe in the hands of someone who doesn't' have it at all. That's what I'm trying to figure out. I don't really understand what's going on with the sword. I'm thinking the emperor may have just gotten it confused…maybe he thought to be safe the sword had to be with someone with the Force, and really it's only safe with people who don't have it."

Luke thinks a minute, "Leia, when I'm well, I'm going to Dagobah...some planet that Ben told me about. Supposedly, a Jedi master lives there…and I'm going to train under him. I can ask questions for you, but not make it seem obvious that it's for someone else. Would that be all right with you?"

"That would be wonderful, Luke. You'll really do that for me?"

He nods.

"Okay, what all would you like to know besides what you've already asked?"

""I want to know how a person gets the Force how many people have tit, what it means if you have it, what you can do with it and what that sword I showed you had to do with anything. I want to know if girls ca have it or only guys…and that's all I can think of for now."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you're welcome.'

At that moment, Han and Luke's cousins come in. I'm just so glad that Luke and I were able to get all that in before anyone else came. Luke looks up, surprised to see all these people. Han says, taking Luke's' belt.

"Hey kid, you left this…"

Luke glances at it.

"Thanks, Han. You put everything back in there that I took out?"

"Yeah, kid."

"Thanks. Just put it on that ledge over there right beside my bed."

After Han does this, Luke glances around at everyone.

"Hey Han, who are tall these people? I know Riana and Nicole…. they're my cousins…but…"

Shanna steps forward. "We're your cousins too."

'How? My mother's side. I don't en know what my mother's name was."

'No," says Riana. These are...your brothers and sisters."

Luke stares at all of his cousins.

"What's going on…I'm getting conflicting stories here."

'No," says Taran, "Our father told us he was our cousin."

Nicole says, "But that's not possible unless he's related to Beru and not uncle Owen.'

Luke then says, 'Oh I get it…Owen's your father."

Then he turns to Riana and Nicole.

"And you tow still think Owen's my father."

Luke shakes his head.

"He's not …he's my uncle, and I'm not related to Beru. Nicole stares at Luke, 'but that would mean that Anakin was your father."

Luke nods, "He was. I have no idea why Uncle Owen told you guys that he was my father and not uncle."

Riana then says, "But…" then she says, "I think I know why. It's because Anakin and our father didn't get along at all. But it was worse with grandpa and Anakin…they really didn't get along. They almost hated each other."

Han and I are just watching the whole thing. Luke glances at us.

Then Luke turns back to his cousins, "I never knew Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had any kids. They never told me anything about it. They raided me because both of my parents died when I was a baby."

Eilonwy says, "Well I'm Eilonwy." (And they each give their names and explain that they had been working in the Imperial palace as slaves up until this point in their lives.) Then they point to Han and me.

Shanna says, "They rescued us."

Luke looks to us and we both nod.

Luke says, "you'll have to tell me all about it…"

But he is interrupted when another person enters the room.

Until next time!


	104. Birthdays

**Death Star episode #104 Birthdays**

Luke says, "You'll have to tell me all about it…"

But he is interrupted when another person enters the room. It's Wedge. Luke smiles.

"Hey Wedge. Thanks for stopping by."

"You're welcome, Luke. All of the other pilots have been thinking about you."

Luke smiles again, "Well it's nice to know that I have friends."

Wedge then says, "We even got you a present. It's not much…we just got you a new helmet for you X-wing. We decided it was a birthday present."

Luke laughs, shaking his head.

"You guys are crazy. Today's not my birthday, Wedge. It's not for a while yet. I do appreciate it, though."

"When is your birthday so I can put it on the list?"

Luke says, "You don't have to worry about it for awhile, really…it's in September."

Luke then suddenly realizes that his cousins and Han…and I probably don't know who Wedge is.

"Sorry guys…this is a fellow pilot. His name is Wedge Antilles."

I glance at him, remembering he had welcomed me to the Rebellion…and thought of something.

"Hey Luke…didn't C-3PO say something about a Captain Antilles being a former owner or something?"

Luke looks over at me and says, "That's right! Hey Wedge, are you related to a Captain Antilles…"

Wedge thinks a minute, "Never heard of a Captain Antilles. There are probably several Antilles families…there must be. Bail Organa mentioned something about the last name coming from a plant France or something. I don't' know."

Bail Organa is my father, " I say.

Wedge nods, and then says, "let's get back to my birthday discussion. Luke, you said your b-day's in September. So is mine."

"Really?" asks Luke.

Before he can say anymore, Nicole says, "and mine is also."

Taran then says, "Mine is too…" and he glances at Eilonwy, "Hers should be too."

Eilonwy says, "It is."

I don't really want to jump into the discussion, but I do anyway.

"And so is mine."

Riana says, "Well mine's in August."

Everyone looks at Shanna and Han.

Han says, "Mine's May."

Shanna says, "and mine is January."

Luke then says, "Clearly September is the month of the better people…just kidding. No offense intended, Han, Riana, and Shanna. Wow that's funny, though. More than half the people in this room have a b-day in September."

I then say," IF this is any indication of the entire Rebellion or galaxy, then according to this, most people should have their b-days in September."

Luke nods, "Now what date? This should be pretty interesting…I say we go in reverse order...and no one is allowed to comment and say they wer eborn on the same day. Wedge, why don't you make a list."

Wedge says all right, "I need everyone's name."

We all give it to him: Shanna says, "Well I guess I'm first. Jan 1, 1978. (Pretend it's October now). Han says, "May 1 9, 1969."

Riana then says, "Aug 30, 1981."

I say, "I think I'm next. Mine's September 30, 1982."

Eilonwy says, "September 2, 1979."

Nicole says, looking kind of at me, "September 30, 1976."

Wedge says with a smile, "September 30, 1982."

Luke then says, "I guess it's back to me."

He looks down as he says, "September 30, 1982."

Everyone looks at each other.

I say, "Hmm…that's kind of weird. I've met one girl who has the same birthday, but a year younger from Girl Scouts, one girl from my ballet class that was like 4 years younger than me, a girl form church camp…same day and year, a boy form school a year younger, and one other boy form school, same day and year. I also met one person on the Internet who was several years younger. It's kind of neat. Of course those people were from the other dimension."

Han says, "So Luke, Wedge, and Leia have the exact same birthday. Maybe you were born at the same palace or something. Wouldn't' that be nice, kid."

Luke says, "I doubt it, Han. First of all, Leia's from Alderaan. She was probably born there, Wedge, I don't know where you were born…"

Wedge says, "Naboo."

Luke says, "Well I have no idea where I was born, but I'm guessing it was Tatooine."

Riana then says, "I think we better get back. I'm glad you're better, Luke."

So Riana, Shanna, Eilonwy, Taran, and Nicole all leave.

Wedge says, "I gotta get going pretty soon too. Luke. Now I know we have the same birthday. Do you want me to make a list of people's birthdays and post it somewhere?"

"I don't think you better. Some people probably don't want their age posted."

"All right then, Luke, take care. "

'I will, Wedge, and thanks again for stopping by."

This leaves only Han, me, and Luke.

Han says, "You know, you look strong enough to…"

Han was searching for a word. "Thanks to you, Han."

"That's two you woe me Jr." Luke smiles and shakes his head.

Until next time!


	105. The Kiss

**Death Star episode #105 The Kiss**

"Thanks to you, Han."

"That's two you owe me, Jr."

Luke smiles and shakes his head.

" It looks like you've managed to keep me around a while," Han says turning to me.

"I had nothing to do with it. You head what my father said about ships leaving."

Chewie, C-3PO, and R2-D2 enter the room at that moment.

Han then says, "A likely story, but I just think that you can't stand to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

"Han, we've been through this already."

Han glances at Luke with a little smile.

I say, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GET YOUR DELUSIONS, LASER BRAINS."

Chewie starts laughing.

Han glances at Chewie and says, "Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage."

Han then says, "She expressed her true feelings for me."

"What?!" I say.

Han enjoys making Luke jealous and getting my reactions when he says these things. Han turns to Luke.

"I must have hit her pretty close to the mare to get her all riled up like that. Wouldn't' you say, Kid?"

Luke stares at me and Han, then says, "I guess so."

I look at both of them.

"Well I guess you don't know everything about women."

Even though inside I cared deeply for both Han and Luke, It was hard to choose between them…to know which one I actually had a crush on. Because of the way Han was acting…I was angry with him, so I approach Luke and give him a kiss on his lips, and then leave as fast as I can before anyone can say anything. Han rolls his eyes and glances at the ceiling…and for the first time he realizes that he actually does have feelings for me…and that he is jealous of Luke. Luke sits back in bed and has this smile on h is face form having the pleasure of being kissed by me.

Han glares at him and says, "Well you just take it easy."

Han and Chewie leave. That leaves Luke alone with R2-d2 and C-3PO.

C-3PO says, "Well, I was very concerned about you, Master Luke.

R2-D2 beeps. "R2 expresses his concerns as well."

"Thank you, Threepio."

Then R2-D2 and Co-3PO leave. Luke's all alone now, but he sees his belt and grabs it. He takes off the lightsaber and takes his inhaler out. He doesn't' need either, but he just feels like looking at them. He examined both many times. He looks at his inhaler first. There was a tiny symbol on it that he had no idea what it was. It was like an Imperial symbol, but it wasn't the Imperial symbol. It was also a pretty color…his inhaler. Anyway the symbol on it puzzled him. The symbol was tiny, so a person wouldn't' see it unless they were looking for it. He'd never seen that symbol anywhere else. He was about to put it down when Owen came in.

"Luke…how are you doing?"

"A lot better, thanks."

Owen sees Luke holding his inhaler.

"Your asthma's not bothering you, is it?"

"Now…I was just looking at my inhaler. Um, Uncle Owen, do you know what this symbol is?"

Owen glanced at it and shook his head.

"I don't know, Luke. I've never seen it before."

"How long have you had this…and where did you get it?"

"I don't know, Luke. "We've had it since you were a baby…I don't remember where we got it."

'You've had it since I was a baby? Do you think it was a Republic symbol or an early Imperial one?"

"I don't think so, Luke. It's probably just the symbol of the planet it was made on, which would mean it was from the days of the Old Republic.

It doesn't really matter now though."

Luke says, "I know, I was just curious."

Owen says, "Well I'm rally glad you're all right. It really worried me when I first found out about you being outside in that cold."

'Yeah, Hey Uncle Owen, I never knew you had any kids."

"You met your cousins then?"

Luke nods. You still love me, don't you? …Even now that you have children of your own?"

"Of course I do, Luke. I love you as if you were my own son."

"What's going to happen wit my medication? You have your own kids now."

It should be free with the Rebellion, Luke. Don't worry, I'm not going to ditch you just because I have my own kids now." Once the war with the Empire is over, we'll all live together.

"But my asthma's been such an expense on you. You can't afford me, and your own kids."

"Luke, don't worry about it. But the time the war's over, you'll probably be able to live on your own anyway. Besides, you're younger than any of my children, so if you can live on your own they definitely can too."

"Thanks for not leaving me, Uncle Owen! "

"Luke, you do not have to worry about that. I'm really glad you're recovering well from your Hoth experience. I have to get going. I just wanted to stop by."

Luke nods, too tired to look at his father's lightsaber. He puts both his inhaler and lightsaber back in their proper places and falls asleep.

Until next item!


	106. The Energy Shield

**Death Star episode #106 The Energy Shield**

Luke nods, too tired to look at his father's lightsaber. He puts both his inhaler and his lightsaber back in their proper places and falls asleep. Several hours later, on Darth Vader's ship, some Imperials are checking over some of the several thousand probe recordings.

One of the officers sys to the other, "Hey I found something…take a look at this recording."

The other one glances at it, "Where is that from?"

"Hoth...it's not a full recording, either which means that something must have caused it to self destruct."

The second officer gave him a stern look. "I want proof, not leads."

Darth Vader, who is on the other side of the ship, but was able to hear the conversation come towards them.

"You found something?"

The officer who was convinced that it meant something showed Vader the recording. There was an Imperial code that came through during the entire recording.

"That's it," says Vader. "The Rebels are there."

The second officer shock his head, "but my lord, there are so many uncharted settlements."

Vader says, "Don't you know what that imperial code said? It says that there are snowspeeders there."

But it could be smugglers or something."

Vader turns angrily towards him, "On Hoth? I don't' think so. That is an ice planet. No smuggler would choose it. I t must be the Rebels. That is the planet! Skywalker must be with them. I want you go set all ships for the Hoth System now. Is that clear? And I would like you to prepare all your men for the flight."

"Yes, Lord Vader," says both men.

Back to Bail (oops I wrote the wrong last name for him) Organa. Bail says, I think it would be a good idea if we started to evacuate the planet. I want all pilots to stay here, but I need mostly everyone who is not a pilot, and who is not a Rebel official to leave. Bail also says after some checking around the computers…it appears as if some Imperial ships have just gone out of lightspeed. Put the shield up immediately."

I quickly go over to where my father is standing.

"Is everything all right?"

"Leia," he says," The Imperials have just gone out of hyperspace. It looks as though they're coming to attack us."

Back to Vader and the other Imperials. Vader is alone in his room on the ship. He's sitting all by himself when an officer comes in.

"Sir, the fleet has now moved out of lightspeed. Com-scan has detected and energy field surrounding one of the planet's in the system. It's strong enough to deflect anything."

"The rebels are alerted to our presences. We came out of lightspeed too close to the system."

"But the admiral felt surprise was wiser."

Vader says, "He's as clumsy as he is stupid. Prepare your men for a surface attack."

Vader then went to the to officers and killed the one that had moved the fleet out of lightspeed. Vader killed him using the Force to choke him. Han had gone back to his ship after the discussion in Luke's room.

He went over to Chewie and says, "We need to finish repairs on the ship before we go. I got the clearance for us to leave now."

Now to Luke's room. After several hours of sleeping the doctor and medical droid came in to examine him.

"You look much better, Luke. There's going to be a battle here on Hoth. You could participate if you wanted to. I think you're well enough now. Do you feel up to it?"

"You bet I do."

The doctor smiles, "Good."

The medical droid says, "Be careful, sir. Just take care of yourself."

"I will."

Luke grabs his clothes and belt and takes his X-wing over to where he can take off in it for the fight. He then decides to swing by Han. Han sees him approaching.

Han, still concerned for his friend says, "Hey, are you all right?"

Luke nods, "Yeah."

Han says, "Take care, kid."

'You too," says Luke.

Chewie, who's on the ground comes up behind Luke and gives him a big hug, which lifts him off the ground.

"Hey, Chewie. Take care of Han for me. And thanks,"

With that, Chewie lets him go and Luke gets in the snowspeeder with another person. Wedge Antilles is also going to be fighting. All snowspeeders take off for the coming battle. Everyone who's not fighting including the Jedi family, the Skywalker's (except Luke), and everyone else that not a top official gets on a transport ship. There's an announcement that the first transport is away. Samantha's still there thought. More transports with more people leave successfully. There is only one transport left…and that's for all the officials, which includes me and Bail and Samantha. Well anyway the Imperials are coming to meet the Rebels in the snowspeeders.

Until next time!


	107. The Battle of Hoth

**Death Star episode #107 The Battle of Hoth**

The Imperials coming to meet the Rebels in snowspeeders. I go over rot my father who's standing next to Mon Mothma.

"Big surprise," I think.

"So how do you think we'll do?"

"Fine, Leia," answers Bail.

I turn to Samantha, "Han and I ran into some problems with the sword…it got taken from us, and we had to go to Coruscant. I met the Emperor…he is ugly and just as you said he was. Anyway, while we were there, I ran into someone that looked exactly like you…so we brought her back. I don't know if you've met her…"

"I Have. I'm very glad you rescued her, Leia. Um, did you get the sword back?"

I nodded.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt, "Leia." Says Bail. "You were in danger."

None of us have any more time to say anything, because the Imperial Walkers have now gone in range of the snowspeeders. The snowspeeders, under Luke's orders, start shooting at the Imperial Walkers.

After shooting at the Imperials a few times, Luke realizes, "the armor's too strong for the blasters from our ship. We're going to have too use harpoons and tow cables. We'll have to go for the legs; otherwise they will be impossible to destroy. We need to do it so it will trip them. It's our only chance.

The other person in Luke's snowspeeder was named Dack.

"Dack?" Luke says, "Hang on, and get ready to fire that tow cable.

One of the Imperial Walkers fired at Luke's ship and hit it.

"Dack, are you okay?'

Luke glanced back and saw that Dack had died. This made Luke nervous, and it really scared him, but he knew he had to take control of his emotions or he'd end up like that too.

One of the men in one of the walkers says, to a hologram of Vader, "We'll have the shield down in moments."

Wedge had his partner activate the harpoon. They let the cable go, and flew away form it. The walker fell over because the cable had tied the legs together.

Wedge says, "Luke, I just got on."

"I see it, Wedge. Good job."

Luke then says, "Wedge, set your harpoons and follow me on the next pass. I lost my gunner. But another Walker hit Luke's ship; Luke knew it was too badly damaged to fly anymore. 'Never mind, Wedge. I'm hit."

Luke knew he'd die if he didn't try and stop the crash from going headfirst. Luke tried his best to use the force, even though he'd barely used it. He also knew, though that he had used the Force many times without realizing it before he even knew about he Force. He was able to crash without causing any harm to himself. The only problem was that an Imperial Walker was extremely close, and it was headed his way. He knew it would crush him if he didn't find some way of stopping it. Luke had to push the hatch open enough so that he could get his entire body out of it. Before Luke could take anything else form the speeder…he wanted to get Dack out…the walker moved so that it was almost on top of Luke. Luke jumped as far away as he could. He knew he wasn't safe yet, but hopefully he'd still be safe for one more second. Luke was well award of this, as he quickly took out the harpoon gun and a mine. Luke had jumped away just in time…the moment after he did, the Imperial Walker stepped on it, crushing it. Luke had to run along with the walker as it moved just so he could have a chance at this. He fired the harpoon gun at the underside of the Walkers. It pulled him up like Amidala and Panaka had done in the Naboo palace to get to the next floor. Luke took out his lightsaber and sliced open a section on the walker. He then threw the mine in and jumped to the ground. It was a far jump, and lucking he wasn't seriously hurt. But because he had been sick a while from being out in the cold, and because his body hadn't fully recovered, he was still weak from that, and that whole thing tired him. He just got tired easily because of the condition he had been in.

Anyway, for this reason, he went unconscious when he landed. But Luke had successfully set the Walker up of the explosion, because it did explode. One of the other snowspeeders lost control and crashed into one of the walkers. This caused it to explode. Because Luke was in the area, it woke him up. Luke, though, was extremely weak and couldn't even stand. He used his comlink to call for help. Wedge and his gunner helped Luke to his ship.

"You all right, Luke?"

Luke nods. "Yeah, I'm still a little weak form the other time. Thanks, Wedge."

Just then Luke saw the Millennium Falcon fly away.

"Good I'm glad Han got away."

Luke now was alone. He knew Han was gone, and that I was gone too...on one of the transport ships. This depressed him, because he really liked me.

"I hope I can see her again…soon."

But he also knew that he might never see me again. There were other Rebel bases other places, and he might not be able to go to these again. Luke then saw R2, and that comforted him somewhat. Luke saw that Artoo was already in his ship. Luke starts his ship and took off.

Until text time!


	108. Escape of the Millennium Falcon

**Death Star episode#108 Escape of the Millennium Falcon**

Luke started his ship and took off. While the Battle of Hoth was going on, the Imperial Walkers had been able to get the shield down. I look to Bail.

He says, "You know, we're going to have to give the evacuation code for us. We cannot stay here."

He was saying this to both Samantha and me. We had been watching the battle, and so far there were still a few people left. I was afraid that when Luke's speeder had gone down that eh had been killed.

"I hope he's not dead."

Bail and Samantha had no idea who I was taking about. Bail hadn't wanted to know who was fighting in this, and neither had Samantha.

Samantha nods, "Give the evacuation code and we'll start loading the last transport.

Suddenly another report came in, "Imperials have entered the base."

We all knew that we had to get out of there now. I wanted to see the outcome of the battle.

"Can I stay a little longer."

Bail says,"Leia…oh I suppose. We'll be waiting in the transport, just hurry it up. I don't know what you want to do see."

I nod. Samantha and Bail board the last statement, along with all other officials. Han suddenly shows up.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Why are you still here. You got your clearance to leave."

"I'm going to see that you're safely on that transport. I heard that you were still sticking around."

"Han."

"You are coming with me, Leia. Imperials have entered, and it's Darth Vader's ship. You don't want to be questioned by him again, do you?"

That was one person I really wanted to avoid. Han doesn't give me time to answer as he begins to grab me by the arm and pus h me along."

C-3pO says, "Wait for me."

Things were starting to fall from the ceiling. It was actually starting to collapse. As Han tried to drag me down one of the corridors, a huge block of ice almost fell on me. I screamed. The shock of it made me fall over.

One look at what might have happened, and an says, into his comlink, "You better take off without her. We can't get to you. I'll take her in the Falcon."

Han grabs my arm and pulls me up. HE pulls me and he quickly head sin the direction opposite the one we were going in. Luckily the passage to the Millennium Falcon is not blocked and be are now only one door away from the Millennium Falcon. This is a door, which must be opened. As soon as Han and I get though he closes the door. C-PO is on the other side.

C-PO says as the doors shuts, "How typical."

Remembering C-3PO, Han grabs him and pulls him through.

As we make the run for the ship, C-3PO, who can't really run says, "Wait for me."

"Hurry up, goldenrod. Or you'll be permanent residue."

Once w all get to the ship (including C-3PO) the hatch shuts and Han takes off. Chewie, who had stayed with the ship when Han had gone after me, expresses his gladness and seeing me again. AS we take off, we can see the wreckage of the Hoth battle. We also can see both Luke and Wedge so I know that Luke's alive. I sighed with relief. Luke, of course didn't know that I was with Han because Han was supposed to be leaving the Rebellion for good, and I was supped to have been in the last transport. Speaking of the last transport, they had gotten away safely too. They were worried about me, but trusted that I was okay. They all started going to a rendezvous point that had been specified before. Now, to Obi-Wan Kenobi. After he had told Luke about Dagobah and Yoda, he had left immediately for Dagobah. Once he arrived, he went to Yoda's hut.

After Yoda had let him in, Obi-Wan says, "I have come across a lot of information since I was last here. First of all, Bail located Leia, and she's fine. The other thing I need to tell you concerns Luke Skywalker. He's alive, Master Yoda, and I told him to come here."

Yoda then says, "You expect me to train him?"

"You'd do a much better job than I could."

"Agree with you, I do not."

"At least give him a chance. I wanted to let you know eh was coming."

Yoda nods. Now to the Imperials. Darth Vader had entered the base, but by the time he got to the Millennium Falcon, it was already taking off. Since Vader thinks Luke's on it, he is angered. The Imperials get back into their ships and begin to chase the Millennium Falcon.

Until next time!


	109. Dagobah

**Death Star episode #109 Dagobah**

Darth Vader had entered the base, but by the time he got to the Millennium Falcon, it was already taking off. Since Vader thinks Luke's on it, he is angered. The Imperials get back into their ships and begin to chase the Millennium Falcon. Back to Luke. Shortly into the trip, R2-D2 beeps. What R2 said comes up on a screen on Luke's ship.

Luke says, "We're not going to regroup with the others right now. We're going to the Dagobah system."

They go a little further and R2-D2 beeps.

"No, that's all right, Artoo, I'd like to keep it on manual control for aw while."

Luke really enjoys flying the X-ing, and he is Reallyrally good at it. It doesn't take him long to get used to it…for him to learn and catch on. They reach Dagobah with no problems.

Before getting close enough to land, Luke says after looking at some computer readouts, "I'm not picking up and cities or much technology. There are massive life form readings, though."

He begins getting closer and closer to the planets surface. Soon, he can see nothing except fog.

Luke says, "I can't see anything. I'm going to just start the landing cycle now. We've got to be getting fairly close to the surface now."

Luke pushes a couple switches. As they continue down, they hit tree branches and all kinds of things. Finally, when they land, Luke finds that he's landed in a swamp. This gets him really annoyed.

Artoo0-Detoo beeps.

"Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids."

Luke says with a little laugh. R2-D2 recognizes the planet, but Luke doesn't know because he already turned off the power on the ship. Luke knows he's in the middle of the swamp and that he's going to have to swim to the land. Luke takes out a bag from inside the ship and puts several things in it. Luke tries picking it up.

"I'm going got have to come back for several trips. "II can't swim with that bag the way it is now.

He doesn't really want to. Luke rolls his eyes. He doesn't really like swimming because of his asthma, but the shrugs. "Oh well, come one, R2." Just as Luke starts to get up, the ship starts to fall over. R2, who's on the ship, falls off.

"R2"!" Luke calls, but he gets no response from R2-D2.

He takes out a blaster, but soon a little thing pops out from the surface of the water. It's some really long attachments on R2-D2.

Luke says, "You be more careful."

R2 starts going in the direction of the center of the swamp.

"R2," Luke says, "That way.'

He points to the closest land. As it turned out, Luke didn't have to swim very far to the land. He dropped off some things, and then went back for more. After 2 trips, Luke decides that he's gotten the most important things, and if he needs the other things, he can always go back to the ship and get them. Luke sat down next to R2, after getting everything unpacked. Luke tired from the Hoth battle and swim just sits there a couple minutes, then he looks at their surroundings.

He turns to R2, and says, "IF you're thinking that coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agrees with you. The fog was growing worse, and Luke had no idea what kind of creatures might be out there. And he was really getting a strange feeling form this place. "Artoo, what are we doing here? This seems to be something out of a dream or maybe I'm just going crazy."

Luke then happened to look over at his ship. "Carp! It's sinking. How are we ever going to get out of here? I don't en know what I'm doing there. It's silly."

He looks around a couple more minutes, and then decides on something.

"I was so sick after being out in the weather on Hoth. After that Han and Wedge rescued me, and I was brought back to the base. I kept on going in and out of conciseness. I must have just imagined Ben saying that. How could I be so stupid? Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and our ship is sinking. How are we ever going to get it out, R2?"

R2 beeps. Luke then continues, "But still…there's something familiar about this place. I feel like…"

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. Luke jumps to his feet and takes out his blaster. He sees the creature that had spoken and says, like we're being watched..."

He points the weapon at the little green troll like creatures.

Until next time!

"You feel like what?"


	110. Seeking Yoda

**Death Star episode #110 Seeking Yoda**

Luke then continues, "But still...there is something familiar about this place. I feel like…"

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. "You feel like what?"

Luke jumps to his feet and takes out his blaster.

He sees the creature that had spoken and says angrily, "Like we're being watched!"

He points the blaster at the little green troll like creature.

Yoda covers his faces ands says, "Away with your weapon, I mean you no harm."

Luke relaxes a little after seeing that Yoda's not going to hurt him. HE slowly lowers the blaster and puts it back away. In reality, Luke meant what he had said about something being familiar about the place. He was about to say he felt like he'd been there before, but Yoda had appeared. Luke continues his conversation in his head. He's not about to reveal these thoughts to some strange creature.

"This sure is a strange place to find a Jedi Master. It feels like I've been here before, but that's ridiculous. I don't know why I would have ever been here…there's nothing here. I don't think we would have delivered a shipment here." Still, something bothered him about this place…his feelings that he had been there. "There's no reason whey I should recognize a place I've never been to!

Yoda well knew that the person in front of him was Luke Skywalker. No one came to this planet except Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan had informed him of Luke coming. Yoda also recognized R2-D2, although he had only seen the droid once. He could never forget the circumstance that brought R2-D2 to him. Anyway, Yoda had studied Luke while Luke had been talking to R2-D2. Yoda had also been interested in what Luke had felt when he got to Dagobah. Yoda is also aware of the fact that Luke doesn't know who Yoda is, so he decides to test him. Yoda jumps down and starts going through Luke's things. Luke had started eating while he had been talking to R2-D2 Yoda goes over to the food ad starts eating it.

"Wait! That's my dinner!"

Luke says rushing over to it.

Yoda asks, "How do you get so big eating food of this kind?"

Luke makes no reply. It's clear to Yoda that Luke is annoyed with him. Yoda stops eating the food and watches Luke throw it away. Yoda starts digging in Luke's supplies and starts throwing things.

Luke says in a fairly calm voice, "Will you stop that?"

Yoda keeps doing it. Luke goes around and tires picking things up.

"Oh, you're making a mess."

Yoda thinks, "Good, he's held his anger in for the most part."

Yoda then pulls out a kind of lamp and turns it on and makes a big deal about it, watching Luke carefully.

"Hey! I need that back! I'm going to nee d it to get out of this slimy mud hole."

Yoda says, ""Slimy mud hole? My home, this is."

Luke rolls his eyes, but makes no comment and thinks to himself, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not allergic to any kind of planets or I'd be in big trouble here."

R2-D2 opens one of his many openings, and a long grabbing arm comes out. He reaches for the lamp and pulls on it.

Yoda says, "Mine, Mine…" and he hits R2-D2 with his stick.

He continues to reach for it, and Yoda again says, 'Mine, mine, or I will help you not."

Luke says, "I don't want your help."

Finally, Luke says, "A2, Artoo, let him have it."

We can't leave anyway. Our ship's stuck in the swamp and we can't get it out. We'd leave if we could."

Yoda then says, "Cannot get your ship out? What are you doing here?"

"Listen, friend, we didn't' land in the swamp on purpose. We'd leave if we could, but we can't get our ship out. " Luke then says, "Look if you really want to help…I'm looking for someone."

"Looking for someone? Found someone you have," and Yoda laughs.

Luke says, "Yes, and we have things to do, so would you just get out of here?"

Yoda says, "No, stay and help you find your friend, I will."

Luke shakes his heads. "I'm not looking for a friend…I'm looking for a great warrior and…"

Yoda cuthim off, "Wars don't make one great."

Luke then says, "Well I'm looking for a Jedi Master."

Yoda then says, "OH Yoda, You seek Yoda."

Luke then asks, "You know him?"

Yoda nods, "Take you to him, I will. First we must eat."

Until next time!


	111. Yoda

**Death Star episode #111 Yoda**

Well I'm looking for a Jedi Master."

Yoda then says, "HO, Yoda, You seek Yoda."

Luke then asks, "You know him?"

Yoda nods, "Take you to him, I will. First we must eat."

Before going off aster Yoda, Luke turns to R2-D2.

"Stay and watch after the camp will you. We don't know what kind of strange creatures are out here."

R2 beeps in agreement. Luke follows Yoda into his hut, not knowing what to expect. AS soon as they get inside, Yoda stirs up some food he had already had been preparing over a fire. Yoda hands Luke a plate and motions for him to use a ladle to scoop out the food.

Before Luke starts to eat, he turns to Yoda and asks, "How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?"

Yoda answers, "Yoda's not far. It is time to eat for the Jedi Master too. Soon, you will be with him. Eat, eat."

Luke starts eating, but decides he doesn't like the taste of it. "This would take a while of getting used to, he thinks talking about the food.

Luke then says, "I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now."

Yoda says turning to Luke, "Why wish you to become a Jedi?'

Luke thinks for a moment.

He doesn't know that much about the Jedi, so the only reply Luke can come up with that makes any sense is, "mostly because of my father, I guess."

After he said it, he realized it was mostly the truth.

Yoda says, "Oh…your father. A powerful Jedi was he. A powerful Jedi."

Luke looks at Yoda really strangely." 'Oh come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am. NO…I don't even know what I'm doing here! We're wasting our time!!!"

Yoda now knows Luke is angry.

Yoda then says to someone besides Luke, "I cannot train him. The boy has no patience."

"He will learn patience," says Ben.

Luke looks around, "Ben?"

Ben comes out of the corner he had been in. Luke hadn't seen him in the hut. Suddenly Luke turned back to Yoda.

"Yoda?!" Luke asks, now realizing that the green creatures _Yoda_.

Yoda turns to Luke and nods. Yoda then turns back to Ben.

"I cannot teach him. Much anger there is in him, like his father."

Luke then says, "I can be a ready, Ben, tell him! I am ready."

Yoda then says, "Ready are you" What know you of ready? I have trained Jedi for 800 years. My own council did I keep on who was to be trained. To be a Jedi takes the deepest commitment, the most serious mind."

Ben says, "But he can do it."

Yoda was about to comment on something, but looks at Luke and know he can't.

Yoda says, "this one a long time have I watched after he landed here. Adventure, excitement…a Jedi craves not these things!"

Yoda studies Luke again. "Yoda are reckless!"

Ben says, "But he will learn."

Yoda ignored Ben. "He's too old. Yes, he's too old to begin the training."

(Oops, borrowed that line from TPM. Oh well, its similar line in TESB))). Luke says, "But I've learned so much…Please, it means everything to me. Yoda sighs. He had given in once to training someone against his own opinion, and he didn't want the mistake repeated. HE couldn't have it repeated. He turns to Ben.

"Will he finish what he begins?"

Ben studies Luke. "He is our only hope."

Luke says feeling that his whether he was to be trained or not depended on only what he was about to say, "Please? I want to so much. Like I said, it means everything to me. I will not fail you. I'm not afraid."

Yoda turns to Luke after making a decision he'd probably regret later, "You will be. All right, agree with you I do, Obi-Wan. I will train the boy."

Luke relaxed. "Thank you,"

He said quickly to both Obi-Wan d Yoda. Luke looks at Yoda, "when do I start/'

"Tomorrow morning."

Luke nods.

Ben says, "Luke, I wish you luck with your training. I'm afraid I can't stay here much longer, though. I'm going to see how the Rebellion's doing."

Luke says, "They left Hoth because of the Empire…"

Ben studies Luke. "I'll stay on the planet, but I'll be out of your way. Yoda, if you ever need me, I'll be over on the other side of the planet where the temporary headquarters were."

Yoda nods. Luke, confused by this, but too excited about the training, didn't ask any questions.

Luke says, "Master Yoda, do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

Until next time!


	112. The Questions

**Death Star episode #112 The Questions**

Luke says, "Master Yoda, do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"It depends on what they are."

"About the force?"

"Depends on the questions, like I said."

Luke nods.

"When you ask the question, I will decide to answer it or not."

Luke wanted to make sure he had the chance to ask my questions, and he was curious about the answers himself.

"How does a person know if they have the Force or not? And there is some sword or something that my friend had. It's black and has some inscription on it or something, and she got the idea that there is something to do with the Force…so does it? And how does a person get the Force? How many people have it? What all can you do with it? Can females have the force or it just males? Are those questions okay with you, Master Yoda?"

He says, "one at a time."

Luke nods.

Yoda says, "You don't need to know how a person knows they have the Force, but I could tell you. There really is no way of knowing unless you do a blood test. Sometimes you can guess that someone has it by their reactions, reflexes, and the way they do things, but the test is the only way to know for sure. I will not answer the question about the sword, because it has little importance to you right now. The Maurders have it, and I will not say anything about the sword. A person gets the Force only by inheritance. If their parents have it, they could have it, but they wouldn't have to. That's the only way to get it. A lot of people have the force, but …we'll ask me nothing about this, but there are different levels of Force. Most people that have it only have a tiny bit. Only when it's high enough can a person be able to do the things necessary for being a Jedi. Since the Jedi are extinct, having the Force now doesn't mean much unless you wish to become a Jedi. Go into the details of different levels of the Forces, I will not. What you can do with it dispends on how much of it you have. A Jedi can do many things with it, which I will show you. And to answer your last question…yes…females can have the fore too. ...Just like males can. It makes no difference whether someone is male of female."

"Ben never gave me a blood test," sys Luke. "How did he know?"

"You had a blood test done when you were a baby. Ow-Wan was able to get the results."

Seeing that Luke was about to ask a question, Yoda says, "Now more questions on the subject. Now it is my turn to ask you questions."

Luke just looks at Yoda, not saying anything.

Yoda says, "Luke, you are part of the rebellion, are no not?"

He nods.

"What are the names of your closest friends?"

"Han Solo and Leia Organa."

Yoda studies Luke, revealing no thoughts on the matter.

"What know you of your father?"

Luke says, "Not much. I know he was a Jedi, and was a good friend of Ben's. He fought in the Clone Wars, and I guess was really important tin them. Um, he's my uncle's brother. I understand that he was a slave or something and somehow got his freedom through some kind of race. I also know that Darth Vader killed him."

Again Yoda nods, showing no reaction to what Luke had said. "And your mother?"

Luke says, "I don't' know anything about her. I don't think my uncle even knows who my mother was. I don't know her name or what she was like. I have no idea what kind of person she was or what kinds of things she did. Do you know anything about my mother?"

Yoda says, "Better for you that you don't know. I will tell you nothing about her."

Luke sighs.

"How'd she die?"

Yoda says, "she died sometime after she gave birth to you.'

"She died because she gave birth to me?"Luke says.

"Yes," and says nothing more about it.

Luke knows he can't say anymore about it because Yoda won't answer.

Until next time!


	113. Jedi Training

**Death Star episode#113 Jedi Training**

Luke knows he can't say anymore about it because Yoda wont' answer.

Luke then asks, "Can I ask you one more thing? This has to do with the Jedi training."

Yoda nods. "What's is involved in the training? I mean what do I have to do?"

Yoda says, "Learn about the Force you will…before going further, what training have you had so far?'

Luke says, "Barely any. Ben had me use the Force with a remote and my father's lightsaber…and I know I used it in the trench battle. Before I had known about the Force, I was using it; I just didn't know I was. I don't know what examples I can give you, but I realize now that I was using the Force. I also was knocked out on Hoth, our most recent Rebel Base…it's an ice planet…and I was dragged to an ice cave by a Wampa Ice Creature. When I woke up, I found myself upside down with my legs frozen to the ceiling. My lightsaber had ended up on the ground, and I think I somehow used the Force to get my lightsaber. There's' no other way I could have gotten it. I didn't know it could move objects…but there's nothing else I can think of. That's about it."

Yoda nods again. Yoda then says, "You will learn to use it better through physical exercises. You will also learn to move things…yes, you can move objects with the Force, and use it you did in the cave. You will learn to calm yourself and use the Force for only defense and information…never for attack. You will also learn to sense things…and see visions of past, present, future."

"The physical exercises, what are they?"

"With the force, you will be able to run faster, jump higher, rung farther, jump further, use your reflexes and instincts when doing physical things…and you will do fillips in the middle of some jumps, again using the Force. You will be able to feel the Force much more than you already have."

Luke says, "Okay, but I need to tell you something…I have asthma. Will that change anything?"

Yoda glances at Luke and says, "I know. Unfortunate it is that you have it, but alter your training because of it, I will not. Deal with it you will. I've trained other people who have had it."

Luke says, "Okay, whatever."

Then Yoda continues talking about the Jedi training. "You will learn to connect with other people who have the Force through the Force, and you can deflect things. I will also put you through mind exercises."

Yoda didn't mention to Luke that he was gong to make Luke's training much more harder and involved than any of his students had ever been. (You'll find fond out later why this is.)

Yoda then turns to Luke, "Go to bed now you will. The rest you will need for tomorrow."

Luke was about to say it was way too early...only 8:00 PM, but knows that Yoda would probably not let him argue. Besides that he knew his body really needed the rest. His body was still a little weak form his Hoth experience.

While getting ready for bed, Luke thinks, "Ben must have really talked to Yoda before I arrived. He must have told him who I was. Of course, I don't know if he knew my father, and Ben must have even told him about my asthma, because he already knew I had it.'

Luke goes to bed…and so does Yoda. The next morning, Yoda wakes Luke up at 6:00 AM.

Yoda asks, "Sleep well, did you?"

Luke nods, 'Yes I did."

Yoda says, "Good. Now eat breakfast we will, and then you start on your training.

Luke says, "sounds good to me, but you'll have to give me a half an hour after eating or I'll throw up if you make me do any running or anything right away."

Yoda nods.

As soon as breakfast is over and Luke's had half and hour after eating, Yoda says, "It is time to go outside."

Luke says, "all right. What's first?"

'You run. I will ride on your back."

Luke then says, "I hope you know this isn't' going to be easy on me. What if I have an asthma attack?"

Yoda says, "Concentration using the Force. I will watch your breathing. Do not worry about it. If you have to stop because of it, I'll let you, but I make the call, not you. Trust me."

Luke sighs. "All right."

Yoda then says, "I will also tell you when to stop and where to go. Do not slow down unless I tell you to. Use the Force, but you must relax and clear your mind. Forget about your asthma and everything else, you will."

Luke nods, "Fine."

Yoda jumps onto Luke's back ands says, "Go."

So Luke starts running through the jungle.

"Faster," says Yoda.

Luke picks up the speed. Luke tries to use the force…to get his strength through the Force, but after awhile he's almost out of breath. Yoda making Luke run in the densest part of the jungle on Dagobah. Yoda shook his head. Yoda doesn't want to Luke to stop until he's done as much as he wants Luke to do…he doesn't want Luke to stop along the way.

Luke says, "I need to use my inhaler."

Yoda says, "Keep going. You can use it when we're done."

"But master Yoda, I'm out of breath and I'm having problems with my breathing here."

Luke had started coughing a while ago.

Yoda says, "Continue Luke. You're all right."

Yoda wasn't about to tell him that he was almost to the end anyway. R2-D2 had been sitting where they had started. Yoda had planned these out before hand and had made Luke run more and in a tougher area then any of his past trainees. Of course Yoda wasn't going to tell that to Luke. He had been doing well using the Force…but not to the level yet where Yoda wanted him. Yoda knew Luke's asthma was really making him sick, but Yoda was determined that Luke meet his standers, despite the asthma.

Until next time!


	114. Luke’s Training Program

**Death Star episode #114 Luke's Training Program**

Yoda knew Luke's asthma was really making him sick, but Yoda was determined that Luke meet his standers he had set up for someone with Luke's force level (that is how he sets the training up), despite the asthma. Finally, they reached R2-D2 again.

Yoda knew that before he could give Luke the next test that he did need to use his inhaler, so as soon as Luke reaches R2-D2, Yoda says, "Okay Luke. Stop here, you will. We are back to the beginning."

Luke is really out of breath now, so Yoda give shim time. Luke took out his inhaler and used it. As soon as Yoda was sure that Luke was all right, but before he had gotten a chance to catch his breath, Yoda started the next part of the training program. He looks at Luke and then tosses a metal bar at Luke. Luke ignites his lightsaber and swings at it. He misses, and it falls to the ground. Luke's' asthma's still bothering him, and he's pretty sure that he would be out of breath now anyway…even if he didn't have asthma.

He falls to the ground saying, "Yoda, I' can't. I'm too tired...plus my asthma. You didn't even give me time for me to catch my breath, or even for the attack to be over. Yeah, I used the inhaler, but it didn't' help much."

Even though Yoda know Luke has asthma, he is not sympathetic.

"That bar would be in seven pieces, were you a Jedi."

"Yeah, but I'm like completely out of breath.

" Yoda says, "So. Overcome your asthma, you mast. I do not even want to hear about it. Learn new standards, you must. You're not relaying on the Force enough. Yes your asthma's going to bother you, but were you a Jedi, it wouldn't have that great an effect on your performance now.

Luke says, "Yeah…but just so you know, my lungs aren't really that strong."

Yoda answers with, 'I understand that, but they are much stronger than when you were born. Hear no more of this I will. I know about all that, Luke. It matters not. You are to draw your strength from the force Do not mention anything more about asthma, lungs, or your legs. I already know it, know more on this subject."

Luke was gong to ask what Yoda meant by his legs, but decided against it because he knew Yoda didn't want to hear it, and he was sure Yoda wouldn't answer any questions. Luke glanced down at his legs. What the heck was Yoda talking about? AS far as he knew, there was nothing wrong with his legs.

Luke shrugs, thinking, "They look fine to me."

His legs were a little tired, okay they were really tired right now, but he had been running. He didn't even think about this until Yoda had brought it up. Sometimes his legs got really bad cramps in them, and Luke just realized he did have cramps in them, but they weren't that bad at right now. Luke hadn't even considered saying anything about his legs specifically. His entire body was tired, so he didn't' see why Yoda had singled out his legs. Last night, after Luke went to bed, Yoda had made up the training schedule. He had every single hour from 65:00A M to 8:00 PM blocked out for a specific type of training…and he had planned things out for 2 months. His goal was to have Luke trained as a Jedi by the end of 2 months, but he would go on what Luke accomplished. If Luke didn't learn things as fast as Yoda estimated he would t, there could be a 3rd month, but Yoda didn't want to take longer than 3 months to train Luke. Yoda planned to challenge Luke on the first day, but to not make things so hard that they were impossible for his knowledge of the Force up to his point. Yoda based Luke's' training only on the force, and not on what he thought Luke could do physically…he made the schedule without regard to Luke's' asthma or anything else. He would train Luke on these tests the council use to give Jedi Apprentices …the tests that would determine whether the apprentice would become a Jedi or not. Yoda had taught a class and trained people during the time of the Republic…but that training was a school. Yoda was not the one who actually trained them after the school stage…into the days of the Republic, Jedi were not trained the way he's training Luke now. They would be apprentices under Jedi knights and would follow them and learn form them. Obviously, with the Jedi extinct and the time factor…that kind of Jedi training had taken years and Luke's' training could only last a few months…this was the only way to train him. Yoda knew that it would not take long for the Emperor and Darth Vader to Learn about Luke, if they hadn't already. Luke was a threat to both of them, Yoda knew. Anyway, Luke's' training was the Trials…the tests that Every Jedi apprentice must pass in order to become a Jedi. Yoda had decided to use the tests from the Trials for Luke's training because they had been designed to Thoroughly test each person's knowledge, strength, and use of every aspect of the Force.

Until next time!


	115. The First Day of Training

**Death Star episode #115 The First Day of Training**

Yoda had decided to use the test form the Trials for Luke's training because they had been designed to thoroughly test each person's knowledge, strength, and use of every aspect of the Force. Yoda set up the schedule so that it had the basics the first day, then added on each following day for the first week. Then Yoda would make Luke's training tougher in each of the basic areas. He would include a few different tests that were not parrot of the routine schedule every now and then...and it would go on like this for the first two weeks. He would continually make things tougher on Luke. Yoda planned to have one important session with Luke almost at the end of the training that would teach Luke about his own Force…what level it was, and then he planned on preparing Luke for facing the Sith…Darth Vader and Palpatine. He would then tell Luke about something extremely important…something that he would tell Luke when he's sure that Luke is ready for it. Then all sessions after that would deal with how Luke was to approach the Sith, knowing that piece of information. Yoda knew that Luke would not be ready for the information until abut the end of the 2nd month, so that is why he put it on the schedule when he did. After Yoda was sure that the schedule was solid, he put it in a safe place and had gone to bed. Anyway, back to Luke and Yoda. Luke had just missed the bar because of how tired he was. The running session had lasted 2 hours, form 7:00AM to 9:00 AM. Yoda continued throwing metal bars at Luke for the next 2 hours.

Luke had to use his inhaler several times, but at 11:00, Yoda says, "that's enough."

Yoda then turns to Luke and says, "Come!"

So Luke follows Yoda over to Yoda's hut.

Yoda says, "Relax your body, you can, but not your mind."

Yoda motioned Luke to sit. He does. After a while of sitting there, Luke finally catches his breath. Yoda had been talking to Luke for since they had gotten there.

Yoda says, "Today's lesson is on Jedi in the days of the Old Republic. The Jedi Council ruled the Jedi…I was the leader. Mace Windu was just under me. The Jedi Temple was located on Coruscant…."

And Yoda explains the Jedi Council to Luke.

Yoda ends the lecture by saying, "tomorrow will you learn of Padawan Learners."

The lecture had almost lasted two hours, which makes the time 1:00. Yoda then says, Turing to Luke, "It is time to eat."

They didn't have to go very far from where they were. By now, Luke is feeling a lot better, but he's exhausted form the run and bar exercises.

As soon as Yoda serves Luke, and they've sat down, Yoda smiles at Luke and asks, "What think you of the training?"

Luke says, "I'm exhausted, but I think I have already learned to use the Force better. I did use it during the run…I know I did. There's just no way that I could have run that much without it."

Yoda shakes his head, "You may have used it, but not nearly enough. Once you use it completely for strangely, you will not about out of breath despite asthma. Hurry up and finish eating. Much yet we have to do."

Yoda has not told Luke what time anything is…he doesn't want Luke to worry about the time.

Luke asks, "Why have you not told me what time it was at any point today?"

Yoda answers, "Because I am keeping you on a schedule and you do not have to worry about time. IF you learn better you will if you do not know what item it is. You will not dread anything, and you cannot be watching/worrying about the time. It's all God's time that way."

"At 2:00, Yoda says, "Go back outside, we must. Teach you about concentration, I will."

Luke goes back outside and Yoda teachers Luke about the importance of concentration and the Force.

"Clear your mind and open yourself to the Force...you can only use the Force well when you complete concentration in the Force." And Yoda then teaches Luke Jedi relaxation techniques and ways to concentrate in the Force. Yoda knows how hard it is for beginners to concentrate, but Luke makes attempts at it. Yoda knows that he did have complete concentration for like 5 minutes during the 2-hour time slot, but at least Luke is determined…Yoda has to give the boy credit. He knows that most people would have quit…especially if they had asthma, but Luke had stuck with it this far.

Yoda sighs, "Maybe he will do it…eh ahs the determination required and the attention span. (But he also knew that those things came with Luke's force anyway.)

After the 2 hour concentration session, Yoda says, "Now learn to lift things with the Force, you will."

Luke nods. Yoda shows Luke the correct technique to use when lifting things with the Force. Luke does, easily. Yoda sees that this exercise is very very easy for Luke, but he predicted that, as the objects got bigger and more massive that Luke wouldn't find it so easy. Yoda continues to give him small things to move for the next two hours. The hour following this, they ate supper. From, 7:00-8:00, Yoda explained the different jumps using the Forces. He demonstrates jumping really high, really far, and doing flips while in a jump. Luke then tired each one, basically falling short of everything he was supposed to do. He tried the flip, but couldn't' do it. Besides, he was exhausted from the day's intense training and his asthma started again.

Yoda says, "We are done for the day. Go to bed now. I will wake you in the morning when I want you up."

Until next time!

(**Author's Note**: I borrowed a lot of the training stuff from TESB novel.

Also, I wanted to let everyone know that since this whole story was finished years ago, I'm going to definitely keep updating.

However, for my new stuff on my new screen name....I'm really having some struggles. I would like to finish the stories that I started, but the problem is that my heart is really in another fandom now....it's not that I don't like Star Wars, but I've learned some things since I originally started writing in the SW fandom, and there are things that bother me about the whole force concept. Knowing what I know about the New Age and Eastern spirituality, and how these things are integrated into SW, and George Lucas' viewpoint and intent with integrating this type of spirituality into SW....and how these things are portrayed positively in SW...it's really getting hard for me to keep writing in the fandom.

I do think that once I finish the letter stories and the updated narrative version of the series that Death Star is a part of, I'll probably leave the fandom for good.

I don't know...do you guys like my SW stuff? I'm hardly getting any feedback on my newer stuff, and I haven't gotten any for this story since I started updating it again.)


	116. The Training Day 2

**Death Star episode #116 The Training Day 2**

Yoda says, "We are done for the day. Go to bed now. I will wake you in the morning when I want you up."

Luke went to bed and immediately fell asleep. In the morning, again at 6:00 AM, Yoda goes and wakes Luke up. Again, they eat at 6:15-5"30. Yoda gives Luke the half hour to relax after eating, then takes him out for the bar exercise. Luke does a little better this time, and he manages to cut the bar once each time…and only misses ones. Yoda knows this may have to do with the fact that Luke hadn't run, and his asthma wasn't bothering him at all, but he also can see an improvement in Luke's concentration. He knows that this is why Luke has improved, for the most part. At 8:00m AM, Yoda takes Luke over to hear the lesson.

Yoda begins, "today will you learn about Padawan Learns. Padawan Learners was the name for the Jedi apprentices. Their training was different than yours is…they trained under a Jedi Master for several years…. going where their Masters went, and helping out. At the end of the training session, when the Council felt they were ready, they faced the trials…a series of difficult tests. If they passed, they would become Jedi…" and Yoda explained all about the Padawan Learners.

After Yoda was done, Luke asks, "Did anyone ever become a Jedi without passing the trials, or was it an absolute requirement?"

Yoda says," Yes Obi-Wan never took the trials. I will explain why in another lecture, and I'm only leaving this for later because no good will it do you if you feel you could kill a Sith now. Obi-Wan was almost a full Jedi. He had trained under Qui-Gon Jinn for years. No Questions about it."

Luke nods. After the2 hour session, Yoda gave Luke another concentration lesson. That also had lasted for 2 hours, and now it was time for lunch. At 1:00, Yoda took Luke back outside for the lifting lesson of the day. Yoda gave Luke slightly more massive things to move. Luke struggled with some of the objects, but did fairly well. That ended at 2:00, and then Yoda gave Luke the jumping lesson. Again, Luke had trouble with it. He fell on most of the attempts, and ended up spraining his left wrist on tone of the falls. He was okay.

Though. It wasn't' a bad sprain, and Yoda had gone off to go get something for it, "I'm okay," Luke says.

, Because of the injury, that session was interrupted for like half an hour.

As soon as Yoda treated Luke's wrist, he says, "Start your jumps again."

So Luke does. Then after 2 hours of that, Yoda gives him the running exercise again. HE does slightly better this time, but only slightly better. During the session, his asthma causes trouble for him again, but he doesn't say anything about it, and he just takes out his inhaler and uses it as soon as he's done, which t is at 6:00. Form 6:00-7:00, they eat again, and Luke's able to catch his breath form the jumping and running sessions. At 7:00, Yoda takes Luke back outside for a new exercise. Yoda teachers Luke about something he's seen Obi-Wan do…the use of mind control.

Yoda explains, "Mind control can only be used on stupid people…and people with weak or creatures with weak minds. It cannot be used on someone with the Force, or with someone who is intelligent. Sometimes people or creatures with weak minds can have average intelligence. And this is how you do it…" (Yoda explains).

Luke uses it on various little creatures and succeeds, but looses concentration and the connection after about a minute or so, this session lasts until 8:00, and Yoda has Luke go to bed. AS soon as Luke gets in the room that Yoda had set aside for him, he falls asleep. But the sleep doesn't last long. Approximately halfway through the night, he wakes up and as heard as he tires, he cannot fall asleep. Because of this, Luke gets out of bed and crawls out of the window in the bedroom. AS soon as he knows he's a little distance form Yoda's hut, he starts practicing Yoda's drills.

"I've just got to get this leap with the flip, I'm really really bad at this."

Luke just wanted to prove to both himself and Yoda that he could do it…and besides the running, this was the hardest part of him. After practicing for an hour, he was finally getting it, and by the end of an additional hour, he had got it down well enough that he was able to do it consistently. He was tired tough by this time, but he went back to bed knowing that he had accomplished something, and with the knowledge that he had grown stronger with the Force…he had actually used it more then he ever had, and he was proud…he just hoped Yoda would be too.

Until next time!


	117. The Leap

**Death Star episode #117 The Leap**

He went back to bed knowing that he had accomplished something, and with the knowledge that he had grown stronger with the Force…he had actually used it more then ever before, and he was proud…he just hoped Yoda would be too. Anyway, lie, the other days, Luke started the day by getting up at 6:00 in the morning. He was up and dressed by 6:15. Then Yoda and Luke ate together. They didn't say much…and Luke did not mention that he had practiced the leap. Yoda had woken up when Luke left, though. Yoda hadn't known what Luke was doing, but he had a pretty good idea that Luke had been working on his exercises. This pleased him greatly. 6:30-7:00 was the relax section. Yoda could see obvious progress in Luke's connection to the Force, but he didn't say anything to Luke about it…just as he hadn't mentioned that he knew Luke had left the night before. The 7:00-8:00 tales/lessons section was next. Yoda starts off by saying.

"The topic of today is the Sith. They are the people that used the force for evil purposes. Use the Force for attack, they do. Explain later of the path to the Dark Side, I will. The Sith had a Sith journal, and when the humans first came through the doorway, approximately 1,000 years ago…the re was a war with the Maurders, and everyone fled the first planet, Anuvuin. The journal was lost until about 40 years ago when Emperor Palpatine's father, Poopsie Kritch, discovered it. Restart the Sith, he did. Poopsie Kritch trained his son, Yoda Palpatine Kritch. The Sith all have names that start with the word "Darth". Unknown it is what Poopsie's name was, but Palpatine's is Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious trained a horribly ugly guy (according to Obi-Wan) named Darth Maul. Darth Maul was killed by Obi-Wan. Darth Sidious then trained Darth Vader…and Yoda explained things having to do with the Sith.

He was especially careful how he worded certain things. Following this was the 1 hr. session of concentration, which Luke did well on. From 9:00-10:00 Yoda had Luke do the lifting session. Again, Luke improved greatly form the first day. For the 10:00-12:00 session was the leap. Luke was really excited when Yoda had announced it. He had tried not to show it, thought. Luke then turns to Yoda.

"I've been working on it...and I think I'm ready to do it across that narrow side of the pond."

Yoda studies Luke and says, "Ready are you? We will see."

Yoda then directs Luke to that section and sits back to see what Luke has to offer to him. But this time, Luke messed up and accidentally fell out of it and landed in the water. Luke was extremely embarrassed about it, and it was clear to Luke that Yoda was disappointed in him. Luke was however determined to show Yoda that he could be a Jedi. He really really wanted to become a Jedi Knight so that he could be closer to his father, even though he knew his father would never know. After that disappointing session, from 12:00 to 3:00, was the running session, which went surprisingly well. Luke continued to improve with his ability to use the Force. Luke had a pretty good idea that Anakin had been more talented…maybe had a higher level of Force then he did…even though he barely knew anything about the different levels of force. HE did need to use his inhaler at the end, but he was able to do much better than he had before with using the Force. For 3:00 –4:00, Yoda decided to introduce something new. Yoda led Luke into a clearing by the swamp. R2-D2 joined them in this clearing.

Yoda says, "stand on your head, you will."

Luke does, even though he had never done a headstand before. He was confident with the force, and he wanted to do this best at whatever Yoda told him to do. Luke stood on his head after getting complete concentration. Yoda was pleased that Luke had put several different areas of using the force together. Yoda then jumped on the bottom of Luke's feet when he was in this position.

Until next time!


	118. The Cave

**Death Star episode #118 The Cave**

Yoda then jumped on the bottom of Luke's feet when he was in this position. This did not effect Luke's concentration or balance.

Yoda then says, "Lift one leg off the ground now."

Luke does, his concentration still excellent.

Then Yoda says, "Your hand."

Luke does, almost losing it, but he keeps it, achieving perfect concentration again.

Then Yoda says, "lift the rock over there."

Luke does. R2-D2, who noticed the ship was almost completely under the water, started beeping…the X2-2ing was sinking and was almost completely under the water. R2's beeping caused Luke to lose his concentration completely, and he fell. Yoda sensed Luke losing his balance and jumped off of Luke's feet just before he fell. Luke opens his eyes and looks angrily at Luke.

"What is it?"

But it doesn't take long for Luke's eyes to wonder over to the swamp and see that the ship was sinking. It wasn't too far into the swamp, but it was obvious that they ship had just sunken more than it had before.

Luke glances at it and says, "R2, we can probably still take off. It's not too far down yet."

And Luke had realized that he probably could still get it out. Yoda said nothing, and that session ended. Next was the mind control session. This lasted form 4:00-6:00. Form 6:00-7:00 they took their supper break. The last session of the day was the bar session, then Luke went to bed again at 8:00. Luke had improved considerably from the first day, but he knew he knew he had a long way to go. Day 4 went well too. 6:00-6:15 he was again the wake up time. Breakfast was from 6:15-6:30. The relax session followed, and Luke even showed improvement from the day before. Luke just tried and tried to use the Force, and he was well award he was improving. He just didn't want to cause his father shame…he wanted to be respectful in his father's eyes, …if his father were still alive. His father…there just seems to be so much about his father. Anakin Skywalker was obviously a very important and well-accomplished person. Luke only wanted to try his best to live up to his father's name. He also knew that would probably never happen.

"Sure, I have the Force, but I don't think I have as much of it…no where near what my father had."

Anyway, the next session, which was from 7:00-8:00 was the concentration session. From 8:00-9:00, Luke started lifting things…and Yoda started challenging him a little more with bigger am more objects. From 9-10 is the leap session. Luke does well, but still not as well as he would have liked to do in front of Yoda. The next 2 hours was devoted to the run session. Again, Luke improved. This was followed by the 1 hr. lunch session.

As soon as they get back from Lunch, Yoda says, "Do something different, we will."

Yoda just sits down on a log and instructed Luke to do the same thing.

"What are we doing there?" asks Luke.

Yoda says nothing to Luke, just staring at him. Luke started to get a really strange feeling. He felt danger and evil nearby. Luke looked at Yoda. Yoda could tell by the puzzled looked on his face that he had felt what he was supposed to have felt.

"There's something not right here. I fell danger…death."

After studying his surroundings, he sees a cave that was surrounded by dense ugly trees. Luke turns to Yoda.

"You brought me here purposely."

Yoda just stares at Luke.

"I feel cold, and I don't think it has to do with outside tempatu4re.

Yoda finally says, "This tree is strong with the dark side of the Force. Into it you must go."

Luke gets a weird look on his face.

"Well what's in there/'

"Only what you take with you."

"All right," says Luke.

Without knowing what to expect, he decides to take his weapons. He had taken off his belt earlier, just because he had been sweating so much. He had pt his inhaler in his pocket, just so he would have that. He carried his belt around to each session.

Luke picks up the belt now, and just as he fasted it, Yoda says, "your weapons. You will not need them."

He shakes his head after shrugging his shoulders. If he didn't need his weapons, then what harm could it possible do to bring them along anyway?

Until next time!


	119. Inside the Cave and Legend of the Chosen

Death Star episode #119 Inside the Cave and Legend of the Chosen One

Yoda says, "Your weapons. You will no need them."

He shakes his head after shrugging his shoulders. If he didn't need his weapons, then what harm could it possibly do to bring them along anyway? Yoda just shrugged as Luke went into the cave. The first thing Luke noticed when he got inside the cave was how dark it was. But after his eyes adjusted well enough that he at least could see something. He saw several lizard and other slimy creatures. As Luke continued to make his way in the cave, he ran into a huge space. Luke thought he heard a sound, so he ignites his lightsaber. He begins to imagine the sound is someone…it reminds him of…Darth Vader. And suddenly he sees. Darth Vader coming towards him. Darth Vader had killed his father, and Luke really wants to take revenge on Vader for killing the amazing man that had been his father. He just had to do this. Luke ignites his lightsaber. Luke hears Vader's breathing and turns to see him. Vader ignites his own lightsaber and meets Luke's. They swing at each other, and Luke chopped off Vader's head. Vader's head rolled over on the ground and it turned with the face up. The helped split open and Luke could see a face…. but it was his own face. The helmet then disappeared, and Luke left the cave…that had scared him so much…and he was really shaken up by it. Yoda looks up at Luke as he walks by. Yoda knew what had happened…because he had used the Force for what Luke had seen.

Luke says, "What was that all about?'

Went into the cave with a weapon, you did."

Form 2:00=3:00 was the headstand. Luke had less concentration than he'd had recently because of what had happened in the cave. This was true for the rest of the day. The next hour was devoted to using mind control. 4:00-5:00 was the bar exercise. They took the next hour to eat, and form 6:00-8:00, Yoda took Luke outside for the lesson of the day. Luke had calmed himself down and was a much better mood than he had been in the morning.

Yoda says, "Today is the lesson of the Chosen one and other Legends. Now these legends are in the collection Jedi Legends. These are all old legends. Some of them are true, and some of them have not happened and may never happen. One of the newest Legends is the Legend of the chosen One. The Legends explains that someone with a very very strong Force will kill all the Sith, and the Sith will be extinct forever. This person would have to have a higher level of Force than anyone ever. This would be a very special person."

Luke says, "excuse me, but can I ask a question?"

Yoda pauses and says nothing.

"Um, did anyone ever fid the Chosen one or have tried to?"

Yoda shook his head. "NO, if the Chosen One existed before now, then the Sith would not exist now. Vader and his Emperor would be dead. Qui-Gon Jinn thought he once found the Chosen One…a small boy."

'Who's Qui-Gon?"

"Obi-Wan's Jedi Master."

Luke thinks, "that's right. I have heard that name before. It's amazing to think Obi-Wan had a Jedi Master. What happened with the boy?"

Yoda says, "Well he's not the Chosen One…at least not yet."

Luke looks at Yoda _really _strangely. "Ask me not about it. Only when you are ready will you know what I mean."

Luke, tempted to ask more, says nothing.

Yoda then says, "This legend was given to us by a vision form a very old Jedi Master. Reliable, it may not be."

Luke says, "but if that's true, and there is someone with that strong of a Force…then they would be able to use the Force easier? Then they would be able to run through your tests easily right? If that's the case, they should be easy to locate."

Yoda shakes his head. "Wrong."

Luke looks at Yoda really strangely.

Yoda continues, "A person with that strong of a Force would be able to use the Force easier, but even they would need to be trained. I would adjust the training to their level. I would just make the training harder then I would on other people. The person would still have a heard time in the training process. And as far as locating the person, it's easier to tell when someone has the Force if they're young. ON babies, it's obvious, but as they get older, it becomes harder and harder to locate."

"So this boy that Qui-Gon found is still alive? Where is he?'

"Find out eventually you will. I will tell you no more about it now. Ready you are not."

Yoda then told Luke more about the other Legends, but he was again careful what he told him. He left out certain parts about Dyrnwyn and the one about the Royal family, and then he and Yoda went to bed.

Until next time!


	120. Energy ball training

**Death Star episode #120 Energy ball training**

"So this boy that qui-Gon found is still alive? Where is he?"

"Find out eventually you will. I will tell you no more about it now. Ready you are not."

Yoda then told Luke about the other Legends, but he was again careful what he told him. He left out certain parts about Dyrnwyn and the one about the Royal family. Day5 started the same way as the previous 4 had been. He got up at 6:00 and ate breakfast form 6:15 to 6:30. The relax session was from 6:30-7:00. The first event of the 5th day is lifting things. Luke was even more determined then before because of yesterday's failure at the cave. Luke knew he was better than what he thought Yoda thought he was. He was afraid that Yoda would give up on him because he didn't have enough of the Force, and he was just hopeless. From 8:00-9:00, Yoda had Luke do the leap. Following the leap was a 2-hour running session.

After that, Yoda says, "Now will I introduce to you the energy balls session." (It's from 11:00-1:00).

Yoda says, "These two balls will fire at you. Deflect them with your lightsaber, you must."

Luke thinks, "I can do that…that's what Obi-Wan had me do back on the Millennium Falcon."

Yoda says, "IF they hit you, you will be stunned."

Luke nods. "Okay, I'm ready."

Yoda flipped switches on them to cause them to travel over to Luke. Luke tried to use the Force and remember what he'd done on the Millennium Falcon…he successfully deflected several shots, but missed one, which hit him and knocked him unconscious. After he had been out for several minutes, eh woke up. He looked over at Yoda.

Yoda says, "concentration."

Luke says, "But I thought you said the seekers were set for stun."

That they are."

"They're so much more stronger than I'm used to then.'

Yoda says, "That would not matter were the Force flowing through you. Higher you'd jump! Faster you'd move! Open yourself to the Force you must."

Luke sighs. "All right." Luke thinks, "this is impossible for me. Every time I get good at something, I think I'm all connected to the Force, but I always fail on some other kind of test. Does Yoda think I'm a failure? I wish he'd just say so!" but what Yoda had said really made him want to improve his concentration.

This was making him really angry…that he just felt he couldn't do it.

He ignites his lightsaber angrily and says, "I'm ready. I feel the Force. Cone on, you little flying blasters!"

The balls came back to Yoda.

Yoda says, "No, no. This will not do. Anger is what you feel."

"But I feel the Force!"

"Anger, fear, aggression, and hate. The dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow…quick to join in a fight. Beware. A heavy price is paid for the power they bring. But if once start you down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you it will…as it did Obi-Wan 's apprentice."

Luke nods and says, "Vader. IS the dark side stronger?"

"No. Easier, quicker, more seductive."

"But how am I to know the good side from the bad?"

"You will know when you are at peace…calm, passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge. Never for attack."

"But tell me why…" Luke was going to ask something about how Vader to the Dark Side, and why he could not use the Force in a way that wasn't the good side…that was the Dark Side without turning to the Dark Side.

Yoda interrupts him. "No. There is no why. Nothing more will I tell you. Clear your mind of questions. Quite now be at peace…"

Luke tried to release his anger and be calm. He successfully did this.

"Yes…calm, good," says Yoda.

As soon as Luke was calm, Yoda sent the balls back over to where Luke was standing. As the bolts shot at him, he started deflecting the shots again. He was doing so much better than he had down before. He really used the Force, and jumped higher and moved faster than he had before. Yoda then had the balls come back to him.

Luke says, "Hey I did it!"

Yoda says, "Much progress do you make, young one. Stronger do you grow."

Luke expected more praise, but got none. Yoda put two more balls on top of the first two. Luke again did really well, and so that session was over. The next hour was devoted to lunch. Following that is the headstand lesson. Form 3:00-4:00 is the mind control. And form 4:00-5:00, is the bar thing. They ate supper in the following hour.

Until next time!


	121. Lesson on Anakin Skywalker

**Death Star episode #121 Lesson on Anakin Skywalker**

They ate supper in the following hour. Luke has been thinking about me and Han a lot. Luke glances at Yoda as he eats.

"Have you ever cared deeply for anyone?"

Yoda then says, "Do you mean friendship or love?'

' "Either or both…well I…I've been thinking about someone…"

Yoda says, "Many friends have I had, but I have not been in love."

Luke says, "Okay, because…I've been thinking about one of my friends. Her name's Leia…after we had to leave Hoth, Leia got on a transport, and I'll probably never see her again. My friend Han left the Rebellion, and I'll never see him either. But not seeing Leia again really hurts…it really bothers me and I just had to get it out. I've been able to block it out during the training sessions, but at night it really really bothers me…and I dream about it."

Yoda glances at Luke without saying anything for a minute, then says, "see her again, you will."

"Are you sure?"

Yoda nods. "You must see her again."

Luke was about to ask what Yoda meant, but Yoda says, "It is very good for you to care about her, but I do not suggest a romantic relationship at this time."

Luke thinks," What right do you have to give me advice on my love life?"

Luke has no time to ask anything out loud because Yoda says, "Come, I will now give you your lesson for today."

Luke follows Yoda outside. Yoda knows Luke's a little annoyed with him because of the Leia topic, so this is how he starts off the lecture.

I am going to talk about something that is of much interest to you. I will talk about your father."

Luke then asks, "This is the third reference to my father. You knew my parents well then?"

Yoda nods. "Anyway, your father, Anakin Skywalker, was a very very powerful Jedi. He did play a major role it the Clone Wars. I'm not going to say too much about him, but I thought you would like a lesson on him. Tell you more about him I will in a much later lesson."

"Was he a Jedi Master?"

Yoda shakes his head. "No."

This surprises Luke.

"He wasn't?"

"No, your father was made a Jedi Knight because of the Clone Wars. He…he hadn't totally finished the work to become a Jedi at the time he was killed.'

"When did he die? I know he was killed by Vader, but…"

"Your father died the day after he married your mother."

"But how is that true? My uncle told me he was baby-sitting me when it happened…and if he died the day father the wedding…"the did my mother get pregnant on the honeymoon…on the first night after the marriage, or what?"

Yoda nods, "Your mother got pregnant on the first night."

"But Uncle Owen told me..."

Yoda says, "Because Anakin was your father, …because Anakin was a Jedi, and that was at the time the Jedi were being killed by Palpatine and Vader, it put any children of any Jedi at risk, so your mother had to hide and keep you a secret."

Luke stares at Yoda, "How awful for her…she lost my dad, and then had to keep me a secret. Did my mother die form having me, or did the Sith kill here, as Obi-Wan said, or did she die of some other reason?"

Yoda says, "I am not entirely sure. Either giving birth killed her or the Sith."

"You mean you don't know how she died?"

Yoda shakes his head.

"Then what happened when I was born…I mean how'd my uncle get me?"

"Your mother gave you up because had she not, Vader would have killed you. He killed other babies when they were discovered. Some of them were hidden like you."

Luke grows very pale at the thought of his mother having to hide him just because his father was a Jedi Knight…and because Darth Vader had actually killed babies …and that he could have been one of them. His mother had died.

Then he turns to Yoda, and asks, "Okay, I know that Darth Vader was Obi-Wan's apprentice…so all the Jedi must have been really close. Obi-Wan said he was also a good friend of my father's. You knew my father. You also know Obi-Wan. Then did my father know Darth Vader? While Vader was Obi-Wan's apprentice, or did my father know Obi-Wan before Obi-Wan had Vader as an apprentice?"

After thinking a minute, Yoda says, "That question is difficult to answer. The answer matters not."

Luke says, "But I want to know if Vader knew my father, and if so, were they friends, and how did Vader get evil, and how could he have killed my father?"

Yoda says, "I can not answer that because I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Things are more complicated then you realize. Done with this talk for now. Answer your questions later I will."

Until next time!


	122. Luke’s Dream

**Death Star episode #122 Luke's Dream**

"Things are more complicated than you realize. Done with this talk for now. Answer your questions later I will."

Luke sighs, wanting to know more, but saying, "all right...

From 7:00-8:00 Luke did the concentration thing. During the night, he had a really strange dream that really scared him. The wired thing is that he'd had the dream before, and every time he had it he woke up in a sweat. The last time he'd had that dram was a couple years ago. It took place in a really strange place…that reminded him of Dagobah. As soon as he woke up at 6:00, he knew why Dagobah had felt like it had when he had to first landed. It was because of this dream and something more…but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. Anyway, he knew he couldn't think about it too much because breakfast was at 6:15. Luke gets his food, and then turns to Yoda.

Luke says, "I had this really strange dream. I get it every once in a while."

Yoda glances at Luke, but says nothing.

Luke then says, "I get this funny feeling that it takes place here…or at least it's similar to Dagobah, but everything is different."

Yoda studies Luke and asks, "How so?"

"Well…there were these mud houses…like your hut only different. You might think this is silly, but I dreamed about myself being born…I think. I don't know. I was a baby in my dream."

Luke looks over at Yoda.

Yoda nods, "You remember a little of when you were born then."

This really really scares Luke.

"Then my dream is my memory of being born?"

Yoda nods.

"Then was I born on Dagobah…or is there another planet that…"

Yoda says, "You were born here. Just when the Empire first started, we set up a base here for people. There was a hospital. Obi-wan is there…the remains of that base. What do you remember besides it being on Dagobah? Tell me your dream."

Luke says, "Well…I…I don't really remember much."

"Do you recognize your mother?"

Luke shakes his head. "I saw her face in my dream, but I don't' remember it…I barely got a look at it. All I can remember is she had dark brown hair, and it was long. I think she had brown eyes, but I really don't remember the face. I think she was pretty, and slender, but I basically have no memory of her. She like talked to me in the dream."

"What did she say?'

"I don't remember everything. All I can basically remember her saying is something about how she could only be with me one more hour…and something was going to happen to her. That's it."

Yoda studies Luke. "Do you remember anything else?"

"There were other people having babies at the same time…my mother, whoever she was was talking to someone…and I know that there were other babies there. I was actually …well there were several around me, and one that was kind of a friend. You probably think that's ridiculous for like newborn babies to have friends, but I did have one. I think somehow communicated with one. It was really really strange. That bay was with me a lot. I don't know…but that could have been messed up because in my dream I was really really sick. I was worse than I've e ever been in my entire life. It was my asthma, but it's never been as bad as it was in my dream…and it was like something worse than asthma. I'm not sure, I don't know if I was even conscious the entire time, so I don't even know if it's my memory, or if it's just something really messed up. And then there was this ship or something, and people were like escaping from something…and there were druids. One may have been R2-D2. And then like my mother died or something. I remember someone telling me she had died…and like seeing her dead. And then the next thing I knew there was this really ugly guy…evil…and I don't remember anything else at all. My "friend" was like with me through …well like the entire dream. It's just a dream."

Yoda nods. "Forget it you must. NO difference does it make to you now."

"Who was my friend…do you know, Yoda, or was it just a dream?"

"Do you know if your friend was male or female?"

Luke shakes his head.

Yoda says, "Then help you out I can not. It is time for you to relax and clear your mind of your dream."

"But I want to know what it was about my mother."

"Forget her now, you must. Learn about her later, you will."

Luke sighs, "all right."

Form 7:00-8:00 was the leap session. Luke did extremely well with the run. He did it with perfect concentration with the Force…finally. The Force guided him. Luke had started to stop feeling that he deserved reward, sure, he was glad when he met a goal, but after meeting it, he would set his standards higher and constantly be improving. He really was able to feel the Force flowing through him, but he never accept it as being finished. He constantly worked at using the Force more and more. The run was from 8:00-10:00.

Until next time!


	123. Days 6 & 7

**Death Star episode #123 Days 6 & 7**

The run was form 8:00-10:00.

During the next hour, Yoda takes Luke aside and says, "Now you will learn something new. We will do things to exercise your mind."

Yoda gave him activities and puzzles to solve of all kids. The puzzles both required the use of the Force as well as a high amount of intelligence. Luke was able to deal with them and solve them extremely well. Form 11:00-12:00 was the energy ball session. The following hour was the lunch break. After that, Yoda had Luke do the headstand. The lesson after that was devoted to using mind control. Form 3:00-4:00 was the bar exercise. Then, the lesson for Day 6 is on the Clone Wars.

Yoda says, "The Clone Wars took place 20 years ago.

And Yoda explains about he Clone Wars. He tells how the Emperor turned the Republic into the Empire during this time. Then he explains about Vader & the Emperor killing the Jedi. He also tells Luke about Obi-Wan's role. After this session, they eat. Then from 6:00-7:00 is the concentration session. The final session for the day is lifting things. Luke sleeps better that night and does not have any strange dreams. 6:00-6:15 is the wake-up session again. Breakfast goes well, and is from 6:15 to 6:30. 6:30 to 7:00 is the relax session. The first session of the day is running.

Luke does very very well with this. At 8:00, Yoda takes Luke aside and says, "Now I will teach you how to fight correctly. Remember, Never sue anger, aggression, or hate for attack. Only fight out of defense."

Yoda took out a lightsaber of his own and teaches Luke how to fight using the lightsaber.

"Good, good. You are using the other things you've already learned. Improved you have. Stronger you are growing to the Force."

After this Yoda teaches Luke more, but most of the moves Luke taught himself out of instinct (using the Force). Form 9:00-10:00, are the mind games. Again, Luke does well. At 10:00, Yoda gives Luke the energy balls…and Luke does well and shows no dark side feelings. The next even was the headstand. Luke had improved so much on this activity that he could do this at total ease in total concentration. He finally had built up a lot of confidence in the Force, so he knew that the force was with him. Yoda again sat on his feet, as always.

Yoda says, "try something new. Lift all your finger and balance on one thumb."

Luke says, "all right."

He does this and is still perfectly balanced. Luke was determined to become a Jedi Knight no matter what it took. He knew that while the training was hard, it was the only way to train him. He'd learned so much, and grown so much with the Force, and he knew that in the end, when he left Dagobah he'd be a full Jedi Knight who would go after Vader and the Emperor…but not out of hate…only using the Light side of the Force. Yoda also was very pleased with Luke's progress. He was pleased that the training was just right for Luke, as he had expected. Yoda drew himself out of his thoughts.

"He has not finished his training yet. Yoda says to Luke, "Those equipment cases over there...lift those."

Luke does while balancing on the one thumb. R2-D2, who is nearby beeps at seeing this…in disbelieve. Yoda sees this and lifts R20D2 with the Force himself. Luke then drops everything with the Force except R20-D2. He had noticed that Yoda had lifted him, so he lefts R2-D2 down gently and slowly.

Yoda notices that Luke did that and thinks, "Good the boy is learning. His thinking and use of control here was amazing."

Yoda knew Luke was very very smart, but to be able to use that intelligence…to think quickly about this situation and what may have happened to $2D2, was really something. Luke was certainly learning to use the control with the Force well. At 12:00, was the lunch break. The mind control session was next. Following the mind control session, from 2:00-3:00 is the bar thing. Yoda throws the bar at Luke, who quickly ignites his lightsaber and is about to cut it into 4 pieces instead of totally missing it, or only cutting it a couple times. This was the best Luke had managed to be able to do as of yet.

Yoda smiles at Luke, "Four this time! The Force you feel."

Of course this wasn't the 7 times Yoda wanted him to be able to do. From 3:00-4:00, Yoda takes Luke aside for another lesson for the day.

"Today you will learn about the Naboo Invasion. You may know some things about it. 30 years ago, Palpatine was the Senator from Naboo…and he had a young Queen elected to control the planet easier. Queen Amidala was only 14 years old, but that wasn't her real name. She was really the princess of Coruscant, Samantha Jedi."

Yoda glances at Luke for a reaction.

"I think I met her," he says in a way that Yoda could tell Luke didn't like her. "She goes by Mon Mothma at the Rebellion. She and I don't get along at all. Everything I say makes her mad, and she hates me."

Yoda says, "I don't' think she knows who you are."

Luke shrugs, "I don't care if she does or not. It makes no difference to me or her."

Until next time!


	124. Day 8 & 9 of the training: The sinking S

**Death Star episode #124 Day 8 & 9 of the training: The sinking Ship**

Luke shrugs, "I don't' care if she does or not. It makes no difference to me or her."

Yoda continues with the lesson, "She was elected Queen of Naboo while Palpatine teamed up with the Trade Federation to have them take over Naboo to create sympathy for Naboo…for himself just so he could get elected as Supreme Chancellor, the President of the Senate, and of the Republic. This was the very beginning of the Empire. Naboo was freed of invasion, but Palpatine was in charge. We didn't know until several years later that Palpatine was the leader of the Sith."

Luke nods. Form 4:00 to 5:00 was the concentration session. The hour following that, Luke and Yoda had supper. After that was the lifting things session, which was followed by the leap. The next day started at 6:00 with the 6:15 to 6:30 wake-up. Breakfast was served from 6:15to 6:30. The 6:30 to 7:00 relax session followed, which was in turn followed by the fighting session. At 8:00, were the mind games. The hour following that session was the energy ball session. From 10-11 was the headstand session. R2-D2 was again close by. When Luke was in his upside down position…just as the day before, and doing just as well, R2-D2 beeped at Luke again.

"Oh what is it this time," he asks, while at the same time telling Yoda, "It seems that R2 has something urgent to tell me. I'm going to get out of this position, okay?"

Yoda says nothing, but he jumps off Luke's felt. Luke gets out of the position and goes over to R2. R2 doesn't have to point…Luke sees it. The ship has now gone totally under the water.

"Oh no. We'll never get it out now."

"So sure are you? Tired have you? Always with you it can't be done. Hear you nothing that I say?'

"Master, lifting rocks, equipment cases, and R2-D2 is one thing, but this is totally different."

"NO! No different! The differences are in your mind."

Luke sighs, "all right. "I'll give it a try."

Yoda shakes his head, "NO. Try not. Do or do not. There is no try."

Luke knew that this would take everything out of him. He didn't care what Yoda had said. That ship was big. Luke reached out his hand and began to pull it up out of the waters. Yoda 's eyes went big as he saw that Luke was beginning to do it. But all of a sudden Luke loses concentration, and the ship falls back into the water. Yoda shook his head in disappointment.

Luke was out of breath form trying to get it out, and working so heard at it. His asthma was bothering him and he turns to Yoda and says, "I can't it's too big."

Luke sat down beside Yoda…he was really really worn out from the.

Yoda says, "Size matter not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you?'

Luke glances at Yoda and shakes his head and says, "No."

"And you shouldn't. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. Feel it you must. It surrounds us. You must feel it here…between you and me and tree and rock. Even between land and ship."

Luke stands and gets up.

He says angrily, 'you want the impossible."

Luke sits over a little ways from Yoda, not facing him and uses his inhaler. As Luke walked away, Yoda reached his own arm out and starts to pull the ship out of the swamp with little effort. R2-D2 beeps, and Luke goes over to see what it is. There he sees Yoda lifting the ship completely out of the water and bringing it to the land. Yoda glances at Luke when he sees that Luke is watching him and nods.

As the ship is lowered to the land, Luke says, "I don't' believe it…" he walks around the ship.

"That is why you fail," answers Yoda.

Again, Luke had thought he had come so far in his training, and here he was out of breath from doing something Yoda had done effortlessly. Yoda had not planned for this, but since it happened, he deices to push the new thing he was going to teach Luke back a day. After Yoda got the ship out, R2-D2 started cleaning it, and Yoda and Luke started eating lunch. From 1:00 to 2:00 is the mind control session. The next session is the bar session. At 3:00, Yoda starts teaching Luke the tale for the day.

"Today's session is on lightsabers."

Yoda teaches Luke the process of making a lightsaber, and the history behind them, and everything a person could possible want to know about lightsabers. This session ends at 3:30. Following this is the concentration session, followed by lifting things. The lifting things session started at 4:00. Yoda makes Luke lift the ship by himself (but it's on land), and other big things. From 5:00 to 6:00, they eat. From 6:00 to 7:00 is the leap session, and the last session for the day is the run. Luke gets another good night of sleep, and Day 9 starts out the same way as the other day. 6:00 to 6:15 is the wake up session. Breakfast is form 6:15 to 6:30, and the relax session if from 6:30 to 7:00. Little did Yoda know what the next session would produce, or that it was the last day of training…

Yoda takes Luke aside and says, "Now will I teach you something new. Stand on your head, but don't lift anything. Be calm. Through the Force things you will see. Other places, the future, the past, old friends long gone."

Until next time!


	125. Visions of a city in the Clouds and Insi

Death Star episode #125 Visions of a city in the Clouds and Inside the Millennium Falcon

"Now will I teach you something new. Stand on your head, but don't' lift anything. Be calm. Through the Force you will see other places, the future, the past, old friends long gone."

As Yoda was saying this, Luke was getting a vision. He just picked it up as Yoda was explaining it.

"My mind fills with so many images."

"Control, you must learn control of what you see. Relax."

Luke relaxes, and he actually sees something.

"I see a city in the clouds."

"Bespin also called Cloud City," says Yoda.

He knew just about every single planet, and he had been to so many.

Then Yoda continues speaking, "Friends you have there?'

"I don't think so," says Luke. "I don't know why any of my friends would be there."

But he was still in the vision, and soon he did see people he knew. "Han and Leia…but why would they be there…Han was leaving the Rebellion, and Leia got on a transport.

"So sure are you? Did you see them leave separately?"

"No," Luke admits.

But Luke, still deep in the vision sees some terrible images…

"Han!" he yells, and almost falls over, but is able to control the pain, but a second later he sees me. "Leia!" and this time it really really hurt him, and it lost him his concentration completely.

He falls over, and Yoda shakes his head.

"Control, you must learn control."

"But," Luke says, "they're in pain...they're suffering."

"It is the future you see."

"If this is the future," Luke thinks, "then maybe I could change it…they're not suffering or in any pain. I could go to the me and help them."

And something hurt more then just the suffering.

"Will they die?" Luke asks.

Yoda answers, "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future."

(Luke had gotten off the ground as soon as he'd fallen.)

He walks over to Yoda and says, "They're my friends. I've got to go to them."

Yoda says in disappointment, "And therefore, decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered."

Luke just stares at Yoda. "What do you mean?"

He finally asks. Yoda answ4rs, "Wait here, you must. Contact Obi-wan I will."

Yoda contacts Obi-Wan, and to hear what happens, you must wait. I'll finish this scene later. I need to go back to mean and Han.

Darth Vader had also seen the Millennium Falcon leave. He had just gotten to it as we were taking off. Thinking that Luke is on it, he quickly gathers the Imperials together and has them chase us. His own Star Destroyer is included. As we take off, I turn to Han.

"We're being followed, and this bucket of bolts is never going to get past the blockade."

"You don't' think I know they're following us! This ship has a few surprises left in her, we'll lose them."

"Someday you're going to be wrong and I just hope I'm there to see it."

I give him a look. After setting the coordinates in the navicomputer, he prepares to put the ship into lightspeed He turns to me with his unique smiles.

"Watch this."

Han flips the hyperspeed control.

"Watch what?"

Han gets a worried look on his face. C-3P0 says, "IF I might say so…I noticed that the hyper drive was damaged earlier. It's impossible to go into hyperspace."

"We're in trouble." Says Han. "I'm going to have to shut down all the extra power and put it towards our shields."

"Does that include shutting me down?" asks C-3PO.

"No," says Han. "I need you to talk to the Falcon to find out what's wrong with her."

"What should I do?" I ask.

"Do you know how to fly?"

"NO."

"You're going to learn. Just make sure we don't run into anything. It's just flying straight now. Try to avoid getting us hit, but don't touch the ships controls unless it absolutely necessary. Just check on it everyone once in awhile. It's on automatic pilot, so you shouldn't have to do much of anything…If C0-3PO needs you, do what he says."

Han then goes to another section of the ship with Chewie. I don't feel comfortable touching any of the controls, so I wonder over to C-3PO. C-3PO quickly locates the problem and tells me. I report it to Han and Chewie. He assigns me to work on a certain section of the ship while he works on another. The imperials are after us, but they're not really shooting at us that much.

Han tells Chewie, "Give me the Hydrospammer."

Han has gone down into a compartment in the Millennium Falcon that C-3PO had directed him to. Chewie hands him the tool.

"That's not it. I need the Hydrospammer."

Chewie gests it and gives it to him, leaving the tool kit on the edge of the opening. The millennium Falcon is hit by something, and the tool kit falls and hits Han.

Han says, "Ow."

After doing the work there, he climbs out of the opining in search of me. C-3PO had directed me to a panel on one of the ships walls. I work at it, and as I unsuccessfully try to turn a switch…I almost have it, when someone comes up behind me. Han puts his hands on mine and helps me turn it. Because I had not been expecting it, I turn to pull away from Han, but the ship is hit again and we both fall. Han catches me in his arms.

"Let me go," I say.

Han says, "Sure your worship."

"Don't call me that."

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Leia."

"Sure, Leia."

And Han slowly let's me go, but remains holding on to my hands.

Until next time!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone that has been reading this :) I hope that you are enjoying the story so far.

I wanted to put in another little plug for a story that I'm currently working on with someone else. It's not in the Star Wars fandom, but it's really good. It was my very favorite fanfic even before its main author asked me to co-write chapters for it. It'll be really awesome.

She told me she's going to post the next chapter at some point today....so....this would be a perfect opportunity for me to tell you to check it out!

It's called Time War Chronicles. Here's the link for it:

.net/s/5243506/1/Time_War_Chronicles

I helped write the dialogue for chapter 9, and also gave the author some of my ideas......so it should be really good. There's a couple bad guys that I invented for the story as well, and we've got some good things that will be happening in the future. (I wrote chapter 13 of the story, which hasn't been posted yet.)

If you like complicated histories of characters, mysteries, and whatnot, you should enjoy Time War Chronicles....even if you are unfamiliar with the fandom that it's in. Basically, if you like Death Star, you should enjoy Time War Chronicles. It has some of the same types of themes in it, which is probably why I like the story so much.

If you've been reading Death Star, you know how I like to explore the relationships between characters and their histories in dialogue. That will be part of chapter 9 of Time War Chronicles....so yeah....go read it.... please :)


	126. The Asteroid Field

**Death Star episode #126 The Asteroid Field**

"Sure, Leia."

And Han slowly lets me go, but remains holding on to my hands. Han starts rubbing my hands in his.

I say, "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

I glance down at our hands. He then brings one of my hands up to my face and kisses it.

"Stop what you're doing to my hands."

"Why?"

"My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty too."

He continues to do that.

Then he says, "Admit it, you like it."

I can't hide it and say, "all right, I do happen to like it."

"You like me," he says.

"NO…I."

You have to admit that you think I'm all right sometimes."

I nod, not knowing what my true feelings are. Between him and Luke. I liked both of them, but the feelings for Han were recent.

Then I say, "Occasionally, when you're not acting like a scoundrel."

"You like scoundrels."

Han says pulling me closer. I shake my head.

"I happen to like nice men."

Han's response to that is to pull me into a kiss. I don't pull away or anything. This is my first real kiss besides the ones I gave Luke, but those weren't the romantic kind of kiss. I was able to kiss Han back.

Han held me in that position for what seemed like a really really long time, and would have been longer, except C-3PO comes by and says, "Excuse me. I found out what's wrong with the hyperdrive. You have to replace the (names a specific part), but it will still be unable to be used."

Han turns angrily to C-3:O after letting go of me slowly.

"Thank you C-3PO. Well of course I'm going to have to replace it."

As he was talking to C-3PO, I slowly left the room, Han staring after me, angry that he hadn't gotten to say what he had wanted.

Han follows C-3:O and turns to Chewie, "oh, and you might want to replace (the part that C-3PO named).

C-3PO says, "Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior."

Han was going to go back to working on the ship in some way. I decide to go back to the front of the ship. It seemed as if something stronger than blaster bolts from the Imperial ships was hitting us.

"There's something going on up there," I say to myself.

I hadn't noticed this until just now, so I knew it hadn't lasted that long. As I near the front of the ship, I begin to see large yellowish chunks of rock in the window of the front of the ship. As soon as I see this, I know where' in danger. I run back to where I knew Han would be.

"Come on, get up to the front of the ship."

"Why?"

"Just get up there."

Han and I run up to the front of the ship.

Seeing what I had seen, he says, "We've come out into some kind of asteroid field."

Han starts to move the ship more into it.

"You're not actually going into an asteroid field!?" I exclaim.

"They'd be crazy to follow us."

C-3PO says, "Excuse me sir, but the chances of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately 3,457 to 1."

Han says, "Never tell me the odds."

After being in it a few seconds, I say, ""were going to get pulverized if we stay out here."

Han says, "You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake, sweetheart. This could be it."

I say, "I take it back. Just get us out of this."

Han continues to try navigation in the asteroid field. Sometimes we get hit. Finally, even Han knows he can't keep this up.

"You don't have to do this to impress me," I say.

He looks over at Chewie, "Chewie, we're going to get closer to one of the big ones."

I stare at Han. ""Closer?"

He nods his way, with that smile. There's little I can do about this. I am just so scared, but I have faith that everything will work out. Meanwhile, the Imperial ships are still following us: An officer aboard Vader's ship has tacked us into the asteroid filed. He decides he'd better report this to Vader before moving the fleet into the asteroid field.

He approaches Vader and says, "My lord, the Millennium Falcon has entered an asteroid field. I think it would be wise if we stopped…"

Vader cuts him off, "Asteroids do not concern me, admiral. I wasn't that ship. Move the fleet into the asteroid field and continue your chase."

The admiral would have argued, but knew better.

He bows ands says, "As you wish.

So the Imperials also enter the asteroid filed.

Han moves the Millennium Falcon closer to one of the bigger asteroids and says, "There…that looks good."

Until next time!


	127. Inside the Cave of the Asteroid Field

**Death Star episode #127 Inside the Cave of the Asteroid Field**

Han moves the Millennium Falcon closer to one of the bigger asteroids and says, "There…that looks good."

I look at him really strangely.

"What looks good?"

Instead of answering me, Han says, to himself, "Yeah I think I can do it."

I sigh, giving up on getting an answer from him. He brings the ship high up and then backwards into what he thinks is a cave. Han had seen it and decided to have us hide there until the Imperials had given up on us.

Han says, turning to me, "all we need to do is hide until they're gone."

The only Imperial ships that had gotten close enough to follow us were TIEs, but many of them were destroyed along the way. No one saw us go into the cave. Because of this the imperial officer form before approaches Vader.

"We seem to have lost them. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed."

Vader knew that that seemed logical, but he knew better than that. Although he had barely had any contact with Luke, had had some, and he knew vaguely of how Luke felt through the Force…and it would get really easy to feel Luke once Luke had used the force around him. Because he thinks that Luke is still on the Millennium Falcon, he thinks he knows that Luke's alive…because he felt that feeling. He knows the Millennium Falcon is still all right, and he knows he would have felt through the Force when Luke died, if he had. (I forgot to say that in Luke's training…that people with the Force can sense other people with the Force.) Had he known that Luke wasn't on the Millennium Falcon, things would have been entirely different. He would not have looked for Luke's force level in the Millennium Falcon.

Vader turns to the officer and says, "No, they're alive. You will sweep this asteroid field until you find them. Is that clear?''

"Yes, lord Vader."

Vader turns to try ands sense where Luke is. Because he doesn't know Luke has been trained, and because he had never been with Luke when he used the Force except for in the trench battle, he had trouble knowing exactly how Luke felt through the Force.

Feeling the feeling, he thinks, "Well he's not using much of the Force right now."

Vader sighs…he really wants to find Luke for his own reasons…he knows with Luke's help, he can rule the galaxy and get rid of the Emperor. He needed Luke for it, though. Meanwhile, Han, Chewie, C-3PO, and I had been in the cave for some time. (This happens at the same time s the officer/Vader conversation.) Han and Chewie with C-3PO's help try to repair the ship, but I'm extremely tired. For this reason, I have fallen asleep in the front of the ship. Han came in once and watched me sleep for a while. He covered me with a blanket and kissed me on the cheek. It was way too tired to even wake up to this.

He whispers, "I love you, and sometime I'm going to find a way of telling you without making myself look like a fool."

He turns and goes back to working on the ship. Like 15 minutes after that, I hear a noise that does  wake me up. I quickly open my eyes and jump up. I scream when I realize that there is some kind of winged creature on the windshield of the ship. I run back to where Han is.

"There's something out there." Is all I can manage to say.

"Where?"

"Outside…in the cave."

Han follows me to the front of the ship.

"Mynocks…" he says. "I'm going outside…I can't have them ripping apart the ship now that I got it all together."

He starts to leave.

I follow, saying, "Then I'm going with you."

Han shrugs, pretending not to have any feelings for me, but inside he's very glad, but worried about me. We go outside followed by C3PO and Chewie. As we're looking around the ship, the floor moves slightly…very slightly.

C-3PO says, "I'm not sure this asteroid is entirely stable."

Han rolls his eyes and says, "Not entirely stable?! Well I'm glad you're here to tell us these things."

After glancing at all the Mynocks and everything inside the cave, C-3PO gests a little scared.

"Perhaps I better get back and guard the ship."

Han shrugs, so C-3PO gets back on. Han and I look at each other for a moment, and as I'm walking around, I keep thinking that there's something not right about the cave.

Until next time!


	128. The True Nature of the Cave in the Aster

**Death Star episode #128 The True Nature of the Cave in the Asteroid Field**

Han and I look at each other for a moment, and as I'm waiting around, I keep thinking that there's something not right about the cave. I turn to Han.

"The ground sure feels weird…it doesn't feel like rock."

Han doesn't' say anything, and he barely is listening to what I'm saying, he's too worried about the mynocks. He shoots one, and it falls to the ground. As soon as it lands the ground starts shaking a little. This gets Han to start thinking.

"Wait a second," he says.

I glance at him.

He says, "Leia, be careful."

"Why?"

"Han's response is to fire a shot form his blaster at the ground. The ground's really starts shaking, and it's hard to keep our balance. I actually fall over, and Han and Chewie almost do too. Han helps me up and then runs up the ramp. I follow and so does Chewie. Han runs to the front of the ship.

I say, "What are you doing?"

"We're taking off."

"I don't think it's wise to take off until the cave is stable again."

Han holds up his hand.

"We're talking off, and there's no time to discuss this with a committee."

I really know Han means me. "I am not a committee," I say slightly angrily.

Han ignores my comment, and starts taking off. As we get closer and closer to the cave entrance, I say, "Have you notices that the cave's collapsing?"

"Yes. I know. But his isn't a cave."

"What?"

And just then I notice the huge teeth at the opening of the cave. Han turns the Falcon on its side and we barely escape through the teeth of a dinosaur like creature.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader has decided to take different measures on how to capture Luke Skywalker. As Vader comes up with a plan, another officer approaches him.

"What is this it this time?" Vader asked, annoyed that someone had interrupted his thoughts.

"Um, Vader…the Emperor commands that you make contact."

This is not what Vader wanted to do at the moment. He sighs.

"All right, so the Emperor wants to talk to me, fine." He thinks. Then he says, out loud, "Take the fleet out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission."

The officer bows before Vader and leaves. Vader actually is glad to leave the asteroid filed. He knows it's an extremely dangerous place to be, and he hopes the Millennium Falcon gets out too, not that it is something extremely necessary. He really didn't care about Luke as a person…and he didn't care about Han or me at all. He didn't care about Luke…he only cared about Luke's power. If Luke died, oh well, but he thought taking over the galaxy would be much easier with Luke's help. Anyway, Vader goes to the transmission room once the fleet his been taken out of the asteroid filed. Vader kneels before the hologram of this master.

"What is thy bidding my master?'

"I want an update on your search for young Skywalker."

"We are looking for him, Master. I will let you know as soon as I have him, and I'll ship him to you once I have him in my possession. Is that all you want?"

The Emperor nods, but it was clear to Vader that the Emperor didn't trust him completely. Vader knew the Emperor couldn't sense his true feelings, because he was able to hide them completely form Palpatine…he had learned how to do this over time. Anyway, their transaction ended, and just as they were about to go back into the asteroid field, the Imperial saw the Millennium Falcon come out of it. Han had decided to take us out of the asteroid field because the Imperials were in sight. As soon as we had gotten out of it, we had become aware of the imperials. Han says, "Uh-Oh..." Then he gets an idea. "What are you doing now, Han?" After a couple seconds, it became clear that he was moving towards the Imperial ship…moving into attack position.

I glance at Han suddenly, "You're going to attack them?"

Han just smiles. C-3PO says, "The odds of surviving a direct assault on a Star Destroyer are…"

Han made a signal to me. I flip C-3PO off.

"Thank you," says Han.

I can't believe you're actually going to attack them!"

Han says nothing.

The Imperial in charge of the Star Destroyer says, "They're moving into attack position? Increase the shields."

He knows that the Millennium Falcon can't destroy the Star destroyer very easily, so there is very little threat. Suddenly the Millennium Falcon disappears. Another officer comes up to the first one.

"They have disappeared form our sensors."

"That's impossible. No ship that size has a cloaking device."

The other officer says, "Vader demands an update on the chase."

Until next time!


	129. Boba Fett and Floating Away with the Ga

**Death Star episode #129 Boba Fett and Floating Away with the Garbage**

The other officer says, "Vader demands an update on the chase."

The officer swallows hard and looks at the other one.

"I shall just go to Vader and apologize for losing them."

The officer goes to Vader. Vader turns towards him.

"I'm sorry, but we seem to have lost the Millennium Falcon."

"What?!"

Vader gets really angry and kills the guy with the choking of the Force.

He says, "Apology accepted, captain."

The guy dies and Vader turns to another officer.

"Unfortunately I'm going to have to resort to a new method. Arrange for bounty Hunters to come there."

Back to us. Han then lands on the garbage section of the Imperial ship. He is aware that the Imperials won't be able to detect us, and it will look as if we've disappeared.

"What are you doing?" I ask Han.

Han says, "Well, eventually they'll give up on us. If they follow standard Imperial procedures, the fleet will break up, then they'll empty their garbage before going into light speed…"

"I see, " I say.

""Well just float away with the rest of the garbage."

As we're waiting, Bounty Hunters show up and report on the Start Destroyer.

One of the officers sys to another, making sure Vader doesn't hear him, "bounty Hunters…we don't nee their scum."

Vader moves over row of Bounty Hunters who have now formed a line. One of them is Boba Fett, the bounty hunter the Maurders had talked to.

Vader Says, "I am looking for a certain ship, the Millennium Falcon."

He describes it and shows a picture.

"In particular, I am looking for an 18-year-old boy named Luke Skywalker. He has blond hair and blue eyes, and …(he describes Luke)."

Vader then shows them a picture of Luke. Since Skywalker is such a common last name, he doubts that anyone knows that Luke is Anakin's son, or about how Anakin died, but he couldn't be sure.

Vader then says, "He could be with, and probably is with any of the following people: Han Solo, Leia Organa, or a Wookiee. Use caution, and you are free to use any method of capture, but I want them alive," and he turns to Boba Fett, "AND NO DISENEGRATIONS."

Boba Fett nods, and they all nod.

Vader then says, "You are dismissed."

The bounty hunters go off on their own ways. All bounty hunters except Boba Fett totally leave the area. (I'm talking about tin their spaceships.) Fett knows about the Millennium Falcon and how it suddenly disappeared. He knows that there must be a reasonable explanation for it.

Meanwhile, Vader finally giving up says, "They must have gone into hyperspace while we missed them."

He then turns to an officer. "Figure out all possible courses they may have taken. I want that ship found."

The officer nods.

Vader then says, ""Prepare for light speed."

The fleet begins to break up, and than smiles at me.

"You see, the feet's beginning to break up. They'll be emptying the trash soon."

Boba Fett is thoroughly scanning the star Destroyer, and he spots the Millennium Falcon. Before reporting this, Fett decides to just play along and follow the Millennium Falcon until he's sure of where we're going. Just then, Han pulls the Millennium Falcon a little distance away so that when the garbage opening opens it doesn't hurt them. The garbage opens, and Han guides the ship along to follow the garbage, unaware that someone is following us.

I turn to him and say, "You know, you do have your moments…not many, but you do have them."

I give him a quick kiss on the check. Then the imperials go into hyperspace leaving us behind.

Han turns to me, "So do you know of any good places around here."

"I doubt it," I say with a little smile. "You have to remember that I lived somewhere else for most of my life."

Han says, "Well I thought you might since your father is the head of the rebellion."

"Maybe…where are we?"

After checking the charts on the ship, he says, "The Noid System."

I glance at the chart Han's looking at.

"There's not much there."

Han nods, then goes into his personal files in hopes to find some thing that he's familiar with. Han's been a lot of places, and he's met a lot of people throughout his life. After searching for sometime, he comes up with something that might be of use.

Until next time!


	130. Our Arrival on Cloud City

**Death Star episode #130 Our Arrival on Cloud City**

After searching for some time, he comes up with something that might be of use. I glance at him, knowing that he's come up with something.

"What is it?"

"That's interesting," he says, ignoring my question, "Lando's got a mining operation…it's pretty far, but I think we can make it."

"The Lando System?"

Han shakes his head.

"Lando's not a system...he's a guy. He and I go way back…Lando and me. He's a gambler and scoundrel. You'd like him."

"So where is he?"

"He is the administrator of the mining colony there…on Bespin, also Called Cloud City."

"I've never heard of it."

"Not surprising." Han says, "This man should be able to repair the hyperdrive. Now I wonder what happened to Luke. He probably met up with the fleet by now."

I shake my head, "No, he said he wasn't going to regroup...he went off to some planet to be trained to become a Jedi Knight."

Han looks at me, then says, "Luke says that! He's crazy. The Jedi Knights are extinct. I met a Jedi Knight once during the Clone Wars…actually after it, and it was the neatest thing…but I was 12. I actually met the really famous one…Anakin Skywalker."

"You met Anakin?"

Han nods.

"Han, that was Luke's father."

He looks at me really strangely.

"You mean Luke is Anakin's son?"

I nod.

"How do you know if Anakin is his father…who told you?"

"His uncle." "

"Why didn't Luke tell me?"

"I'm not sure he knows…either that or…he didn't know you would know anything about his father."

"Who is his mother?"

"I have no idea," is all I can say.

Han shrugs, "Who knows."

Anyway, Han sets the course for Bespin. Boba Fett, using advanced equipment, is able to tell where we're going. For this reason, he immediately stops following us and contacts Vader.

"Lord Vader…I have located them, and I know for certain where they're going. Bespin…Cloud City."

Vader nods, "thank you Fett."

Vader then orders the fleet to go to Cloud City. Anyway, some time later, we finally find ourselves approaching what appears to be a City in the Clouds.

I turn to Han and say, "it's beautiful."

He doesn't say anything, and I can tell that he's nervous about it. This kind of scares me.

He says, "We're close enough now that we should have had a landing permit by now."

I say nothing.

After a couple Cloud City vehicles have started shooting at the Millennium Falcon, I say, "I thought you knew this Lando guy."

"I did…but that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten that by now."

I give Han a look. Finally, Han opens up communication with the landing people.

"I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian." "

"Do you have a landing permit?"

"No, I don't have a landing permit...I'm just trying to reach the administer Lando Calrissian."

I say, "I don't think they're going to…"

I'm interrupted by a message over the system that says, "Landing permission granted."

Han smiles, "see I told you…" and Han lands us on a landing platform.

We all get out of the We all get out of the ship, but no one comes out to great us.

I look at Han and say, "I don't like this…there's no one out to greet us."

"Don worry…he's my friend. There's nothing to worry about."

I glance at Han and say, "Who's worried?"

Han does look a little nervous. A couple minutes later, the doors to the main entrance opens, and a group of people comes towards us.

"See," says Han. "My friend. Everything is fine now."

Then Han goes up to Chewie and whispers, "Keep your eyes open, Chewie."

I hear his comment, but pretend to ignore it.

A man comes up to Han and says, "You have a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled." And Lando pretends like he's going to punch Han, but pulls him into a big hug.

" How have you been?"

Han then says, "Well I've been having a few problems lately, and I need repairs done to the Millennium Falcon."

"What have you done to my ship?" he asks in a joking way.

"Your ship? You lost her to me square …and you know it."

Lando laughs.

"Well, I'll see to it that my men get to it right away. What exactly is the problem?"

"It's the hyperdrive."

Lando nods. Then he glances behind Han at Chewie.

"Chewbacca, you're not still hanging around this loser, are you…" Chewie roars. Then he sees me for the first time.

He approaches me and says, "Hello what have we here.

" "My name is Leia."

Lando kisses my hand and says, "Well welcome to Clod City."

"Thank you."

Han says, "all right, all right…knock it off, She's my girl."

Lando laughs again giving me a smile. He then turns to Han.

"Was there one more person in your ship?"

Han shakes his head, "No…why?"

"I was just curious…" he says in a strange way that causes me not to trust him.

We have little choice though, so I don't say anything. I had a funny feeling that he was referring to Luke…but how would he know? Han, Chewie, C-3PO, and I all follow Lando into the Cloud City palace.

Until next time!

_____________________________________________  
**Author Note:**

I'm terribly sorry everyone -- I feel horrible now. I thought that the author of Time War Chronicles would be posting the dialogue that she and I did together for her story. Instead, she deleted most of it, and changed the parts that I helped her with. I have no idea why. The dialogue that she and I did was much better...what she posted for chapter 9 just isn't that good. I was severely disappointed when she posted it last night. It's still a good story, but I have to say that I'm kind of annoyed that she didn't post my contributions to that chapter. Sigh. I can hope that she might replace the content of that chapter with better content.


	131. The Talk Between Han and Leia

**Death Star episode #131 The Talk Between Han and Leia**

Han, Chewie, C-3Po, and I follow Lando into Cloud City palace.

Lando takes us up to a beautiful guest room, and then says, "This is one of our best facilities."

I say, "But Han and I aren't married. Can we have separate rooms.'

Lando sighs, "I guess so…um...sure…I hadn't really planned that, but there is a connecting room over here."

((He points to a door.)

I say, "Thank you."

There defiantly was something strange going on there. Something that I didn't like. I had this feeling that Lando Hadn't even planned for us to stay long…

As soon as Lando leaves us, I say, "I don't like this. There's something very not right going on here."

Han just says, "Relax. Leia. Nothing's going on."

"Han, you may say that, but it's not going to change my feelings. I don't think we should stay here long…and maybe I better contact my after so He'll at least know where we are."

Han says, "You can do that later. I want to talk to you."

C-3PO says, "Do you mind if I go exploring."

I start to say that I don't' think that's such a good idea, but Han interrupts me.

"Sure, Goldenrod, and take Chewie along."

'Han…"

"Leia, it'll be fine. Let them go."

"Fine," I say.

Chewie and C-3PO leave and I glance at Han.

"Well now that we're alone, what were you going to say?"

Han comes up behind me and puts his arms around me.

"Leia, I'm going to feel real stupid for saying this. …Guys lie me don't say things like this, but if you've noticed, I've changed since we first met. I no longer care for just myself…I've developed certain feelings for you over this short amount of time. I love you, Leia. I know I'm older than you, but I can't help it."

Han give me some time to take in what he had said.

Then he says, "How do you feel about me? I Probably have no right asking you this…but I must know. You do not understand how much I love you."

I finally say, "I don't know what to think…or how I feel about you, Han. I'm really confused about everything. I not only have you to think about, but there's also Luke. I have certainly developed certain feelings for both of you, and it's really hard to decide between you tow. Oh, Han, I'm sorry, I know how much this must hurt you, but I…I…"

Han looks at me, watching me carefully.

I talk again after some silence, "I love you, Han. I love Luke too….I love both of you….."

I can tell that Han is jealous of Luke, but I also know that Han cares for Luke deeply as on of his best friend.

"Like I say, I'm really confused about my feelings."

"When will you know what your feelings are?"

"When the time is right."

Han nods, "That's all I can ask of you'

While Han and I are talking, C-3PO and Chewie left to explore. C-3PO happened to see another droid that resembled his type of droid, only silver. He was curious, and followed the silver droid. The only problem was the silver droid led C-3PO into the droid dismantling place 3PPO was taken apart (not totally…by taken apart, I mean separated into his head, arms, legs, and body.) Chewie had been close to C-3PO and immediately detected he was missing. He found the dismantling room and, with some struggle, he was able to get all of C-3pO 's parts and takes him back to Han's room. Han and I had just finished talking as Chewie enters with C-3PO's parts. Han and I look at each other.

"What happened, Chewie?"

Chewie roars. Then Han translates for me.

"C=3PO was dismantled."

"Great." I say. "Do you think you can repair him?" I ask Chewie.

Chewie nods. I sigh with relieve.

Han says, "Lando's got people that can repair him."

I say, "Not thanks."

Then I glance at Han.

"You know, I don't really trust Lando."

"Well I don't either, but he is my friend."

"Trust is essential in a friendship."

Han is about to argue against that when Lando enters. It's approximately dinnertime now, so and both Han and I have changed clothes and cleaned ourselves up a little.

Lando gives me a glance and says, "You truly belong among us in the Clouds."

Han just rolls his eyes. I smile and pretend not to show that I don't exactly trust him.

Lando then says to me, "We're having a special dinner tonight, and you will be the guest of honor. Everyone's invited of course."

I say, "Well I'm quite flattered, but…"

"Everything's been arranged. I encourage you to go. There's a special surprise."

Han says, "We have some time. Come on sweetheart, we could use a nice dinner."

Not liking what I'm about to say, I nod and say, "all right.'

Until next time!


	132. The Betrayal

**Death Star episode #132 The Betrayal**

"We're having a special dinner tonight, and you will be the guest of honor. Everyone's invited of course."

I say, "well I'm quite flattered, but…"

"Everything's been arranged. I encourage you to go. There's a special surprise…"

Han says, "We have some time. Come on sweetheart, we could use as nice dinner."

Not liking what I'm about to say, I nod and say, "all right."

Lando notices C-3PO in pieces and he asks, "Are you having problems with your droid."

Han glances at cC-3:O and says, "No, no problems."

Lando gives him a weird look, but then says, "Come...we'll be late if we don't hurry."

Chewie stayed behind with C-3PO. As Lando leads us to the banquet room, we start talking along the way.

Han says, "You're free from the Empire, right? I mean they don't even know your operation exists?"

Lando says, "technically, I'm part of the Rebellion. I got the plans to the Death Star…but the Imperials don't know that. Bail Antilles…"

I interrupt him, "Do you mean Bail Organa? IF so you are confused and mixed his name up with someone else."

Lando then says, "Yes, Bail Organa…I couldn't remember his last name. Anyway, he let me borrow his droids to get the information off of. Obviously, the druids got to the base safely."

"Yes they did," I say.

Han then says, "You're part of the Rebellion? You never told me that."

"There are some things that must be kept secret."

Han then says, "Leia is Bail's daughter…"

Lando glances at me, 'I'm sorry then…"

"You're sorry for what?"

Lando says, nothing as he continues leading the way.

Han then says, "aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about your little operation and shut you down?'

Lando shakes his head, "No not after I made this great deal with them…it guaranties that no Imperial will ever take this place."

I get up next to Han.

"I don't like this…something's not right here. This facility is too quiet. I have this really strange feeling that we're in danger."

Han's comment to me was, "You're as bad as Luke sometimes. We'll be all right…you'll see. Danger? You have nothing to worry about."

I give him a look, but he ignores it. Just then we reached the banquet doors. A moment later, Han opens the doors, and inside we can see…Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and other imperials. No one could say anything for a minute, then a whole bunch of stormtroopers come running in to surround us. We all look to Lando.

Lando says, "They arrived right before you did…I had no choice. I'm sorry."

Han's response is, "I am too."

Vader then says, "We would be honored if you would join us."

Having no other choice, we walk into the room. I whisper to Han, "No danger? This time you were wrong."

'You don't need to tell me that. …I think I've figured that out for myself."

He turns angrily to Lando.

"Some friend! You fixed us up really good, didn't you!"

"I told you I had no other choice. I must leave you now, I have other business to take care of."

Han continues looking at him angrily as he leaves. As soon as we're alone with Vader and the other Imperials, Han takes out his blaster and starts shooting at Vader. Vader deflects the shots with the Force. As Han prepares to take another shot at him, Vader grabs it with the Force and brings it into his own hands. Darth Vader had gotten to look at us while we were talking to Lando. The first thing he noticed was that Luke wasn't with us. This really surprised him. The second thing was that the Wookiee wasn't there either. It was just Han and me. Vader assumed that Luke had gotten dropped off somewhere between when Vader had sensed him and now. He knew Lando had been instructed to take all the humans aboard the Millennium falcon to him.

Vader, glancing at us, asks, "Where is Luke Skywalker?"

Han and I looked at each other, then I say, "We don't know where he is."

"That is a lie," says Vader. "I felt him aboard the Millennium Falcon."

Han and I almost start laughing...what could Vader mean by sensing Luke? I knew it had to do something with the Force, but I certainly didn't think it would allow people to sense each other. It just seemed silly.

"When did you sense him?"

"In the asteroid field."

This really was silly…Luke hadn't even been anywhere near the asteroid field.

I look at Vader and say, "well in that case, you are way off. You may have powers, but they're growing weak."

Han looks at me in surprise, "Leia! He'll kill you for saying that."

"He's going to kill us anyway, and I might as well prove him wrong."

Vader shakes his head, "My powers don't lie to me. Only one person could have his power of Force."

"Why is that?'

"You don't need to know. Tell me where that boy is…now. It doesn't matter if you lie to me about Luke not being in the asteroid field or not. You know where he is. Tell me!"

I shake my had, "No, I'll never tell you where he is."

Han says to me, "Leia, let me do the talking."

Vader then turns to Han, "where is he?"

Han says, "You don't need to know."

Vader, seeing that he was going nowhere with the questions turns angrily to one of his guards.

"Take them to a cell."

The guards grab us by the arms and pus us out the door.

Vader thinks to himself," So Luke is not with them…I will have to make alternate plans. I wonder if Luke will sense their pain through the Force. Obi-wan must have trained him because he used the Force in the trench battle. Through the Force, a person can sense when people close to them are in pain…even if their friends do not have the Force.

Smiling, Vader says, "I will have to keep Han and Leia alive, despite the Emperor's orders of executing Leia. It will be only until I have Luke."

He smiles, confident of his plan. Now I'm going to take you back in time to after Boba Fett knew where we were going.

Until next time!


	133. The Deal at Cloud City and Vader’s tortu

Death Star episode #133 The Deal at Cloud City and Vader's torturing

"I will have to keep Han and Leia alive, despite the Emperor's orders of executing Leia. It will be only until I have Luke."

He smiles, confident of his plans. Now I'm going to take you back in time to after Boba Fett knew where ewe were going.

Boba Fett contacts Vader, "I have located the Millennium falcon."

Darth Vader hides his pleasure.

"You better be sure on this."

"I am. The Millennium falcon was hiding on your Star Destroyer, and that's why you couldn't locate it. When you released your garbage, their ship blended in with it. I followed them until I knew for sure where they were going. Bespin...Cloud City."

Vader says, "Excellent. Arrive there by taking this route (Vader gives the coordinates.). It is much quicker that way…besides, our ships have hyperdrive. It appeared as if the hyper drive was not working on the Millennium falcon. We will meet you there shortly."

As soon as that transmission ended, Vader goes to his officers.

"Set your courses for Cloud City…Bespin."

They arrive at Cloud City. Because they didn't have a landing permit either, they didn't get service right away. Lando's men had spotted them. When no one gave them a permit, Vader angrily contacted them himself.

He says, "This is the Empire. If you do not allow us to land immediately, you will have to deal with me personally. I am Darth Vader."

On hearing this, they had no choice but to grant the landing permit immediately. As soon as they land, Lando has no choice but to welcome them to Cloud City.

Lando says, "Darth Vader, it is a pleasure to have you here, and…"

"Dispense with the pleasantries, immediately. I came her because a certain ship is on its way here…the Millennium Falcon."

Lando was about to say something, but Vader quickly says, "Don't' Interrupt me. There is one passenger that I am particularly interested in, and that is an 18 year old by named Luke Skywalker. I am after him, and don't ask why. There should be tow other people with him…and they are a male and a female. I see that we, the Empire, have no presence here. What kind of place is this?"

"It's a mining colony."

Vader looks directly at Lando, "to insure that no Imperial presence will be here in the future, you allow the Millennium falcon to land. I want all human passengers, but you must not allow them to know that we're here. You lead all human passengers to me, and then I will forget about this place. IS that a deal?'

Lando, desperate for anything says, "Yes."

"Very good. Now find a place for my men and I to hide."

Lando does, and he says "You can stay in the banquet room…its' big, and I can easily lead them there without causing any suspicion. Boba Fett landed before you did, but he didn't tell me anything about what was going on."

"Fett let us here."

Lando then leads the Imperials to their hiding spots. Now back to the timeframe of after the betrayal. While the betrayal was going on, Chewie was trying to fix C-o3:O. Chewie got C-3:O's head and arms on, but got him backwards.

When Chewie first turns him on C-3SPO says, "Stormtroopers here…I must warn the others. On no, I've been shot…"

Chewie roars. C-3PO understands Chewie.

Chewie had said, "You were dismantled and I'm trying to put you back together."

C-3SPO says, "Something's 's not right because now I can't see."

Chewie works on him some more. After getting him to see, C-3PO tries to move and suddenly figures something out."

I'm backwards! Only you would be stupid enough do that!"

Just then Vader contacts Lando, "Is a Wookiee here?"

Lando says, "Yes, he stayed behind."

Vader says, "Put him in with the others."

Lando says, "all right. I'll have my guards do it immediately.

Guards come and take Chewie with C-3PO on his back away. After we are all in cells, Vader visits us. He points to Han.

"You, come wit me."

He takes Han to a torture room. He sticks needles into him and pts him on burning hot pads. Vader doesn't ask him any questions; he just tortures him as much as possible. Lando is standing outside the doors, hearing Han's screams. He can barely stand hearing them. Chewie had put C-3PO down when Vader comes back with Han, so Vader doesn't see the droid. Vader grabs Chewie next and puts him in a room with really loud noises. Wookiees have very sensitive ears, so Vader is hoping that this will cause pain for Chewie. Again, he's trying to torture us and cause us a lot of pain in hopes that Luke will sense it. Because he doesn't think any of us have the Fore, he knows it has to be a lot of pain so that Luke can feel it. He takes Chewie back (again not seeing C-3PO), and grabs me.

Han says, "You be careful with her. Don't hurt her."

Vader says, "I will do what I must."

He drags me out of the room and takes me to another torture room. Because he wants to use a different method in torturing me, he just has me sit down and takes out pins and needles and starts sticking me with them. He actually tries to jab me with it.

"Please stop that," I say trying to keep from crying, but I can t help it. "That really really hurts."

"Good," says Vader.

"IF you think you're going to get us to tell you abut Luke by torturing us, you might as well give up now."

"You have very strong feelings for him, which just makes this better."

He continues poking me for a few more minutes, then he stake off my shoes.

He says, "Now come with me."

I follow him outside. He says we must go outside to get to the next torture spot. The pat h is a bunch of rocks. That's not what Vader was hoping to torture me with. Beyond that is the heat surface. He was hoping to burn my feet with it a little. As soon as we get on the path, I try to be gently with how I step on the rocks.

Vader gets angry and says, "Hurry up."

"But these rocks hurt my feet."

"They hurt your feet? They're not supposed to. Most people don't even feel anything when walking on rocks in bare feet."

"Well they hurt."

Vader says nothing, forcing me to continue on to where he planned on torturing my feet. My feet were already sore from walking on the rocks.

"Please don't' make me do this…my feet are already hurting."

Vader says, "I don't care how my prisoners feel."

He pushes me onto the surface, and he knows I am in pain. He also knows that I am more sensitive to pain than most people, and this puzzles him, but he doesn't really have time to think on it too much. He knew that I'm the one to torture because I feel the most pain, plus he knows that Luke and I are close, possibly romantically. He then leads me back to the cell.

Until next time!


	134. Luke leaves Dagobah and Yoda and Ben’s a

Death Star episode #134 Luke leaves Dagobah and Yoda and Ben's advice

He knows that I am more sensitive to pain than most people. This puzzles him, but he doesn't really have time to think on it too much. He knows that I'm the one to torture because I feel the most pain. Plus he knows Luke and I are close, possible romantically. Hen then leads me beck to the cell. My feet are really really hurting. As soon as Vader leaves, I turn to Han.

"Why are they doing this?"

Han says, "I don't know…I feel terrible. They never even asked me any questions."

Because I'm still barefoot, Han can see my feet.

"Leia, are you all right."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Pretend the timing is now up to the time we last left Luke.

Back to Luke. I will review what had happened.

"But," Luke says, "they're in pain…they're suffering."

"It is the future you see," says Yoda.

"IF this is the future," Luke thinks," then maybe I could change it…. they're not suffering or in any pain yet. I could go to them and help them.'

And something hurt more than just the suffering.

"Will they die?" Luke asks.

Yoda answers," Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future."

(Luke had gotten off the ground as soon as he'd fallen.) He walks over to Yoda and says, "They're my friends. I've got to help them."

Yoda says in disappointment, "And therefore, decide you must how to serve them best. IF you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered."

Luke just stares at Yoda.

"What do you mean? "He finally asks.

Yoda answers," Wait here, you must. Contact Obi-Wan I will."

Yoda contacts Obi-wan and he says, "Obi-wan, Luke is about to leave. Need you immediately I do."

Yoda had taught Luke all the basic Jedi things, but there were certain things he had not taught him…simply because Luke wasn't ready for them. Yoda still could not tell Luke...even now that he was about to leave. Neither Luke nor Yoda say another word until Obi-wan shows up. It doesn't take very long for Obi-Wan to arrive. Obi-wan then turns to Luke.

"Explain the situation."

Luke says, "Okay, my friends Han and Leia re suffering and in pain. They're on Bespin.

Obi-wan nods, "The Imperials could be there."

Luke says, "They probably are...and I think they're suffering because of me. Vader seems to want me for some reason. I think he knows I'm a Jedi, and now he wasn't to kill me."

Obi-Wan ask, "Vader knows about you?"

Luke says, "Yeah…he's been like after me ever since I blew up the Death Star."

Obi-Wan then says, "Not surprising. I told you you were in danger because of him finding out who you are."

Yoda then says, "Luke, you must not go."

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't, says Luke. Ben shakes his head, stepping forward.

"You don't know that. Even Yoda cannot see their fate."

Luke says, 'but you don't understand...I can help them."

Ben glances at Yoda, then back to Luke and says, "You're not ready yet. You still have much to learn."

"But I feel the Force."

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, Luke. You will be tempted by the dark side, and it is now that you are most susceptible to those temptations," says Ben.

Yoda then says encouragingly, "Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. Remember your failure at the tree."

Luke says, "But I've learned so much since then. And I'll return to finish the training. I promise."

Luke and Artoo are preparing the ship at the same time.

Ben then says, "Don't underestimate the Emperor. It is you and your power he wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer."

Luke says, "And that is why I must go."

Ben then says, "I will not lose you to the Emperor as I lost Vader."

You won't," is Luke's reply.

Ben then says, "Only a fully trained Jedi Knight, with the Force as his ally, will conquer Vader and his Emperor. IF you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil, and things will be a thousand times worse for the galaxy than they already are."

Luke and Artoo are now almost totally ready to go, and Yoda and Ben know it.

Yoda says, "Stopped they must be. On this _all_ depends."

Ben says, "You are the last Jedi, Luke. You are our only hope. Be patient."

Luke asks, "and sacrifice Han and Leia?"

Yoda's answer to that question was something he'd given to one other person…and that is, "IF you honor what they fight for…yes!"

Luke couldn't do that, and he knows it... he is far too close to me and Han to let anything happen when he knows he could have prevented it.

As Luke continues getting read to go, and is now actually in the X-Wing, Ben says, "I cannot protect you, Luke. IF you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. Once you've made this decision, I cannot interfere."

Luke nods, glancing at Ben, and saying, "I understand."

Then he turns to Artoo.

"Artoo, fire up the power converters. "

Artoo does.

Ben then, realizing that there was nothing he could say to change Luke's mind, says, "Luke, use the Force only for knowledge and defense, never for attack. Don't give in to hate or anger. They are the path to the dark side. Save you they could."

Luke nods. Yoda then says, "Clouded your future is. Mind what you have learned. It can save you."

Luke nods, "I will, and I will come back to finish what I have begun. You have my word!"

With that, the X-wing takes off. Yoda turns to Obi-Wan.

"Told you, I did. Reckless is he. Now things are going to be worse."

"That boy is our last hope."

Yoda shakes his head.

"No, there is another."

Obi-Wan knew who Yoda meant and says, "I know, but…that training would be much more difficult."

Yoda says nothing. They both look away, saying nothing for a long time.

Until next time!


	135. The Carbon Test

**Death Star episode #135 The Carbon Test**

"I will come back to finish what I have begun. You have my word."

With that, the X-Wing takes off. Yoda turns to Obi-wan.

"Told you, did I. Reckless is he. Now things are going to be worse."

"That boy is our last hope."

Yoda shakes his head.

"NO, there is another."

Obi-wan knew whom Yoda means and says, "I know, but…that training would be more difficult."

Yoda says nothing. They both look away, saying nothing for a long time.

Yoda says, "The circumstances would be harder."

Obi-Wan then says, "I must go to the Rebellion."

Yoda says, "Do not tell Samantha bout Luke, or hurt her this will."

Obi-wan says, "I am well aware of that," Obi-wan then leaves, and Yoda is left deep in thought. Back to Han, me, and Chewie.

I say, "I hope Luke's all right."

"Why do you bring him up?"

"Because it's obvious that Vader's trying to get us to tell them where Luke is…besides trying to kill us."

"Then why didn't he ask us any questions?"

"I don't know…

I'm interrupted by a door opening. All of us look up to see Lando. Han gets up to punch him.

"You dirty…"

"Hey," says Lando. "Look, I'm sorry about all that's happened, but I've got my own problems."

"You led us directly towards Vader," says Han.

I nod.

"And Vader wants us all dead."

Lando shakes his head, "He isn't even after you at all…he's after someone named Skywalker…"

Han and I say at the same time, "Luke!"

Lando says, "I don't know who he is, but a least it isn't you.'

"Yeah," I say, "but he happens to be a very good friend of ours."

"Well, like I said, I have my own problems."

Han says, " My friend!"

He goes up to Lando and pushes him down.

"Han, just let him go."

At that moment, we can hear the breathing of Darth Vader.

"Oh great," I say so quietly that only Han can hear me.

Vader had been talking to some of the workers at Cloud City, and they had told him about the carbon freezing that they do. And as soon as Vader heard about this, he immediately got an idea. That's when he sent Lando in to take us.

Vader says, "Come with me."

Having no other choice, we all follow Vader…including C-3PO. Vader still hasn't' seen c03PO. Vader leads the way with lot of stormtroopers surrounding us. We are taken to the carbon freezing room.

Vader then says, "Mr. Calrissian, I would like to use this chamber on Skywalker."

Lando says, "We only use it for our own purposes. You put him in there, and it might kill him."

Vader nods, "Well, I wouldn't want the Emperor's prize damaged. It must be tested on another person…"he studies Han and me.

He knows that I am worth more to him right now because of the pain thing…just to make sure Luke feels the pain of his friends. Because of this, he knows that Han would be the better choice.

Vader says to Lando, "We will then have to test it on Solo."

Lando, really hating this says, "And what about Leia and Chewie."

Vader says, "They must never leave Cloud City."

Lando says, 'But that was never part of the deal."

Vader says, "I am altering the deal. Perhaps you feel that you are being treated unfairly?"

One look at Vader, and Leno knew what he had to say, "No."

"Good, it would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here."

Lando says, "Go ahead and use him."

Han, Chewie, C-3PO, and I still have no idea of what is going on. Vader says, to his men, "Bring him over here."

Boba Fett, picking up on what's going on says, "What happens s if he dies? She's worth a lot to me. Jabba the Hutt has put a huge bounty on him."

Vader turns to him and says, "The Emperor will pay for the loss…we will pay you the amount Jabba Hutt would have."

Han, now aware that something is going to happen to him asks, "What's going on?"

Lando says, "You're going to be put into carbonate."

I just stare at and say nothing…too shocked to talk. Because Chewie had been facing everyone, and C-3PO was on Chewie's back, C-3PO could not be seen by anyone.

C-3PO says, "Chewbacca! I can't see."

For the first time, Vader becomes aware of C-3PO. He recognizes the voice, but he thinks he could just be hearing things. Chewie does slightly turn, and Vader can now see C-3PO. Obviously something had recently happened to the droid, and whoever had repaired him had put him backwards. Vader pretends to have no reaction to C-3PO. Yes, Vader has seen C-o3PO. Remember, C-3PO has been around for a while, and he had been around during the days of the Republic. C-3PO had played key roles in certain things and Vader know it. At that moment the stormtroopers went to grab for Han. Chewie, wanting to protect Han breaks free of the stormtroopers holding him. Boba Fett takes out his blaster and aims it at Chewie. Vader brings up his hand up and forces Fett's aim down at the exact same instant to stop Boba Fett form shooting.

Also in that same instant, Han says, "NO, Chewie don't'."

Chewie has no choice but to clam down and let the stromtroopers lead Han to the freezing pit.

Until next time!

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Again, I'm sorry about Time War Chronicles. I've spoken with the main author of the story, and she says she might edit chapter 9 at a later date. She's going to use the dialogue that she and I did together for later chapters....and I still encourage you guys to read the story


	136. The Carbon Freezing

**Death Star Episode #136 The Carbon Freezing**

At the moment the stormtroopers went to grab for Han. Chewie, wanting to protect Han breaks free of the stormtroopers holding him. Boba Fett takes out his blaster and aims sit at Chewie. Vader brings a his hand up and force's Fett's arm down at the exact same instant to stop Boba Fett from shooting. .

Also in that instant, Han says, "No, Chewie don't."

Chewie ahs no choice but to clam down and let the stormtroopers lead Han to the freezing pt. Chewie with C-3PO on his back, don't forget, and I are moved closer to the pit to watch what was going on. Darth Vader just stared at me and my reactions. He knew Han, Luke, and I were really close friends. He knew Han, Luke, and I were really close friends. I start crying. As Han is being fastened in to the carbon-freezing thing, a powerful feeling all of a sudden comes over me…one that I just knew of my feelings for Han. I loved him dearly.

If fell that he must know this, so I step up to him and say, "I love you."

Han, knowing that I was now certain of my feelings for him, says, "I know."

Vader watches both of us, caring little for romance. Han is then lowered into the freezing chamber. I start crying. Chewie tires to comfort me. After a couple minutes, Han is raised, now frozen. Lando goes over to take readings on Han.

"He is alive." Vader nods. "Reset the chamber for Skywalker, when he arrives."

I hear this, and I realize that Vader ahs set a tap for Luke, and that Han and I were the bait.

An officer comes up to Vader and says, "A ship is nearing Bespin. X-Wing class."

Vader nods, knowing it's Luke.

"Good, monitor Skywalker and see that he finds his way in here."

At that same time, Luke is approaching in his ship. Luke has no problem landing, so he knows that either something is going on and they want him to land, or that vision hasn't happened yet. Luke and R2-D2 quickly get tout of his X-Wing and make their way into the main building on Cloud City, again having no problem. Luke starts going down hallways when all of a sudden he sees some movement ahead. Immediately, he stops. At the same time, Darth Vader turns to the head stormtroopers.

"Bring Leia and the Wookiee to my ship."

Lando, hearing this says, "You said that they could never leave here."

Vader turns to him and says, "I am altering the plan. Pray I don't alter it any further."

Lando, seeing that Vader was going to continue to alter the plan, realizes that the Imperials will take over the entire Cloud City. Lando suddenly gets his own plans. He contacts all his top people using a special code. He tells them that the Imperials are going to take over and to get to surround us at a certain place in the building.

Luke can see the stormtroopers…and he can see the block of frozen Han, but he cant' tell it's Han, he just thinks it's a table that they're pushing along. He then sees Chewie, C-3PO, and me. Artoo comes up behind him and starts beeping.

"Shh…" says Luke.

Luke continues towards us very cautiously. One of the stormtroopers sees him and starts shooting at him. Now I know something's going on, and I hope it's not Luke. I try to see why the stormtroopers were shooting at, but the stormtroopers push me along. Luke manages to get closer. Darth Vader feels Luke's presence and knows that he's getting closer. Vader had specifically sent the stormtroopers the way he did so that Luke would see us and lead Luke right into the trop. It didn't take me long to figure this out, so I am well aware that if Luke sees us, he will be walking into a trap. Finally, after turning a corner and looking back while getting pushed along by stormtroopers, I see Luke. My first reaction to seeing him is to yell out to him that it's a trap. I knew I had to. At the same time Luke sees me very well, and off course, he wants to rescue me. He starts following us.

"This can't be happening, "I think. I yell out to him.

"NO. Luke! It's a trap!"

I know Luke could hear me, and I doubt that did any good. In fact I may have just done something stupid and caused him to want to follow us even more. I knew I had to do this, though, so at least he'd be award of the trap. I'm pushed out of Luke's view, and we're quickly pushed through a door that looks behind us. As soon as we're through, Luke follows through the doorway, but he has lost sight of us. In front of him are two things: a door and a hallway.

Until next time!


	137. The beginning of the fight

**Death Star episode #137 The beginning of the fight**

"No, Luke! It's a trap! "

I know Luke could hear me, and I doubt that did any good. In fact I may have just done something stupid and caused him to want to follow us even more. I knew I had to do this, though, so at least he'd be aware of the trap. I'm pushed out of Luke's view, and we're quickly pushed through a door that looks behind us as soon as we're through. Luke follows through the doorway, but he has no sight of us. In front of him are two things: a door and a hallway. Luke goes for the doorway, and finds it locked.

"Dang it!" he then turns to the hallway.

Trapped and having no other choice, He follows the hallway.

"It's a tap…Leia was right. Why didn't I listen to hers?"

At the end of the hallway, Luke finds himself in a fairly dark large room. As soon as he enters it, he can hear the breathing of Darth Vader. Luke understands completely that Vader had planted a trap for him and was probably going to kill him.

"Vader," Luke says quietly to himself.

Vader heard Luke come in, on top of the fact that he felt Luke very slightly. Of course Luke can't stand Vader because of what he had done to his father. He is anxious to kill Vader because of that fact. For the first time, Vader sees Luke after knowing who Luke is. Luke wants Vader to understand that he's not one that should be messes with. Luke feels he can take down Vader fairly easily.

For this reason, Luke says, "Lord Vader, I feel your presence. Show yourself, or do you fear me?"

Vader steps forward from where he'd been standing (on top of the stairs).

Vader says, "The Force is with you, young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet."

Vader wasn't entirely sure how strong Luke's force is, but he had a pretty good idea it was very strong. He knew it was strong because of both the Death Star trench battle and the fact that the Emperor wanted Luke. He had no way of knowing whether the Emperor actually knew Luke's exact level or if he was guessing. Vader also knew that if the Emperor knew Luke's exact level, that would mean the Emperor had seen Luke before Vader had…or somehow he was able to get the information from Samantha or something. Yes, Vader knows that Samantha was Anakin's wife and Luke's mother. (Remember from the questioning in Death star). Luke sees Vader and climbs the steps. Luke, eager to kill Vader because of his father, ignites the lightsaber. Vader hadn't noticed Luke's lightsaber before, but as soon as Vader sees it, it causes him to pause half a second, recognizing the lightsaber as Anakin's. Vader instantly ignites his own red lightsaber. The lightsaber meets, and the two lightsabers look very similar, almost identical, except for the color of the blades. Since Luke hadn't been around any other lightsabers, Luke doesn't know the difference of designs between lightsabers. Vader knows Luke doesn't know the difference too.

Anyway, they start fighting each other. Luke tries to use his training, but it quickly become apparent to him that Vader is an extremely hard opponent…but Vader is the first Sith he's ever faced. Luke knows that he's not as good as Vader with a lightsaber simply because he hasn't used one as much. Vader also knows Luke's not equal to him in the fight (again because of the time factor, and possible in the force itself). Maybe Luke isn't as strong in the Force as the Emperor thought.

Anyway, Vader does notice that Luke has controlled his fears, which is a bed thing for getting Luke over to the dark side. Darth Vader decides to not be as hard on Luke as he could. Vader know she could kill Luke quite easily, but he doesn't because of the charge of turning Luke to the dark side. Although Luke didn't have the full Jedi Knight skills, Vader hasn't expected to have as much skill as he actually did. It impressed Vader, but he wasn't about to let Luke now that.

Vader finally says after a few clashes with the lightsaber, Vader being easy on Luke, but not to easy, "The fear does not reach you. You have learned more than I anticipated."

Luke says, to that, "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

As he is saying this, Luke strikes at Vader. Vader blocks it easily. Vader then strikes at Luke.

He thinks, "There are many things you do not know."

Vader then says, 'and I too." (Mentally Vader thinks, "Bigger than you could ever imagine.")

Until next time!


	138. Luke’s escape form Carbon freezing pit

**Death Star episode #138 Luke's escape form Carbon freezing pit**

Luke says, "You'll find that I'm full of surprises."

As he is saying this, Luke slashes at Vader. Vader blocks it easily. Vader then strikes at Luke.

He thinks, "There are many things you do not know."

Vader then says, "And I too." (Mentally, Vader thinks, "Bigger than you could ever imagine.")

With that thought, Vader suddenly lunges forward with his lightsaber, pushing Luke almost off the stairs. Luke loses his balance, which is what Vader was hoping for. Luke falls all the way down the stairs. As soon as he realizes he's going to fall, Luke turns off his lightsaber (so he doesn't hurt himself by landing on it or something.) Luckily, Luke isn't hurt in any way besides a few bruises. The landing's painful, but he quickly gets s up. Vader uses the force to jump down the stairs and lands next to Luke. As soon as Vader lands, he goes for Luke. On the Jedi reflexes, Luke ignites his to block it.

They continue to fight while Vader says, "Your future lies with me, Skywalker. Now you will embrace the dark side. Obi-Wan knew this to be true."

Luke things, "Now he's toying with my mind. I have to be strong. He's only trying to turn me."

Luke's immediate response is, "No!"

Vader noticed where Luke and the opening to the freezing point were. Vader knew it was only a little further. Vader forces Luke backward. Luke saw the pit when he first came in, but ever since the fight started, he'd forgotten about it. Vader smiles at the situation, reminding him of another lightsaber battle with someone else many years ago.

Because of this memory, it causes Vader to say something else to Luke, "There is much Obi-Wan did not tell you. Come, I will complete your training."

Luke's response is, "I'll die first."

Vader knew Luke meant it. Vader's response to that is to slash at Luke, causing him to back up further.

"That won't be necessary," says Vader as he causes Luke to back up so far that he falls in the carbon pit.

Vader is kind of disappointed that getting Luke in there was s o easy. Darth Vader likes a good challenge. The second Luke feels that there's no ground beneath him, he realizes that he had fallen into the pit he had seen earlier. Out of instinct, and using the Force, Luke jumps out of the pit with a flip and clings to the ceiling of the camber. It's done in less then a second. In that second, Vader turns form the pit and turns towards the controls of the carbon freeing process. He flips them.

As he does this, he says, "all too easy. Perhaps you are not as powerful as the Emperor thought."

Luke says to that, "Time will tell."

Vader thinks, "But Luke is frozen in carbonate. He can't talk."

In that moment, he realizes Luke must have somehow used the Force to get out of the pit.

'Now where is that boy?"

Vader looks all around him, finally glancing at the ceiling and seeing him. Vader was impressed with this…there was no there word for it. He hadn't counted on Luke being trained that much with the Force.

"I've been too easy on him," Vader thinks. "I'll have to be tougher."

Vader could do that. Vader says, "Impressive. Your agility is impressive."

In the next second, Luke jumps down, again using the Force. When Luke had fallen, he had dropped his lightsaber. Using the Force, Luke reaches for it, and it comes quickly into his hand. Darth Vader watches all of this…how much Luke uses the Force, how easily, and gauges that amount of training Luke's had and how strong Luke's Force is. He wishes he could take Luke's midi-cholorian count, but he doesn't have the proper machine or testing strips for it.

As they fight continues, the more interested Vader is in knowing this information. Vader is now quite sure that Luke's force level is really really high. The more the battle continues, the more Luke feels as though he is unprepared. Vader is much tougher than he would have thought, and he was not prepared for responding to Vader's messing with Luke's mind.

Luke thinks, "Now matter how tough this gets…I can handle this…I've got to."

Vader is contemplating whether he should bring a certain subject up with Luke or not….

Vader thinks to himself, "I will only bring that up if I feel Luke is worthy of the information…if he has he is worth it. Only if he proves himself. Otherwise, I will kill him."

Vader is just playing with Luke in this fight. If wanted to kill him now, he knew he could. Anyway, now that Luke has this lightsaber back, they start fighting again. Vader isn't sure how much information Luke knows about his family, his parents and what happened to them, so he decides to try something. Vader says after Luke does a jump with a flip to get behind Vader.

Impressed again, Vader says, "Ben has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now release your anger. I destroyed your family. Take your revenge."

Any mention of Luke's family made Luke really really angry.

Luke knew that's what Vader intended by it, so Luke thinks, "I've got to control the anger. Now at leas I know what happened to my mother…that Vader destroyed her. At least Vader confirmed that."

Luke takes a few deep breaths before responding, "No."

Luke reached out more with the Force. Luke then strikes at Vader. Vader kind of lets Luke force him backward, trying to get Luke to use his hatred.

"Your hatred can give you the power to destroy me. Use it."

Luke shakes his head, trying to keep himself calm.

'I may destroy you, and when I do, I won't use the Force as a weapon."

Until next time!

* * *

**Author Note:**

I borrowed some of the things from this fight from the ESB novel and, of course, from the movie.


	139. The Room with the Large Window

Death Star episode #139 The Room with the Large Window

Luke then strikes at Vader. Vader kind of let Luke force him back ward, trying to get Luke to use his hatred.

"Your hatred can give you the power to destroy me. Use it."

Luke shakes his head, trying to keep himself calm.

"I may destroy you, and when I do, I won't use the Force as a weapon."

Vader is surprised by Luke's resistance…and …and this makes him slightly jealous of Luke, although he'd never admit it to anyone. Luke moves towards Vader in hopes to continue the fight. Vader backs up into the hallway on the other side of the carbon freeing room. Vader then uses the force to disappear. Luke goes down the hallway, knowing that Vader must be somewhere close by. For this reason, he continues cautiously. Luke is not entirely sure of Darth Vader's intent. Sure, Vader has tried to turn Luke to the dark side, but maybe it's just to see if Vader could do it, and then would he kill him? Or was Vader's intent just to get Luke in a good place so he could kill him? Luke has no way of knowing.

"I wonder if he did the same thing to my father…did Vader try to turn my father before killing him…or is Vader just trying to turn me because I'm the only Jedi left…if I wasn't the last one, would Vader still try to turn me?"

For a second, Luke wished he knew exactly how Vader killed his parents.

"At least then I'd know what to avoid."

Luke hears Darth Vader's breathing.

"It sure is a good thing that I can hear his breathing," Luke things.

In a couple seconds, Luke sees Vader. The room he's now in has a huge circular window in it. Luke expected Vader to attack him, so Luke ignites his lightsaber the second he sees Vader. Vader doesn't move…he doesn't light his own weapon.

'Perhaps the boy will respond to another method." Vader says, "attack. Destroy me. Only by taking your revenge can you save yourself."

Luke thinks to himself, "What am I supposed to do now. I suppose I could attack him without using anger…if that's possible. If I don't kill him no," Luke thinks.

Luke thinks to himself, I may never get another chance of killing him. Maybe he'd kill me in some other way. I have to do this."

Luke nods, after making his decision. Luke moves towards Vader in hopes to soon kill him. Vader watches Luke's movements very carefully. As soon as Luke's close enough to kill him, Vader ignites his own lightsaber, holding it vertically. Using the Force, he detaches things from the wall, or he just sends things that were on the ground towards Luke. At first Vader sent them to Luke fairly slowly, and not s o much at one time. This forces Luke to turn away from Darth Vader, and towards the objects. Luke tries his best to use the force to deflect them. He successfully cuts some things up before they hit him. Vader then increases the speed of the things coming at Luke as well as the # of objects coming at him. Things now come at him form every single direction. There's no way that he can deflect all of them without getting hurt. For this reason, lots of objects hit him, and they cause lots of cuts and bruises to him. Yes, Luke is actually bleeding a little bit from some of the cuts. Vader is also quite sure that Luke feels pain more than most people, to be explained in Coruscant. Vader just stands back and watches, saying nothing. If anything, he actually feels pleasure in Luke's pain.

Thoroughly enjoying it, Vader says, "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. You will join me or you will join Obi-Wan in death."

Luke shakes his head. It's impossible to fight Vader with all these objects flying at him. Luke also is very much aware that if he doesn't somehow get out of the fight, it could kill him. He'd be knocked unconscious and then killed.

"Is this how my father died?" Luke thinks to himself...

But luckily for Luke, he is able to deflect a very large piece of equipment that would have killed him had he not been able to deflect it. This object is deflected towards the window, and it actually breaks through the window. A very heavy wind comes into the room because of the broken window. Everything in sight is blown out. Luke, not wanting to be blown out, yet knowing he'll die if he stays, who knows what Vader will do to him, tires his best to hold onto something. The wind's too story, and finally Luke gets blown through the window.

Luke has no idea if he is on his way to death, or if maybe he can grab onto something. During his fall, Luke reaches out to grab something. Finally, Luke manages to grab onto something. Luke had turned off the lightsaber in the middle of the fall and had somehow managed to clip it back onto his belt. The heavy wind only lasted a few more seconds. As soon as the wind had thrown Luke out of the window, Vader moved close r to see what would happen to him. Vader really didn't' care if Luke died or was still alive. He didn't feel that Luke had died, so he assumes he's alive. Meanwhile, as soon as the wind stops, Luke climbs up the pole he had grabbed onto.

"I'm all right," Luke tells himself.

Luke was getting really really tired from this fight. So far it had taken everything to resist and fight Darth Vader. His asthma starts to bother him a little, but he ignores it as best as he can. It doesn't take Vader long at all to figure out where Luke is.

Meanwhile, the rest of us have been guarded by stormtroopers. I have no idea what happened to Luke. I only hope that he's' all right.

Until next time!


	140. Lando Helps

**Death Star episode #140 Lando Helps**

Meanwhile, the rest of us have been guarded by stormtroopers. I have no idea what happened to Luke. I only hope that he's all right. I had a pretty good idea that Luke had fallen into the trap.

"I hope Vader doesn't kill him."

Because of what had happened to Han, and what happened to Luke, I am very depressed. My two closest friends may be both dead pretty soon, and who knows what will happen to me. I desperately wanted to talk to someone…especially my father. At a time like this, I actually wished I had a mother.

"My father had told me that my mother had died. How said that I never knew her…but I have to remember that some people are even in worse situations…Like Luke. He never knew either of his parents…and Han, who doesn't even know anything about his parents," I think to myself.

I hadn't asked my father about my mother very much because I knew that if I did, it might upset him.

"When he wants to tell me, he will. I've just got to give him some time."

Right now, I am feeling extremely helpless because of the stormtroopers taking us to who knows where.

"I just wish I could get Chewie, C-3PO, and Han out of the situation. "If only I had the force like Luke does. Then maybe I could actually do something."

All hope of saving Han seemed to disappear as Boba Fett walks up to our group.

"I'll take Captain Solo now."

The stormtroopers hand the frozen Han over to Boba Fett, who lead s him away. At this point I'm about to cry…in fact I do a little. I try to hid it form everyone. NO one notices. As we round one more corner, a bunch of Cloud city workers surround us. I look around, confused. The Cloud city people all have blasters, pointed t the stormtroopers. The stormtroopers freeze in surrender. The cloud City people come towards them and collect their weapons.

I turn to Lando and say, "What is going on?"

"I'm helping you escape."

"Well we don't need your help."

Lando says, "Do you think I had a choice? NO. I had no choice. You have to understand that."

"Oh sure we understand," I say. "Right Chewie? No choice."

Chewie grabs Lando's throat and tried choking him. Lando tries saying something, but is unable to say anything because of Chewie.

Finally, C=3Po says, "He's trying to say something. It sounds like help."

Lando tries to talk some more. C-3Po says, "Now he's saying something that reminds me of Han."

I glance at Lando. Any chance at the word being Han...I finally say to Chewie, "Chewie, let him go."

Chewie reluctantly does. After Lando gets his breath back, he says, "There may be still a chance of saving Han. He's being taken to the south landing platform. If you hurry, you may be able to still catch him."

"Why should we belief you? You betrayed us once."

Lando says, "Just rust me."

C-3PO says, "Trust him."

Finally I say, "all right, I will, even though I don't know why I should."

So we let Lando lead the way to the south landing platform. We get to it just in time to see Boba Fett's ship take off.

C-3SPO says, "We've missed him."

"It's my fault, " I say.

Other people are about to comment, but they have no time because hundreds of stormtroopers are now shooting at us.

Lando says, "Quick this way!"

We all follow him to the doorway with the Millennium Falcon. We manage to make it to the door separating us from the platform while avoiding hundreds of stormtroopers shooting at us. Lando tries the access code he knows for the door.

"The security code's been changed. That means Vader wasn't ever planning to stick to the plans in the first Place."

Lando pauses in thought, and then makes a decision. He opens up communication to all major loud speakers.

He talks into it saying, "This is Lando Calrissian, your administrator. This is a warning. The Empire has taken control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperials arrive."

As soon as he's done with this transmission, C-3PO sees what appears to be a computer terminal. R2-D2 suddenly finds his way towards us.

C-3PO's reaction is, "Where have you been."

R2-D2 beeps. "Never mind," says C3PO. "We need you to open the door using that computer terminal over there."

R2-D2 goes over to it and tires sticking his arm into it. He gets a shock form it and quickly pulls his arm out. R2-D2 beeps.

"Well don't look at me. I'm just an interpreter. Don't expect me to tell the difference between a computer terminal and a power terminal.

I say, "We've got to find the computer terminal."

Lando says, "this way."

We follow Lando again. At that second, a message comes over the system that says, "Fugitives heading toward platform 327. Secure all transports. All security forces on alert."

Lando locates the terminal a little further down the hall.

"There it is!"

R2sitcks his arm into it…R2 starts beeping.

C-3PO says, "Were' not interested in the hyperdrive of the Millennium Falcon. Just open the door!"

R2 works some more at the terminal.

"Hurry up, you pile of scarp."

After about another minute, the door comes open, C-3PO says, "Wonderful! I knew you could do it. I never doubted you for a second."

We all run towards the Millennium Falcon.

"What about Luke?' I ask Lando.

"He'll be fine. He came in his own ship, right?"

I nod.

"Don't worry about him then. We have to get out of here now, or we'll never be able to take off."

I sigh, saying nothing. A couple minutes later, I feel a sharp pain.

Until next time!


	141. Vader Injured

**Death Star episode #141 Vader Injured**

"What about Luke?" I ask Lando.

"He'll be fine. He came in his own ship, right?'

I nod.

"Don't' worry about him then. We have to get out of here now, or we'll never be able to take off."

I sigh, saying nothing. A couple minutes later, I feel a sharp pain. It only lasts a few minutes. Lando notices.

"Are you all right?"

I nod. "I'm not sure what that was. I guess I'm just tired. I've gotten a few little pains in the last hour. I think it's because of the touring Vader did to me."

Lando sighs. (As soon as we'd gotten to the ship, we take off.) We don't go too far away from Cloud City …not far enough yet to go into hyperspace when something else strange happens. Back to the fight between Luke and Darth Vader. It doesn't take Vader very long to figure out where Luke is. Vader's starting to get really angry with Luke. Vader approaches Luke. Luke's starting to get a little sick. He doesn't really want to use his inhaler in front of Var.

Luke then remembers something, "Oh it doesn't matter anyway. Vader already knows I have asthma."

Anyway, at that moment, the announcement of the loudspeaker says, "Fugitives heading toward platform 327. Secure all transports. All security forces on alert.

Both Luke and Vader know that that announcement is referring to me, Chewie C3-PPO…. Luke thinks Han's included, and neither Luke nor Vader knows R2-D2 is with the group. Luke hasn't gotten up from where he's laying on the platform. Luke slowly gets up, still sick.

Vader says, "Your friends will never escape and neither will you."

Luke ignites his lightsaber, and so does Vader. Before attacking Vader, and before Vader can do anything to him, Luke takes out his inhaler and uses it. Vader saw it, and Luke doesn't care. Vader knows Luke's tired and really worn out from the fight, which gives him pleasure.

Vader says, "You are beaten. It is useless to resist."

Luke shakes his head. "You're wrong."

Luke goes for Vader with his lightsaber. Luke does something Vader's not expecting. Vader thought Luke was too tired and sick to continue the fight. Luke actually catches Vader unprotected on Vader's shoulder. Vader reacts just in time and ignites his own lightsaber to push Luke backwards. Because of Vader's armor, and because he was able to push Luke away before the lightsaber could go very far into him, Vader wasn't killed. This is Vader's first realization that Luke could actually kill him. Of course this angers him extremely. His should hurt badly…Vader knew he was bleeding but that the lightsaber hadn't gone too far into his skin.

"All right, boy," Vader thinks, "this is no game any longer. This is a fight."

Vader knew he could do that well in a fight with that pain.

"I have to find a way to end this quickly and show that stupid boy that there is no way he can win!" Vader says out loud, 'don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan was.

Luke was really sweating from the battle, and he was a tiny tiny big sick still, and he was very tired. He knew he had angered Vader by hurting him.

"I was so close to killing him. I've got to go through with this and try again. I've got to stay calm. Vader just wants me to use the Dark Side."

He quickly reaches for a way to escape, but find none. Luke wants out of the fight now, and really wishes he had listened to Ben and Yoda. Of course Vader doesn't know Yoda trained Luke, he only thought Ben had trained him.

Luke thinks, "those thoughts as Vader approaches Luke with hate and anger.

Vader says, "I have to make myself stand at a distance longer than my lightsaber, or I'll kill him…" that is how much hate and anger Vader was feeling. He asks angrily and meanly, "do you know anything about your mother?"

Luke says, ""My family is none of your business, but just for the record, no, I don't know anything about my mother."

"Good, " Vader says spitefully. "What about your father? Do you know his name?"

Luke says, a little angrily, "Anakin Skywalker. Leave me alone about my family."

"So he knows," thinks Vader, for now.

Luke figures, there's no harm in revealing that, he's pretty sure Vader already knew it and was checking to see if Luke knew, in fact he was completely sure Vader had already known because of the comment Vader had made earlier regarding destroying Luke's family. Yes, Luke was sure Vader knew about his mother, but other people died too, and Luke would rather not hear it from Vader. The time it took for those questions was enough for Vader to calm himself so he wouldn't kill Luke the next time they got within lightsaber distance of each other. All of a sudden Vader lunges at Luke, causing him to back up to almost the edge of the platform they're on. (This platform is extremely narrow.)

Vader thinks, "There's only one way to deal with this boy…to make sure he can't fight."

Vader saw something behind Luke…a piece of equipment. Vader uses the Force to break it lose, causing it to fall. Darth Vader was pretty sure what Luke was going to do. Luke looks at it, and in that instant, Vader swings at Luke. Luke turns towards it, he loses his balance. Vader doesn't notice this. He takes his lightsaber and brings it towards Luke's wrist...his right one…the one holding the lightsaber. The blade almost touches his wrist. It's so close that it burns it, but the instant before the lightsaber would have touched his wrist, Luke loses his balance completely and falls to the platform below…it's a log fall too.

Until next time!


	142. Luke’s Wrist

**Death Star episode #142 Luke's Wrist**

All of a sudden Vader lunges at Luke, causing him to back up to almost the edge of the platform they're on. (This platform is extremely narrow.)

Vader thinks, "There's only one way to deal with the is boy…to make sure he can't fight."

Vader saw something behind Luke…a piece of equipment. Vader uses the Force to break it lose, causing it to fall. Darth Vader was pretty sure of what Luke was going to do. Luke looks at it, and in that instant, Vader swings at Luke, which. When Luke turns towards it, he loses his balance. Vader doesn't notice this. He takes his lightsaber and brings it towards Luke's wrist…his right one…the one holding the lightsaber. The blade almost touches his wrist...it's so close that it burns it, but the instant before the lightsaber would have touched his wrist, Luke loses his balance completely and falls to the platform below…it's along fall too. This all happens in so short a time that Luke isn't even aware of what happened until he lands…and he lands hard…on his wrist, the same one that had been burned by Vader's lightsaber. Luke and dropped his own lightsaber when Vader had burned his wrist…just because of the pain it caused…and so suddenly. The lightsaber lands a little distance form Luke. Yes, Luke's wrist had hurt when it was burned, but it really really hurt him now. He had landed on it...and hard. Luke almost screamed from the pain, but he held it in carefully. He knew he couldn't let Vader know he was hurting. The second after Luke fell; Vader realized he'd missed Luke by like a millimeter. He jumps down to the platform Luke's on.

Vader knows Luke's hurt…to what extent Vader cant' tell. Luke hasn't gotten up yet, so and by judging by the look on Luke's face, he was hurt. Vader was glad. Luke was conscious though, and Vader knew it. Luke sat up. Luke's wrist really really hurt him.

"It's just a sprain," Luke thinks to himself.

But deep down, Luke knows it's worse than that. Luke tires moving it, and can't at this time. Luke's afraid it's broken…but he hopes it's still a sprain or something. He also know there's no way he can fight…because he is right handed ...and because he is in a lot of pain. Vader watches Luke and is able to see his wrist. Luke had looked at it.

"It doesn't look very good, " Luke thinks.

Vader's pretty sure it's broken, so he doesn't have to cut it off like he'd originally intend on doing. For Luke to break a bone would be really really really painful because of something that Vader was pretty sure Luke had. He was aware of the pain Luke was probably in. This really pleased Vader.

Anyway, Luke sees Vader coming towards him.

"Wonderful. I wish he would just leave me alone. Okay, I lost the fight already. Just leave me alone," Luke thinks.

Luke's just trying to deal with the pain in his wrist. While he's sitting there looking at Vader, Vader finds the lightsaber. Darth Vader comes near it.

Luke says, "please… but Vader doesn't hear him.

Luke's afraid Vader's going to kick it. Instead Vader reaches down and picks it up. Darth Vader clips it to the own belt. Luke watches him angrily. This time he speaks loud enough for Vader to hear him.

"Pleas give me back the lightsaber. I think I broke my wrist…I can't fight."

"Why do you want it?" asks Vader.

Luke says, "Because it belonged to my father…please…its' the only thing I have that was ever his. It's my own connection to him. It means so much to me."

Vader turns to Luke, puzzled. The he realizes something…that he'd been wrong about an assumption he'd made earlier. When Vader doesn't give it back, Luke gests up, even with the pain in his wrist. Luke gets up and goes over to a really narrow platform, holding his wrist with his other hand. Vader follows him.

'Just leave me alone," Luke says. "I'm hurt."

Vader ignores Luke.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You are strong with the force. Now you must learn to use the dark side. Join me and together we will be more powerful than the Emperor. Come, I will complete your training and we will rule the galaxy together."

"Why is he still trying to turn me…don't you realize you won." Luke thinks.

It angers him that his wrist is probably broken…and that Vader has his lightsaber…his father's lightsaber, and Vader killed his family!

Luke yells out, "I will never join you! "

Vader nods…"what reasons did Luke have to join him…what had people said about Luke's father?"

Vader suddenly realizes a few things. He turns to look directly at Luke.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Luke, Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father, did he?"

Luke wanted to know how Vader killed him, but not from Vader. Other people knew. The way Vader worded the question just made Luke rally really angry.

Until next time!


	143. The end of the fight: Darth Vader’s past

**Death Star episode #143 The end of the fight: Darth Vader's past**

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Luke, Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father, did he?"

Luke wanted to know how Vader killed him, but not from Vader. Other people knew. The way Vader worded the question just made Luke really really angry.

Luke says, looking directly at Vader, "He told me enough! He told me you killed him."

That confirmed Vader's suspicions.

'No," says Vader…trying not to be angry with Luke, "I am your father."

Luke responds angrily saying, "NO. Now! That's not true…that's impossible."

That was Luke's reaction on hearing this.

Luke thinks, 'He's trying to trick me. He 's lying."

Vader's response to that is, "search your feelings. You know it to be true."

After the shock of hearing it passed, Luke yells, "No! "

He almost starts crying from the pain in his wrist and from what Vader had just said, whether it was true or not. Vader knew Luke's reaction would be to disbelieve it...and to be angry.

"This is my only chance to get Luke on the dark side." Then he continues out loud, "Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way."

Now Luke was really confused. Who was lying to him? Obi-Wan or Vader? And what about Anakin?

Vader says, "Go talk to your mother…or ask other people about what happened to your father."

'My mother's dead," Luke says angrily.

"That's right, " says Vader.

Luke really wanted to be away from Vader. He couldn't stand hearing Vader tell him he was his father. He didn't want to believe it at all...but something had happened when Vader had spoken the words…and feeling that caused him to believe Vader. He hated that feeling. He wanted to run away from it. Why did Ben and Yoda lie then...neither one had told him? Everyone had caused him to believe that Anakin was his father.

"Jira was right," Luke thinks to himself. "Everyone just wanted me to think that my father was Anakin Skywalker."

Although Luke is convinced of the truth, he still needs to hear it from someone besides Vader. The thought of Vader hurting him…everything he'd done to Luke…really hurt him. He had a father that never loved him and wanted him to be evil.

"I'd rather be dead," Luke thinks. He then says, "I must know something…it's about Anakin Skywalker. Everyone told me he was my father. What do you have to say about that?"

Vader says, "That was before I turned evil."

Luke is really confused now. Everything he'd heard about Anakin is completely opposite of Vader. Luke knew deep down inside that Vader and Anakin are the same person…his father.

Vader says, "Now join me."

"Never," says Luke.

He jumps from where he was holding onto. Not really caring what happened to him. Everything about Anakin Skywalker suddenly had a different look to it. Luke's glad Vader has that lightsaber. This new information is extremely hard to take. Luke falls into a hole in the side of Cloud City. But as he lands inside a tube, the ground beneath him opens up, and he grabs with his left hand at anything he can reach. He grabs hold of a weather vane. His right wrist really rally hurts him, but he can't do anything about it because he has to hang on with his other hand.

"What's going to happen to me now?" thinks Luke.

The perfect image of Anakin Skywalker disappears. Luke just cries and cries, not knowing what else to do Finally when he realizes the situation he's in....that he can't hang there forever, he cries to Ben Kenobi…

"Ben...help me."

Vader knows Luke's alive, because he'd seen Luke fall into the tunnel and because he would have felt through the Force if Luke had died. He now knew how Luke felt through the force. If Vader was his father, it made him wonder about his mother.

"Was she bad too…or what?"

Right before Vader had fought with Luke, he had told his men to deactivate the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon, although Lando's men had repaired it.

"Ben…Ben," Luke says.

Finally Luke realizes that Ben's too far way to contact him through the Force.

"Now about what am I going to do? I wonder if Leia, Han, and the others are still here, or if they left.

Then Luke thinks back to a conversation he'd had earlier.

Luke sighs, "Well…it's worth a shot…it's my only chance. Leia thinks she may have a little bit of force…she might…I don't know. But at least I know she cares for me, and at least, if she does have a little of the Force, at least she'd be closer than Ben. Or maybe the other person doesn't even need the Force. Maybe only I need to have it…one person."

Luke concentrates deeply, not knowing if this will work of not.

"Leia…hear me. Leia."

Luke was desperate, and he just hoped it would work.

Until next time!

Although you know about Anakin...what happened to Anakin, I do not recommend that you read /finish Blue Waters yet. I'll let you know when it's okay.


	144. Luke’s Rescue

**Death Star episode #144 Luke's Rescue**

"I wonder if Leia, Han, and the others are still here, or if they left. Then Luke thinks back to a conversation he'd had earlier.

Luke sighs, 'Well…it's worth a shot…it's my only chance. Leia thinks she may have a little bit f Force…she might…I don't know. But at least I know she cares for me, and at least, if she cares for me, and at least, if she does have a little of the Force, at least she'd be closer than Ben. Or maybe the other person doesn't even need the Force Maybe only I need to have it…one person."

Luke concentrates, deeply, not knowing if this will work or not.

"Leia, hear me. Leia."

Luke was desperate, and he just hoped it would work. Back to me and the others on the Millennium Falcon. We're not very far away. It's been a few minutes...maybe 10-15 minutes since any of us had talked. I'm worried about Han…and Luke. What if Luke couldn't get to his X-Wing? I bite my lip...and am just sitting there when all of a sudden; I get this really strange feeling.

Lando notices it, "Are you all right? Maybe we should take you to the medical ship"

"I'm fine," I say.

But something really bothered me…and it had to do with Luke. Finally, I decide I can't hold it back, no matter if everyone else thinks I'm crazy. I turn to Chewie.

"Chewie, turn the ship around."

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

Lando says, ""What?"

I shake my head, "Because I know where Luke is. He's in danger. We must go back."

"How do you know where he is?"

"I don't know…I just do. He's my friend. We must go back an get him."

Chewie and Lando argue with me.

I say, "Just do it Chewie…no argument. I don't' care if people shoot at us."

Finally Lando, after looking at me says, "Fine." So we turn the ship around and head back towards Cloud City.

Then I tell Chewie, "head for the bottom of Cloud City."

Luke is in really bad shape now. Luke has no way of knowing whether contacting me worked or not. Finally, he loses grip and falls. But I see him.

Lando says, "Looks like a person."

"It's Luke," I say.

"Chewie, get under him. Lando, open the top hatch and catch him."

Chewie brings the ship under Luke. Lando opens the top hatch and catches him. I smile, hoping he's all right. After I knew I had give n Lando enough time to take care of Luke, I go over to Lando.

Lando is he all right."

Luke responds instead of Lando with, "He'll survive."

I smiled at hearing Luke's voice. Lando looks at Luke's arm.

"Look pretty bad."

Luke says, "I'm all right. Just give me a blanket to cover it with for now. I don't want to let Leia know I'm hurt."

Lando does. Then Luke gets up and walks over to me, thankful to see me.

He runs up to me and says, "Leia…"

He's pretty sure that the contact thing worked, but he's not entirely sure that was what it was.

I say, "I'm so glad you're all right."

We hug, but since I don't know about his wrist, I accidentally touch it.

He backs s up saying, "Ow…"

I look at him, "What is it."

He sighs, "I got a little hurt."

I say, "What is it?"

Luke sighs, feeling he has to tell me, "I hurt my wrist. Not too badly. I'll be fine."

But the blanket comes off his wrist, and I can se it.

When I do, I say, "OH Luke…"

Luke says, "It's fine."

I say, "It doesn't look that way to me. When we get back to the fleet, I'm going to take you to the medical center."

Luke sighs, saying nothing…because a Star Destroyer is approaching.

Vader looks at me and Lando says, "Vader's on that ship."

Lando looks at Luke weirdly.

"It's a Star Destroyer, and I'll get passed it soon. Nothing to worry about once we're into hyperspace."

I look at Lando. I contact the rest of the Rebels.

I say, "This is Leia Organa. We need the fleet to meet at us certain points…."

Bail answers, "I'm glad you're all right. We've been concerned about you. Meet at us at…(Bail gives the coordinates)."

"Okay, we'll be on our way."

The connection 's broken.

Lando sets the coordinates, and then says, "Punch it."

He hits the hyperspace button. Nothing happens. Vader and Luke can sense each other.

Vader turns to an officer; "You're sure you deactivated the hyper drive on the Millennium Falcon/"

The officer nods, that continues, "They should b in range of our tractor beam in moments.

"Good," says Vader.

"Ben…" Luke says trying to contact him through the Force, "Whey didn't you tell me?"

Artoo-Detoo is currently working on C-3PO …getting him put back together properly. R2-d2 beeped something to C=3PO.

"How do you know what's wrong with the hyper drive?"

R2-beeps again. C-3PO says, "R2-D2, watch what you're doing!"

R2 beeps again. "You haven't finished with me yet. You' don't' know how to fix the hyper drive. Chewbacca can do it."

R2 leaves C-3PO and goes over to a computer terminal on the ship. After a couple seconds, they go into hyperspace.

C-3PO then says, "How did you know?"

R2 beeps again.

"The central computer on Cloud city told you?"

R2 beeps again. Luke although he's still hurt from his wrist comes up behind me and puts his right arm around me, even though his wrist is probably broken. I look at him strangely.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Luke nods, "Just don't touch it. Be careful."

I say, "all right."

We stand lie that f a very long time. It feel s great to see him again and be hugged by him. We stand like that until we reach the Rebel fleet. The sky looks so beautiful. Neither of us says anything for a long time.

Until next time!

End of Cloud City


	145. Vader Contacts Samantha

**Death Star episode #145 Vader Contacts Samantha**

Luke although he's still hurt from his wrist comes up behind me and puts his right arm around me, even though his wrist is probably broken. I look at him strangely.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Luke nods, "Just don't touch it. Be careful."

I say, "all right."

We stand like that for a very long time. It feels great to see him again and be hugged. We stand like that until we reach the Rebel fleet. The sky looks so beautiful. Neither of us says anything for a long time.

This ends the events of Cloud City (The Empire Strikes Back). Next will be the story Coruscant, taking place during the events of Return of the Jedi. Yes, I know that some of the events in Coruscant take place in the movie TESB, but I didn't want to put them in Cloud City because I will add something really big to that...which would have really lengthened Cloud City. Anyway, Coruscant is the 3rd part of Death Star.

The second we went into hyperspace, Vader turns away from the view, the Imperial officer watching him closely. Vader sighs after losing Luke again.

Another imperial officer comes in and says, "Lord Vader, we found the code to contact the Rebel Fleet.

Vader says, "good. I want to speak with …my ex wife."

The officer knew whom Vader meant and says, "No guarantees she'll talk to you."

"I told you to have the code disguised so it doesn't look like it's Imperial."

"Um...no one knows how to do that."

Vader rolls his eyes, "then I guess I will have to do it myself. "

Vader, angrily programs the thing. He wants to know how much Samantha knows about Luke…as soon as he does, he contacts Samantha directly…because he has the right one. It's one of those messages where you actually see the person you're talking to. Samantha had been talking with Bail…

Bail says, "I have good news. Leia's on her way with some of her friends in the Millennium Falcon. I'm not exactly sure what took them so long, but I'm sure she'll tell us the story once she arrives."

Samantha nods. Just then her pager type thing goes off, telling her she has some kind of message.

Samantha looks at Bail and says, "I have a message…"

"It's not from Leia is it? Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure," she answers.

Bail says, "Maybe you shouldn't take it."

Samantha holds up her hand, smiling, "No bail, I'm sure it's all right."

She goes in a message room and as soon as the connection has gone through, she of course sees Darth Vader. She knows Vader is Anakin because of the questioning...when Nelly came she called Vader Darth Vader. Samantha had known that Anakin had turned bad and went by the name Darth Vader, but she's never known what had happened to him until the questioning. You also now know why she doesn't like talking about Anakin. She's very surprised to see him.

"What do you want?" she finally says.

"Information," replies Vader.

Samantha says, "I don't even know why you bothered to contact me, because I'm not telling you anything."

Vader smiles underneath his mask, thinking, "Oh yes you will." Vader then says, "I know about Luke."

Samantha went pale. Darth Vader knew their son's name…it had been a huge accident the she had leaked out that they even had a son. She knew it was her own fault that he knew.

Samantha then asks, "You know his name?"

Vader nods. Samantha then looks away, hoping he doesn't know anything else.

She then says, "Do you know what happened to him? I hate to disappoint you, but he died at birth, or I'm pretty sure he died. Please do you know anything about him?"

Vader smiles, just as he'd thought.

"Samantha doesn't even know Luke's alive," he thinks to himself. Then he says, "I know where he is."

Samantha interprets that to mean where he's buried.

Samantha says, "Where?"

Vader laughs, "If you don't know...that's your own problem."

Vader cuts the transmission before she has a chance to reply. OF course this whole thing upsets her. Luke is a very painful subject for her, and the fact that Vader had the nerve to ask her about it...and in that way...it just makes her furious. Of course she's in a bad mood, and she desperately wants to talk to someone about it. She knows she can't talk to Bail about Luke because Bail doesn't even know about Luke. She walks out of the room, in a very bad mood. Vader then contacts the Emperor.

He says, "Unfortunately, I lost Luke, but he knows. I'm his father now. I told him."

The Emperor nods, "Very good. He will develop a compassion for you...and then you will bring him to me."

" As you wish."

Meanwhile, back to Luke, and, and Lando.

Until next time!


	146. Luke and I have a Talk

**Death Star episode #146 Luke and I have a Talk**

Meanwhile, back to Luke, me, and Lando. (Funny we all have L names.)

After a few minutes of having his hand around me, he says, "Leia can we talk?"

I nod. Luke hadn't thought about this until now…

"Where's Han?"

I almost start to cry, and I actually do, but Luke can make out what I'm saying, "Vader put him in carbonate back on Cloud City...because they were testing it on him…for before doing the same thing to you."

(Luke and I are in the back of the Falcon by the way.)

Luke says, "So that's what that pit was for...I'm so sorry Leia. Is there anyway that we can get him back? Did it kill him?"

"Lando said he's alive. Boba Fett took him to that Jabba the Hutt…"

Luke nods, "That's on Tatooine. Who's the other guy?"

"Lando Calrissian. He's an old friend of Han's. He betrayed us to Vader, but then he ended up helping us."

Okay, "says Luke.

Then he thinks back to Hoth.

"You didn't get on the transport then?"

"No....it was blocked. Han took me on the Falcon. How'd you find us on Cloud City...I thought you were training to be a Jedi."

Luke then says, "I did go to Dagobah, and I did find Yoda."

"So you did train?"

Luke nods, "but I didn't finish the training…I wish I had, though."

"How was the training?"

"It was hard at first, but I learned a lot from it...so I guess it went well. I doubt I'll ever be as good as..."

Luke stops. He was about to say Anakin, but he can't, so he just says, "As my father once was."

"Did you get a chance to ask the questions?"

Luke nods. "That reminds me, Leia…um...how did you rescue me… I mean did you happen to be flying by me and see me or …I used the Force, Leia…to try and contact you…did that work?"

"I think so…somehow I knew where you were, and I told Chewie."

"What dost that mean?"

Luke says, "I'm not sure…. it's possible that you do have the Force…a lot of people have the Force…in most cases it's not very much. I'm not sure if I can only contact people with the Force who have it, or if I can contact anyone. Yoda told me that both makes and females can have it, and to have it you have to be born with it…he also told me that the younger a person is, the easier it is to tell if someone has it. He told me the only way to know 100% sure if someone has it or not is to take a midi-cholorian test…whatever that is. He told me that a lot of people have the Force, but most of them don't have enough of it to be a Jedi."

I nod.

""So you don't know id I do or not?"

He shakes his head.

Then he looks back up at me and says, "Going back to the question about Cloud City...Yoda was teaching me about visions when I say Cloud City. I felt that you and Han were in pain and suffering. I say Cloud City. Yoda told me it was Bespin. I left them to rescue you and Han."

"What happened when you got to Cloud City...I mean after you walked into that trap. Obviously something happened to your wrist...and why were you hanging on that thing at the bottom of Cloud City?"

Luke looks away, "I'd rather not talk about that."

He pauses, and finally continues, "I got in a fight with Darth Vader."

"Did you kill him?"

Luke shakes his head, "No. Vader's very much still alive. Well when I was fighting him, I fell into the carbon-freezing pit. Luckily, I was able to use the Force before the jump out of it before the freezing process. Vader and I fought...and he sent pieces of equipment at me thought the Force. I got cuts and bruises, but Vader didn't care. Then we went somewhere else to fight. Vader was going to cut off my wrist, but I lost my balances and fell to the platform below…that's how I hurt it. Then, Vader tried getting me on the dark Side. I didn't see anyway out of the fight, so I just jumped and fell to the bottom of Cloud City where you found me."

I could tell by the look on his face and the way he said it that he was leaving something out.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Forget it," says Luke. "It's nothing."

I decide not to press Luke for it. Lando then comes back to join us.

"Any plan in how we can get Han back?" asks Lando.

"I have one," says Luke. "I grew up on Tatooine…I saw Jabba's Palace once on the inside...with my friend Biggs. Lando, you go to Tatooine in the Falcon. Disguise yourself as one of Jabba's guards. Leia, you go to Tatooine as a Bounty Hunter with Chewie. You pretend to have come for a bounty on Chewie. I'm sure he has one...and then you find a way to unfreeze Han. I'll come as a Jedi, and force him to give you all too me. I'm sure you'll get caught, Leia. Hopefully you don't. Contact me though my comlink, otherwise, I'll assume you've been captured. Sound good?"

We all nod.

"Good," says Luke.

Lando says, "Well I came back here to tell you that we're now attached to the main Rebel ship in the fleet.

"Great!" I say.

Until next time!


	147. Samantha, Luke, and the doctor

**Death Star 3pisode #147 Samantha, Luke, and the doctor**

Lando says, "Well I came back her to tell you that we're now attached to the main Rebel ship in the fleet.

'Great!" I say.

Lando then says, "They are ready for us.

(Lando had given the code to Bail that Bail had given to me). As soon as we get on the main Rebel ship, I turn to Luke.

"We're going to the med section."

Luke says, "Leia…I'll be fine."

I look directly at Luke and say, "I saw your wrist…"

Mon Mothma happens to be coming back from talking with Vader, so she's obviously not in a good mood. I notice her…Luke and I both do. I war about to say hi to her when my comlink goes off. She's in our hearing range.

"I glance at it." It's my dad…hang on."

I contact him, and he says, "Leia, we I need to meet with you …because I need to introduce a few people not you from Alderaan. It won't take more than an hour or so, but I need you here right away."

Samantha looks relived when she heard the message form Bail. (She was close enough to hear it. (I really would rather get Luke taken care of...I'm not sure I can trust him to go to the med center on his own. But I also see Mont Mothma. I turn to her quickly.

"Can I as you a big favor?"

Even though she's still annoyed with Vader, she tries to hide it from me.

"Sure,"

I point to Luke.

"My friend's injured and he needs someone to take him down to the med center. I would, but my father needs me right away. I should be there in an hour. I think he's too hurt to go down by himself…besides, I don't know if he even would go down in the first place."

Samantha of course doesn't really want to do this…because she doesn't like Luke.

But Because I asked her, she says, "all right."

Besides, she wants to do something in hopes of getting her mind on something besides the conversation with Vader. Luke's not too thrilled about it either, but he says, "fine."

So while I go off to find my father, Luke and Samantha go to the med section. Neither one of them says anything on the way because they both have Vader on their minds, without the other one knowing it.

Samantha breaks the silence with, "I assume you were with Leia. Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"Imperials," is Luke's reply.

He has no intention of telling her about his training or the fight. (Ooops …I forgot to have Luke and me talk about the hyperdrive problems with the Millennium Falcon…the reason for them going to Cloud City. Pretend we talked about that too.

(Luke says, "we had a problems with the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon, and Imperials were after us."

"Why were they following you…was it because of someone on your ship?"

Luke says, "I don't know…I think they just recognized us as Rebels or something."

(Of course he is lying about that).

"How'd you hurt yourself?"

Luke looks down at his wrist, just an accident. I fell off of something."

She doesn't enjoy talking to Luke, but she has to talk to him to keep her mind off of Vader and Luke (although she doesn't realize she's talking to the same Luke that is her son.). As soon as they enter the med section, a doctor comes out…to be specific, Dr. Que. Samantha and the doctor recognize each other…each looking at the other for several minutes. Luke doesn't notice.

The doctor speaks first, "What can I do for you, Samantha?"

"Samantha says, "This boy...who is a friend of Bail's daughter, needs medical attention."

Luke says, "I hurt my wrist."

"Okay," the doctor says, then he turns toward Samantha, "Since you brought him here, you will be the one I contact for information on him. I must have a person of contact."

Samantha nods.

Then the doctor says, "Well I need to talk to him privately…and I need to look a his wrist."

He turns towards Luke, "Do you think it's broken?" Luke shrugs "I don't' know. IT could be."

"Well if it is, then I will treat it, and you can come back in 15 minutes. Don't leave the medical area," he tells Samantha.

"All right," she says.

The doctor then says, "While I get things ready, watch him.

The doctor had Luke get into bed. The doctor leaves. Luke looks at Samantha. He knows something is really bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Seeing the doctor made things worse for her, so she just feels terrible. She feels she has to tell someone...even this boy that she doesn't even like.

"It's about my son," she says. "I'm worried about him. If he's alive, he's' in terrible danger. Do you think you can see if you can find out information on him?"

She points to a computer in the room.

"I could try," Luke says. "I'd have to type things in with my left hand, because of my wrist…but I could try. How do I go about looking up the information?"

Samantha says, 'look up my name in the Imperial database and see if you can get to somewhere where you could find out about him off of it."

Luke says, "all right, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Luke nods, "You're welcome."

Luke wants to talk to someone about what had happened, but he's too scared to.

" I didn't exactly tell you the truth about what happened to my wrist. I kind of got into a little fight with someone, and I fell off a platform during the fight."

Samantha glances at Luke, 'I don't understand why guys have to fight. Were you fighting over a girl ...or it doesn't mater. Getting into fights is stupid."

Luke shakes his head.

"No, it wasn't that kind of fight…I…I got into a fight with Darth Var."

Samantha's reaction to that is, "That was stupid."

"Yeah…it was."

Samantha then says, "Why would you pick a fight with him...you're lucky he didn't kill you. He doesn't have a very good temper… and he's very powerful."

"I escaped from him, but I know I was stupid for trying to fight him. I think everyone wants to kill him."

Samantha still doesn't under stand that it was a lightsaber fight. She doesn't know he has the Force.

Until next time!


	148. The Doctor and Luke Talk

**Death Star episode #148 The Doctor and Luke Talk**

'I didn't exactly tell you the truth about what happened to my wrist. I kind of got into a little fight with someone, and I fell off a platform during the fight."

Samantha glances at Luke, "I don't understand why guys have to fight. Were you fighting over a girl...or it doesn't matter. Getting into fights is stupid."

Luke shakes his head.

"No, it wasn't that kind of fight…I...I got into a fight with Darth Vader."

Samantha's reaction to that is, "that was stupid."

"Yeah…it was."

Samantha then says, "Why would you pick a fight with him...you're lucky he didn't kill you. He doesn't have a very good temper...and he's very powerful."

"I escaped from him, but I know I was stupid for trying to fight him. I think everyone wants to kill him."

Samantha still doesn't understand that it was a lightsaber fight. She doesn't know eh has the Force. Luke decides not to clarify it. He's afraid he'll end up telling her that Vader is his father, and then she'll really hate him. He's pretty sure that Samantha knows that Vader is Anakin, and that is the reason she didn't want Luke to talk about Anakin.

"She must have known my father well enough to get hurt by his turning or something." He thinks.

Anyway, the doctor comes back in.

"Okay, Samantha, you can leave for now. Why don't you not come back for like 45 minutes."

The doctor knows that Samantha feels uncomfortable when he sees him (the doctor)_.

She nods, "Thanks."

She leaves the room. The doctor goes over by Luke.

"How are you?"

"Fine except for my wrist and a few cuts and bruises."

Dr. que nods. He normally doesn't ask for people's names, so he doesn't ask for Luke's.

He then asks, "You're part of the rebellion?"

Luke nods. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Darth Vader...and he threw things at me…and I fell off a ledge."

"Why'd you fight Darth Vader?"

Luke shrugs, "I don't' know."

"How old are you?"

"18."

The doctor nods. Glancing at Luke's wrist he says, "I guess I'd better look at it."

Luke shrugs, "Go ahead."

The doctor touches it, and Luke tries his best to keep from screaming…but the doctor can tell it really hurts him. He looks at it carefully.

"Looks like you burned it a little."

Luke nods, "Yeah…Vader's lightsaber. He tried cutting it off, but I fell and it just burned it a little."

Vader used his lightsaber on you?"

Luke nods.

"How far did you fall?"

"I don't know maybe 10 feet…maybe more than that."

"Well I guess we better have it x-rayed, but I hate to tell you that I'm almost a hundred percent sure that you broke it…"

"That's what I guessed," Luke says.

The doctor X-rays, it and nods.

"Yes, you definitely did break it."

Luke doesn't say anything.

Then the doctor continues, "It is pretty bad, but it should heal fine."

'I just broke it in one place, right?"

The doctor nods.

"Good. Are you going to put a cast on it or something."

"Yes."

The doctor asks Luke, "Would you like to see your X-ray?"

"Sure."

The doctor shows it to Luke, and then he puts a light blue cast on Luke.

After that, the doctor says, "It probably hurts you al lot."

Luke nods, "yes it does. Sometimes it hurts so badly that I have to fight myself to keep myself from crying. I've been hurt before, but I've never broken anything."

Just then Samantha comes in. The doctor decides something.

"You probably won't be needed for another 45 minutes. Thanks for coming back to check on thinks."

Samantha nods and leaves again.

The doctor then turns to Luke, "You're not allergic to any kind of medication or food?"

Luke shakes his head, "I'm not allergic to any medications or food that I know of. I've been sick before, and nothing that I've ever taken has ever caused any kind of allergic reaction. Same with food. I've had a lot of different foods."

The doctor nods, "good. I just have to check with all patients."

Luke nods.

The doctor then says, "I'm going to give you some pain pills, okay."

Luke says, "fine with me."

Dr. que gives him one. Luke takes it. The doctor leaves the room, "Just rest there…I may decide to keep you over night, then let you go. I want you to just rest now. If you need anything, just yell. I have things to do."

Luke nods. He waits for the doctor to leave, then gets out of bed and goes over to the computers. He looks up Samantha Jedi...he remembered her last name from Bail's introduction. He sees where it says, "children." (Every person has that on their field, even if they only have one kid.)

Luke goes to it, and it says, "Access denied. Luke says, "What? It's blocked out."

Luke then tries another name. The children field works perfectly.

"Hers must be just blocked out."

Luke's starting to feel sick…like he's going to throw up kind of sick. HE know sit. Ignores it.

Luke thinks a minute…"let me try something. I want to see what it will say for Vader's kid…if I'll be on there."

Luke tries "Darth Vader, and gets the following message, "Private information. Access denied."

"Another access denied…that stinks. Maybe I should look myself up.

Luke tries it. The message, "File not found," comes up.

Luke says, "let me try Bail…maybe it's just the Rebellion…I want to see what it says about Leia."

He puts in the letter B, but before he can finish, he runs for the trashcan. He pukes. Luke really is feeling sick now.

Until next time!


	149. The Royal Force

Coruscant 2 (something happened to the normal file version I had of this story. Luckily, I saved it somewhere else under a different format, but I lost the chapter title)'

He puts in the letter B, but before he can finish, he runs for the trashcan. He pukes. Luke really is feeling sick now. At the same time, his wrist, which hurt badly before hurts him like 10 times worse now.

"What the heck?" he thinks to himself.

He stays there a couple minutes, puking. He really really feels sick, and each minute it seems as if hes feeling worse and worse. Finally he stops throwing up long enough for him to yell out he just screams, hoping someone will get to him soon. He stops as soon as he feels hes going to throw up again. Luke touches his forehead and pulls back quickly.

"I've got a really really high fever," he says to himself.

The doctor comes in.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know," Luke says, "I just feel terrible, and my wrist"

Luke throws up again. The doctor puts Luke back into bed, giving him a throw up bowl.

When the doctor touches Luke he says, "You're burning up."

"I know," says Luke.

The doctor takes his temperature.

"104."

Luke says, "That can't be right. I've never had a fever that high before in my life."

"Hows your wrist?"

Luke says, "It hurts like worse than it did before...like a lot worse. You must have given me the wrong thing."

The doctor shakes his head. "Not unless someone switched the container."

He looks directly at Luke, "Do you have the Royal Force?"

Luke looks at the doctor weirdly.

"I don't think so...I only have it if it's the same thing as the Force."

The doctor shakes his head, "No, it's different. It's not just the plain Force...its' a different kind."

Luke says, "I doubt it...what is the difference between Royal and plain?"

"The royal Force is a different kind than the Jedi Knights had. The Jedi family the ruling family of Coruscant has it, but other people can have it too. The Jedi family has the most of it, though. Royal Force isn't as common as Normal Force, but some people have it in small amounts."

Luke says, "I doubt I have it."

The doctor says, "I think you probably do have it because your symptoms if that's what is, you'll be sick for half an hour, and you'll feel fine after that."

Luke reaches for another pain pill in hopes to get his wrist to stop hurting. The doctor grabs it away from Luke.

"No you don't take another one. If you have the Royal Force, it could kill you."

Luke says, "But my wrist hurts."

The doctor says, "You can't have another one until I confirm that you don't have the Royal Force, otherwise you'll have to just deal with the pain."

"How are you going to find that out?"

"The only way to find out is to take a midi-cholorian /force count test on you so I'm going to have to give you a blood test."

Luke says, "Great."

"We have to find out what's wrong with you."

The doctor leaves the room and comes back with a needle and Force reading machine.

"Give me your hand."

"I might as well give you my right one...it's already hurting."

"Fine, I just need a finger."

Luke holds out his arm with the cast. The doctor tries to be gentle with it when he pricks him. He gets a drop of blood. Dr. Que then puts it on the special paper. He then puts it into the machine. Of course Luke has no idea what the readings mean. The doctor quickly gets the readings. He checks for the Royal Force. He nods when the answer comes up with yes. He turns to Luke.

"You do have it."

Then he checks to see how high on the midi-cholorian scale. The doctor steps backwards and just stares at the results, not saying a word to Luke. The doctor then presses the Force scale button to see what that says, 23,000 for midi-cholorian and -16 on the scale. The doctor bites his knuckles while staring at the numbers. He then goes back to the beginning of the menu and asks for normal force. It says yes, as the doctor knew it would, and 23,000 with 16 for the other readings. The doctor nods, knowing whom Luke is now. He turns back to Luke.

"What is your name?"

Luke says, "Luke Skywalker."

The doctor nods, knowing that's what Luke would say. "What's your middle initial?"

"O."

"For what?"

"Owen's my uncles name."

The doctor nods again, already knowing what Luke would say.

Then he asks, "That lady that brought you here does she know who you are?"

Luke asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"Does she know who your parents are?"

Luke says, "I doubt it. I don't even know who my parents are."

Dr. Que says, "That's what I thought."

Luke had been throwing up on and off during the entire time.

He says, "You're lucky that pain pill didn't kill you. You see, people with the Royal Force have a strange reaction to normal pain pills, so you cant have them. They could kill you because you have so much of it. What were you doing out of bed anyway?"

"I was looking something up on the computer."

The doctor shakes his head. "Well you'll be sick for the full half hour."

The doctor turns to go, and when he does, Luke sees somethinga pin that the doctors wearing. It has a symbol on it that Luke recognizes. Luke feels he must ask about it.

"Hey I have a question."

The doctor turns back toward him.

"Yes?"

Before Luke can ask it, he sees the symbol again on several things across the room from him.


	150. Samantha finds out

**Death Star episode #150 Samantha finds out**

"What is that symbol?"

The doctor glances at it, before he can reply, Luke says, "I've seen it before. Hang on…wait...give me my belt…it's on the chair over there."

Before Dr. Que gives it to him, he says, "what this is is the symbol of the Base on Dagobah in the very early stages of the rebellion.'

Luke says, "really?"

The doctor nods. "You say you've seen it before?"

Luke nods. "It's on something I have."

The doctor has no idea what that could be. The doctor gives Luke his belt.

"Thanks. Now I've got to find it…I didn't put it in the usual place."

Luke remembered that the last time he'd used his inhaler was during the fight with Vader. He had just stuffed it back into his belt, not caring where he put it...just as long as he had it. Luke finally found the inhaler after checking the last pocket. He had kind of panicked a little when he hadn't found it. Dr. Que knows what it is as soon as he saw the color of it. He'd seen the color when Luke pulled it out, before Luke showed it to him.

"There's the symbol where I first saw it."

The doctor nods, "It's from Dagobah all right."

Luke puts his inhaler back with his left hand.

"Are you feeling better?"

Luke nods, "Yeah, thanks."

"I was going to say you should because it's been half an hour."

Luke says, "Good."

"Just be careful, Luke."

Luke says, "I'm okay."

That's good to hear. Let me know when Samantha comes back. I really need to talk with her."

"Sure, " says Luke.

Luke really liked this Dr. Que person, and he can tell that the Dr. Que likes him back. (I'm talking about as in a person, not romantically. LUKE IS NOT GAY. I just thought I'd clear that up because there are some of you who don't understand these things). Luckily, when Luke had gotten sick, he hadn't gotten the puke on himself or anywhere besides the trash can and the throw up bowl. Dr. Que had taken the bowl when he left. A few minutes later Samantha comes back. The doctor is busy taking care of the bowl. Luke's wrist still hurts him, but the pain's gone back down to what it was before the pain pill.

He says, "The doctor needs to talk to you right away."

She says, "I'd rather not talk to him."

"Why not? He seems like a nice person to me. What is your problem with people? You don't like me…every single time I try and talk to you you get really mad…the only people I've seen you actually like are Bail and Leia."

Samantha looks at Luke angrily, and he knows she's angry with him.

"I'm just telling you the truth."

Samantha angrily says, "There are things you don't understand, and you'll never know."

Luke says, "Well I hope you appreciate my efforts in trying to find your son."

Samantha looks at Luke, "Did you find him?"

"No…"

Samantha thinks Luke's lying to her. So she goes over to the computer. She goes into his searches.

"How'd you find out his name?"

"I didn't. Here you don't know how to use a computer. Let me show you what happened."

Luke gets out of bed and goes to his first search.

"See, access denied." "Why'd you look up Darth Vader then?"

Luke lies, "I didn't."

"Then this came up when you searched?"

"Yeah, must be something wrong with it."

"And this one?"

She points to Luke.

"Something…maybe someone else looked up those two people using another computer and it just came up."

Samantha says, "Possible," and she believed him.

Luke had used his middle name when looking it up. Luke wasn't watching her when she checked Luke's things, finding it and Vader's link both denied.

She says angrily, "Well there goes all chances.' Did you find anything?"

"NO. Everything's denied."

Just then the doctor comes in. both of them stare at each other again.

Dr. Que says, "I need to talk to you now."

Samantha says, "If you need to talk to me, go ahead."

"No not in front of anyone. It has to do with..."

Samantha knows what he means.

"You have information?"

The doctor says, "Not in front of anyone."

(Luke's the only one in the room besides them), and normally she wouldn't want to bring the topic up in front of anyone, but she doesn't' want to talk to Dr. Que anyway. She follows him out into his office, out of Luke's hearing range.

"What's going on?"

The doctor says, "His wrist is broken, pretty badly, but it will heal all right. You don't know what happened to your son, do you?"

She shakes her head.

"Do you."

He nods, then says, "I know for a fact that he's alive."

"Are you sure?"

He nods.

"Where is he?"

"Safe…he's in a little pain, but he's all right."

Samantha gets this really funny feeling that he's referring to Luke.

Dr. Que sees that Samantha is seeing this, so he says, "that boy that you came in with is your son."

Samantha resists this information.

"Where's your proof. Just by first name?"

"No…. I gave him a pain pill because of his wrist. Then he got really really sick, so I checked him for the Royal Force. HE had it. I checked the levels…and there is no other possible explanation for his readings. He is the only male who could possibly have a –16 and 23,000 in both Royal and normal…the levels match your son's when he was born. Besides that, he has the same first, middle, and last name as your son. And he ahs asthma...and his inhaler is the same one that I gave Obi-Wan…"

On hearing this she turns very very pale and has to sits down.

"You tell me I'm wrong."

Until next time!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I told you that I'd be changing things for the rewrite of the story, and I definitely will be. I forgot how this story originally went....in the rewrite there is going to be a lot more interaction between Luke and Padme, and it's going to be more of a friendship than what's gone on in the original version. I'm probably also going to have her find out in a different way.


	151. The Proof

**Death Star episode #151 The Proof**

"That boy that you came in with is your son."

Samantha resists the information.

"Where's your proof. Just by first name?"

"No…I have him a pain pill because of his wrist. Then he got really sick, so I checked him for the Royal Force. He had it. I checked the levels...and there is no other possible explanation for his readings. He is the only male who could possible have a –16 and 23,000 in both Royal l and normal...the levels match your son's when he was born. Besides that, he has the same first, middle, and last names as your son. And he has asthma…and his inhaler's the same one I have to Ob8i-wan for him."

On hearing this she turns very very pale and has to sit down.

"You tell me I'm wrong."

"You better not be lying to me."

"I would not lie to you about him, and you know that."

She just stares at him.

'How could I have been so stupid? I've been with him a lot and I didn't know."

The doctor says, "don't blame yourself. I wouldn't have known except…"

Samantha cuts him off, "What were you doing giving him a pain pill?"

"Like you, I didn't know who he was. I wouldn't have known otherwise."

She just says, "he's alive.'

"Yeah."

"He can walk."

The doctor nods, "Yes, whoever took care of him had his legs fixed so he could walk. Do you know who raised him?"

"No…I don't remember what he said…" she tries thinking back to conversations he'd had with him. "Maybe Anakin's brother, I believe he mentioned his uncle to me. Obi-Wan would know. Obi-Wan didn't even tell me Luke's' alive. Oh my goodness…."

She starts crying. "I've been so mean to him. I didn't know who he was. I honestly didn't…" she cries some more.

He says, "It's okay..."

"NO," she says, "You don't understand. I've been really mean to him. Why couldn't I have realized who he was? He asked about Anakin, and I didn't realize why. I couldn't tell that he was my son…and I knew he had asthma. I gave him an attack, I didn't know mean to, and I was extremely rude to him. I knew his first name was Luke, but I purposely didn't want to find out anything about him because I thought my Luke was dead and it just made me angry."

The doctor doesn't look at her as he says, "That was kind of my fault. When you had him, I honestly didn't think he would live. Whoever took care of him really had to care about him, and I don't know how he survived."

"You didn't tell him anything at all, did you?"

"NO…I thought you should tell him yourself…about everything."

"I'm not ready to talk to him about that yet."

The doctor nods, "Whenever you're ready, but he needs to know you're his mother."

"Don't tell anyone about him."

"Why should I? I never have told anyone yet."

(If you haven't figured it out yet, Dr. Que is the one that delivered Luke…, which means he's one of the few people who knows everything).

He says, "You have my promise."

Samantha says, "Only you, Gwydion, Yoda, and Obi-Wan know about him…"

"And it will stay that way, all right."

She nods, "He doesn't know anything?"

"I'm not sure what he knows, but he didn't hear any of it from me…you need to talk to him. Did he tell you how he broke his wrist?"

Suddenly she realizes something, "Oh my gosh…he said he tried fighting Darth Vader…"

"Yes…and do you realize that it was with lightsabers? Luke has a little burn on his wrist because Darth Vader tried cutting it off, according to him."

"Vader didn't tell him anything…did he?"

"I don't know. You'll have to talk to him.

Vader contacted me just before I brought…Luke…here and said he knew where Luke was, which means Vader knows Luke's his son. Vader had to find out from someone…and since the Emperor kidnapped him, which means that the Emperor knows. And…he must have told Vader. I hope Vader doesn't know…"

"Samantha, calm down."

She says, "but this puts (she cries)…in danger. Vader didn't know about Luke when he questioned me…which means…he must have found out about him after the death Star. I am so stupid. Vader missed Luke because Luke has a strong Force, and I couldn't tell when I should have when he flew. Do you think he'll like me?"

"Just talk to him. He seems to be a really nice boy. Just don't make it obvious if you don't want to tell him anything. I still think it's amazing that he survived when he was a baby."

She looks away.

"Are you ready to talk to him?"

She nods, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

"Do you want me out there too?"

She nods.

"Okay, come on then."

She follows him back into the room with Luke in it. He's asleep, but wakes up soon after they come in. Samantha had watched him when he was speeding when she sees he's starting to wake up, she pretends to do something else.

She then goes up to him and says, "How's your wrist?"

"Why do you care?"

"How are you?'

She suddenly realizes how badly it hurts him...the pain he's in…because of the Royal Force. The Royal Force causes people who have it to feel pain more…like 10 times worse than other people, in his case because of how high it is.

Until next time!


	152. A discussion of the fight and Leia

**Death Star episode #152 A discussion of the fight and Leia**

"How's your wrist?"

"Why do you care?"

"How are you?"

"Fine...except ...my wrist hurts."

She suddenly realizes how badly it hurts him...the pain he's in…because of the Royal Force. The Royal Force because people who have it feel pain more…like 10 times worse than other people in his case because of how high it is.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you."

Luke doesn't say anything, thinking her behavior is very strange, but is really too tired to think very much about it.

"Tell me about the fight you had with Darth Vader."

Luke winces and finally says, "I'd rather not talk about it."

She studies him, knowing that something is really bothering him. This scares her.

"Did he say anything to you when you were fighting him."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She knows that Vader did say something to Luke now, and hopes that Vader didn't tell Luke who he was, but she's afraid form Luke's reaction the he did. She's about to ask another question when I come in.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought."

I go over to Luke and see the cast. Samantha glances at me not saying anything...not smiling or anything.

Luke says me, "so how was your meeting?"

"It went well."

Luke says, "That's good."

"I also came here to tell you that Lando had already left."

Samantha asks, "Who's Lando?"

"Lando Calrissian…we have to go rescue Han because he was frozen in carbonate." I say.

Luke says, "And I was supposed to be too, but I escaped."

"So how are you?" I ask Luke.

"Leia, I'm fine."

Of course the doctor didn't know who I was, and he glances at Samantha, who nods.

Luke continues, "I did break it as you can see."

I can tell there's something bothering Luke.

"What's wrong?"

Luke says, "Nothing…it has to do with the fight. Forget about it. You can't do anything about it. NO one can."

Samantha says, "Um we were in the middle of something…"

"I'm sorry."

I turn and leave. I assume it has to do with Luke's wrist, and not the fight. Luke's annoyed at this because I'm one of his best friends and he doesn't want to talk to anyone about this…especially Samantha.

As soon as I'm gone, Samantha says, "tell me what happened. I need to know."

Luke says, "It's none of anyone else's business. "

Samantha says, ignoring Luke's comment, "What did Vader say to you, and don't tell me he didn't say anything."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Just tell me."

Luke says, "Fine. He tried to get me on the dark side because I have the force...and I was training after Hoth. And I know you're really going to hate me for that…not that you don't already, but…anyway he set a trap for me…Leia and Han were the bait, and I walked into this tap. He was going to freeze me in carbonate, but I got out of the pit. We fought more...and he like threw things at me with the Force. Then he tried cutting off my wrist, but I fell and broke it...and then…"

Samantha interrupts him, "What were you fighting him with?"

Luke swallows hard, "My father's lightsaber. Ben gave it to me back on Tatooine. I lost it in the fight. It doesn't matter n."

Luke pauses for a minute before continuing, then says, "He told me he is my father."

Samantha can't look at him for a few moments.

Samantha then says calmly, "And do you believe him?"

"I don't want to…but I…I don't know…I'm not sure. I kind of do, but I don't at the same time."

Samantha finally is able to look at Luke.

"Don't tell anyone…no matter if you believe it or not. And that includes your friend Leia."

"Leave her out of this.

"But she is like my best friend. I can't keep it form he. Why did you have her leave anyway?"

"You're the one that brought her up."

"Because I don't want her or anyone else to know. I don't care if she is your best friend or not, you're not telling her. She can know later, but I don't want her knowing right now."

Luke says, "Why should I listen to you? What difference does it make whether Leia knows or not."

Samantha doesn't like being angry with him, cut she is. "You do as I say and not tell her...you hear me. I don't want you telling anyone. It's for protection. Don't try discussing it with Leia, because she'll go to Bail, and Bail doesn't know. He might kick you out of the Rebellion."

I could ask her not to tell Bail."

"NO, Luke. Please don't tell her, or Han, or anyone. I'm begging you."

"So what…am I supposed to hold it up inside of me?"

Samantha says, "Yes…either that or talk to Obi-Wan or Yoda…only those two people. They can tell you the truth...if he is your father or not. I can't."

She angrily turns and leaves. She's not angry with Luke...she's angry with herself and Vader.

'How dare Vader tell him," she thinks to herself. "How can he even touch Luke?"

The doctor watches her leave. Luke glances at him.

"She and I don't get along. She's going to really hate me now, because she hates my father."

The doctor says, "Just take it easy on her. She's going through a lot right now."

Luke sighs, "whatever."

The doctor leaves and Luke goes back to sleep.

Until next time!


	153. Samantha informs Gwydion

**Death Star episode #153 Samantha informs Gwydion**

The doctor leaves and Luke goes back to sleep.

Samantha says to herself, "I better go to Dagobah to warn Yoda that Luke knows, and I still have to contact Han's parents."

It really just began to hit her that Luke was Luke…that he was alive... this put her in a good mood, but it also saddened her that Luke knew about Vader being his father. As she starts walking out of the medical section, she sees Bail. He comes up to her.

'Samantha, what's wrong."

"Nothing Bail…I'll tell you later. I can't tell you now. I need to talk to Gwydion."

Bail knew that what her adopted brother.

Bail asks her, "Something to do with your family?"

She nods. "Okay, I'll see you later."

She nods. It doesn't take her long before she sees Gwydion.

'Gwydion, I need your advice."

"What is it?"

"Luke's alive."

"That's great!"

"Yes, but Vader knows about him...and he and Luke got into a fight. During the fight, Vader told Luke he is his father. I don't think Luke likes me, because I didn't know who he was, and I was mean and rude to him."

What does he look like?"

"Kind of like Anakin, but different. It was really stupid of me that I couldn't tell. He has blond hair and blue eyes and small built. He does really have good looks. I think most females would find him attractive. He's about 5'9" and he probably doesn't weigh more than 120 pounds. I would guess more like 110 or 115. But that's just a rough estimate."

"How are his legs?"

"I'm not sure. He's not in a wheelchair though; he can walk. That's the reason I didn't think about him being my son."

"How'd you find him?"

"Leia and Luke are really good friends. Bail asked her to go do something, and she saw me and asked me to take him down to the medical area."

"His asthma?"

"NO....he broke his wrist in the fight with vader. He does definitely have it though."

"What are you going to do about it…does he know you're his mother."

"NO…I can't tell him yet. I'm not ready. I might try and find his uncle. I think that's who Obi-Wan had raise him."

"Why don't you talk it over with Obi-Wan first?"

"What about Yoda?"

"NO, Obi-Wan's would be more understanding. Yoda's good, but I think you should talk to Obi-Wan."

"He knew who Luke was, I know he did! Why didn't he tell me who Luke was?! "

"I can't answer that."

Do you know where he is now?"

"Check with registration."

Samantha nods, "I will. Don't mention this to anyone. I don't want mom and dad to know until Luke knows everything involved. He doesn't yet. I'm not ready to tell Shmi yet either…she doesn't even know what became of her son. She's going to take it really hard."

Gwydion nods, "I'm glad you found him...and that he's alive."

"So am I."

She goes up to Shmi. Shmi looks up and smiles at her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where obi-wan Kenobi is?"

"Yes, he signed off and indicated he was going to Dagobah."

"Thank you."

She leaves for Dagobah. Let's say that as one person was evacuating Cloud City that they brought Luke's X-Wing to the Rebel ship, too. As Samantha is leaving a red haired lady stops Samantha.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where Leia is."

"Leia Organa?"

She nods.

"Why?"

"Because I need to discuss some Rebel business."

'Does Bail know?"

"Who's that/"

"her father."

"Oh I was confused because most people don't call him by his first name."

Samantha nods.

"What does Leia look like? I've never seen her before."

Samantha sighs, "She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has a small build…around 100 pounds and 5'4. Now please, go through Bail, not me."

As she says this, she realizes that she might have made a mistake. The lady takes off running. She has this feeling that I could be in danger.

"No time to warn her. I better contact Bail."

"Bail, watch Leia. I think she's in danger. I think an Imperial came and just got Leia's description. I'm so stupid about these things. Where is she?"

"I don't know."

'That really helps... We I trust that you'll find her. I have to go to Dagobah and talk to Obi-Wan."

"What about."

''I'll tell you soon…I just need to talk to Kenobi.

She cuts the transmission and goes into a ship. She then goes to Dagobah. Yoda and Obi-Wan haven't been talking because of what happened with Luke. We'll come back to her later. The red-haired lady's name is Ashka. Ashka does some asking around...and finds me sitting close to the medical center.

"Hello there."

I look up at her.

'Who are you?

Until next time!


	154. My Capture and Bail’s Plan

**Death Star episode #154 My Capture and Bail's Plan**

Ashka does some asking around …and finds me sitting close to the medical center.

"Hello there."

I look up at her.

"Who are you?"

"Anna…I need to talk about a few things. Your father sent me there. I'm actually your mother."

"But my father told me my mother had died."

"He didn't know but don't tell him because I must keep it a secret because the Emperor is after me. I can't let them know."

I nod, "does anyone know who you are?"

She shakes her head, "and no one can find out because I don't want them to find out. I need your help."

I say, "This is a shock to me…you have to understand. Can't I talk it over with one of my really good friends?'

"NO… we don't' know who we can trust. Some people work for the Empire here."

I shake my head, "but he is not part of the Empire. He's one of my best friends. I can trust him. I know I can."

"But I don't know him, so I can't trust him."

I sigh, but he is one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"I don't' know him."

She says, "Come on, we really have to hurry."

I say, "all right. I wish I knew what this was all about."

"You'll find out soon enough."

I start to follow her onto he ship. As soon as I get on the ship, someone grabs me from behind.

"What is going on?'

"You'll find out soon enough, "says Ashka. "I have my orders from the Emperor."

At the same time Luke has been sleeping. He wakes up, suddenly in a panic. The doctor happens to notice that, Luke's awake.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." 'Do you nee anything?"

"Can you get me Mon Mothma? She's a good friend of my friend's father. I saw her last with Leia…she may know where Leia is. Will you get her for me?"

"Why?"

I just want to know where Leia is."

The doctor gives him a look, but says, "sure."

"Thanks."

The Dr. Contacts Samantha by the comlink.

"Samantha, Luke wants to talk to you. It's about Leia. I don't know what's going on. He woke up in a panic and wanted to know where she was."

"Why does he want to talk to me about it?"

"Because he knows you're good friends with Bail."

Samantha says, "all right."

She was about to leave for Dagobah, and she had also warned Bail. She ha also seen Ashka. She hurries to Luke as fast as she can.

"Where is Leia?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know? I just know that she's in trouble. I tried doing the vision thing, I couldn't concentrate, and actually I had been dreaming."

"How do you know there's something wrong then?"

"I just do…but I'm not sure where she is. When was the last time you saw her?"

"A lady asked about her."

"Then she must have kidnapped her or something."

"I need to contact Bail..."and she looks directly at Luke, "And you stay out of this."

The doctor says, "Don't worry, he will. He's staying over night because of his wrist and what happened with the pain pill."

Luke says, "But…I want to help."

Samantha says, "You've helped already. I don't want you getting yourself into something you don't know about. Bail and I will handle it…"

"If I went along..." "No, Luke. You'd only be putting yourself in danger instead of helping Leia."

When Luke stars to say something else, she cuts him off.

"This time you can't help. You have to trust Bail and me."

Luke nods, "Fine."

She says, "I hate telling you that, but I have to. "

She leaves and contacts Bail.

'Bail, do you know where Leia is?"

"NO."

"She really is in danger."

"How d you know.

"Trust me…."

Bail says, ""Samantha, I'll handle it."

Samantha says, "Okay I'm going to Dagobah. I'm contacting Obi-wan Kenobi."

""Ok."

They cut the transmission. Samantha then goes to Dagobah in her ship. Bail contacts a couple of Rebel officials, one being Mr. Zam, the person he had introduced to me. His wife and then the Solo family had also arrived with Mr. Zam, and Mr. Zam's son, Paul. The last person on the team is Correon. He calls them into a quick meeting.

"My daughter is missing, and I have reason to believe it is the Empire."

Only Correon knew the full details.

Until next time!


	155. Bail and friends to the Rescue

**Death Star 30isode #155 Bail and friends to the Rescue**

Bail contacts a couple of Rebels friends, one being Mr. Zam, and the person that Bail had introduced to me. His son Paul, and Mr. The Solo's family had also arrived, along with Mr. Zam's son Paul. The last person on the team was Correon. Bail called them into a quick meeting.

"My daughter has been kidnapped, and I have reason to believe that it is the Empire."

Only Correon knows the full details.

Correon asks, "Where do we look for her?"

Correon says, let's try Coruscant first.

" Back to me. Remember, someone has just grabbed me from behind. Ash ahs just told me I'd find out what is going on soon enough. I still can't tell who gabbed me.

"Gryvon, let her go."

Gryvon does.

"He doesn't have manners sometimes. Despite this, I get this growing feeling that I'm in danger.

Ashka says, "Leia, meet Gryvon, my apprentice."

I had heard a little about Jedi and their apprentices.

"Are you Jedi?"

"Yes," answers Ashka before Gryvon can say anything.

As much as I try to clam myself and tell myself that everything's okay, I still can't get rid of that felling.

" I just don't know them," I decide." "I got the idea that the Jedi are extinct."

"Oh no, there are many of us still around, you just have to look in the right places."

"I nod, "IF you're a Jedi, and you're my mother, then does that mean I have the Force to?"

Ashka thinks about what to say and then finally says, "Yes, but you only have a very tiny bit. Sometimes people have parents that are Jedi, but their children only have a little. And that is your case."

I nod, "that's what I thought."

Ashka just smiles at me in a mean way.

"Where are you taking me? You said you needed help with something."

After the ship is well on it's way to Coruscant, Ashka and Gryvon both come over to me.

"What now?"

"You are ours…our prisoner."

"I thought you were my mother."

"I lied. You're mother's dead, just as you father told you. IT was the only way to get you into custody. I warn you not to try anything. I'm a Jedi, remember."

"Then I don't have the Force?"

"NO. T" They tie me up and put me in a corner of the ship.

Gryvon asks, "are you taking her to the Emperor right away?"

"NO. He gave me a specific time. We bring her at that time and the Emperor will kill her."

"Why does he want her dead?"

"That's private information that he gave me."

As soon as the ship lands Ashka and Gryvon drag me into a castle.

I start to try and talk and make a lot of noise, but Ashka says, "shhhh...don't say anything."

She covers my mouth. Once inside, Ashka uncovers my mouth. My hands are tied behind my back.

"The Emperor wants me dead?"

Ashka says, "Yes."

"Why/"

"I cannot tell you."

Gryvon then asks, "What are we going to do with her in the mean time."

"I don't know," says Ashka, "but if she causes any problems, we'll let the Emperor know we have her right now."

They take me into a room and lock me up.

Meanwhile Bail and the others are on Coruscant but haven't landed.

Bail says, "everyone, lets' hurry. M"

Mr. Zam sys, "Where on Coruscant are we going?"

Bail says, "I don't know I wish I had the…" but he's interrupted by Mr. Solo.

"Ashka's there?"

He had seen his sister's ship.

Mrs. Solo says, "I didn't know she was on Coruscant right now."

"True. In intend to go talk to her."

Mrs. Solo says, "You're not going there by yourself. I don't like her."

(Remember MR. Solo was inured and is now in a wheelchair.)

Bail says, "I don't know who she is, but I think we should all stick together. We'll all go there."

"What about your daughter?"

"I don't have nay idea where she is. It could give me some time to think."

Mr. Zam and Paul agree. So they head for Ashka's Castle. They land.

Gryvon says, "someone's here.'

"They couldn't have found us, " says Ashka.

"Maybe they did."

It doesn't take long for Ashka to recognize Mr. Zam, Paul, and Mrs. Solo, and her brother.

"It's just my brother and his friends. We're all right. She doesn't know who Bail is.

Ashka whispers to Gryvon, "go upstairs and make sure Leia doesn't cause any problems."

Gryvon does. Ashka then turns to the door. MR. Solo knocks.

"What do you want?" she asks. "I'm busy."

"We don't talk very much anymore, and I just thought we should talk. We came all the way here."

"Friend."

So they all come in. She doesn't recognize Bail, so she asks him who he is.

"If she doesn't recognize me, that means she isn't part of the Rebellion…"

Until next time!


	156. Bail’s Deception

**Death Star episode #156 Bail's Deception**

"Fine," so they all come in.

She doesn't recognize Bail, so she asks him who he is.

"If she doesn't recognize me, that means she isn't part of the Rebellion…" he decides the best alternative is to lie.

He turns to face her and says, "Wedge Antilles."

Correon gives Bail a look. Bail saw it, but ignores it. Btu Bail didn't' mess the reaction form Ashka. She stars studying him carefully. Bail knew she recognized something from the name he gave.

"Crap," Bail thinks. "I'm in trouble if she realizes…"

Ashka smiles at him and asks him, "So Mr. Antilles, where are you form? Do you know…"

Bail stops her. "NO, but I can guess who you're referring to. People used to ask me that all the time."

Correon whispers to Bail. I can't believe you used that name."

"She doesn't' know it's a lie, she doesn't know the difference'

When Mr. Zam had seen Ashka, their eyes had met, and they both winced. Bail and Correon both saw this. MR. and Mrs. Solo noticed it.

He quickly turns to Bail and whispers,"I'm glad you didn't give your real name…she's with the Empire."

"I've learned to be careful with my name. I've used alias' a lot."

"She's my ex wife, and Paul's mothers. But he doesn't know."

Bail says, "I understand."

"She's a dangerous women, Bail. We must be careful with her."

Bail nods, "all right."

From the room they had locked me up in; I can hear people's voices. I think one belongs to my father, but I can't be sure. I know that Gryvon is there, but I can also tell that he isn't real smart.

"Maybe I can start an argument with him…he's not going to kill me...they need me for the Emperor for some stupid reason."

I say, "Hey, Gryvon, do you know what one plus one is?"

Gryvon pause a moment, "uh one plus one…doesn't' that equal 2?"

I have to almost stop from laughing.

"Try again."

"It is 3~! Don't' you know anything...they just changed the whole numbering system last night?"

Gryvon says, "They did not."

"Yes they did. I can't believe you didn't' know. I thought it was common knowledge."

"Oh yea, maybe…let me find out. I have to ask Ashka."

Gryvon yells, "Hey Ashka, did the change what one plus one to equals?"

Ashka looks at him angrily, "OF course not..."

Bail heard it of course, and kind of thought it sounded like my humor. I take that moment to scoot over by another chair (I had been tied up to a chair) and knock it over with my legs. Gryvon had stuck his head out of the door when he had asked Ashka. When he did this he was in Bail's sight. Both Ashka and Bail (Long with everyone else) knew Gryvon wasn't the one who had made the noise.

"Something's going on here," he says out loud.

OF course he doesn't know it's me, and Ashka doesn't know he's my father.

Ashka says, "It was nothing."

I start to talk to Gryvon, "well, I guess I tricked you."

"You did not. You never fooled me for a second."

Sure."

Gryvon was like screaming that at me, and I was talking to him louder than I normally talk to people. Although I do not talk that loudly, the door was open, and Bail could hear that I was my voice.

Before thinking, he stouts, "Leia!"

Ashka looks at him strangely.

"You do know her. You told me your didn't know…"

I"I lied. I'm bail Organa."

"Dad!" And bail and the others (except MR. Solo) ran up the stairs. Before Gryvon knows what's happening, Bail hits him over the head with a book lying on the table, knocking Gryvon unconscious. Mr. Solo pulls a gun on his sister. She has no weapon on her.

I say, "hurry. They were going to take me to the Emperor to have me executed…because I was a little disrespectful to him about the sword."

Bail says, "I'm sure glad we found you."

So am I."

Bail and the others quickly untie me. MR. Zam picks up Gryvon. We leave with Gryvon and everyone else, including Mr. Solo and Ashka. Everyone is watching our prisoners carefully. We leave Coruscant with no further problems. My father tosses me a blaster, and I have the pleasure of adding to the people pointing blasters at Ashka and Gryvon.

Ashka says, "Just what are you going to do to use, princess?"

"We're taking you back to the rebel fleet, and you'll be dealt with appropriately. You do not mess with the rebel leaders daughters."

Bail smiles, proud of me. Bail contacts the rest of the fleet.

"To Imperials as prisons. They tired killing my daughter. Be ready for them."

Of course they recognize Bail's voice.

Until next time!


	157. Gryvon’s relations revealed

**Death Star episode #157 Gryvon's relations revealed**

Ashka says, "Just what are you going to do to us, princess?"

"We're taking you back to the Rebel fleet, and you'll be dealt with appropriately. You do not mess with the Rebel leader's daughter."

Bail smiles, proud of me. Bail contacts the rest of the fleet.

"Two Imperial are prisoners. They tried killing my daughter. Be ready for them."

Of course they recognize Bail's voice. Samantha had heard the message. She sends a message to Bail.

She asks Bail, "Is Leia all right.' "She appears to be."

"Good." she then goes to Luke, he's sleeping, so she wakes him up.

"I thought you would like to know that Leia's all right. Bail rescued her."

Luke says, "Thanks for telling me. "

She nods and abruptly turns and leaves. Luke thinks that was weird, but doesn't think much more on it because he goes back to sleep almost as soon as she leaves. Sure, he's happy that I'm all right, but he's just relay tired. We soon land, and as soon as we do, Samantha stops Bail.

"Bail, where did you find Leia?"

"Its 's a long story, but the point is that she's all right. The two imperials were going to take her to the Emperor so he could kill her."

Samantha says, "This isn't happening…"

"What is it Samantha?"

"Bail, just a bunch of things have been happening…that I just can't' handle."

She starts crying Bail says, "I can help you."

"You only know half of it, Bail."

"I s something going on with Darth Vader?"

"She nods, "Oh…does he know that…" she cuts him off, "I don't know, and everything is so messed up."

"Lets' talk about it."

"I can't Bail, not yet. You don't' know everything yet. I know you're trying to help, but you cant'."

Bail studies her carefully, and for the first time realizes that she's hiding something big from him.

"You're hiding something from me, "he says a little hurt. 'You'll understand once I tell you. I just can't tell you now. I will…just give me some time. IT has to be the right time and place. You may be mad at me. It's something really important. Just give me a little time. I will tell you, Bail…just not now." Bail says, "all right. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

Samantha says, "thank you, bail, for always being my best friend."

Bail nods. Gryvon and Ashka are soon dragged out of the ship followed by the others and me. Owen Skywalker just happens to be walking close to us. He stops when he sees me. He obviously can tell something's going on. HE sticks s close to see what it is.

Bail asks Ashka first, "What's your name?"

I already told you," she says angrily.

"I want to her it again."

Mr. Zam says, "and if she'd doesn't' tell you, I can. She was my ex wife."

Ashka finally says, "Ashka Harvey."

Mr. Zam nods. Bail then turns to Gryvon.

"What about you?"

"My name's Gryvon. I don't know my last name. My uncle wont' tell me."

Bail looks at him strangely, "you don't know your last name1?"

"No."

"Do you know his last name?"

Ashka shakes her head. Bail then turns back to Gryvon.

"Who is your uncle? What's his last name?"

Gryvon says, "I don't know...whatever it was before he turned bad. My uncle's Darth Vader, and you better not forget it. He'll come here and kill you."

Owen can't help himself and says, "You're uncle's Darth Vader? IF so, your last name is Skywalker. Don't you know that he was once Anakin Skywalker?"

"Really?"

Owen nods. Bail looks at him Surprised.

"You know that?'

Owen nods again. "Anakin.... Darth Vader…that's my brother, and I'm Gryvon's father. Vader kidnapped him after he turned evil. Beru and I didn't know what had happened to him. WE figured my brother took care of him."

Samantha had turned to Owen when he had started talking. AS soon as Gryvon and Ashka are led off, Samantha goes over to Owen.

"Can I talk to you for a minute.

He nods.

Samantha then says, "Can I ask you a question...do you have any children?"

Owen says, "Yes, you now about Gryvon. I have 3 others besides him."

"What are their names?"

"Taran, Eilonwy, and Shanna."

Samantha nods.

"It must have been Rhun then," she says softly, but Owen hears her.

"You know about my family?"

She says, "Yes …my ex-husband knew your family well."

"What about him?"

"Do you have a nephew named Luke?"

Owen freezes.

"How would the Old queen of Coruscant know about Luke? Luke's been a secret." Owen says out loud, "How do you know about him?"

Samantha says, "I'll tell you in a minute. Did Rhun raise him?"

Owen says, "NO, I did. My own children were kidnapped, but I was recently reunited with them.

Until next time!


	158. Owen Learns about Luke’s Mother

**Death Star episode #158 Owen Learns about Luke's Mother**

"You know about my family?"

she says, "Yes…my ex-husband knew your family well."

"What about Rhun?"

"Do you have a nephew named Luke?"

Own freezes.

"How would the old queen of Coruscant know about Luke? Luke's' been a secret," he thinks. Owen says out loud. "How do you know about him?"

Samantha says, "I'll tell you in a minute. Did Rhun raise him?"

Own says, "NO, I did. My own children were kidnapped, but I was recently reunited with them. You know who his father is?"

Samantha nods, "Darth Vader."

"Who told you about this?"

"I've known all along…. Luke's. …Luke's my son."

Own looks at Samantha puzzled.

"Anakin married you?"

"Yes."

Samantha says, "How much do you know?"

"How much do I know about what?'

"My life and Luke? What did Obi-Wan tell you about when he gave Luke to you?"

Own says, "I still don't know what you're talking about. Obi-wan just told me that Anakin turned into Darth Vader, and that Luke was his son. He didn't tell me who Luke's mother was, so I had no idea who you were. I didn't know whom Anakin married because I was still fighting in the Republic navy. Anakin never told anyone."

"That's all he told you?"

"NO... He told me about Luke's' medical problems, and that's all he told me. He did not mention you to me at all."

Samanthanods, "thanks, I just need to know how much you knew."

Owen nods again.

"Thank you for raising him. You must care for him very much. When Luke was born thy told me that Luke almost had no chance of survival, so I thought he'd died."

"Do you know he's still alive?"

"Yes, I know who he is. Anyway, they also told me that he probably wouldn't ever be able to walk because his legs were so crooked."

Owen nods, "Yes they were."

'But they're fixed now."

"Yes. When Luke was 2, the doctor started working on his legs. He couldn't walk until he 2as 5, but he's all right now."

"How'd they fix them?"

"Braces and surgery. They're not completely fixed…straight. They're a little crooked still, but he doesn't know. He can walk well enough so that you can't tell unless you look for it."

Samantha nods, "I didn't know. "

"Most people don't.

"Does he even know that he had a problem with his legs"

"He doesn't know anything about his legs at all. He does know about his lungs. He had to know about that. He doesn't know how bad they were when he was born, but he knows they're not real great now. His asthma's better then it was when he was born, but it's not gotten any better since he was 1 or so."

Samantha nods.

"They told me about all that when he was born, so I'm aware it.

"Then you know about his asthma?"

Yes.

"Do you now where he is right now...I haven't talked to him in a while."

"He's still in the medial section."

"What do you mean? He's still sick form Hoth? I thought he was all right."

She looks at him surprised.

"You mean you don't know about the fight?"

"What fight?"

"Luke got into a fight on Cloud City with Darth Vader and he broke his wrist. Vader, also told Luke that he was his father," she's crying now, but Owen understood her.

He goes pale.

Samantha then says, "Luke doesn't know I'm his mother, because I just couldn't tell him. He doesn't totally believe Vader, and I guess he's not sure if he does or not is a better way of putting it. I can't tell him I'm his mother, or he'll want to know if Vader is his father."

Own says, "Well he'll have to know eventually anyway, now that Vader told him. What was he doing fighting Vader anyway? I didn't even know he knew how to."

Samantha says, "You know he has the Force?"

"Of course I do…I never tested him for it, but I could tell he had it. That was especially true when he was a baby. I would guess he has it pretty strongly. I never told him about it on purpose, but yes, I know he was it."

Samantha says, "I know how strong it is. It's stronger than Anakin's. Do you know about the Royal Force?'

"NO…"

"Well it runs in a lot of families, but my family has it the strongest. It's another type of Force…well Luke has that too, just as he as the normal Force Anyway, you mean you don't know he was training to be a Jedi?"

"What? No, I didn't know that. Obi-Wan must have told him about the force then."

"I don't have the entire story, but that's what Luke said.

" Owen glances at Samantha then says, "I guess I'd better go talk to him. I didn't know about all this.

" Samantha says, "Thanks for talking with me."

'Thanks for telling me you're his mother. I won't tell Luke. You should do that yourself.

" 'Thank you Owen, and by the way, I named Luke kind of after you. Anakin had talked about you and had always called you his nice brother. I used your name as Luke's middle name."

Luke's first name is Anakin's middle name."

"I know…I wanted to name him after the good man that had been his father, plus the name started with…" she stops and says, "Never mind, but yes. Luke is Anakin's middle name, and I was well aware of that when I named him."

Samantha says, "I need to get going. Things keep preventing me from going to Dagobah. I need to talk to Yoda and Obi-Wan."

Own nods, "Go ahead."

Owen then turns and leaves. Just before she leaves, she sees Mr. And MRs. Sol.

She approaches them and says, "I didn't' know you were here."

They nod.

Samantha smiles and says, "I know about your son. He's alive. I've seen him.'

"Where is he?"

"He's been frozen in carbonate, and a couple of his friends are going to rescue him."

His mother starts crying, Samantha says, "I told you I'd let you know when I heard anything. When he comes back, I'll introduce you to him."

They smile and nod. Samantha is then finally able to leave for Dagobah, which she does.

Until next time!


	159. Paul and Joseph meet

**Death Star episode #159 Paul and Joseph meet**

"I told you I'd let you know when I heard anything. When he comes back, I'll introduce you to him."

They smile and nod. Samantha is then finally able to leave for Dagobah, which she does. Owen rushes towards the medial section.

As soon as he sees Luke, he says, "Luke I just found out what happened. Are you all right?'

Luke nods, "Yeah, I'm fine except for my wrist."

HE shows his uncle the cast.

"Yeah, I heard about that."

He looks at his uncle and says, "Uncle Owen, is Darth Vader my father?"

Owen pretends not to her it.

"Luke, I'm glad you're all right. I just wanted to let you know that I heard about it. I have to get going."

Thanks for stopping by."

"Of course, Luke."

Owen quickly turns and goes. The next morning, Dr. Que comes back out.

"I'm going to let you go now..."

Luke nods.

The doctor looks directly at Luke, "but you have to promise me you'll be careful with your wrist. It's badly broken, and I don't want you to break it worse. Right now, your wrist didn't need surgery, but it almost did. If you hurt it any worse, it will."

Luke says, "rues."

"Okay, you can go now."

"Thanks for everything."

'It's my job."

Luke then leaves. Joseph and Wedge are walking around when they see Luke.

Joseph says, "Hey what happened to your arm?"

"I had a little accident. I'm all right. Where are you guys going?"

Wedge answers, "We're just walking around. You're welcome to join us."

"Sure, thanks."

Joseph asks, "Has anyone signed your cast?"

"A few people have. The doctor that took care of me, Mon Mothma, Leia, and my uncle all did. This really stinks because I'm right handed. That means I can't write."

Wedge says, "You'll have two more signatures. '

"Great."

So both Joseph and Wedge sign it. While they're doing this, Paul happens to walk by. No one notices, but Paul stares at Joseph. As Joseph and Wedge finish signing Luke's cast, all three of them look up and see Paul. All three of them freeze. Luke and Wedge are looking from Paul to Joseph. Joseph and Paul just stare at each other. Luke's the first one to speak up.

"Hey, you guys are twins. You never told me, Joseph."

"That's because I didn't know."

Don't tell me you didn't' know."

"I didn't, Luke. I'm telling you the truth."

"Well it's obvious that you are."

Wedge says, "You can say that again."

After the long stares, they approach Paul.

Joseph gets up the courage to ask, "What's your name?"

Paul answers with, "Paul."

Then Mr. Zam comes over and says, "Paul, meet your brother Joseph. Joseph, meet Paul."

Then Joseph says to Luke and Wedge, "Ill see you two later."

Luke says, "Sounds good, Joseph."

Wedge then turns to Luke, "Isn't' that so cool?"

Luke smiles and says, "Yeah, twins are so neat. I knew like 3 sets that went to my school. It's as shock to find out that one of my best friends had one that he didn't even know about."

Just then Luke and Wedge see me. I go over to them, but I turn to Luke.

""You're out of the med center?"

Luke nods.

"Great! Lando just contacted me, and he told me he's getting a costume ready for him for rescuing Han."

"That's good. He's not ready for my part in the thing yet, is he?"

"Not yet."

"I have to go back to Dagobah."

"Can it wait a little while?"

"Why?"

"Because I was hoping you could help me get a costume together for my part of the rescue. And since I Really don't know how to fly…"

"It's not really that hard, Leia."

"That's easy for you to say! You're a natural at it."

Luke says, "all right… guess I could spare a little time."

"Good. Come on then."

Luke turns to Wedge, "I'll catch up with you later. Han's been frozen in carbonate, and Leia, Lando and I are going to attempt to rescue him."

Wedge says, "The three L's ...that's what you 3 are going to be called form now on."

Luke just laughs, shaking his head.

While Luke and I start to walk towards Luke's ship, Bail stops us, "Leia, I didn't get a change to talk to you earlier. Why did it take you so long to get here?"

I say, "Well Han told me he'd take me in the Falcon. Of course there was something wrong with it. The hyperdrive was damaged. Han, being the crazy man that he is took us into an asteroid field. Somehow we survived. Imperials were chasing us because they thought Luke was with us. They didn't' know that he wasn't. And then Han had a bright idea of stopping by Cloud City because of his friend Lando Calrissian."

Bail interrupts me, "Lando? I know him. He's a part of the Rebellion." Well he wasn't being very loyal to the Rebellion."

"What?'

"I'll explain. Anyway, Lando said he was taking us to a special dinner, only it was a trap. Lando betrayed us to the Empire. They'd landed before we did. Vader then started torturing us so that we would tell him where Luke was. We didn't'. Somehow, Luke found his way to Cloud City. But then Vader and Luke got into a fight because Vader set a trap for him. I don't really know what happened with that because Luke won't talk about it. Somehow he fell and broke his wrist and then ended up at the bottom of Cloud City…falling. Lando then helped me and Chewie and we escaped. We managed to rescue Luke in the process as you can see.

Bail turns to Luke, "Why did Vader want you."

"It's a long story. I don't feel like going into details, but he wanted me for something."

Bail, thinking something entirely different says, "He wanted you to help him capture…I see why Samantha was upset now."

Luke and I both look at Bail like what Bail says, "Never mind,"

Luke and I continue on to his ship.

Until next time!


	160. Watto’s Shop

**Death Star episode #160 Watto's Shop**

Bail, thinking something entirely different says, "he wanted you to help him capture…I see why Samantha was upset now"

Luke and I both look at Bail like what.

Bail says, "Never mind."

Luke and I continue on to his ship.

"I wonder what he meant by that," I say.

"I have nod idea."

For the first time Luke wonders how many people know Vader's his father. He knows he probably made it worse by telling Samantha. Who know show many people she'd tell.

"Does Bail know? What about Leia? Wait …of course she knows...she is the princess of the Rebellion...she probably remembers ...wait, she's the same age as me, plus she lived in the other dimension. She doesn't necessarily know. Besides that, I don't' know 100% that he is my father."

Luke guesses that Bail meant him somehow, but it still doesn't' make much sense to him. Anyway, Luke and I leave on his hip.

"So where do we go for your costume?"

"IF I am supposed to be as Bounty Hunter, and people may recognize me since Bail is my father…plus I don't really look like a bounty Hunter."

Luke says, "I agree. We're you're much too pretty and sweet to be a bounty hunter."

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence, but I thank you for your complements anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Luke, don't worry about it. As was saying, I need a costume that disguises me completely."

Luke says, "all right. What about a Maurder planet? I mean most of the galaxy's the Empire, but I know two planets that are controlled by them. Anuvuin and Maurder Base."

"But the last times I've been there, I've had problems."

Then we keep quiet. Leia, they don't have e to know who you are. Besides that, I could barely use mind control on the..."

"But the last time we were together on Anuvuin…"

I didn't know about the Force then."

Trusting him, I say, "all right. You better know what you're doing."

"Just trust me."

I say, "all right."

Luke then sets the course for Anuvuin. We arrive there with no problems. Luke lands the ship in the woods.

Luke turns to me and asks me, "Do you have any thing to sue as a weapon?"

I nod. "My blaster and the sword."

Luke says, "Hmm…I have a blaster, too."

"What about your lightsaber?'

"I lost it in the fight with vader. You may need to protect me because of my wrist. Can I you do that?"

"I will do my best."

"You're not bad with a blaster, Leia. I've seen you sues it before."

"Luke, I've barely used one."

"So? I never flew before and I blew up the Death Star."

"Yes, but you have special powers."

"And you don't know you don't."

I smile, "all light, Luke." We get out the ship."

"Where do we go now?" I ask.

"Ad town of some sort."

We keep walking until we find a shop.

Luke says, "Lets' try here."

We go inside. We see a blue creature with wings. I recognize him as the one of the Maurders I had seen that time with Owen when I red the doorway. So much had changed since then! The minute Watto sees us, he gets really angry.

"Where is your father?"

Luke and I aren't sure which one of us he's talking about.

It's clarified a moment later when Watto says, "He was a slave of mine."

Luke says, "For all your purposes, my father's dead.

Watto says, "Well you will have no service here."

Luke says, "My father was a slave way before I was born. I only want to buy a costume from your. I'm going to give you business. Now are you going to help us or not."

I can tell Watto's not going for it, so I say, "we'll pay you 10 times the price."

Watto says, "well…It'll have to be 20 times the because I'll be serving both of you."

Luke says, "Okay, whatever."

He had tested mind control on Watto to see if it would work, and he knew it wouldn't, he 'd been stumped on what to do, but then I'd brought it up. The amount thing.

Watto says, "It's a deal."

Luke says, "good. I need a Bounty Hunter outfit for her. It needs to hide the face and a thermal detonator would be great too."

Watto says, "fine. What are her sizes?"

Luke glances at me. I give them.

Watto says, "You're in luck. I have something that will do. It's a little,"

"Watto gets it out to show it to us.

"Fine that'll work."

Luke looks at me, 'Leia, I don't have anymore."

"I do."

I have enough. It's practically all my money but I do have enough to cover it. We then take the costume out and the detonator, and leave his shop. Neither of us says anything. Mr. Idiot and the others that had gone out to look for us have returned to Anuvuin. Mr. Piggeo, going to Watto's shop sees us.

Until next time!


	161. The Sword

**Death Star episode #161 The Sword**

Mr. Piggeo, going to Watto's shop sees us. He contacts the other Maurders on the team. The Maurders surround us and gang up on us. Luke and I look at each other, both of us knowing we're in trouble.

He whispers to me, "I can't use mind control on so many people at the same time…well maybe I could if I were a full Jedi…or if I had the level of Force my father had."

"I can't help you with that."

"I wish you could, Leia. Maybe two people could handle it."

"Luke, even if I have the force, I don't know how to use it, so it's no help."

"I can't use my blaster because of my wrist."

"What about the sword."

Luke looks at it, and weighs it with his other hand.

"Too heavy. A lightsaber, I could handle with my wrist, but nothing else."

The Maurders hadn't seen I had the sword still. The Maurders grab us…Magg grabs me while Mr. Piggeo has Luke. We are dragged into the forest. Mr. Idiot is waiting for us.

"Finally I get to kill both of you."

Mr. Idiot pulls out a dagger. Mr. Piggeo picks Luke up so his legs aren't toughing the ground.

Luke turns to me, 'Leia, you have to do something."

I knew Mr. Idiot was going to kill Luke. Magg is holding me in a way that made it very hard for me to escape. I've been trying to get away form Magg ever since he grabbed me.

"There has to be a way out of this."

Magg shifted position, and the instant he dose, I mange to kick him really hard. Magg still is holding my left hand, and my blaster on my left side. I have no other option but to grab the sword and swing it at Magg. I kill him, and in another instant, I rush over to Mr. Idiot. The dagger is coming towards Luke's chest fast, but I mange to get my sword between Mr. Idiot's dagger and Luke's body. I first kill Mr. Piggeo. When this happens, Luke's freed.

"Luke, run for the ship. Bring it over there…take the costume and detonator with you.'

Luke picks them up from the ground and takes off running. No one is able to follow him because he uses the Force to make himself go really really fast. I fight with Mr. Idiot, but somehow I am able to fight well. While Mr. Idiot isn't paying attention...he looks for Luke…Just one second. In this second, I manage to kill him. Fortunately Luke shows up with his ship. I get in as quickly as I can before anyone else can go after us. As Luke takes us in the direction of the fleet. , Neither one of us can say anything. I hadn't looked at the sword again, even though I still had it. If I had, I would have been able to read the entire inscription. We don't say anything to each other during the entire ride back to the fleet.

Finally when we get out, Luke says, "You saved my life, Leia. I can't thank you enough for that. I think you do have a little of the Force, because of the way you did that. I think it was too fast for it not to be…but I could be wrong."

"I don't think it was the Force because I Didn't do anything I mean I didn't try to use it…I didn't work at it."

Luke doesn't have time to give me a reply because Bail comes up to me and says, "Lando sent you a message.

"All right, I'll answer it."

I leave Luke and go to the message place.

I contact Lando, "Lando, I have the costume. I'm all set. Luke says he wants to go to Dagobah before coming to Tatooine, so could you pick me up for my part. I can't fly."

Lando says, "sure. I've figured out how I'm getting in, so no problem."

"Thanks."

We cut the transmission. Lando comes to pick me up. I let Bail know I'm leaving before I do. I didn't tell him about what happened with Luke, the Maurders, and me. I'm too scared to because I'm afraid Luke might be right and I did use the Force, which scares me. (I'm switching when Luke goes to Dagobah because it's really hard to not mention something. I think it's time that this something is revealed…. IF you've never seen Return of the Jedi, ignore this comment because it makes no effect on the story.) Now back to Luke.

After my conversation with Lando, Luke says, "I'm going to Dagobah now. I have to let Yoda and Obi-Wan know I'm all right…that I didn't turn. I must complete my training, and I must know something about my father."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you once I get a straight answer. I'll be on Tatooine as planned."

Lando nods, 'all right, see you Luke."

Lando takes me away on the Falcon at the same time Luke leaves for Dagobah. Luke goes to Dagobah, this time having no problem landing. I will give you the conversation Samantha had with Obi-Wan after this part with Luke, but remember she's already been there for some time. Yoda doesn't know Samantha's on Dagobah, and he hasn't spoken n to Obi-Wan since Luke had gone off. Anyway, Luke goes over to Yoda's hut. Yoda hadn't heard Luke's' ship land. Luke opens the door to find Yoda resting.

Luke approaches him s lowly "I'm back."

Yoda glances at him.

Luke says, "I haven't turned."

Until next time!


	162. Luke’s twin

**Death Star episode #162 Luke's twin**

Luke approaches Yoda slowly. "I'm back."

Yoda glances at him. Luke says, "I haven't turned."

Yoda nods, wanting to know what happened.

Yoda asks him, "Fight Vader, did you?"

Luke nods, but I escaped. I need to ask you something…is Darth Vader my father?"

Yoda pretends to cough. Luke knows Yoda's avoiding the question, which he know sis a bad sign.

"Yoda, I just know."

Yoda finally realizes he has no choice, "Your father he is."

On hearing this, Luke sits down; the full impact of it being totally true hits him.

Yoda continues, "Told you did he?"

Luke glances at Yoda and nods, "yes."

"Unfortunate this is."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?"

"Unfortunate that you rushed off before completing your training. I would have told you at the end of your training. Not ready for the burden were you. Not ready for the burden were you."

Luke realizes why Yoda hadn't told him.

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry."

Yoda doesn't say anything.

Yoda says, "You didn't gain anything by rushing off, did you."

"I only wanted to rescue my friends."

Yoda says, "but I was they who rescued you."

Luke asks, "How do you know that?"

I guessed. You were obviously hurt in the fight and probably would have been able to rescue them with a broken arm."

Yoda had seen Luke's cast.

Yoda says, "And because of who one of the people is."

Luke says, "I've come back to finish my training."

Yoda shakes his head, "No more training do you require. Already know you that which you will need."

Luke nods, "Then I am a Jedi…"

"Not yet. One thing remains…Vader. You must confront him again. Then and only then will you Jedi be."

Luke shakes his head. Yoda then continues, "You are the last of the Jedi…"

Luke gets really confused and even more confused when Yoda says, "Luke the force is strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned. There is another Skywalker."

Luke is very confused now. Skywalker is such a common last name, and sure there are other Skywalker's…his cousins…aunts and uncles. Luke has no idea which one Yoda is referring to. Before Luke has a chance to answer there is a loud nose forum outside.

Luke says, "I'll go check it out. I'll be back."

Yoda nods. Luke really wants to be alone. Now he's found out for certain that Darth Vader is his father. Luke looks for what caused the noise. He soon finds it.

"Must have been an animal."

He's about to go back to Yoda when he sees Obi-Wan and Samantha. He throws Samantha out of the picture and only focuses on Obi-Wan. He's angry with Obi-Wan for lying to him about his father. Obi-Wan and Samantha both see Luke at the same time.

Even though he cares little for Samantha, and normally wouldn't talk about these things in front of her, he says to Obi-Wan, "Why didn't' you tell me?"

Obi-wan knew what Luke was referring to, N so did Samantha.

Luke continues, "You told me Darth Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

Obi--Wan knew this was hard for Samantha to her this from her son, but he knows he has to.

Obi-Wan says, "What I told you was true…from a certain point of view."

Luke says, angrily, "from a certain point of view!"

Obi--Wan says, "Anakin Skywalker was a good friend. He was a great Jedi Knight, but the Emperor sensed his power. He lured him to the Dark Side of the Force. When that happened, he ceased to be Anakin and became Darth Vader. Everything that your father had stood for was destroyed. The good man that was your father was destroyed."

Luke then says, "I can't do it Ben. I can't kill my own father."

Samantha had been watching Luke closely the entire. Time. She knows how hard this was on him. Obi-Wan reasons sighs, then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hop, Luke."

Luke was still puzzled at Yoda's comment.

Luke says, "but Yoda spoke of another…one who I could train or something. I'm confused...but…"

Ob-Wan glances at Samantha. She nods. Luke hadn't been paying attention to her and almost forgot she was there.

Obi-Wan says, "The other he spoke of is your twin sister."

Luke stares at Obi-Wan. "What did he just say?" he thinks.

Even though Samantha knew Obi-Wan was going to say it, she still grew pale hearing it.

Luke says, "But I have no sister."

Obi-Wan says, "In order to keep you both safe from the Emperor, you were separated when you were born."

Luke shakes his head. "But…" and then he realizes something…"Leia…Leia's my sister. But how is that true?"

Obi-Wan says, "Your insight serves you well, Luke. Barry your feelings deep down. They do you credit, but they could be used to serve the Emperor."

"How is she my sister? Bail's her father."

Obi-wan turns to Samantha, "I need you help."

Luke looks at Samantha for the first time that night. Samantha, after closing her eyes says, "Luke…I'm your mother. I didn't know until Dr. Que told me…I didn't know you were alive until then. I'm sorry for the way I acted. Dr. Que delivered you, and he knew who you were because of your midi-cholorian count. Yes, Leia is your twin. Bail has always been my best friend, and your father turned evil just after I marred him. I got pregnant on the honeymoon, and the very next day, Anakin left me. I told Bail about it…and his own wife was pregnant at the same time. He told me he would give up his own child and raise mine, but he didn't know I was having twins. I didn't know either. No one until the day I have birth. Bail had to change his last name for protection. It was Antilles."

Luke interrupts her, then Wedge is his son?"

She nods. "Yes, and it turned out that Wedge's mother…Bail's wife and I have birth on the same day."

"So you knew Leia was your daughter all along, but didn't know I was your son?"

She nods. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I hope you can understand."

Until next time!

It is now safe to read Blue Waters


	163. Luke’s Questions

**Death Star episode #163 Luke's Questions**

"He told me he would give up his own child and raise mine, but he didn't know I was having twins. I didn't know either. No one did until the day I have birth. Bail had to change his last name for protection. It was Antilles."

Luke interrupts her. "Then Wedge is his son?"

She nods. "Yes, an d it turned out that Wedge's mother…Bail's wife and I gave birth on the same day."

"So you knew Leia was your daughter all along, but didn't know I was your son?"

She nods. "I'm sorry for the way I acted around you before I knew. I hope you understand."

"Do Leia and I have any other siblings or am I the son you kept asking about?"

"No, you and Leia are my only children. Anakin and I had morals, even if not everyone else did. The one and only time we slept together was when I got pregnant…the honeymoon."

Luke nods, and then asks, "then you were talking about me?"

She nods. Luke says, "You mentioned something about my legs and not being able to walk if I were alive. What was that all about? I'm alive and I can ways."

Samantha nods, "I know. Since you brought it up…Luke, when you were born you had problems with your legs. They weren't straight…according to your uncle they're still not straight. Anyway, your legs were very very crooked…so crooked that you would not have been able to walk unless someone worked on them."

Luke glances at his legs. "They look fine to me."

She nods, "Yes, but you're used to them. I watched you when you came towards us, and your uncle's right…they're not straight. It's not noticeable to others, Luke, unless you pay close attention. I never noticed before your uncle told me."

"Did he know you were my mother?"

"No. Not until I told him...and that was after I found out who you were."

"How'd they get better so that I could walk? Did they just get better on their own?"

Samantha shakes her head. "NO…. your uncle told me you couldn't walk until you were 5, and that you had leg surgery and braces for a while…I think he said starting when you were 2."

Luke looks at his legs again, then back up at her.

"Is there anything else I should know about myself? My father's Darth Vader, Leia's my twin sister, an, you're my mother, and now I have corked legs.

Samantha says, "Yes, since you're my son, that means you're the prince of Coruscant, except it doesn't really matter because the Empire is in control. And you have a birthmark on your rear."

"I know about my birthmark k. People used to make fun of me for it…they saw it by accident when we were changing for gym class."

Luke then asks, "How come you didn't think I was alive."

Samantha has been crying the whole time she's been talking to Luke. She goes over to her and puts her arms around him and cries on his shoulder.

He looks at her, "what's wrong?"

"You don't understand…I've only held you one other time in your entire life."

Luke says, "This isn't the best time for me to comfort you…I'm shaken up myself…"

Samantha says, "to answer your question…and the reason I've only held you once…is because you were really really really sick when you were born. You had a lot of problems with your lungs. There was nothing else wrong with you…everything else was perfect except your legs, but your lungs were real bad. It was enough for the doctor to tell me that you almost defiantly wouldn't live. I'm not exactly sure on the details, but your lungs were really really weak, and they said they weren't even working right soon after you were born. Then they noticed something else…that you also had asthma, and it was really bad. You had an attack, and they couldn't 'really do anything about it because the Imperials were after me and you and Leia. Somehow they knew I was having twins. They must have spied on me. Arawn and the Maurders were after us. We had to leave Dagobah. You and Leia were born here. We escaped in a ship, headed for Alderaan, but Imperials were there, and we had to come back. I held you a little on that trip. That's the only time Dr. Que let me. The rest of the time he had you. Anyway, I talked to you a little."

Luke looks at her, "the dream…I think I remember. I didn't'recognize you, but I remember."

Samantha smiles at him, "Good."

"Anyway, when we got back to Dagobah you were really a lot worse, and the doctor was going to do something about it, but Arawn and Gwythaint Hate came along and kidnapped you and Leia. Obi-Wan was holding both of you. Yoda was with me inside. The doctor came in to get an inhaler for you…so Obi-Wan was alone. Arawn kidnapped both of you and took you to the Emperor. The Emperor was going to kill you, but Obi-Wan and Magg ran in and got inside and stole you and Leia. Arawn then ran after you, and there was a fight. Obi-Wan got you back, took you to Tatooine. Magg took Leia. Obi-Wan took you to your uncle, I didn't know who he was taking you to…and gave you to him. Obi-Wan then went back for Leia. He took her to Bail, but the Maurders kidnapped her again and took her to the other dimension."

Luke says, "Okay then. So does Vader or Leia know?"

"I doubt it. He would have tried taking her to the Emperor too, had he known."

"Do Leia and I look that much alike?"

Samantha shakes her head, "You have different colors of hair and eyes…the only way I could tell you were related was after I knew who you were. I couldn't tell before. You do kind of look like your father, but I didn't see it before because you don't look exactly like him. You're different enough."

"Watto could tell."

Samantha looks at Luke questionly, so Luke tells about the Bounty Hunter thing.

Samantha says, "Some people will be able to tell."

"Do I tell Leia about all this?"

Samantha says, "it hurts me so much to have you know...and the Emperor's after you and Leia...they tried to kill Leia…the Emperor did. Bail rescued her thought."

Obi-Wan says, "Leia's going to have to know, but you'll have to tell her in the right place and time."

Luke looks at Samantha and Obi-wan, "Does Leia have the Force?"

They both nod.

" "How much?"

"Do you know how much you have?"

"No."

"The Force is strong in your family, Luke. You have the highest amount possible, and since Leia is your twin, she has the exact same amount as you do."

"Will Vader be able to sense her?"

"Not unless he knows who she is...he can still sense her a little, even if he doesn't know, but in order to really be able to sense her, he ahs to be around when she sues the Force."

Samantha says, "Luke, you have to protect her."

"Which one of us is older?"

"She is.'

By how much?"

Samantha gives the #.

"How much did I weigh at birth?"

"You were 3 pounds something, and Leia was s5 pounds something."

Luke nods, "Well, I better get going. I have to get to Tatooine to rescue Han. Before I go, who does Vader have to wear that suit?"

Until next time!


	164. The rest of the truth revealed to Luke A

Death Star episode #164 The rest of the truth revealed to Luke AND Obi-Wan with Samantha

"Well I better get going. I have to get to Tatooine to rescue Han. Before I go, why does Vader have to wear that suit?"

Obi-Wan says, "I can take this one. After I got back from taking your sister to Bail, I didn't know she'd been kidnapped again, I went to check on you, and then I want off to face Vader. I thought there was still good in him...that I could get him back to the good side. I went to Coruscant and followed your father on his assignment from the Emperor…to go to a planet…Anakin didn't know I had followed him. This planet had a boiling pit on it. I confronted Vader. We fought close to the pit. Anakin wasn't paying attention to where he was in relation to the pit, and he fell in. He was burned BADLY…and it must have burned his lungs. He was able to crawl to the top of the pit, but I knew he was too seriously hurt to lat long. The evil had been burned in him forever…and he had all kinds of bad burns. He did burn his lungs, and that is why he ahs to war the mask. He'd die without it, and he wears the armor because of the scars. His burns could have been healed, but he didn't want it. Even the burns in his lungs."

Luke nods. Obi-Wan continues, "Luke, don't underestimate the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate you will."

Luke nods again.

Luke says, "Well I'm leaving now."

"Wait Luke…You'll need a lightsaber…Samantha told me you lost yours."

"Right…"

"Well let me teach you how to make one."

"K."

Samantha says, "I have to go back to the Rebel fleet to tell Bail…"

Obi-Wan says, "Good, it's about time he knows."

"What color do you want your lightsaber?"

"Green."

"Okay...here we go. Her we go. Obi-Wan explains the steps carefully to Luke while Luke works at it. Finally it's completed. Obi-Wan looks at it carefully.

"Good job, Luke. Now you have to engrave your own initials."."

Luke does. L.S, then he turns back to Obi-Wan.

"May the force be with you."

"Thanks."

Luke then says, 'tell Yoda I left."

"I will."

Meanwhile on Tatooine, Lando and I have arrived for our part. Oops,…I have to do the conversation between Obi-Wan and Samantha. This is going backwards in time before Luke got there. Samantha lands on Dagobah, having no problem. Again, Yoda doesn't know about this, and neither does Obi-wan. Samantha lands in the old base part of the planet. Obi-Wan's there, where she knew he would be. She has no trouble finding him. Obi-Wan looks up from his food, surprised at seeing her.

"Samantha!"

"Obi-Wan I need to talk to your right now,"

Obi-wan ask her, "How did you know were I was? Is everything all right?"

"Shmi told me you were here. NO, everything is not all right. I know about Luke now…I know he's alive...and I know who he is. Why didn't you tell me? I know you know how he was. You talked to him and trained him."

Obi-Wan says, "all right. I didn't want to cause extra stress for you incase …in case he turned to the Dark Side too. I knew you wouldn't handle it well."

"Yes! But I've thought he died shortly after birth until now…now I find out he's alive, and that I've been with him. We didn't get along, and that's because I didn't know who he was."

"That was kind of your fault, Samantha. You could have easily found out…he blew up the Death Star, and his name was all over the place…"

"Yes, but you didn't tell me when we talked."

"I thought it would make things easier. I hate to tell you this, but now I have to, he went off to fight Vader, before completing his training, just as Anakin did. He went off to fight Vader, and he probably turned to the Dark Side."

Samantha shakes her head, "He didn't turn."

"How do you know? You've seen him."

She nods, "He broke his wrist, and Dr. Que found out who he as and, and he told me. Luke told me about the fight he had with Vader, and no, he doesn't know who I am yet. Obi-Wan, Vader told him…. that he was his father."

Obi-Wan shows little reaction. "I figured that would happen."

"Then why didn't you stop him??"

"Yoda and I tried. We couldn't really stop him. He wouldn't listen to us, just as Anakin didn't listen. Luke's all right, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's fine, except for his wrist. It's broken pretty badly."

Samantha had started crying, "He knows, Obi-Wan…Luke knows…"

"Yes, Samantha, I know. Things will be okay."

He puts his ands on her shoulders. Samantha then cries some more.

"Leia…Leia's in trouble too. The Emperor tried to kill her. Bail rescued her."

Obi-wan sighs. As long as Vader doesn't know, she should be okay. Things have been really hard for you ever since the twins were born...actually ever since you married Anakin. Leia's safe…"

"But the Emperor knows who she is. The Emperor could tell Vader, and then she'd be in the same danger that Luke is in. Obi-wan you have to help them."

Obi-Wan sighs, "But neither one of them knows…and if Leia is in danger, I think they'd better know.

"No, Obi-Wan."

"Samantha, they're going to have to find out."

"I don't want Leia hurt. Luke's already been hurt. I don't want Leia to know."

There is no other way. They have to know for their own protection. I won't say anything without your consent, but I think they ought to know."

Samantha looks away, and then back at him.

"Tell me what happened when they were born. What happened after they were kidnapped."

Obi-Wan explains everything from the way he saw it.

"So the Emperor knew about them all along because he kidnapped them?"

Obi-Wan nods.

"Then does Vader know about Leia?"

Obi-Wan says, "I don't think he ever found out about your pregnancy until he found out about Luke. The Emperor must have told him but he doesn't know about Leia."

Samantha then asks, "What do we do now?"

"We need to talk to Luke…or Leia…one of them needs to know everything. Would it make you feel better to walk around?"

She nods. "Come on then."

They walk around and that's when they see Luke.

Until next time!


	165. Preparations for Rescuing Han

**Death Star episode #165 Preparations for Rescuing Han**

They walk around, and that's when they see Luke. Now to Lando and me. We've arrived on Tatooine now.

Lando turns to me and says, "So tell me, how did a beautiful female ever get in with a guy named Han, and your other friend…I forget his first name."

I laugh a little.

"It's Luke…a long story. I'm Bail Organa's daughter as you know, but the Maurders kidnapped me after I was born, that's what my father told me. They took me to another dimension, and I lived there until I got back here not too long ago. The Maurders were after me, and I met Luke. Luke took me to his aunt and uncle's and his uncle tried taking me home, except the doorway that connected the two dimensions was closed. We then went to the rebellion, and that's how I found out who I am. My father sent me out to get something, and I was captured by the Imperials and brought to the Death Star. Luke had met Han when he was trying to find a way off the planet…Han and Luke rescued me, and we became good friends.

Lando then says "So which one of you interested in."

"Please…"

"Come on you have to have feelings for one of them. I'll give you a tip, I know you are the right age for Luke, but I know Han. Han loves you."

I know that, and I don't wish to discuss my love life with anyone."

"Do you love him?"

"Lando, I'm not saying anything."

"I know you do...the way you acted before he was frozen."

"Lando, drop it."

Lando just smiles. Do you have your costume ready?"

Lando nods. I say, "all right. I'll come 4 hours after you, as planned."

"Be careful. I wouldn't want Han to wake up to find something happened to you. "

"I will."

Lando says, "Around here, you can't wear something nice. Put on some poor clothes so you at least look like you belong here."

"Okay Lando."

'It just so happens that I came across some female clothes which may be a little big for you, but I think they'll fit."

He throws me some clothes.

"Now put them on."

"And you get going so we can rescue Han."

Lando then leaves for Jabba's palace.

As soon as he's gone, I think to myself, "Now what am I supposed to do for 4 hours?"

I go into a bathroom and change into the farmer type clothes.

"I hope I look convincing...not the princess of Alderaan. I just hope no one recognizes me."

I think while I start walking around the different shops and things in town. A man comes up to me that I don't recognize.

"Are you waiting for your cousin?"

"My cousin?"

I look at him really funny.

"Luke."

I shake my head, "No, Luke's just a friend of mine, but I am kind of waiting for him."

"Hm…I thought he might be related to you, but I guess I'm wrong."

"Just a friend. Are you part of the Rebellion...or how'd you see him with me?"

"No, I'm not part of the Rebellion. Are you?"

I decide I can trust him, "Yes, Bail Organa's my father."

"Oh, I feel like and idiot now...no, you're not related to Luke.

"I'm trying to rescue my friend Han...that's why I'm here."

"Luke's a nice kid. He's a friend of mine. I'm 45, and he's like 18…but we're friends. Sometimes we go places and do things together. He goes to my church. He's a great kid…. I used to baby sit him when he was little, like starting when he was 3."

"Was he a good little boy?"

He smiles and says, "Yes, most of the time. Of course he was bad from time to time, but those times were rare. He couldn't really get into things…I take that back, he'd crawl around and get into things sometimes. I have all kind of pictures with him. He was sometimes really sick because he has asthma, and that was kind of hard sometimes…to take care of him and he couldn't walk until he was 5."

"Why…he never told me that."

'I don't believe he knows. His uncle told me not to tell him."

"Okay...he's just a friend."

"All right," he says. "What's your name?"

"Mr. King."

"All right, I'll tell him I met you."

After a few more strange encounters with people, and 4 hours later, I show up at Jabba's Palace. Lando had gotten a guard costume and had been in the palace for 4 hours later. I get inside in my bounty Hunter outfit with Chewie. Bib Fortuna, Jabba's top advisor, leads me to Jabba.

I say, "I've come for a bounty on this Wookiee."

Before going into this, back to Samantha. Samantha arrives back at the Rebel Fleet. As soon as she gets there, she sees Shim.

"I'll have to tell her too…but first Bal. She doesn't even know I have any children. At least Bail knows I was pregnant, and that I had a daughter."

Samantha comes up to Shim and says, "Page Bail. I need to talk to him ASAP. Tell him it's _really_ important."

Shmi does. Bail reports immediately.

Samantha, what's the matter?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. It has to be when no one else is around...I'm not ready to tell anyone else yet, and I can't have word of it reach my parents before I tell them myself."

Bail nods, guessing the subject has to do with me in some form. They go over to a private conference room.

As soon as they get there Bail says, "Does this have to do with Leia?"

"Yes."

Bail, I've hidden something from you…I have a son too."

Bail looks at her strangely.

" "How? You got married again after Anakin?'

"NO, Bail. I'm talking about Leia's twin brother."

She looks away.

"What? Leia has a twin brother?

Until next time!


	166. Bail and Owen are Told

**Death Star episode #166 Bail and Owen are Told**

"No, Bail. I'm talking about Leia's twin brother."

She looks away. "What? Leia has a twin brother? You had twins?"

She nods. "I can't believe you didn't tell me…what happened to her brother…did he die or something?"

"NO, he's alive."

"Why didn't you tell me? Who took care of him?"

"Anakin's brother Owen. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to take care of him too…and it was too much to ask of you…besides the fact the he was really sick and no one thought he'd live. I couldn't' talk to anyone about him except Gwydion, Obi-Wan, and Yoda."

Bail shakes his head, "Well where is he?"

"You've met him...his name's Luke Skywalker."

"The same one that is Leia's good friend?'

Samantha nods.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me this sooner. "

"Because I thought you'd be angry with me, and because I didn't know that he was my Luke. I thought my Luke was still dead. I found out when Luke broke his wrist…because the doctor that took care of him is the same one that delivered him...and Leia."

Bail says, "I'm not angry with you, but I do feel kind of hurt that as your best friend you didn't tell me."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because Luke's in a lot of trouble. Vader knows who he is, but as far as I can tell Vader doesn't know about Leia, but he may which puts Leia in extreme danger too. That's why I was upset before…Vader told Luke he was his father, and then the Emperor tried to kill Leia. The Emperor wants both of my children. Luke now knows that Leia's his sister, but Leia doesn't know yet. Please don't tell her."

Bail says, I should at least tell her she was adopted though. Otherwise, if she finds out, she could get very confused."

Samantha says, "Fine, you have my permission to tell her that much."

She starts crying.

"Bail …Luke's going to fight Vader again...and I wasn't even nice to Luke, simply because I didn't know who he was."

Bail says, "this is getting out of hand...you need support from everyone now. You're going to have to tell your parents and Shmi…"

"And Owen…I don't think he knows about Leia. You don't know how hard this will be for me."

Bail says, "IF you need me, I'm here. Let's talk to Owen first."

"Tanks, Bail."

They go off to locate Own.

"We can page him, Bail."

"Fine…I don't even know what he looks lie. I don't think I've met him."

Samantha says, "I have, but it's only been brief. He is Anakin's brother, but I couldn't recognize him in a crowd."

"And he raised your son?"

I" didn't know he did for sure until Obi-Wan told me. I only got the hints after I found out who Luke was."

Bail then pages Owen over the comlink.

"Owen Skywalker…I need to speak with you. It's Bail Organa, head of the Rebellion. Meet me in the conference room."

Owen says, "How did you know my last name?" I thought Lars was on the registration."

"I just assumed it was Skywalker because of your brother."

"Anakin or Rhun."

"Anakin."

Does this meeting have to do with the fact that Anakin's my brother?"

"In a way."

"All right, I'm coming."

They cut the connection.

Bail turns to Samantha, "He's coming."

"I heard."

Owen shows up, and he of course sees Samantha there. He remembers she's Luke's mother.

"Okay, I'm here. Now what does this have to do with?"

Bail says, "You raised Samantha's son, Luke right?"

Own nods, "So this is really about Luke then?"

Samantha and Bail both nod.

Bail then says, "The thing is, Samantha's my best friend, and I agreed to raise her child, and you raised one, and I raised one, and you raised the other, except I didn't know about Luke. I'm guessing you don't know about the other."

Owen looks at Bail strangely, "What do you mean…the other. Luke has siblings?"

He looks directly at Samantha for an answer. She nods.

"He just has …a twin."

Owen says, 'I see. Obi-Wan didn't tell me that. So are you telling me that so I know that if I see Luke, it may not be him?"

Samantha shakes her head ""they're not identical. His twin has different colored hair, and is a female."

Owen says, "Okay…so he has a sister."

Bail says, "Yes…it's Leia…the girl I passed off as my own daughter."

Owen says, "Leia's not your daughter?"

"Just as Luke's not your son."

Own then says, "I see…I thought she seemed like she had the Force, but I didn't realize it was equal to Luke's. I had no idea…so she's my niece. Does either of them know this?"

"Luke does. Obi-Wan and I told him. Both Luke and Leia are in trouble…Vader knows who Luke is, and the Emperor knows who both of them are, so Vader may know now."

Owen then says, "I can see it now…that Luke and Leia are brother and sister. I just didn't see it before. I didn't think that he would have any siblings. Okay."

Samantha then says, "Were' going to have to tell your mother."

Owen says, "It may hurt her."

Samantha says, "I need to tell her. I've been holding this al in. She needs to know about her grandchildren."

Owen says, "fine. Should I get my other brother too? He doesn't know what happened to Anakin."

Samantha nods, "Get him too."

"This isn't going to be easy."

Samantha says, "It never has."

She turns to Bail.

"Go ahead and page Rhun and Shmi."

Until next time!


	167. Shmi and Rhun Learn

**Death Star episode #167 Shmi and Rhun Learn**

Owen says, "fine. Should I get my other brother too? He doesn't know what happened to Anakin."

Samantha nods, "Get him too."

"This isn't going to be easy."

Samantha says, "it never has."

She turns to Bail.

"Go ahead and page Rhun and Shmi."

Bail does. Rhun and Shmi show up.

"What is this all about? I was in the middle of doing something."

She sees Own and Shmi, but she has no idea why Samantha and Bail area there.

Bail says, "This won't take long. I just thought you two needed to know a few things. Samantha will take it from here.'

Samantha nods. "First of all, do you both know of my connection with Anakin?"

Shmi nods, and Rhun looks at Samantha strangely. She can tell he doesn't know.

"Okay, to clear things up, I married him…he was my husband."

Rhun asks her, "What's your name?"

Samantha wasn't surprised that Rhun didn't recognize her.

"Samantha…the Queen of Coruscant, than the galaxy was still under the Republic."

Rhun looks at her very strangely, "Why would you marry him?"

"Never mind that, just know that I did marry him."

"Okay, fine, you're Anakin's wife. What different does it make?"

Own speaks up, "Rhun…think. IT means she's Luke…."

Samantha cuts him off, "your mother doesn't know who Luke is yet, so let me explain…"

Owen says, "Sorry."

Rhun now knows that Samantha is Luke's mother.

Samantha says, "the real reason I requested a meeting with you both concerns Anakin. You both need to understand something."

Shmi says, "Please, Anakin was my favorite son."

Samantha says, "I know, and that's what makes this so hard. Shmi, bear with me…you have to know what happed to him. Do either of you know?"

Shmi says, "Owen told me Anakin was killed."

Rhun nods, "That's what he told me too. You see, this is a waste of time."

Samantha shakes her head, "And what if I told you he lied to both of you?"

Shmi looks at Samantha, "What do you mean?"

"Anakin's alive."

Shmi turns to Owen, "Why did you lie to me when you knew how much he means to me."

Samantha says, "He was only trying to protect your feelings. I didn't tell you earlier for the same reason. We both know how much you cared for him."

Shmi says, "I think you'd better explain."

Samantha knows that Shi is getting a little angry.

"Just listen to me. Anakin didn't die…. Emperor Palpatine was after him, and been after him for a long time. The first night after we were married, Palpatine killed the entire Jedi Council except Yoda. Anakin felt it through the Force and as soon as he found out what had happened, he instead on facing Palpatine. He wasn't done with his training, and Yoda and Obi-Wan knew that he wasn't ready. Against everyone's advice, he went off to confront Palpatine."

Rhun interrupts her, "and he died."

"NO, listen to me…Palpatine tried to get Anakin on the Dark Side of the Force…eh wanted Anakin's power. Palpatine…Palpatine convinced him somehow, and he…he turned to the dark side. He became Darth Vader."

Shmi turns away from Samantha angrily.

"You are lying."

Samantha tries moving towards Shmi and puts her hands on her shoulders.

Shmi pulls away, "Don't touch me! How dare you make up such lies about him."

She turns to Owen for help.

Owen says, "She's telling the truth, Mom. Anakin became Darth Vader."

Rhun shows little reaction. He hadn't been close to Anakin, eh didn't like Anakin.

" I always knew he was bad…"

Owen gives him a look, and Rhun shuts up. Shmi, finally accepting the truth, starts crying. Samantha is also on the verge of tears, but she fights it.

Samantha continues, "Now, what Anakin never knew was that he got me pregnant on that night..."

Shmi looks at her shocked.

She finally asks, "So what happened with it. Did you have the baby?"

Samantha nods, "Actually…it wasn't just one…Ankin gt me pregnant with twins. There was a boy and a girl."

Both Shmi and Rhun look at her weirdly.

"They were born…and then they were kidnapped by the Empire. Obi-Wan rescued them. My daughter went to Bail…and my son went to Owen."

Shmi asks Samantha, "You mean Bail's daughter, Leia, is actually your daughter?"

Samantha nods.

Shmi turns to Owen, "What about the boy?"

Owen says, "he's here.'

"I registered him for the Rebellion?"

Owen nods.

"What is his name…who is he."

Samantha answers for him. Luke Skywalker."

Shmi's eyes go big.

"You mean the one that blew up the Death Star... The one that only registered a little before the Death Star battle?"

Owen and Samantha both nod. Shmi sits down.

"So I have two more grandchildren…grandchildren by ANAKIN? I …I always wanted grandchildren by him beaches he was my favorite. I just can't believe Anakin id Var."

Samantha nods, "And Luke and Leia are in danger. Vader knows who Luke is and now the Emperor and Vader want Luke on the Dark Side. The Emperor wants Leia dead. You don't understand how hard this is on me."

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Anakin had any children?"

"I couldn't…without telling you about Anakin, and I couldn't do that. Luke and Leia don't know you're their grandmother, and Leia doesn't' know Vader's her father or Luke's her brother, or that I'm her mother."

Shmi then asks Samantha, "Do your parents know?"

"No, I'm not telling them."

Bail steps in, "You must. They have a right to know they have grandchildren by you…just as Shmi had to know. You must tell them."

"Fine."

Until next time!


	168. How Tim and Sally Take the News

Death Star episode #168 How Tim and Sally Take the News

Bail steps in, "You must. They have a right to know they have grandchildren by you…just as Shmi had to know. You must tell them.

"Fine."

Bail then pages Samantha's entire family.

"Bail…you're really going to have to help me with this, once they get here."

"You must do most of the talking, Samantha. You're their daughter."

Samantha sighs, taking deep breaths.

"You can do this," Bail says softly to her.

Sally and Tim look at her.

"What is this about, darling?'

Of course, by now everyone in the room knows, except for Samantha's family. Up until this all was reveled Gwydion was the only one who had known the full truth besides Obi-Wan and Yoda.

She says, "Gwydion, you know what this is about."

Gwydion has a pretty good idea, but he says, "You're not referring to what I think you are, are you?"

She says, "Yes, Gwydion, I am."

Tim says, "Samantha, Gwydion, what is this about?"

She doesn't look at anyone as she continues, "You all know that I married Anakin Skywalker?"

Her family nods.

"Well…our first and only night together, he got me pregnant."

Tim and Sally are just starting at her now.

Sally says angrily, "You didn't deliver the baby, did you?"

"Actually, I did. And there wasn't just one…there were two."

Tim looks at her angrily, "_You_ had twins?'

She nods.

Sally continues angrily, "And with Anakin."

Samantha replies as calmly as she can, "He was my husband."

Tim goes at her angrily, "How could you do that…pass on our family line with him."

Samantha says, "Listen calm down everyone. I'm not finished yet."

Sally says, "You mean two people are walking around with your royal blood and have blood mixed with someone like Anakin. I hope you know they won't be accepted as equals. "

Samantha can't stand it any longer and she starts crying.

Gwydion steps foreword and says, "You're not listening…she is not done…"

Tim interrupts him and almost screams, "No! You listen to me. Our family is going to have nothing to do with them."

Samantha finally can speak again, "but they are your grandchildren."

Sally says "NO they are not. We don't claim them."

Bail says, "excuse me, but Samantha has some more things to say. She is your daughter, so she deserves your full attention with what she's saying. Now are you two going to let her continue?"

Tim says, "Fine, continue."

Samantha knows that they are still angry with her, which makes this whole thing much harder.

She says, "Anyway…Anakin never found out. Few people ever did. I had to keep it a secret for my own protection. Against what you may think Anakin did not die. He's still alive. Palpatine had been after Anakin because of his Force level…the Emperor wanted his power. He convinced Anakin to turn to the Dark Side…he became Darth Vader. Before you have anything to say and start yelling at me, consider this. I had to keep this all hidden... I had to hide from Anakin after I found out I was pregnant. I knew if he or the Emperor found out, they would kill me. They knew that the chance of Anakin having very strong Force sensitive children was high because Anakin had the highest amount of normal Force. I had to hide from everyone and keep it a secret that I was pregnant. When I had them, we knew I had to give them up and separate them so they'd be protected. Obi-Wan and Yoda and Bail and Gwydion...and Own although I didn't know it helped me through this."

Sally interrupts her. "I do not want to hear about your children."

"But you have to help them…" Samantha says, "You may be surprised who one of my children is…she is someone that you currently would respect based on her role. My daughter is Leia Skywalker, who Bail took care of, except she was kidnapped by the Maurders and taken to the other dimension. Then she got back here and Bail found her."

Sally and Tim look at her, "Leia is your daughter?"

"Yes."

Sally then asks her, "What happened to your other daughter."

Samantha says, "I didn't have two daughters…her twin is my son…."

Owen…(she points to him)"Anakin's brother raised him. You've probably heard of him too, his name is Luke Skywalker. He is the one that blew up the Death Star."

She hoped that this would cause her parents to accept her children easier.

Instead, Sally says, "Don't ever bring them to us. They're not welcome."

'But you're their grandparents."

"I don't care," says, Tim. "I forbid you to tell them about your side of the family. They are not considered to be part of the family line."

"Just because Anakin was their father?"

"Yes. And obviously, you've seen what became of Anakin. I told you he was not good."

Shmi finally speaks up, "They are part of your family."

Tim and Sally both know who she is.

"Your family is not part of ours…therefore, they are your grandchildren not ours."

Samantha says, "You are just making this worse. The Emperor wants Luke and Leia…. he's gone after them, and Vader knows who Luke is…and Luke knows Vader's his father."

Sally says, "good. That's what they deserve."

Everyone in the room feels for Samantha as she angrily leaves the room. She sits down and cries.

Until next time!


	169. The Fake Bounty Hunter

**Death Star episode #169 The Fake Bounty Hunter**

"You're just making this worse. The Emperor wants Luke and Leia...he's gone after them, and Vader knows who Luke is...and Luke knows Vader's his father."

Sally says, "good. That's what they deserve."

Everyone in the room feels for Samantha as she angrily leaves the room. She sits down and cries. John and Catherine, who were present, follow her outside.

John says, "They'll get over it eventually. They were a little hard on you. Hey, you're in my line too, and even if your parents won't accept your children, Catherine and I will. That'll force your parents to eventually accept it. I've met your son, but not your daughter. He's really nice."

"Thank you."

They nod, and everyone walks away except Gwydion.

"I'm glad you told them, although I don't' see why you did.'

"Things are getting worse with the Emperor. He tried killing Leia, but Bail rescued her. Vader tried turning Luke to the dark Side. That's why Luke broke his wrist, but you probably haven't seen him since the time you saw him originally. And Vader contacted me about Luke. I don't know if he knows about Leia or not, but I have to make sure I don't say anything stupid that would give it away…that I have a daughter, the way I did with Luke. Vader's smart…he'd figure out I had twins if he knew that. Then he'd probably figure out it was Leia...then she'd be in just as much danger as Luke…and that's not to say she's already is in danger. It was just too much stress for me to handle all myself."

"I understand."

Back to Lando and me.

I've just said, "I've come for a Bounty on this Wookiee."

Jabba says, At last, we have the mightily Chewbacca."

Lando, dressed as a guard, locks eyes with me. He gives me a nod. To encourage me and let me know I'm doing well. Boba Fett is there watching from the opposite wall. He sees this and gets suspicious. Of course he is a real bounty Hunter, and he had been after Chewie for a long time. He had never actually gotten Chewie, and Chewie wasn't acting like Boba Fett knew he would were he really a prisoner. He'd also seen the look between me and Lando, although he didn't recognize Lando. He also didn't recognize me as one of his top competitors…a fellow bounty Hunter. He decides to watch us both carefully.

Jabba says, "I'll pay 15 credits for him."

I shake my head, "50,000 credits. NO less."

Jabba says, "Why must I pay 50,000?"

I say, "Because I am holding a thermal detonator."

I take it out and turn it on.

Jabba laughs, "This bounty Hunter is my kind of scum. I like him. 20 thousand, and I suggest you take it."

I turn off the thermal detonator and say, "I accept."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief as Chewie is led off. Now Chewie and I are in the palace besides just Lando. The droids were supposed to be brought by Lando, so I assumed they were there as well. My suspicious are confirmed when I see C-3PO in the background. Boba Fett had been watching my movements very carefully.

"Very feminine," He thinks. "It's got be a female."

Then as he studies me, the way I look at the frozen image of Han...and C-3PO.

"Leia Organa," he thinks.

He doesn't say anything to anything to Jabba or anyone at all until I move far enough away from Jabba.

He goes over to Bib Fortuna, "We have a security emergency. Some Rebels are here."

Bib Fortuna immediately takes Fett to Jabba.

"Fett has some important things to say."

Jabba looks at him.

Fett whispers, "The Bounty Hunter is Leia Organa. Bail Organa's daughter."

Jabba almost laughs, but he doesn't want me or anyone else to know.

"Want me to do something?"

"No. Let's see what happens. They will be punished once they do something."

Finally it gets to the nighttime. I look around, thinking everyone is already asleep. Because of what Boba Fett had figured out, the entire Jabba Court had hid behind a curtain when they fell asleep I quickly hurry, trying to not make much noise. I have so much anticipated this moment. I go over to where Han is frozen. I hit a few buttons, following instructions and working quickly. Han unfreezes. Boba Fett had watched me, so he knew what was going on. Han wakes up.

He says, "What's going on? I can't see."

I say, "You have hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return in time."

(I had looked into this during the 4 hours after I had arrived on Tatooine.) He tries feeling my face because he hadn't recognized my voice. It was disguised because of how the costume was set up.

"Who are you?" he asks.

Until next time!


	170. My part in the Plan Falls Through

**Death Star episode #170 My part in the Plan Falls Through**

"What's going on? I can't see."

I say, "You have hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return in time."

(I had looked into this during the 4 hours after I had arrived on Tatooine.) He tries feeling my face because he hadn't recognized my voiced. It was disguised because of how the costume was set up.

"Who are you?" he asks.

I take off the helmet part of the costume, and say, "someone that loves you."

Han says, "Leia!"

"Yes. Come on, I have to get you out of here.'

Han then asks, "'Where am I?"

"Jabba's Palace."

I extend my hand to him to try and help him up. I was so grateful that our part of the plan had worked. This meant that Luke wouldn't even have to come and do his part. Luke's part was that he would be on Tatooine at his aunt and Uncle's house. We were to go there as soon as we got out. The date for Han's rescue was the same night that I had unfrozen him… if by the next day no one reported to Luke, he would know we ran into some problems, and then he would go there himself. If we reported then he wouldn't have to do anything. This whole plan was set up by the 3 of us (Lando, Luke, and me). The second Han's hand touches mine, we hear this laugh.

I think for a minute, "That sounds like Jabba."

I don't say anything to Han, but I can tell by the look on his face that he had heard it too.

Han says, "Wait a minute…I know that laugh…"

At that instant, the curtain flings open and there sits Jabba and his entire court. Jabba laughs again.

Han says, "Look Jabba, I was on my way back to pay you when I got a little side tracked."

Jabba says, "It's too late for that now. You may have been my best smuggler, Solo, but now you're bantha fodder."

Some guards come down, including Lando.

Han says, "I'll pay you back triple."

Jabba shakes his head.

Han says, "I'm telling you, Jabba. You're throwing away a fortune, don't be a fool."

As guards head for me, I say, "We …we have powerful friends. One of them is a Jedi Knight named Luke Skywalker. He'll be coming for us, and when he does, you'll be dead."

Jabba just laughs. He recognized the last name "Skywalker." He knew it was a common last name, and he'd known of Anakin Skywalker. Few people on Tatooine hadn't heard of Anakin. Jabba was very familiar with Anakin's racing, and of his escape. He also knew about the slave rescue Anakin had conducted prior to the Clone Wars. Jabba didn't know what had happened to Anakin…. that he was now Vader, or that Anakin had any children. But because this Skywalker was also a Jedi, the first person that came to mind was Anakin...and that Luke might be his son.

For this reason, Jabba says, "a son of Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes."

I could tell Jabba was a little scared because of this. Jabba turns to Bib Fortuna.

"Do not admit him."

Bib Fortuna nods. I think, "Great…now what have I done? Luke's going to kill me for this…or worse yet he won't even be able to get in."

Jabba then turns towards me, "Bring Leia to me."

Jabba was very found of girls. He had his room filled with dancing girls fairly often. There was this trapdoor in the floor that opened up to a pit. Inside this pit, the victim would be faced with Jabba' favorite pet…a creature called a Rancor. The Rancor was a huge animal that tore people apart and ate them. Watching people die in this manner was one of Jabba's favorite forms of entertainment. Whenever Jabba was displeased with one of this dancers (oranyone that was in the room), all Jabba would have to do was hit a switch on h is thronge, and the trapdoor would open. Jabba always had a favorite dancer (which would change frequently...the second he became displeased with the dancer.) This favorite dancer would be chained to Jabba. The guards start grabbing me at the same moment that the guards went for Han. I knew that I had spoken too soon when I had thought Luke wouldn't have to do his part…and now he might not even be able to carry out the plans…all because of me.

As the guards begin leading Han away, He turns toward Jabba and yells, "You're throwing away a fortune Jabba. Don't be a fool."

Jabba ignores him. It hurts me to see Han taken away.

"This is all my fault…the plan failed because of me. I just can never do anything right…this is Han's life!"

I am dragged towards Jabba.

Jabba turns to one of his guards, "Dress her in appropriate dance clothes. I want her as my favorite dancer. Get me info. On what those two droids are doing."

The guards lead me away into a dressing room. I try to kick and get away from them, but they use a stun gun on me. While I am out, they undress me completely, including underwear. They cover me with a blanket. The costume designer takes my measurements and comes up with a gold bikini type outfit. It reveals so much of my body that it is practically underwear. They then do my hair in a long braid with a gold scruni. I wake up about 5 minutes after they're done dressing me. I try to struggle, but quickly relax.

"Luke's coming. Everything will be okay…he'll come as soon as he realizes we're not back.

At the same time as the attempted rescue, this is what happened to the droids…

Until next time!


	171. Luke’s Preparations

**Death Star episode #171 Luke's Preparations**

I wake up about 5 minutes after they're done dressing me. I try to struggle, but quickly relax.

"Luke's coming. Everything will be okay...he'll come as soon as he realizes we're not back.

At the same time as the attempted rescue, this is what happened to the droids…R2-D2 and C-3PO had been led into the droid room.

The droid in charge of assigning other droids jobs asks, "You look like a translator droid. Are you?"

"I am C-3PO, human Cyborg relations. I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication and…"

The droid interrupts him, "Yes or no will do fine."

"Yes."

"We've been in need of a translator droid for some time. You will do nicely. Take him to the boss."

The droid then turns to R2-D2. R2 makes some disrespectful comment when the head droid is touching him.

"You're a feisty little one. You'll have to learn some respect. You'll do nicely aboard the master's sail barge."

C-3PO and R2-D2 are then taken to the proper training places. Guards bring me to Jabba.

Jabba says, "attach her to the chain. "

They do. At that moment, C-3PO comes out to be Jabba's translator.

C-3PO, seeing what's happening says, "O my…I can't watch."

I realize that if I try to scoot away form Jabba, I may anger him. I'd seen Jabba use the tap door with his last favorite dancer. I also didn't want to lead Jabba on, because he's gross, and I knew, I'd be expected to be even closer to him. The thought of that almost made me puke. I decided that I would just go along with Jabba and pretend it didn't bother me. Fortunately, Jabba hadn't required me to be up that close with him.

At the same time as that, Luke has just finished making his lightsaber. He leaves Dagobah for Tatooine. The news of everything hadn't registered fully until now.

"I have a twin...and it's Leia. Vader's my father…and Mon Mothma…Samantha …is my mother. Oh no…that means Vader's Leia's father too…and …oh I can't let her get hurt by him. Vader just can't hurt her."

It felt good though, to know that he didn't have to face the fact that Vader and Samantha were his parents all by himself. It was just nice to have someone that shared that with him so that he didn't have to deal with it all alone.

"When do I tell her? It can't be until there's nothing else going on…sometime after we rescue Han. Maybe our mother would like to say something to her too…I wonder if she even knows Bail's not her father. I doubt she knows…I gotta stop this thought though. Yeah, she's my sister, but I'll deal with it later. Right now I have to concentrate on rescuing Han."

Luke is in his house…his aunt and uncle's house. Lando and I had put our clothes in Luke's room. Luke glances down at them.

"I'm sure they're all right…"

Luke tries feeling me through the force…it's not that easy, because I haven't been trained, but he can a little. He then realizes that he's always felt that when he was around me.

"Okay, I know she's alive," he says just to keep his mind off of the danger he knew I was in because of who I was.

He also had no idea who all knew about Luke and me…but he knew if Vader found out…Luke didn't want to think about it. Luke nervously checks the time.

"Leia should be unfreezing Han now. I better go to bed now."

Luke goes to bed. He wakes up in the morning.

"Leia? Han? Lando? Chewie…3-3PO …R2…."

He goes into all the rooms not finding us.

"I gave Leia a key...she better not have lost it. Leia? Leia? Where is she? Where is everyone."

He then realizes something, "something must have gone wrong…. I'm gong to have to go do Plan B...my part."

He puts a glove over his right hand…to cover up the cast so no one knows he broke it. He can still hold his lightsaber…and he can still fight…as long as he doesn't do anything that would require him to move his wrist. It still hurt him, but he'd gotten used to it...and it did hurt less than it ahd when he'd first borekn it. He took out his right hand and ignited the lightsaber. He moves it back and forth and experiment to see what he could do with it.

"I can **still fight…just a little different than if I could actually use my wrist."**

** He then turned off his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt.**

** "Okay, I'm out of here."**

** Luke writes a note just in case he misses us…like in case we did get the part of the plan without him.**

** "Crap I can't write." **

**He tries writing with his left hand, but it looks bad.**

** "I hope they can read it." **

**Luke himself has trouble reading it. Luke then rushes off to Jabba's Palace. **

**As soon as he gets there, he asks, "will you take me to Jabba?"**

** Bib Fortuna answers with, "Who are you?" **

**"Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker." **

**"You are not permitted to enter."**

**Until next time!**


	172. The Rancor Creature

**Death Star episode #172 The Rancor Creature**

Luke writes a note just in case he misses us…like in case he misses us…like in case we did get the part of the plan without problems and we just hadn't gotten back yet.

'Crap, I can't write."

He tries writing with his left hand, but it looks bad.

"I hope they can read it."

Luke himself has trouble reading it. Luke then rushes off into Jabba's Palace.

As soon as he gets there, he asks, "Will you take me to Jabba?"

Bib Fortuna answers, "Who are you?"

"Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker."

"You are not permitted to enter."

Luke says, "But I must speak with him."

"I'm sorry, you can't enter."

Luke then tries a different tactic...this time he sues mind control.

"You must allow me to enter."

Fortunately, Bib Fortuna has a weak mind and mind control works.

"You must be allowed to enter. "

Luke nods, "You serve your master well."

Bib Fortuna leads Luke to Jabba. Jabba and his court are all sleeping. The second Luke gets in the room he sees me. The sight of Jabba using me in that fashion almost makes him sick. It angers him, but he tries no to show it. I wake up...when I do, Luke and I lock eyes. Bib Fortuna then wakes Jabba up. Jabba wakes up.

Bib Fortuna says, "Master…Luke Skywalker, Jedi knight."

Jabba says, "I told you not to admit him."

Luke says, "I must be allowed to speak."

Bib Fortuna says, "He must be allowed to speak."

Jabba gets angry and shoves Bib Fortuna across the room.

"You weak –minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick!"

Luke says to Jabba, "Bring Captain Solo and his friends to me."

"Mind tricks don't work on me, boy."

"Nevertheless, I have come for them."

C-3PO notices where Luke's standing.

C3-PO says, "Master Luke, you're standing on the…"

C-3pO doesn't have time to finish because Jabba had already hit the button.

Jabba says, "And I will have great pleasure in watching you die, Jedi."

The second Luke realizes he's falling, he reaches out with the Force for a blaster...with his left hand. I almost panic when I see what's going to happen to my good friend. Luke falls, and is fortunately unhurt. He was careful with his wrist and made sure he wouldn't land on it…or that arm. Luke barely has any time to get up before the Rancor heads toward him. The Rancor is huge. At first Luke panics, but quickly controls his fear.

"I can do this," he thinks. "All I have to do is outsmart this thing."

He sees a bone on the ground and grabs it. He holds onto it with both hands. He allows the creature to pick him up. The instant before the creature would have thrown Luke into his mouth, Luke uses the Force and his left hand to throw it into the creature's mouth. The Rancor's annoyed with him and drops him. This gives Luke time to run into an opening under a rock that he'd seen. Luke gets in it and takes a lose rock from the floor. The creature reaches in, hoping to get to Luke. Luke takes the rock and smacks the rancor's claws. Luke then runs as quickly as he can to the opposite end of the area. He hits a switch to a door, hoping it will be an exit. When he reaches it, he sees bars. People and creatures from the other side use sticks to push Luke back. All this time the Rancor keeps getting closer.

"I have to do something or I'll be dead."

He sees a rock and grabs it. He waits for the Rancor to get just underneath the door. Luke uses the Force and throws the rock in that instant and the switch to the door. He nails it, and the door comes crashing down on the Rancor, killing it. I had been forced to watch what was supposed to be Luke's death "Thank goodness he's all right, " I think. With much relief. I just smile at him, and I know he saw it. He'd seen that I was watching him. I can't show that I'm too excited, though, because of Jabba.

Meanwhile, Han was thrown into Chewie's cell. Chewie gets him with a big hut.

Han asks, "Chewie, Is that you?"

Chewie roars.

"I can't see pal, but I'm all right. So what's going on?"

Chewie explains about Luke being a Jedi and everything else that had happened. Han shakes his head in disbelief.

" A Jedi Knight! I'm out of it for a little while and everyone starts getting delusions. Luke! Luke's crazy. He can't take care of himself, much less rescue anybody."

The Rancor's keeper gets very sad when he sees the rancor's dead. He starts crying. Jabba is outraged at this. He demands that the guards bring Han, Chewie, and Luke to him immediately. The guards do.

Luke says, "Hello Han."

Han says, "Where's Leia?"

I say, "I'm here."

Han then says to Luke, "So kid, how are we doing?"

"The same as always."

"That bad, huh?"

Luke just laughs a little. Luke has no time to answer because Jabba starts talking in Huttese while C-3PO translates.

Until next time!


	173. The Sail Barge Battle: the Great Pit of

Death Star episode #173 The Sail Barge Battle: the Great Pit of the Sarlacc Creature

Luke says, "Hello, Han."

Han says, "Where's Leia."

I say, "I'm here."

Han then says to Luke, "So kid, how are we doing?"

"The same as always?"

"That bad, huh?"

Luke just laughs a little. Luke has no time to answer because Jabba starts talking in Huttese while C-CPO translates.

Jabba says, "You will be all punished for this outrage!"

Then he says more in Huttese, which C-3PO translates, "The Mighty Jabba the Hutt sentences you to death immediately."

Han interrupts him with, "Good, I hate long waits."

'You will be transported to the Great Carkoon Pit where the Sarlacc Creature lives. There you will be slowly digested for a thousand years."

Luke nods, knowing what Jabba's talking about. Since he'd grown up on Tatooine, he knew about this Sarlacc thing.

Luke says, "You should have bargained, Jabba."

I wince at hearing this.

As the guards push Luke passed me, he whispers, "don't worry, I already have a plan. Han and I will be all right, and we'll rescue you."

Luke sees R2-D2 as he's led down the hall. Droids and servants are preparing Jabba's sail barge to be taken to the pit of Carkoon…that is the transportation for getting them there. Luke was hoping to see R2-D2. He quickly gave his lightsaber to him without anyone noticing. Luke has not clue how they planned on putting them into the pit. He assumes it would be in a way where there would be no danger of anyone accidentally falling in. As Luke and Han are led on board, Luke notices a long board.

"Okay, so that's what they're using. This will work then."

He finalizes the plan in his head. Jabba, C-3PO, and I are then led on, and Lando is with Luke and Han (still in disguise).

While they're going there, Han turns to where he thinks Luke is, "You know," he says, "I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur."

Luke laughs a little, "You're not missing much. There's nothing to see anyway. I used to live here, you now."

Han says, "You're going to die here, you know. How convenient."

Luke says, "NO...I have a plan."

Han says, "How did I know?'

R2-D2 was given the job of serving drinks aboard the sail barge. C-3PO bumps into him and R2's tray spills.

Cl-3PO says, "RE2-D2 what are you doing here?"

R2 beeps. "Yes, I can see you're serving drinks, but this is not time for that. They're going to execute Master Luke, and us too if we're not careful."

R2 beeps. "NO, R2, you know how Master Luke's plans go. This time it won't work."

The whole ride over there, I look around.

"They're going to kill Luke and Han. Luke has a plan, but I need to make my own. I have to get away from Jabba somehow."

The sail barge stops and Jabba says with C-3PO translating, "the Great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to any begs for mercy.'

Han says, "Tell that oversized slug that he'll get no such pleasure form us."

Luke shakes his head and says, "Jabba, this is your last chance. Bargain or die."

Jabba laughs at him, "Put him in," He orders the guards.

R2-D2 comes out from where he was. Luke waits until he stops the droid. The guards begin pushing Luke towards the edge of the board. Luke jumps off appearing like he's going to actually fall in. But when he did this, he caused the board to bounce. He uses that and the Force to help him do a flip back onto the board. In that instant he gives a nod to R2-D2, signaling that he's ready. R2 opens up the storage are in him and Luke's lightsaber is thrown. Luke gars it with the Force, and it flies into his hands. He immediately ignites it. Several guards fall into the pit. Lando almost falls in, and the Sarlacc has a hold of his leg. Han's eyes, which were getting better, so much better that his eyesight was almost fully restored. This had happened on the way over. Han sees what had happened to Lando and takes out his blaster.

Lando sees Han doing this and says, "A little higher."

Han aims at the thing and shoots. Han grabs a hold of Lando's hand and pulls him up to the barge. Boa Fett sees what's going on, and he tries to get Luke. Boba Fett jumps onto the same part of the sail barge that Han and Lando are on. Luke had jumped to the part next to his…a huge jump with a lightsaber in hand. He starts killing guards and deflecting shots. Chewie notices Boba Fett. He tells Han to watch out for Fett.

Because Han's eyes aren't perfect yet, and because he has no idea how close Boba Fett is to him, he says, "Boba Fett? Where?"

Han starts shooting in various directions. At the same time Fett sees Luke and prepares to use his rocket thing to fly over to Luke. At the same instant that he turns the thing on and prepares to do this, Han accidentally shoots and hits Fett's rocket thing. This causes Fett to fly in a wild direction…off the sail barge and into the Pit of Carkoon. The Sarlacc opens his mouth and swallows Fett, burping. Luke looks around desperately.

"How am I going to get to Leia...and Jabba with all these guards shooting at me?"

Luke does not have to worry about that, as you will soon see. At the same time as Luke's fighting…soon as Jabba saw what Luke had down with the board, he gets very angry. Jabba is not paying attention to me…at all. I see the chain holding me to him…and….

Until next time!


	174. The Death of Jabba the Hutt AND Bail’s n

Death Star episode #174 The Death of Jabba the Hutt AND Bail's new Information

At the same time as Luke's fighting…as soon as Jabba saw what Luke had done with the board, he gets very angry. Jabba is not paying attention to me...at all. I see the chain holding me to him...and …I know that I have to work quickly. I take the chain and somehow get it wrapped around Jabba's neck. I'm not even sure how I did but I just know it's not around his neck. The next part of what I know needs to be done is going to take more strength than I knew I had, but I know it must be done. I start pulling on the chain...and I close my eyes and just pull…I try and relax and just imagine that the chain is digging into his neck and is strangling him. I don't know I'm actually using the Force, all I know is that I'm trying to kill Jabba so that I can escape. When I open my eyes, I find that I had succeeded...and that I am hardly tired out. I still have most of my strength...it had actually taken very little of it away. R2-D2 comes over with his metal cutter. He cuts the chains off of my body.

"Come on," I say. "We have to get out here and help the others."

I had been so pleased when Luke and Han hadn't died. I run to the outside section of the barge, R2 on tail. Luke sees me.

"Where's Jabba?"

"Dead."

Luke has no time for questions right now, "Good," he says. J" I need you to p9oint that gun over there at that deck."

I do. Then Luke sees a rope and says, "Lando and Han are over on that platform. Lando tells me you had a thermal detonator, and that you gave it to him. He threw it on the sail barge a couple of minutes ago, so we really have to get out of here."

Luke then says to Lando into a comlink, "Let's go, and don't forget the droids."

He turns back to me, "Leia, quick, hold onto that rope."

Luke comes up behind me and holds onto both the rope and me. He kicks a lever with his foot and then he swings us onto the platform everyone else is on. Lando hits the controls as soon as Luke and I arrive on board, and the droids have been picked up, and we go back to Jabba's palace while the Sail barge blows up. On our way over there, everyone wants to know how I got away.

I say, "well I used that chain that connected me to him to strangle him."

Han looks at me in disbelief, "How could you do that. That would take more strength then..."

I say, "I don't know, I just did it somehow."

Luke nods, knowing that I had used the Force…no other way possible. He doesn't say anything, though.

Luke says, to Han, "You take the Falcon. I'll go separately on my X-Wing. We'll meet up at the Rebel fleet. I may be a little late though."

I look at him, "why?""

He glances at me, "because I have to go take my X-2ing to have it looked at. It's a little damaged, and I just need a few repairs. I need to go to the Rebel repair ship place for that. I'll meet up wit you at the fleet, I promise."

Lando, Han, Chewie, and I take off in the Falcon while Luke takes off in his X-Wing. Lando and I arrive at the Rebel Feet. Bail had been anxiously waiting us. The minute he sees me, he approaches.

"Leia we need to talk. I have some important things to tell you."

Bail glances at Han.

"That's not your friend Luke, is it? He looks too old"

I shake my head, "No, that's my friend Han."

Bail says, "I'm bad with names sometimes. I just hadn't paid close attention to your friends, and I whish I had."

I ask him, "So what is this all about?"

Bail says, "First we need to find Samantha."

It doesn't take us long to find her, because she too had seen us land. She saw that Luke was not with us, which worried her.

Bail says, "we need to tell her now, and don't worry, I haven't told her anything yet."

"What is going on?"

Bail says, "Quick, into the conference room."

I follow.

The minute I sit down, Samantha looks at me and says, "So did you hear about the New Death star?'

"There's a new Death Star?! NO, I haven't heard."

Bail nods, "Yes, and this one is more powerful then that first. The Empire hopes to crush us once and for all."

"How long have we known about this."

"We got the news shortly after you and your friends had left.

"Do we have a plan yet?"

Bail nods, "Yes, but the real reason I wanted to speak with you concerns a very different mater. Leia, I'm not your real father, despite everything I've told you."

"What?!"

"You were adopted."

I shake my head, "This is getting as messed up as Luke's family. Now I'm confused."

Samantha asks, "What do you mean?"

"Oh my friend Luke…his uncle first told him he was his father, then he told him he was his uncle, and his father's name was Alex, and the then Ben Kenobi told him his father had been a Jedi, and then he found out it was Anakin Skywalker…oops, I forgot…he didn't want you to know because he thought you'd be mad at him because every time he brought his father up with you, you got angry."

Samantha then says, "So you know that his father was Anakin. Do you know anything else?"

I shake my head. Samantha nods.

I turn back to Bail, "What happened to my real parents?""

Bail glances at Samantha and she nods.

Bail says, "She is your mother."

"You're my mother?"

Samantha nods.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I couldn't. You needed to believe Bail was your father, and that is what everyone else had to believe. It was for your own protection, Leia. IF the Emperor found out who you were, or Vader, they would have tried to kill you. Because I was the Queen of Coruscant in the Old Republic, I was in danger when I was pregnant with you. You were raised by my best friend."

I look at Bail, "do you have any children of your own?"

Bail nods, "Yes…Wedge Antilles is my son. I haven't told him yet, but I'm going to."

I turn back to Samantha, "What about my real father?"

"Remember what I said when Luke bumped into me…about the dress?"

"He died In the Clone Wars?"

after the Cone wars."

"Do I have any siblings?"

"You have a brother."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know where he is at the moment."

"Des he know I'm his sister?"

Samantha nods, "He knows."

"Well how do I find him?"

"He'll tell you.

"But will he know were to find me?"

"Yes."

I had no idea she meant a twin brother, or that it was Luke. I assumed she meant someone several years older than me.

I nod, "Okay."

"Just wait, Leia, he'll tell you."

Bail says, "I've called a big meeting to discuss what we're going to do about the Death Star. I timed it so that I'd have a chance to speak with Wedge first."

Until next time!


	175. Wedge Antilles and Bail Antilles AND The

**Death Star episode #175 Wedge Antilles and Bail Antilles AND The Second Death Star**

"Just wait, Leia, he'll tell you."

Bail says, "I've called a big meting to discuss what we're going to do about the Death star. I timed it so I'd have a chance to speak with Wedge first."

"Am I dismissed?"

"Yes, Leia." Bail says, "Oh, wait, you know what Wedge looks like?"

I nod. "IF you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

I Nod. "Thank you for telling me."

Bail and Samantha nod. I leave, feeling very overwhelmed with all this knowledge. Fortunately, I see wedge.

I go up to him and say, "Wedge, my father, Bail Organa needs to talk to you."

"Do you know what's it's about?"

"Yes, and I can't really tell you. He needs to."

"Is it important?"

Very important."

"Where is he?"

The conference room."

"Thank you, Leia."

"No problem."

Wedge goes to the conference room. Bail and Samantha look up from the table.

"Good, Leia found you?"

"Yes."

"I was getting ready to page you."

"Leia said it was important."

"It is. Sit down, Wedge."

Wedge does.

"Do you know, Wedge, that Organa is not my real last name."

Wedge looks at him strangely. Why would Bail Organa, head of the Rebellion ask about that?

"No…I didn't know that...but I don't see what it has to do with me."

Bail says, "All right, what about your real parents?"

Wedge looks at him strangely, "You know about my family…?"

"Yes, I know what you mean...my real parents…. I've always known I was adopted, but I still don't see why that has anything to do with anything. No, I know nothing about my real parents. I always assumed they were teenagers…"

Bail shakes his head, "Perhaps you will allow me to set the record straight. Wedge, your last name is Antilles."

"Yes, I know."

"Do you know where it comes from?"

Wedge shakes his head. Bail says, "It means West Indies in French…the language the people speak from the Planet France."

"You know about my last name?"

Bail nods, "Yes…because it is my real last name."

He checks for a reaction from Wedge. Wedge is just looking at him strangely.

Bail says, "We have the same last name because you are my son."

Wedge says, "but I thought Leia was your daughter…"

"She's not. I had her because she was in extreme danger. I had to give you up for adoption...for the good of the Republic. I know that sounds pretty bad, but Leia's the daughter of Samantha and Anakin…Anakin became Darth Vader. Leia has a very strong Force because of who her pares are. Also, because of this, she was extremely important to the Republic. Because your mother was pregnant at the same time, we switched you with her, for Leia's protection. I hope you don't hate me e for t his."

Wedge again stares at Bail. Of course he feels very strange about this...and kind of hurt.

Wedge then says, "Then am I the prince of Alderaan."

He nods.

Wedge then asks a little angrily, "are you going to let everyone else know that I'm your son, or are you just going to keep this to yourself."

"I have already told most people. Wedge, please, I want you to be my son."

Wedge doesn't say anything. No one does for a long time. Finally, Bail checks his watch.

"We're going to have to go to the meeting. It's starts in 5 minutes. If you ever want to talk to me, Wedge, I'm available."

"Thanks …father."

Samantha then says, "Please don't tell Leia about her father. Her brother will tell her."

"Her brother?"

"Luke."

"Luke's her bother?"

Bail and Samantha both nod. They all head out for the meeting. While this entire thing has been going on with me, Luke, Lando, Jabba, and the Rebellion, there has been a lot going on with the Empire.

While Vader was chasing Luke, the Empire had immediately begun construction on a second death star. This death star would be many times more powerful than the first one. Vader knew about this Death star, but Luke had been his main concern. The minute Vader lost Luke, he contacts the Emperor.

"My master, my son escaped. I did fight him. I tried turning him to the dark Side, but I failed."

"Does he know that you are his father yet?"

"Yes, I did tell him."

"Very good. Do you know the location of the new Death Star?'

"Of course, my master."

"Go to the Death Star. I am displeased with the progress on it. I want it to be fully operational by the time I arrive."

"You're going to the Death star."

"Yes. Vader says, "So you want me to go there and put them back on schedule?"

"Yes."

"I will go there, my master."

"Very good, Vader."

They cut the transmission, and Vader takes his shuttle to the Death Star. When he arrives, all the stormtroopers and officers aboard the Death Star are waiting for him. The top officer in change of the Death Star is in the front...in the middle of the rows of officers and stormtroopers.

Until next time!


End file.
